Conversations Nocturnes
by AliciaDR
Summary: [AU] Un lycée, Emma, et Regina. SWANQUEEN, Pas de magie ! Un seul regard peut-il tout remettre en question ? Et si, au final, c'était tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ? Plus de Romance que de Drama ;)
1. Swans

_Bonjour à tous ! :D_  
><em>Ceci est ma première fic, une histoire que j'ai commencée il y a quelques temps déjà, et que j'ai replacé dans le contexte d'OUAT. AU, pas de magie, j'ai repris les mêmes persos , mais changé quelques peu leurs rôles, vous verrez. Rated T pour le moment, mais ça risque de changer. SwanQueen, of course :) <em>  
><em>Enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos réactions, chaque critique est bonne à prendre du moment qu'elle est constructive. <em>  
><em>Tout appartient à ABC, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, hormis mon imagination. :)<br>PS : Mes titres de chapitre sont (et seront) des titres de chanson ! J'donne un bon point à celui qui trouve le nom de l'artiste ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Emma Swan ne préparait jamais ses affaires. En fait, elle ne préparait jamais rien. Jamais, à une exception près : le jour de la rentrée, si bien qu'elle passait parfois pour une bipolaire aux yeux de ses amis. La veille, elle choisissait avec minutie ses vêtements, le maquillage approprié ainsi que le parfum, faisant tous les essayages nécessaires, et posait le tout sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle rangeait aussi tous ses cahiers avec précaution dans son nouveau sac, ses nouveaux stylos fraîchement ouverts dans sa nouvelle trousse, et mettait un paquet de biscuit et un paquet de chewing-gum par-dessus le tout. Pour cette rentrée-ci, elle avait opté pour une chemise blanche, simple et neuve, un jean foncé, neuf lui aussi, ses habituelles bottes noires ainsi que son blouson fétiche en cuir rouge. Elle rentrerait ses boucles blondes dans un chignon pas trop serré, s'aspergerait quelques gouttes de parfum à la Mûre, un trait d'eye-liner, du mascara et un gloss transparent. Elle avait également mis dans son sac une barre de chocolat et un paquet de chewing-gum à la chlorophylle. C'était le seul jour de l'année où elle pensait à prendre quelque chose à manger, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'à la fin de la matinée, ce qu'elle avait pris ne serait pas avalé, Emma perdant l'habitude au cours de l'année à avoir quelque chose à grignoter dans son sac. Tout cet attirail attendait d'être enfilé depuis toute une nuit quand le réveil d'Emma se mit à sonner. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, car elle était déjà toute excitée, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les évènements qui pourraient se produire ou pas dans cette journée. Une chose était sûre, ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de le prévoir.<p>

Elle se leva d'un bond, prit les vêtements choisis la veille qu'elle emmena dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche, elle rêvait encore à cette fabuleuse journée qu'était pour elle la rentrée, cette excitation et cette peur qui allaient de pair avec la nouveauté. Elle pensait à ses amis, aux profs, à son emploi du temps et ses cours. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ce genre de pensée lorsque après s'être séché les cheveux, elle alluma la télévision sur la chaine des informations locales. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça à Storybrooke. L'un des journalistes de la ville était en plein reportage avec le Coach de basket-ball du lycée, le visage rosi d'excitation. La famine en Afrique, les guerres civiles et les attentats à la bombe n'étaient rien comparés au jour sacré de la rentrée des classes, au bruit de la craie neuve sur le tableau noir immaculé, aux couloirs bondés et au carrelage frappé du pied des quelques milliers d'élèves du lycée Storybrooke. Emma trouva sur la table de la salle à manger un chocolat à la cannelle encore tiède, avec une petite note :

**« Passe une bonne journée,**  
><strong>je t'aime, P. »<strong>

P. Un P pour Papa. Cela faisait désormais 6 ans qu'elle habitait chez Marco, et jamais il n'avait osé mettre le nom en entier, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'il avait voulu, car jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi chez elle que dans cette maison. Elle avala son chocolat, prit son sac, ses clefs, ferma la porte et arriva près de l'arrêt de bus avant même de s'en rendre compte, le cœur battant. Il est là le problème avec les matins : les minutes défilent toujours trop vite. A peine a-t-on le temps de cligner des yeux que l'on est déjà en retard. Encore un battement de cils et il est midi.

** ...**

Il était un peu plus de midi lorsque Regina Mills entra d'un pas vif, comme à son habitude, dans la cafétéria du lycée. Elle avait beau ne mesurer qu'1m65, elle effrayait la majeure partie du lycée par sa prestance et sa grande confiance en elle. Elle avait prévu de déjeuner avec Robin en ce jour de rentrée, elle était passée par la salle des profs en sortant de son cours mais ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait donc déduit qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu.

**- Ah ! Voilà la plus belle, **commenta David lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui et de son petit ami.  
><strong>- Merci David, au moins un qui s'intéresse à moi<strong>, dit-elle en appuyant son regard chocolat en direction de Robin.  
><strong>- Excuses-moi mon amour, j'avais complétement oublié que je devais t'attendre...<strong> répondit l'intéressé en posant ses yeux clairs sur elle, une moue d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Regina avait toujours été indépendante, voire solitaire, avant de rencontrer Robin. Elle aimait avoir un certain contrôle sur la situation, et avec lui, elle avait cru trouver son équilibre, elle s'était abandonnée à lui, sans pour autant renier ses principes, elle avait aimé cette la liberté, et avec lui, elle avait tout. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.  
>Regina sentit une présence à ses côtés et vit que Jefferson, l'un des professeurs d'Anglais, s'était assis à côté d'elle.<br>**- Alors ? Comment vous la sentez cette année ? Vous avez eu des élèves cools ?**

La brune fit valser avec sa fourchette des petits-pois dans son assiette. Sa matinée de rentrée avait été comme toutes les autres. Elle avait fait inscrire aux secondes dont elle était la prof principale leur nom sur un petit bout de papier, leur avait donné des fiches à remplir, expliqué un peu le fonctionnement du lycée et enfin, elle avait vu avec eux les différents points du programme de littérature qu'ils verraient cette année. Tout était exactement comme l'année d'avant, et celle d'avant était elle aussi la même. Elle se complaisait habituellement dans la routine, celle du lycée, celle qu'elle avait instaurée dans son couple au fil des années, celle avec laquelle elle passait les journées, mais depuis quelques temps elle se sentait différente, elle avait eu le même cas de conscience qu'on tous les gens à son âge. Désormais le matin, elle prenait conscience de son âge, elle se regardait, explorait son corps sous tous les angles, plongeait dans ses yeux noisettes, touchait ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, les secouaient pour qu'ils frôlent doucement ses épaules et se répétait comme un disque rayé « J'ai 32 ans. » Elle avait l'impression de voguer à contre-courant, cherchant, les yeux dans le vague, un point de repère fixe auquel se raccrocher. Le tourbillon de la vie l'effleurait à peine, il ne l'emportait pas, c'était une brise légère qui lui caressait la joue, et parfois seulement, lui chatouillait le dos en la poussant vainement vers l'avant. Les mots de Robin la sortirent de sa torpeur.

**- Et les tiens Regina ? Ils ont été sages ? Parce que s'ils t'embêtent je n'hésiterai pas à leur faire faire trois fois le tour du stade à cloche pied.**  
>Regina lui sourit.<br>**- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des crèmes, enfin pour l'instant, comme d'habitude.**  
><strong>- Pour changer de l'habituel bla-bla professoral hautement ennuyeux,<strong> commença David, une once de fierté dans la voix,** je tiens à dire que je chaperonne le bal ce soir. Et que je compte ramener quelqu'un.**  
><strong>- Sérieusement ?<strong> demanda Robin. **Attends... tu as vraiment quelqu'un ? Pour de vrai ?**  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas vraiment officiel, on se connait à peine pour dire la vérité, mais je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi, et elle a acceptée... en quelques sortes.<strong>  
><strong>- J'aurais aimé que tu me la présente ! Ça me ferait presque regretter de ne pas pouvoir venir.<strong>  
>Regina arqua un sourcil et leva les yeux vers son petit ami.<br>**- Tu te moques de moi ?**  
><strong>- J'ai tout un tas de formulaire à voir et à remplir avec M. Gold pour le voyage scolaire d'octobre.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais, bien sûr,<strong> chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. **Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.**  
><strong>- Tu ferais une très bonne reine si tu veux mon avis<strong>, dit David dans son oreille avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
><strong>- Je vais chercher de l'eau.<strong>

Elle prit la cruche violemment et parti en direction des fontaines à eau un peu plus loin. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait même plus besoin de regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il lui mentait. Elle avait surpris plusieurs conversations téléphoniques qu'il avait eu avec son ex-femme, Marianne, et Regina était certaine que tous deux avaient repris leur relation là où ils l'avaient arrêté 6 ans plus tôt. Les yeux posés sans vraiment faire attention sur une blonde en train de remplir sa cruche, elle croisa un regard émeraude pénétrant, à peine plus d'une demi-seconde. La jeune fille qui l'a regardait avait sursauté quand ses yeux avaient croisés les siens, et s'était aussitôt retournée, gênée et était partie dans l'autre direction, une cruche d'eau pleine à la main, les joues rougissantes. Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avait totalement électrisée, et il avait sûrement du en être de même avec l'élève, vu sa réaction. Sans doute Regina l'avait-elle regardée un peu trop durement elle se contrôlait rarement quand de telles émotions l'assaillaient, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'en voulait d'avoir effrayée la jeune femme. Sans même réfléchir, ses pas l'emmenaient là où la blonde s'était assise, suivant le même chemin, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Robin la sorte une nouvelle fois de sa transe.  
><strong>- Regina ? Où tu vas ? On a soif !<strong>  
>Cette dernière secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et reprendre le contrôle de sa personne.<p>

Quelques tables plus loin, Emma Swan se retourna et sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos qui appartenait au regard sombre et glacial qui venait de la fusiller.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, si ça plaît, je posterai la suite assez rapidement (dans les 23 jours, ne me flagellez pas si je ne respecte pas ce délai, mais les vacances vont m'y aider)._  
><em>Merci d'avance et à bientôt j'espère !<em>  
><em>ADR<em>


	2. Where did the party go

_Merci de vos reviews, de vos follows et favoris, bref, merci de votre accueil chaleureux, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça plait, sincèrement. Et ça me donne réellement la motivation de continuer, pour moi même, mais aussi pour vous. _  
>Mes titres sont (et seront) des titres de chansons, je vous laisse devinez leles artistes !  
><em>Voici la suite ;)<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Quelques tables plus loin, Emma Swan se retourna et sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos qui appartenait au regard sombre et glacial qui venait de la fusiller.<em>

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda Graham, assis en face d'elle.  
>- <strong>Oh heu rien... c'est juste... C'est qui la prof qui est venue remplir sa cruche ?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle ? C'est Mme M.<strong>, répondit Ruby, sa meilleure amie, d'un ton joyeux. **Mme Mills**, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension d'Emma. **C'est une des profs de littérature, et la femme de de Monsieur Hood accessoirement, tu sais le prof de sport qu'on avait en première année, celui à qui je matais le...**  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?<strong> coupa August, la bouche pleine de petits pois.  
>Emma eu soudain l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac.<br>-** T'aurais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé**, répondit-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait gênée. **C'était comme si... comme si...** –elle cherchait ses mots, tout en frissonnant en repensant au regard de la professeure- **comme si j'étais une espèce de larve particulièrement abjecte et repoussante.**  
>- <strong>Elle regarde souvent les élèves de haut, avec ce petit regard condescendant qu'elle a parfois. Mais ça lui arrive d'être sympa... de temps en temps.<strong>  
>La blonde ressentit une pointe de déception. Elle n'avait pas choisi la littérature cette année.<br>- **Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on se rejoint où ce soir ?** demanda Ruby.  
>Le bal ! Ce fichu bal ! Emma l'avait complétement oublié. Elle détestait ce genre d'évènement, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, ou presque.<br>- **Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller ?** tenta-t-elle sans grand espoir.  
>- <strong>Évidemment<strong>, répondit Ruby sur un ton sévère en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Et puis d'ailleurs tu sais bien ce que je dis, "_chaque soirée est..._**  
>- <strong><em>Une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie<em>"**, reprirent ses amis en cœur, le rire au bord des lèvres.

En sortant de la cantine, Emma avait encore en tête le regard froid de l'enseignante, et ce regard la poursuivit tout le reste de la journée. Il y a encore quelques heure, elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette prof, elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée, ni même jamais croisée dans l'enceinte du lycée, et aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

A la fin de la journée, il fut convenu que tous se rejoignent devant le gymnase pour 19h30, et qu'Emma rentre avec Ruby, où elles se prépareraient toutes les deux, chez cette dernière, au-dessus du restaurant de sa grand-mère.  
>Ruby avait fouillé dans son armoire pour trouver une robe qui sublimerait la taille fine d'Emma.<br>-** Tiens**, dit-elle subitement en tendant une robe à Emma, dont elle savait qu'elle se marierait parfaitement avec son teint.  
>Emma la prit et fila dans la salle de bain, non sans quelques appréhensions.<br>Les deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis 6 ans, lorsqu'Emma était arrivée au collège de Storybrooke. Elles étaient tellement différentes qu'elles se demandaient souvent comment elles avaient pu lier une amitié aussi forte que celle qu'elles avaient, mais les contraires s'attirent, c'est bien connu. Ruby était fantasque. C'était sans nul doute le mot qui convenait le mieux pour la décrire. Ruby se fichait royalement du regard des autres, elle était belle et le savait, et se permettait toutes les folies. Elle savait ce que « être jeune » signifiait, elle en profitait, elle vivait sa vie à cent à l'heure. Emma, même si elle n'était pas timide à proprement parler, était plus réservée face à aux immenses possibilités que pouvait lui offrir la vie, et à cause de cela elle ne tentait jamais rien, par peur de mal faire, de se tromper, d'échouer. Elle avait peur de vivre sa vie, car pendant longtemps, elle ne pensait pas en avoir une un jour. Mais cette année elle avait décidé de changer.  
>Emma sortit de la salle de bain et laissa Ruby bouche bée.<br>- **Co...comment je suis ?** demanda Emma mal assurée.  
>La robe était d'un bleu indigo, qui tirait sur le violet, serrée par la taille grâce à un large ruban de soie noire, et descendait en tulle légère jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.<br>- **Tu vois, je te l'avais dit**, dit Ruby d'une voix malicieuse lorsqu'Emma se regarda dans la grande glace près de son lit. **Tu es magnifique.**  
><strong>- Ca ne fait pas trop madame ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ne cherche pas de défauts à cette robe, et à toi non plus, vous êtes parfaites toutes les deux. Faut que tu acceptes ta féminité ma vieille, c'est comme ça que ça marche si tu veux devenir un piège à beaux garçons.<strong>  
>Emma lui répondit par un sourire puis demanda :<br>**- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes mettre ?  
><strong>Elle mit à son tour une robe beaucoup plus plantureuse et provocante, assez courte, rouge passion, qui se mariait parfaitement à ses cheveux, et pourvue d'un magnifique décolleté.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient devant le gymnase, non sans avoir volé au passage une petite bouteille de Vodka au bar du restaurant.  
>Ils entrèrent tous dans le gymnase, sauf qu'on n'aurait plus dit que c'en était un. En temps normal, une odeur de sueur et de déodorant bon marché y régnait, les murs étaient simples, gris souris, mais aujourd'hui, de grands voiles argentés étaient tendus au plafond et sur les murs, et de nombreuses guirlandes et y étaient cachées, on se serait cru sous un ciel étoilé et il y régnait une délicieuse odeur de gâteaux tout juste sorti du four, qui se mêlait à la senteur entêtante des différents parfums de luxe dont s'était aspergé la majorité des élèves pour l'occasion. On avait installé tout au fond de la salle une longue table recouverte d'une nappe en papier argentée qui servait de bar, recouverte elle-même de petites étoiles bleu marine, avec ce qui semblait être du ponch sans doute dépourvu d'alcool et des pichets, songea Emma, ainsi qu'à côté un petit buffet empli de bol de sucreries, et de différentes sortes de pâtisseries. Le long des murs on avait mis des petites tables rondes, entourées de chaises, ce qui laissait tout le centre du grand gymnase libre pour toutes sortes de frivolités chorégraphiées. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers une des tables rondes, non loin du buffet, en se tenant la main pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par la foule de jeunes danseurs qui se dandinaient déjà au son d'une musique rock, qu'Emma connaissait vaguement. Graham et August leur gardèrent les places, tandis que les deux amies se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bar. Ruby remplit deux verres du liquide orangé, porta la main à son sac en regardant autour d'elle, et ajouta discrètement aux deux verres une lampée de la petite flasque de Vodka.<br>Un verre, puis deux, puis trois et elle perdit le compte. L'alcool aidant, Emma se détendit, jusqu'à se déhancher comme une folle sur une musique rythmée, collée à Ruby. Elle ne cessait de rire, de faire des signes de mains aux élèves qu'elle reconnaissait, elle profitait pleinement de la soirée. A un moment, un garçon l'invita à danser, et l'entraîna en plein milieu de la piste de danse, si bien qu'elle ne vit plus le moindre de ses amis. Une danse, puis deux, puis trois, et sa tête commençait à tourner, les lumières vacillaient. Le visage du garçon se rapprochait du sien beaucoup trop dangereusement, leurs lèvres se faisaient bien trop proches, et Emma préféra détourner la tête pour lui demander :  
><strong>- Comment t'as dit que tu t'appelais déjà ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je ne l'ai pas dit<strong>, répondit-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres. **Mais ça peut s'arranger, si tu veux.**  
>Il montra de la tête la porte des toilettes. Emma avait du mal à réfléchir, toute embrouillée par la boisson, et l'espace d'un instant, d'un instant seulement, au moment où l'idée d'un tête-à-tête un peu plus intime avec le garçon lui semblait être une bonne option, une voix grave se fit entendre derrière elle.<br>- **Cela vous dérange si je vous l'emprunte, M. Jones ?**  
>Sans que le susnommé M. Jones n'ait le temps de répondre, une main chaude et douce se mêla à celle d'Emma, et cette dernière fut emmenée dehors sans plus de ménagement, Emma se laissant volontiers entrainer dans ce tourbillon de pomme suave et épicée qu'elle sentait à présent.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La suite dans 23 jours (je pense), avec le POV de notre chère Regina cette fois-ci ! A très bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :) _


	3. Beginnings

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, follows ect... Je me répète, je sais, mais ça fait un bien monumental ! Vraiment ! Vous êtes trop gentils avec moi, tous ces compliments, ça me fait rougir... Du coup ça me met la pression aussi. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus long, mais je m'en voulais d'avoir un peu fait ma sadique à la fin du dernier chapitre. _  
><em>Et je suis contente que certains participent à mon petit jeu, avec les titres. Donc félicitations à SQmione57, raspberry63 et d'avoir trouvé qu'il s'agissait de <strong>Fall Out Boy<strong>._  
><em>Bonne lecture ! :D<em>

* * *

><p>Ce premier jour de rentrée avait été une catastrophe pour Regina, et chaque jour qui passait la ramenait à une vérité plus brutale encore : Robin la trompait. Ce sentiment se fit encore plus fort lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, et qu'elle ne vit personne pour l'attendre. Le bal avait lieu ce soir, et personne ne l'accompagnerait. Jefferson s'était bien proposé, mais il avait dû annuler : sa fille était malade. En plus de cela, elle avait encore très présent ce regard émeraude aperçu brièvement à la cantine. Elle avait voulu savoir à qui appartenait ces yeux, seulement sa seule info était que visiblement, elle était amie avec Ruby, cette jeune fille exubérante qu'elle avait eue en cours l'an dernier. A la pause, elle avait regardé partout, cherchant avec une certaine avidité un éclat émeraude dans la foule. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette blonde l'avait autant perturbée. Pour chasser les idées saugrenues qui lui venaient en tête, elle décida de se préparer pour le bal, et se prélassa dans un bon bain chaud une bonne heure. La salle de bain avait été sa pièce préférée de la grande maison dont elle avait héritée. Mais aujourd'hui, même si elle appréciait encore son physique, cette pièce lui rappelait uniquement qu'elle était plutôt bien lancée sur le chemin de la vie et que cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Elle se sentait vieille, du haut de ses 32 ans. Elle ne l'était pas, bien sûr, mais elle était parfois jalouse de ces lycéennes qui profitaient de la vie sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait leur arriver plus tard. Carpe Diem. Peut-être devrait-elle s'en inspirer.<br>En sortant de la salle de bain, elle prit la robe noire et courte qu'elle avait choisie, et tant pis si cela était trop provocant pour une prof. Robin n'était pas là, et elle avait besoin de plaire. Après une bonne couche de mascara, un rouge à lèvre couleur sang, et une demi bouteille de parfum à la pomme vaporisé, elle était fin prête, plus belle que jamais. Sa robe moulait ses attributs d'une manière peu conventionnelle, et les talons qu'elle portait ne pouvaient que mettre en valeur ses jambes halées et musclées.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au gymnase, la soirée avait déjà débuté. En entrant, certains élèves se retournèrent sur son passage, et d'une certaine manière elle se sentit mieux. Elle repéra assez vite David, assis à la table réservée aux profs, et remarqua qu'il était tout seul.  
><strong>- Où est passé ton rendez-vous ?<strong>  
><strong>- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée<strong>, répondit-il. **Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.**  
>- <strong>Ouf, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'elle t'avait posé un lapin..<strong>  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas son genre, vraiment, elle est... enfin tu verras.<strong>  
>Elle n'avait jamais vu David avec une petite amie, du moins pas depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et cela l'aurait peiné s'il avait dû se retrouver seul.<p>

Elle ne profita pas réellement de la soirée, elle passa son temps à réprimander ceux qui essayaient de mettre en douce de l'alcool dans le ponch, et à vérifier que la majorité des lycéens passaient une bonne soirée. C'était son rôle après tout, peu importe si elle ne s'amusait pas. Elle décida de vérifier son maquillage et se rendit dans les toilettes. En poussant la porte, elle trouva une élève à moitié endormie sur le sol, près des lavabos. Ruby.  
>-<strong> Ruby ? Ruby ?<strong>  
>Gémissement de la part de l'interlocutrice.<br>- **Comment vous vous sentez ? Vous... êtes-vous consciente ?**  
>- <strong>J'suis consciente qu'il faudrait qu'vous arrêtiez d' vouvoyez vos élèves. Ça craint.<strong>  
>Regina réprima un éclat de rire. Décidemment, même dans les pires moments, elle savait rire cette fille.<br>- **Tu peux te lever ?**  
><strong>- Evidemment,<strong> répondit Ruby, agacée, **j'suis une battante moi, qu'est-ce'vous croyez ?**  
>- <strong>Bon, alors on va dehors, vous allez prendre l'air, toi, et ton taux d'alcoolémie.<strong>  
>Regina souleva Ruby par le bras et sortit des toilettes, en essayant d'être discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres professeurs. Cette méthode n'était peut-être pas des plus sages, mais elle aimait éviter les ennuis à ses élèves lorsqu'elle pouvait l'éviter, et sortit donc par la porte de secours.<br>L'air frais lui chatouilla les joues. Elles marchèrent un instant, puis trouvèrent, à quelques mètres, un petit banc sur lequel Ruby s'assit. Un silence s'installa, Regina pensait même que Ruby s'était endormie, et Regina voulut alors la réveiller pour s'insurger contre le comportement honteux dont elle avait fait preuve à cette soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame, morte de rire :  
>-<strong> Toi et ton taux d'alcoolémie ! Ahah ! Z'êtes carrément plus drôle que c'que vous laissez paraitre.<strong>  
>Ruby avait visiblement deux métros de retard. Dans cet état, ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter.<br>Puis son visage changea du tout au tout.  
>- <strong>Oh ! Merde ! Emma !<strong>  
>- <strong>Emma ?<strong> demanda Regina sans comprendre. **Emma qui ?**  
>- <strong>Ma meilleure amie !<strong> **Faut suivre un peu ce qu'on vous dit Mme M.**  
>Si la santé de Ruby ne l'inquiétait pas à ce point, elle aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Ruby était complétement à l'ouest. Mais depuis quand l'appelait-on Mme M ?<br>- **Et ta meilleure amie, elle est où ?**  
>Ruby haussa les épaules.<br>- **'Cune idée. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle, là. Je me sens moins bien d'un coup.**  
>- <strong>Décris-la-moi, je vais aller la chercher.<strong>  
>C'était une blonde. Une blonde aux yeux verts, qui portait une robe d'un "genre de bleu mais en fait c'est plus violet". Le cœur de Regina rata un battement. Etait-ce Elle ?<p>

Elle se réfugia de nouveau dans la moiteur du gymnase, non sans avoir dit à un couple de lycéen qui s'embrassait derrière un bosquet de veiller sur Ruby en les menaçant de son habituel regard froid. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être, cette blonde ? Elle scruta la foule sur la piste de danse, se mêla à eux, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Les lumières dansaient sur une marée de visages et tous se ressemblaient. Puis soudain, elle la vit. Le visage beaucoup trop proche d'un élève qu'elle reconnut comme étant Killian Jones. Elle ressentit une pointe d'agacement en la voyant se trémousser de la sorte collée à cet idiot : il n'avait jamais brillé par son intelligence pendant ses cours. Pourquoi les filles ivres devaient-elle toujours s'infliger cela, sortir avec le premier venu... juste... comme ça ? Et pourquoi les hommes en étaient-ils si demandeurs ? Pourquoi obtenaient-ils toujours leurs faveurs ? En voyant cette Emma, elle pensait à Robin. Et à Marianne. Puis à Marianne chevauchant Robin. Et le visage de la blonde se rapprochait du jeune homme. Et cela l'agaçait. Ce garçon n'aurait pas le dernier mot, pas cette fois. N'écoutant qu'elle et délaissant sa raison, elle déboula devant le couple, en bousculant au passage quelques danseurs, et demanda en regardant Killian d'un regard noir :  
><strong>- Cela vous dérange si je vous l'emprunte, M. Jones ?<strong>  
>Le brun eut l'air stupide, avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés, ce qu'il était agaçant.<br>La blonde se laissa faire, elle se laissa entrainer en dehors de la foule sans même jeter un œil à Regina. Cette dernière aimait penser qu'elle évitait ainsi de gros ennuis à Emma, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle avait cherché ces yeux verts toute la journée, et elle venait d'avoir une excuse toute trouvée pour les contempler à sa guise. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'Emma – et Regina- reprit ses esprits. Encore un peu alcoolisée, elle se retourna violemment vers Regina, lui donnant au passage un coup de coude directement sur la poitrine.  
>- <strong>Je peux savoir ce que vous me faites ?<strong>  
>Elle regarda Regina d'un œil qui se voulait mauvais, mais la brune y décela autre chose, elle n'aurait cependant pu dire quoi.<br>-** Je viens de vous sauver d'un mal de crâne horrible, et d'un cavalier trop encombrant,** dit Regina de son habituelle voix grave et hautaine.  
>- <strong>Mais d'où vous vous permettez l'droit de...<strong>  
>- <strong>Au cas où vous n'étiez pas au courant, je suis professeur Miss...<strong>  
>Regina connaissait son prénom à présent, mais elle n'avait pas envie de finir cette conversation.<br>- **Emma.**  
>La brune arqua un sourcil, signe qu'elle en voulait plus.<br>-** Swan. Emma Swan.**  
>- <strong>Je suis professeur dans cette école Miss Swan. Et vous, vous êtes une lycéenne qui a bu. Trop. Je vous rappelle que l'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, et malheureusement pour vous, le gymnase fait partie de l'établissement. Alors soyez heureuse que je vous aie sortie de là.<strong>  
><strong>- Z'êtes quoi ? Ma sauveuse ?<strong>  
>Décidemment, cette miss Swan était aussi agaçante que ses yeux étaient beaux. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. La nuit était claire et donnait un ton plus sombre à ses yeux verts.<br>- **Ruby vous a réclamée**, lâcha enfin Regina d'une voix plus douce, se rappelant pourquoi elles avaient, au départ, cette conversation.  
>- <strong>Ruby ?<strong> Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. **Où elle est ?**  
>- <strong>Là, boudin,<strong> dit une voix peu éloignée.  
>Ruby n'était pas seule, mais elle avait l'air au plus mal, la tête entre ses jambes. A ses côtés, David, et une petite femme brune aux cheveux courts, qui ne devait même pas avoir la trentaine.<br>-** Regina ?** demanda David, surpris.  
>- <strong>David ?<strong>  
>Emma se précipita sur Ruby tandis que Regina s'approcha également.<br>- **Regina, je te présente-**  
>C'est cet instant que choisit Ruby pour vomir droit dans un saut qu'on avait dû lui amener. Chacun se lança un regard d'effroi et gêné à la fois.<br>- **Mary-Margaret**, continua la petite brune comme si de rien était en serrant la main de Regina. **La nouvelle infirmière du lycée.**  
>-<strong> Bienvenue<strong>, lança Ruby entre deux haut-le-cœur.  
>Emma éclata d'un rire bref et cristallin, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en tournant sa tête, inconsciemment, vers Emma, qui la regardait également.<br>- **Ce serait peut-être mieux de les ramener chez elles, Regina. Si jamais Gold les voit... Il a fouiné toute la soirée, alors...**  
>« Toute la soirée ». Elle avait eu raison. Robin n'était pas avec Gold.<br>- **Regina ?** appela David en lui passant la main devant les yeux.  
>- <strong>Comment ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je disais que Mary-Margaret et moi, on peut ramener Ruby chez elle, on connait bien sa grand-mère, mais pour Emma...<strong>  
>- <strong>On doit passer me chercher. Mais je peux rentrer à pied je-<strong>  
>Regina, d'une manière complétement égoïste, ne voulait pas que cette fille s'en aille. Alors elle dit simplement :<br>- **NON.** Tous se tournaient vers elle. **Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans cet état Miss Swan. On va attendre un peu et vous pourrez appeler la personne qui doit venir vous chercher. **Emma allait répliquer mais Regina la devança. **Et pas de discussion.**  
>Quelque chose au fond d'elle se sentit satisfait.<p>

Chacun fit ses au revoir et Ruby fut emmenée dans la voiture de David. Emma passa son appel, puis rejoignit Regina, qui s'était assise sur un banc tout proche du parking. Un silence s'installa et perdura de longues minutes. Regina ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Elle tourna la tête vers Emma, qui contemplait les étoiles.  
>- <strong>C'est magnifique.<strong>  
>Emma sursauta.<br>- **Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.** Emma la regarda d'un air ahuri. **Moi je trouve ça magnifique, le ciel la nuit,** continua-t-elle. **On se sent... tout petit.**  
>Emma leva de nouveau la tête, puis dit :<br>- **Moi ça me fait un peu peur. C'est infini. Et l'immensité, ça... m'effraie, et ça me donne le tournis.**  
>-<strong> C'est peut-être à cause de l'alcool ça...<strong>  
>Emma ne répondit pas mais, mais Regina pu déceler un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Alors la brune, décidemment entreprenante aujourd'hui, lui demanda :<br>- **Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas en cours ? Cette année ?**  
><strong>- Non<strong>, répondit Emma. **Je... je n'ai pas choisis la littérature cette année. Mais j'avais votre mari en basket, il y a deux ans... enfin je crois.**  
><strong>- Mmmh.<strong>  
>Emma regarda soudain le sol, l'air un peu gêné. Les rayons de la lune blondissaient encore plus ses cheveux, si bien qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs.<br>- **Je peux... vous poser une question ?** Regina hocha la tête. **Pourquoi vous... Enfin ce midi, à la cantine, c'était bien vous qui... m'avez... regardée bizarrement. Comme si j'étais... une espèce de monstre où je sais pas quoi.**  
>- <strong>Oh je.. vous n'êtes pas...<strong>  
>Un klaxon résonna dans le silence de la nuit, et Emma se leva d'un bond.<br>-** Je dois y aller,** dit-elle précipitamment.** C'est Marco, enfin, mon, enfin bref. Merci pour Ruby.**  
>Regina ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle était complétement crevée mais elle aurait pu, non, elle voulait continuer cette conversation, encore, et encore. Mais elle se résigna.<br>- **Alors à bientôt Miss Swan,** lança-t-elle, un sourire croché sur les lèvres.  
>- <strong>Ouais<strong>, répondit-elle, gênée à nouveau.  
>Et Emma monta dans la voiture. On percevait encore la musique dans le gymnase, il était encore bondé. Regina regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il était minuit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, certainement avant dimanche mais je ne promet rien. D'ailleurs, sachez que je n'ai pas complétement rédigée mon histoire encore, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, j'ai la trame principale, je sais où je veux emmener mes persos, après, le reste, c'est du feeling pur et dur, donc continuez à me donnez vos impressions, vos idées, etc.. ça m'inspire !<em>  
><em>A très vite, <em>

**ADR**


	4. WDYWFM

_Une fois de plus, merci et re-merci pour tout ce que vous écrivez, pour le simple fait que vous continuiez à lire cette fic, ça me touche. Vraiment beaucoup. Et puisqu'un long discours ne vaut jamais un bon repas, voici le votre ;)  
>PS : C'est bien un vrai titre de chapitre (et de chanson) que je vous propose, je ne me suis pas endormie sur le clavier ^^<br>_

* * *

><p>Il s'était passé près de deux semaines depuis l'épisode du bal. En rentrant chez elle, Marco avait senti l'odeur d'alcool qu'Emma dégageait, et l'avait privée de sortie. Emma n'avait quasiment pas croisé Regina, si ce n'est une fois, à la cantine, et cette seule fois, elle avait tourné la tête, faisant mine de ne pas la voir. Elle se sentait honteuse de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, même si la plus à plaindre était sans nul doute Ruby. Au moins Emma n'avait quasiment pas eu de gueule de bois au réveil.<br>Elle n'avait pas non plus recroisé le garçon qui l'avait invité à danser et quelque part ce n'était pas plus mal.  
>Aujourd'hui, elle avait fini ses cours plus tôt, et elle attendait Marco, assise sur le trottoir qui donnait sur le parking. Le mois de septembre était bien entamé mais il faisait toujours chaud, en tout cas assez pour se promener en t-shirt sans avoir nullement froid. Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer dans le fond de sa poche. Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts : c'était Marco.<br>- **Allô ? Emma ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher aujourd'hui. Tu crois que tu peux rentrer à pied ?**  
><strong>- T'en fais pas Marco, <strong>répondit-elle.** Je vais me débrouiller.**  
><strong>- Ok, génial ma grande, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la punition est levée.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci, j'avais compris... A ce soir !<strong>  
>Et elle raccrocha.<br>Si Marco n'était pas entré sans sa vie, Emma ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue. Elle n'avait pas de parents, elle était passée d'orphelinats en orphelinats, de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, jusqu'à il y a six ans, où elle avait trouvé refuge chez Marco. Elle avait été effrayée, au début. Pourquoi un homme qui aurait pu être son grand père, tenait-il à adopter une fille presque adolescente ? Évidemment, tout un tas d'idées saugrenues et malsaines lui étaient venues en tête à l'époque. Mais il s'était avéré qu'avec Marco, elle avait trouvé sa famille. Parfois, ils se disputaient, mais il prenait son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux. Cinq ans avant Emma, Marco avait adopté August. Alors bien sûr, en rentrant du bal, lui aussi avait été soumis à un interrogatoire plus féroce que ceux d'un commissariat, mais il avait fait preuve d'une telle sobriété qu'il avait été proclamé innocent.  
>Emma était assise depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle préférait attendre le bus plutôt que de rentrer à pied, elle réfléchissait à quelle était la meilleure option lorsqu'un claquement de talons lui parvint aux oreilles, et la firent se retourner. Mme M. Ses yeux chocolats, toujours aussi perçant, la parcoururent de la tête aux pieds, et Emma sentit un frisson se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale.<br>**- Tiens, **dit la voix légèrement rauque de la brune.** Bonjour Miss Swan !**  
>Elle lui fit un grand sourire, qui laissait découvrir des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.<br>**- Bonjour Mme M...Mills, **rectifia Emma.Décidément, Ruby lui donnait des tics de langage.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, toute seule, par ce beau soleil ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je...J'allais partir... On devait venir me chercher, mais on a annulé alors...<strong>  
><strong>- Je peux vous emmener,<strong> dit Regina précipitamment. A croire que la brune cachait quelque chose, elle eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. **Si vous le voulez, bien sûr.**  
>Pourquoi lui proposait-elle cela ? Pourquoi était-elle si gentille tout à coup ? Ne devait-elle pas lui passer un savon à cause de ce qui s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt ? Emma ne voulait pas rentrer à pied, mais d'un autre côté, cette prof l'effrayait. Être seule avec elle... sur un banc, dans un parking, aux yeux de tous, passe encore, mais dans une voiture, elles seraient nécessairement proches. Très proches.<br>**- Le compteur du taxi tourne Miss Swan...** dit Regina, l'air légèrement agacée, tout en cherchant son regard, qu'Emma évitait. **Alors, oui, ou non ? Je ne vais pas vous manger, je vous assure. J'ai faim, mais je ne suis pas encore cannibale, en tout cas rien ne le prouve.**  
>Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire carnassier. Emma à cet instant ne put plus refuser.<br>-** C'est d'accord.**  
><strong>- Alors suivez-moi, ma voiture est par ici.<strong>  
>Regina l'emmena près d'une longue Mercedes noire, et prit même le soin de lui ouvrir la portière.<br>- **Si Miss veut bien se donner la peine de s'asseoir...**  
>Emma prit alors place sur les sièges en cuir beige. Visiblement, on gagnait bien sa vie en étant simplement prof de littérature. Regina démarra et lui demanda simplement quelle direction suivre.<br>- **C'est à côté du Rabbit Hole, vous savez, ce bar près de..**  
><strong>- Oui, je sais où il est, je devrais pouvoir me repérer.<strong>  
>Emma ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Cette prof lui filait une trouille monumentale, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut Mme M qui engagea la conversation.<br>- **Alors ? Remise de la soirée ?**  
><strong>- Oh euh... partiellement.<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai discuté avec Ruby lorsqu'elle est sortie de mon cours l'autre jour, et elle aussi a eu un peu de mal à se remettre, sans doute plus que vous.<strong>  
><strong>- Elle a eu quelques trous de mémoires.<strong>  
><strong>- Et vous ? Les trous de mémoire je veux dire ?<strong>  
><strong>- Pas de trou noir pour moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à visualiser si certaines scènes ce sont réellement passées, ou si je l'ai juste imaginé. D'ailleurs... je tenais à m'excuser. Pour mon comportement, pendant la soirée, je vous ai crié dessus alors que vous, enfin, vous essayiez juste de m'aider.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Swan, je ne me vexe pas pour si peu. Je sais ce que c'est que les ados, j'en côtoie tous les jours, et je sais que leurs émotions sont à fleur de peau, vous avez le cœur au bord des lèvres, vous autres. Alors en ayant bu...<strong>  
><strong>- Merci.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne cautionne pas votre attitude cependant, boire, se... déhancher aussi bestialement avec un garçon que vous connaissez sans doute à peine... <strong>Regina regardait la route, perdue dans ses pensées.** Mais, je vous comprends.**  
>Bestialement ? Et d'où elle savait qu'Emma ne le connaissait pas ?<br>**- Oh allez, Miss Swan, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous connaissiez ce jeune homme, ce n'était pas votre meilleur ami que je sache, ni même votre petit ami.**  
><strong>- Non mais...<strong>  
><strong>- Ni même un membre de votre famille, parce qui c'est le cas c'est très glauque Miss Swan, très glauque<strong>, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours fixés dans le lointain.  
><strong>- Non mais...<strong>  
><strong>- Donc j'ai raison,<strong> finit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait définitif.  
>Emma n'essaya même pas d'argumenter. Elle avait raison, de toutes façons.<br>**- Dites... J'ai vu que vous aviez fait du théâtre l'an dernier, **dit la brune subitement.  
><strong>- Exact.<strong>  
><strong>- Ca vous dirait de recommencer ? Avec moi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'étais pas au courant que les inscriptions étaient ouvertes...<strong>  
><strong>- Elles ne le sont pas encore officiellement, mais puisque M. Glass ne veut plus s'en occuper, je veux tenter le coup, reprendre le flambeau. Je sais que j'effraie beaucoup de gens, j'en suis consciente, alors j'essaie de convaincre les élèves de s'inscrire.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pour ça que vous teniez tant à me remmener ? Pour me convaincre de faire du théâtre avec vous ?<strong>  
>Emma fut désappointée l'espace d'un instant. Etait-ce vraiment pour cette raison qu'elle était là ?<br>- **En partie oui. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser. J'en ai parlé pendant le cours de littérature, mais vous n'y êtes pas donc... Alors ? C'est oui ?**  
><strong>- Je... vais y réfléchir, il faut que je vois avec mon... Enfin avec Marco.<strong>  
><strong>- Redites-le-moi d'accord ? Je suis dans la salle 131, la majeure partie de la journée, donc n'hésitez pas à passer. Mes acteurs seront toujours accueillis avec le sourire. Elle lâcha la route des yeux et regarda Emma en souriant, sourire que cette dernière lui rendit. Au fait, à propos de l'autre jour, je voulais vous..<strong>  
><strong>- Oh c'est là, la petite maison dans l'angle, c'est juste là, <strong>coupa Emma en montrant du doigt la maison de Marco.  
><strong>- Très bien, <strong>dit la brune simplement**, tout en se garant près du porche. Alors à bientôt, j'espère, Miss Swan.**  
><strong>- Oui, à bientôt.<strong>

**...**

Sur la courte route qui l'emmenait jusqu'à chez elle, Regina réfléchissait une fois encore. Décidément, la blonde lui donnait beaucoup à réfléchir ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin d'être proche d'elle ? Et puis elle avait encore en tête la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ruby.  
>-<em><strong> Elle pense que vous la détestez, vous savez, <strong>avait-dit Ruby en rangeant ses affaires._  
><em><strong>- Qui ça ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Je pense que vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler...<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Emma, <strong>avait-elle lâché dans un souffle._  
><em><strong>- Depuis le jour où vous l'avez regardé à la cantine, elle pense que vous la méprisez...<strong>_  
>Emma croyait être un monstre à ses yeux, une moins que rien... Il fallait qu'elle lui enlève cette idée de la tête à tout prix. Emma n'avait rien d'un monstre, elle n'était en rien repoussante, bien au contraire. Mais comment le lui dire sans paraître dérangée ? Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde la déteste.<br>En passant la porte de chez elle, elle vit que Robin était rentrée, il y avait deux sacs dans l'entrée.  
><strong>- Regina ?<strong> appela-t-il**. Tu peux venir une seconde s'il te plait ?**  
>Elle monta alors le grand escalier de marbre, passa sa tête dans la chambre du fond et vit que tout était pour le mieux, il valait mieux ne pas le déranger.<br>-** Tu me voulais quelque chose ?** demanda Regina en allant dans le bureau de Robin.  
>- <strong>J'ai signé les papiers de Gold aujourd'hui. Je pars en Ecosse avec les premières au début du mois de décembre<strong>, annonça-t-il fièrement.  
><strong>- C'est vrai ? Oh mais c'est génial Robin.<strong>  
>Elle embrassa son concubin. Pour une fois, elle fut enjouée et c'était sincère. Elle aurait du temps pour elle, et cela, au moins, lui faisait plaisir. Mais cette idée de voyage produisit un déclic dans la tête de Regina.<br>-** Tu m'excuses Robin, j'ai des copies à corriger, je vais dans mon bureau là-haut, tu m'appelles s'il y a un souci avec...**  
><strong>- T'inquiètes pas chérie, je gère.<strong>  
>Cette façon qu'il avait de dire 'chérie'. Cela sonnait tellement faux. Sans doute le disait-il aussi à Marianne.<p>

Une fois dans son bureau, elle alluma avec empressement son ordinateur. Elle entra ses identifiants sur le site du lycée, et trouva aussitôt ce qu'elle cherchait. La liste des adresses mails des élèves, que l'on demandait à ces derniers de consulter régulièrement. Elle avait une idée en tête depuis quelques jours, mais n'osait pas la concrétiser. Le petit moment en voiture l'avait cependant décidée.  
><em>S... Sackett, Sigvried, Solan, Stevens, SWAN. Swan Emma.<em> Elle cliqua sur le nom, et toutes les informations qu'elle voulait apparurent. Dont l'adresse mail. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle page web, consulta ses mails. Rien qui ne puisse attendre une petite soirée. Elle copia l'adresse d'Emma Swan dans le cadre réservé au destinataire. Puis elle écrivit. Ses mains tapotèrent le clavier. Puis elle effaça tout. Elle recommença ce manège trois fois de suite. Elle n'avait pas d'idées. C'était une prof de lettres, elle avait en temps normal des facilités pour s'exprimer, mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. Sa réaction n'était pas normale. Son rythme cardiaque précipité n'était pas normal. Et cette page blanche n'était pas normale. Puis elle se décida. C'était plus court que ce qu'elle voulait écrire, mais elle avait peur de trop en dire. Et de mal le dire. Alors elle écrivit simplement :  
><em>« Au fait, vous n'êtes pas un monstre. »<em>  
>Quelque part , au fond d'elle, le sentiment de satisfaction avait refait surface.<p>

**...**

Emma était en plein devoir de mathématiques, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur son bureau. Une notification de mail. Voulant continuer son devoir, elle se dit qu'elle le regarderait après. Et puis bizarrement, la petite LED de couleur sur son téléphone la stressa, et elle le consulta depuis son ordinateur. Elle l'ouvrit nonchalamment, et son cœur se mit à palpiter subitement. L'expéditeur du mail était une certaine **RMills**. Mme M. Encore.  
><em>« Au fait, vous n'êtes pas un monstre. »<em>  
>Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, sa tête bourdonnait, comme si une nuée d'abeilles avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ?<br>Puis elle remarqua que la certaine **RMills** était connectée sur le site dédié du lycée, une sorte de Facebook dédié au lycée de Storybrooke, aux professeurs, et aux élèves. Elle avait même ouvert l'accès à la messagerie instantanée. D'habitude, elle hésitait, d'habitude elle n'osait pas. Mais elle avait pris des résolutions, et voulait s'y tenir. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

**_EmSwan_ : Pardon ?**  
>La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, à croire que Mme M attentait après elle.<br>**_RMills_ : Vous n'êtes pas un monstre.**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Vous croyez que je vous vois comme un monstre. Ce n'est pas le cas.**  
>Emma hésita, elle avait peur d'avoir un peu trop de réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis ces deux dernières semaines.<br>**_EmSwan_ : Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fusillé du regard la première fois que l'on s'est vu ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Cela n'avait rien à voir avec vous. J'étais... en colère. Et mes yeux ont repoussé cette colère vers vous. Je m'excuse. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire dans la voiture. Vous n'êtes ni abjecte, ni repoussante.**  
>Emma allait avoir deux-trois mots à dire à Ruby. Un nouveau message apparu.<br>**_RMills_ : Bien au contraire.**  
>Bien au contraire...Des flashs d'images arrivaient dans la tête d'Emma. Regina et Emma dans sa voiture, proches, très proches, trop proches... Un baiser, tendre, doux... Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand se mettait-t-elle à fantasmer sur ses profs ? Sur des femmes ? Les mains d'Emma tremblaient, encore plus que dans la voiture de la brune. Mais, prise d'une fougue nouvelle, avait le tournis, comme si elle avait bu.<br>**_EmSwan_ : Vous entendez quoi par-là exactement.**  
>Et Mme Mills lui répondit le plus franchement du monde.<br>**_RMills_ : Killian Jones n'est pas le seul à avoir remarqué à quel point vous étiez jolie.**  
>Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Elle rougissait derrière son clavier d'ordinateur, ses mains devenaient moites.<br>**_RMills_ : Vous êtes encore là ?**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Oui. Désolée.**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Ne vous excusez pas lorsque l'on vous fait un compliment, Miss Swan. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de cela. Peut-être ai-je été trop loin dans mes propos.**  
>Miss Swan, toujours ce Miss Swan, même à l'écrit. Elle tutoyait Ruby pourtant. Avait-elle dit à Ruby qu'elle était jolie elle aussi, ou ne réservait-elle ces compliments qu'à Emma ?<br>**_EmSwan_ : Non, c'est gentil. Je vous remercie alors.**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Vous en aurez d'autres si vous êtes sage.**  
>Emma se sentait tellement bien en cet instant, et tant pis si cette prof jouait avec elle. Toute de suite, elle adorait ça.<br>**_EmSwan_ : Alors je le serai.**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : je dois aller préparer le repas. J'espère avoir le plaisir de discuter de nouveau avec vous.**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : J'ai le droit de dire que j'espère la même chose ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Bien entendu.**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Je retiens. Et au fait, Ruby avait raison. Vous êtes vachement sympa, en fait. Au revoir, Mme M.**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Au revoir Miss Swan. ;)**  
><em>RMills s'est déconnecté(e).<em>

Emma n'était pas du genre à tout analyser d'habitude, mais ce clin d'œil, ces petits signes, ils voulaient forcément dire quelque chose, et la blonde ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour tout savoir.

**...**

Comme revenue d'un rêve, Regina éteignit son ordinateur. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et elle commençait déjà à le regretter. Évidemment cela lui avait plu de discuter avec elle, de lui dire enfin qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de sa personne, qu'elle n'était pas une louve et qu'elle ne l'a mangerait pas, le problème, c'est que cela lui avait un peu trop plu. Voire beaucoup trop. En préparant ses lasagnes, elle regarda au bout de la table les yeux noisette et brillants qu'elle aimait tant, et elle regretta doublement. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle était plus perdue que jamais, et c'était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute.

* * *

><p><em>Oh oui, je sais, je suis trop vilaine de vous laisser avec une Regina toute confuse et perturbée. Mais on le serait à moins... <em>  
><em>Prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (j'essaierai de tenir à au moins une publi' par semaine, voire deux, si je trouve le temps.)<em>  
><em>PS : Mes titres de chapitres sont (et seront) des titres de chansons, je vous laisse toujours deviner les artistes ! Le dernier était dur, je l'avoue. C'était Beginnings, de <strong>Houses<strong>. J'ai crée une playlist sur Spotify avec les chansons que j'utilise, que je mettrai à jour à chaque chapitre ! Cherchez "**Conversations Nocturnes**" dans Spotify, vous devriez trouver si ça vous intéresse ! _  
><em>A très vite ! :)<em>


	5. Shape Of My Heart

_Bonjour à tous ! Je ne poste pas à minuit cette fois (oh miracle !). Merci encore pour vos messages, pour vos lectures, pour suivre cette histoire et me donner vos avis ! Ça me motive ! Et ça me motive tellement qu'un chapitre un peu plus long vous attend, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je crois que je vous ai gâté aujourd'hui, vous m'en direz des nouvelles :D_  
><em>PS : Mes titres de chapitres sont et seront des titres de chansons, je vous invite à deviner ! Réponse de celui de la semaine dernière à la fin du chapitre ! <em>  
><em>Bonne lecture :D<em>

* * *

><p>Emma marchait d'un pas résolu vers sa destination, la salle 131. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était dans ce couloir mais elle y était, et il était désert. Ses pas résonnaient. Et ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la porte de ladite salle. Une petite plaquette en métal argenté indiquait « <em>131 Mme Mills.<em> »Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Regina Mills était là, magnifique, collée au chauffage près de l'une des fenêtres, ses cheveux bruns et brillants retombant nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Des lunettes à la monture noire encadraient ses yeux marrons, étrangement chauds en cet instant. Elle leva les yeux vers Emma et la regarda, on pouvait lire de la surprise dans son regard, qui brûla d'envie dès qu'Emma s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'installa près du chauffage, sans un mot, seul un jeu de regard leur permettait de se comprendre. Puis Emma rapprocha sa main de celle de Regina, et finit par la poser sur la sienne. Et tout démarra. Emma se mit brusquement devant Regina, et la poussa un peu plus contre le chauffage. Son corps de colla au sien. Sa tête se rapprochait de la sienne, leurs nez se frôlèrent, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle précipité de l'autre sur leur visage. Emma frissonna. Sa jambe, ou plutôt son genou, remonta le long de la cuisse de Regina, doucement, tout doucement, jusqu'à buter sur son entrejambe. Regina soupira. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Rien hormis une chanson, que l'on entendait de plus en plus fort. Emma reconnut _Sirens_ de _Angels and Airwaves._ Et elle ouvrit les yeux. La musique s'échappait de son téléphone qui lui servait de réveil.

- **Non non, non, non, non non, non... NON. C'est pas possible... Non.**  
>Elle avait rêvé, mais ce rêve lui avait paru si réel. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait eu lieu que dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle était heureuse que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, mais l'autre hurlait, aurait voulu continuer ce rêve jusqu'à la fin. Mieux, une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait « Avoue-le, tu aurais voulu que ce soit réel... » Alors elle lutta contre elle-même, et passa près de deux minutes à enchainer des « Non » et des « Oh mon Dieu », jusqu'à ce qu'August passe la tête à travers la porte en bois entrouverte.<br>**- Tu te sens bien ?**  
><strong>- Non ! Non, Non, non ! Enfin.. Attends quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- T'es vraiment sûre que ça va ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, pardon, j'ai du mal à... enfin à émerger.<strong>  
><strong>- Papa peut pas nous emmener aujourd'hui, on doit prendre le bus, alors dépêche.<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive.<strong>

On était début octobre et Emma n'avait que très peu parlé à Regina. Elles s'étaient croisées de temps en temps, et la blonde avait toujours eu droit à un sourire de la part de la brune. Elles n'avaient pas discuté sur l'ordinateur non plus. Des bonjours et des sourires dans un couloir, voilà à quoi elle avait eu droit depuis. Mme M s'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle était allée trop loin ? Se le reprochait-elle ?  
>Peu importe ce qui leur arrivaient, Emma avait son tout premier cours de théâtre avec Regina aujourd'hui. Emma avait inscrit son nom sur la liste encore vierge qui était apparue sur le grand tableau du hall. Elle avait demandé à Ruby de la rejoindre, mais celle-ci avait refusé.<br>**- J'ai autre chose à faire que de faire semblant d'embrasser des Roméo. Je préfère embrasser les vrais moi tu vois**, avait-elle dit de cet air un peu hautin qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois, heureusement Emma ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment.  
>Elle avait reçu la veille un mail, qui confirmait par un « Demain, 17h30, 131. RMills » qu'elle avait bien rendez-vous avec Mme Mills. Enfin elle avait un cours avec Mme Mills. Et avec d'autres élèves. Mais avec Mme Mills. Seulement elle se demandait comment elle pourrait de nouveau la regarder en face avec le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt.<p>

**...**

Il était 17h25. Regina passa sa tête à travers la porte. Toujours personne. Peu d'élèves s'étaient inscrits à son cours, évidemment, elle le savait. Et c'était uniquement parce que c'était elle qui était en charge de cela cette année. A peine une dizaine de nom sur la liste. Elle fut cependant ravie de voir qu'une certaine Emma Swan s'était inscrite la première. Le samedi, elle avait eu une énorme dispute avec Robin, le genre de celles dont on ne se remet que partiellement, après laquelle on sait que l'on a atteint un point de non retour.

_David et Mary-Margaret, avec qui Regina avait beaucoup sympathisé depuis, avaient décidé de lui rendre visite et de se faire offrir un verre au Rabbit Hole. Tous les trois s'y rendirent alors, et comme tous les samedis, il était bondé. Les trois amis s'installèrent au bar, et commandèrent des boissons. Chacun buvait tranquillement, en discutant de choses et d'autres, du lycée, et de leur vie privée respective. Et soudain, Regina les vit. Robin et Marianne, à une table non loin d'elle. Ils discutaient, leur mains jointes l'une dans celle de l'autre. David les vit également, et mis sa main sur l'épaule de Regina._  
><strong><em>- Regina ? Ça va ?<em>**  
><em>David savait tout de la vie de Robin et Regina. Il savait que Robin continuait à voir Marianne. Il n'approuvait pas, bien entendu. Lui avait toujours eu sa vision du couple idéal, et ce n'était certainement pas de tromper l'autre. Il avait encouragé Regina à le quitter, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle se souvenait avec une précision rare de tous ces beaux moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, et elle avait espoir qu'il la quitte pour de bon. Regina et Robin s'était rencontré peu de temps après le divorce de ce dernier. Marianne était partie du jour au lendemain, en demandant le divorce, et elle avait complétement disparue de la circulation. Elle était revenue, il y a quelque temps, dans la vie de Robin. Regina avait toujours été inquiète, car elle savait que Robin n'avait pas voulu ce divorce, il avait été contraint.<em>  
><em><strong>- Non, c'est bon David.<strong> Son attitude changea du tout au tout. En voyant Robin et Marianne à cette table, elle ressentit un tel dégoût, qu'elle eut envie, elle aussi de s'amuser. **Tu sais quoi David ? Je crois... je crois que je vais arrêter de réfléchir. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me laisser aller.**_  
><em>Elle voulait exister, au moins le temps d'une soirée. Et l'une de ses chansons préférée passa dans les haut-parleurs. Elle finit son cocktail d'un trait, et emmena Mary-Margaret et David sur la piste de danse. Et elle dansait n'importe comment, elle prenait Mary-Margaret et David dans ses bras, elle se mêlait aux autres, elle perdait sa classe habituelle. Quiconque l'aurait vu en cet instant se déhancher sur <em>A Little Respect_ d'_Erasure_, une chanson de la fin des années 80, ne l'aurait pas reconnue._  
><em>Une fois la chanson finie, ils décidèrent de se rafraichir une nouvelle fois au comptoir, mais Regina trébucha sur quelque chose de mou sur le sol. Elle se baissa et ramassa une veste en cuir rouge. Elle eut un étrange sentiment en prenant cette veste dans ses mains, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette veste quelque part, mais où ? Elle la reposa sur une des chaises hautes du comptoir, et une blonde aux longs cheveux longs la reprit aussitôt, soulagée, et disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Regina regarda autour d'elle, de peur d'avoir rêvé tout éveillé, et elle croisa le regard de Robin. Il dit quelque chose à Marianne dans son oreille, puis vint vers elle. Il allait vraiment faire comme si rien n'était anormal ?<em>  
><em>- <strong>Bah ça alors,<strong> s'exclama-t-il de son habituelle voix enjouée. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**_  
><em>- <strong>On boit un verre. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Avec Marianne ?<strong>_  
><em>Regina se sentait plus courageuse grâce au verre qu'elle avait bu presque cul sec, elle avait cependant pleinement conscience de son état et de ses mouvements.<em>  
><em>- <strong>On était pas... On parlait à propos de...Tu veux pas qu'on aille dehors pour discuter de ça ?<strong>_  
><em>Il avait soudain perdu son air assuré, et regarda la foule d'un œil inquiet.<em>  
><strong><em>- D'accord, très bien.<em>**  
><em>Regina fit un signe à David &amp; Mary-Margaret pour leur dire de venir aussi.<em>  
><em>-<strong> Alors ?<strong> demanda Regina excédée une fois devant le parking du Rabbit Hole. **C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ci ?**_  
><em>- <strong>Regina arrête, enfin, voyons.<strong> Robin avait un peu bu lui aussi, ça se voyait à sa façon de parler. **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**_  
><em>- <strong>Toi et Marianne main dans la main je l'insinue peut-être ? Tous ces coups de fils, ces soi-disant rendez-vous avec Gold ou je ne sais quel autre prof encore ? T'en a pas marre de te foutre de moi ?<strong>_  
><em>- <strong>Elle a raison Robin<strong>, dit David d'une voix calme en tentant d'apaiser la situation._  
><em>- <strong>Crois ce que tu veux Regina. J'ai ma conscience pour moi. Et David ne te mêle pas de ça, ça ne te regarde pas.<strong>_  
><em>- <strong>Tout ce qui concerne Regina fait partie de mes affaires. Tu devrais le savoir de puis le temps.<strong>_  
><em>Regina ressentit une certaine chaleur l'envahir face à la fidélité et la confiance de ses amis. Robin s'approcha de Regina et lui prit le poignet.<em>  
><strong><em>- Viens, on va discuter en privé.<em>**  
><strong><em>- Non Robin ! Je n'ai pas envie.<em>**  
><strong><em>- J'ai dit viens !<em>**  
><em><strong>- Robin arrête, tout de suite.<strong> David s'interposa entre Regina et Robin. T**'as vraiment de la chance qu'on soit ici, crois-moi.**_  
><em>Furtivement, un éclair rougeoyant passa devant les yeux de Regina, et petit poing blanchâtre s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de Robin, qui trébucha et percuta le bitume.<em>  
><em>-<strong> Pas vraiment, en fait<strong>. Dit une voix féminine que Regina reconnut tout de suite._  
><em>-<strong> Emma !<strong> s'exclamèrent en cœur David et Mary-Margaret._  
><em>- <strong>Désolé...<strong> dit Emma, sans même accorder un regard à Regina. **Il était agaçant.**_  
><em>Robin ne prit pas la peine de se relever, il frotta sa joue endolorie.<em>  
><em>Emma se retourna alors en direction de chez elle.<em>  
><em>- <strong>Miss Swan ! i<strong>mplora Regina.** Attendez...**_  
><em>- <strong>Je suis désolée d'accord, je dois y aller.<strong>_

17h30.  
>Une petite dizaine d'élève entra dans la classe, et, parmi eux, Emma Swan. Sa salle était composée de longues rangées de 6 tables, et Emma choisit une place, seule sur la rangée du fond. C'était parfait. Chacun choisit une place et Regina prit alors la parole.<p>

**...**

**- Bienvenue dans ce cours de théâtre**, commença Regina. **Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là aujourd'hui, j'espère que d'autres élèves se joindront à nous au fur et à mesure. Comme vous le voyez, je vous ai donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui dans ma salle, car je voudrai, avant que l'on commence réellement, que l'on visionne une documentaire, sur ce que c'est réellement que le théâtre, sur ce qu'est réellement une représentation. Les fois suivantes, nous serons dans la salle réservée au théâtre, au sous-sol de l'établissement. Cela vous convient ?**  
>Un murmure d'approbation fit sourire Regina. Dieu qu'il était beau, ce sourire. Emma ne l'avait jamais réellement remarqué avant, mais depuis ce rêve cette nuit, elle ne cessait d'y penser, et de revoir la scène dans sa tête encore et encore. Elle eut soudain une douleur à la main gauche, qui l'a fit sursauter, et Regina le remarqua.<br>- **Vous allez bien Miss Swan ?**  
>-<strong> Parfaitement bien, merci, désolée.<strong>  
>- <strong>Bien. Je vais mettre le dvd. Pensez à prendre des notes d'accord, et si on n'a pas le temps de finir, on tâchera d'en discuter la prochaine fois.<strong>  
>Emma se frotta les doigts. Elle avait toujours un peu mal depuis samedi, heureusement, elle avait mis de la glace et une bande, mais c'était toujours aussi gonflé. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû frapper un professeur. Encore moins le petit ami de Mme Mills, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle l'avait vu lorsqu'elle était sortie après avoir récupéré sa veste qu'elle pensait perdue. Et elle avait vu Mme Mills et elle avait remarqué son regard, empli de tristesse, elle l'avait vue en souffrance, à cause de ce type, et à cet instant, prof ou pas, elle l'avait détesté. Alors elle l'avait fait. Et elle n'avait pu regarder la brune après, par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait déceler dans son regard. Elle avait eu mal à sa main toute la nuit et s'en était voulu.<p>

Mme Mills mit le film en lecture, et vint s'asseoir au fond de la salle, juste à côté d'Emma. Cela surprit cette dernière. Voudrait-elle lui parler ? Durant une heure il ne se passa rien, Emma sentait seulement ce parfum de pomme si caractéristique et enivrant, juste à côté d'elle. Elle faisait semblant d'écrire sur son cahier, sans réellement regarder la vidéo, pensant à qui elle avait côté d'elle et à ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle la nuit dernière, dans son rêve. Sa main droite était posée négligemment sur l'accoudoir du siège. Regina posa soudain sa main sur la sienne, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était normal, comme si toutes deux étaient habituée à ce mouvement si tendre. Et les images du rêve revenaient une fois de plus dans la tête d'Emma. Cette main si douce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de sentir un mois auparavant. Emma la regarda, sans réellement comprendre. Regina la regarda, et lui fit signe de se concentrer sur le film, sans pour autant enlever sa main. Quelque chose chatouilla le dos de la main d'Emma. Regina semblait dessiner quelque chose. Emma se concentra sur cette sensation. Était-ce un M ? Regina leva son doigt, puis traça de nouveau. On aurait dit un carré, non, pas un carré, un.. un E. La brune leva de nouveau son doigt, et le reposa. Son doigt descendit un peu, puis remonta et dessina un demi-cercle, puis redescendit à nouveau. Un R ? Puis un demi-cercle à nouveau. Puis une seule, et dernière barre. MERCI ? Mme Mills... l'a remerciait, sans doute de la façon la plus tordue et la plus tendre qui soit. Puis son doigt se reposa sur sa main. Et elle dessina, non plus une lettre, mais un symbole. Un cœur. Celui , le vrai, celui fait de muscle, de cellule et de sang, battait à tout rompre. Sa main devenait moite dans celle de Regina... pourquoi ? Cela allait casser toute la magie... Mais Emma cessa alors de réfléchir. Elle posa sa main au-dessus de celle de Regina, qui se tourna vivement vers elle, visiblement surprise d'une telle action. Elle avait réussi à briser son imperméabilité. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Emma regardait l'écran droit devant elle, et traça à son tour un cœur avec son doigt, sur le dos de la main halée, tout aussi douce que le reste devait l'être sans doute. La cloche sonna, et leurs mains se désentrelacèrent.  
>Elle quitta la salle un sourire aux lèvres, et Regina la suivit du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce que tout ceci voulait dire, mais elle s'en fichait. La petite voix dans sa tête, semblait lui dire qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.<p>

**...**

21h. Regina avait tout rangé, tout lavé, et Robin somnolait sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de se parler depuis samedi, ils avaient eu une discussion d'adulte, et tant que Robin ne ferait pas de choix, il dormirait dans la chambre d'ami. Regina avait donc tout le temps pour elle qu'elle voulait. Elle se connecta sur le chat du lycée, et sourit devant son écran. Emma était connectée.  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Bonsoir Miss Swan.**  
>Emma répondit aussitôt. Regina ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait agi comme cela avec Emma durant le cours, elle aurait tout simplement pu lui dire merci. Elle avait d'abord trouvé cela idiot, ce coup de poing, et puis elle avait réfléchi. Elle avait repensé à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit un mois plus tôt. <em>« Z'êtes quoi ? Ma sauveuse ? ».<em> Sa voix légèrement ivre lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Et s'il n'y avait que sa voix, mais il y avait ses longs cheveux, ses magnifiques boucles blondes, ses yeux, verts, indéchiffrables parfois, la blancheur de son teint... Regina frissonna.

**_EmSwan_ : Bonsoir Mme M. :)**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Comment allez-vous depuis cet après-midi ?**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Plutôt bien ! Et vous ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Plutôt bien aussi. Même très bien, pour dire la vérité...**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Ah ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ou c'est privé ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Cela est privé, en effet, cela ne concerne que deux personnes. Moi et.. une certaine blonde, avec laquelle je suis en train de parler en ce moment.**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Oh... C'est à propos du cœur sur la main ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Il y a des chances oui...**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Vous regrettez ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Non, je ne crois pas. Et vous ?**  
><strong><em>EmSwa<em>n : Non plus. A vrai dire... Pourquoi ce cœur ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Juste parce que j'en avais envie. Et pourquoi en avoir fait un en retour ?**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Parce que j'en avais envie.** **;)**  
>Le cœur de Regina s'emballa. Cette fille avait vraiment le chic pour la mettre dans de drôles d'états.<br>**_EmSwan_ : Et j'ai adoré. Vous. Proche de moi.**  
>La tête de Regina tournait.<br>**_RMills_ : C'est bon à savoir.**  
>Chacune réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'autre. Il eut un instant de silence, sans cliquetis de touches.<br>**_RMills_ : Merci encore. Pour Samedi. C'est très brave ce que vous avez fait. C'était idiot. Mais courageux.**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Idiote mais courageuse : c'est tout moi ça !**  
>Regina rit devant son écran. La blonde n'était pas simplement belle, elle était drôle aussi.<br>**_EmSwan_ : Serait-ce donc moi votre sauveuse à présent ?**  
>Elle s'en souvenait. Emma se souvenait. Regina aurait voulu sauter de joie. C'était comme si elles avaient eu une transmission de pensée.<br>**_RMills_ : Peut-être bien...**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Et il est fâché après moi ?**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Votre poing lui a remis les idées en place. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous en veuille.**  
><strong><em>EmSwa<em>n : D'accord. Tant mieux. Je m'excuse tout de même, c'était irréfléchi de ma part.**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : D'où le côté idiot énoncé tout à l'heure, ma chère ! Et votre main ?**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Elle a du mal à se remettre.**  
>Regina s'en voulut l'espace d'un instant. C'était de sa faute si Emma souffrait de sa blessure. Mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, pensée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de transmettre à son interlocutrice.<br>**_RMills_ : Un bisou magique aiderait-il à la guérison de cette chère main ?**  
>Emma mit quelques minutes à répondre, elle l'avait visiblement troublée.<br>**_EmSwan_ : Oh, je pense que ça aiderait oui, au moins un peu.**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Alors venez me voir demain midi. En 131. Je crois que vous savez où la salle se trouve maintenant.**  
>Regina avait envie de revoir Emma, elle avait envie de l'avoir rien que pour elle, au moins pour quelques instants, elle était déjà en manque de cette proximité qu'elle avait ressenti aujourd'hui.<br>**_EmSwan_ : J'y serai sans faute, et ma main aussi.**  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Très bien. Je dois travailler mes cours, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous laisser pour ce soir...**  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em> : Pas de problème, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à faire, genre des devoir, tout ça tout ça... A demain alors ! Et n'oubliez pas de préparer votre bisou ! ;)**  
><strong>Regina eut un large sourire.<strong>  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : Il sera là ! Passez une bonne soirée Miss Swan. A demain, mon preux chevalier.  
><em>EmSwan<em> : :D  
><strong>

Avant d'aller se coucher, la brune retourna sur le chat. Emma était déconnectée. Mais Regina ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :  
><strong><em>RMills<em> : «3**  
>Pendant la nuit, Regina eut du mal à dormir, elle avait tellement hâte d'être au lendemain. Mais elle s'endormit finalement, des rêves pleins la tête, et comme seuls bruits de fond les ronflements de Robin dans la chambre d'à côté.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, une sacrée avancée dans leur relation, même moi ça me fait sourire :D<em>  
><em>Désolée pour le coeur bizarre à la fin, mais un coeur normal ne passe pas donc...<em>  
><em>Pour le jeu des titres : Le chapitre 4 était <strong>WDYWFM<strong> par **The Neighbourhood** ! Félicitations à Kotani et EvilSwan666 pour avoir trouvé ! J'ai mis la chanson sur ma playlist Spotify, ainsi que les chansons cités dans ce chapitre, cherchez Conversations Nocturnes sur Spotify vous devriez trouver :)_  
><em>Je vous laisse deviner le prochain !<em>  
><em>Bisous, et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! (avant dimanche mais je ne promet rien).<br>**ADR**  
><em>


	6. You've Got The Love

_Bonjour ! Merci une fois de plus pour vos lectures, et pour les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir un petit public fidèle ! _  
><em>Pour le p'tit jeu chanson, RDV en bas ;)<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain était arrivé très lentement. Il était bizarre de voir à quel point l'attente de quelque chose qui nous réjouit peut être longue, et les heures qui séparaient Emma de Mme Mills lui semblaient être des années. Elle désirait si fort la revoir. La conversation de la veille, et le cœur, qu'elle avait vu avant de partir pour le lycée, n'avait fait que multiplier les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard. Ceux-ci étaient tellement étranges, elle n'arrivait même pas à les définir. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, qu'elle connaissait à peine, qui en plus était une femme. Et sa prof. Depuis quand était-elle attirée par les femmes plus âgées ? Par les femmes tout court ? Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle vivait l'instant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle faisait partie de quelque chose, et peu importe ce que c'était, du moment que cela durait. Bien sûr cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser de nombreuses questions, dont une, essentielle : qu'attendait Mme Mills de sa personne ? Et pourquoi, elle osait à peine penser le mot, la draguait-t-elle ? Si ce n'était pas de la drague, c'était tout du moins du flirt. Elle savait à présent que son couple battait de l'aile, et même si elle savait que c'était mal, elle voulait, quelque part, en tirer avantage. Alors à midi pile, elle était devant la porte 131. Elle avait fait croire à Ruby, August et Neal qu'elle avait une répétition de théâtre, et s'était rendu là-bas aussitôt le cours terminé. De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendait des raclements de chaises. La cloche sonna et une marée d'élèves sortit de la salle, telle une invasion de zombies se ruant sur Emma. Elle attendit que la vague passe, puis passa la tête à travers l'ouverture. Mme Mills la regarda un instant, un large sourire collé à ses lèvres d'un rouge soutenu, puis lui fit signe avec son doigt d'approcher. Elle portait son habituel tailleur, et était perchée sur des talons vertigineux, ainsi elle paraissait presque une tête de plus qu'Emma. En rentrant dans la salle, cette dernière se sentit soudain toute timide. Elle était seule avec elle. Toute seule avec elle dans cette grande salle.<p>

- **Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan !** s'exclama la brune d'un ton réjoui.  
>- <strong>Mademoiselle ?<strong> s'étonna Emma, la voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. **Où est donc passée Miss Swan ?**  
><strong>- Ça ne vous plait pas ? Je peux rester à Miss Swan si vous voulez...<strong>  
>-<strong> Peu importe, répondit la blonde, du moment que c'est vous qui m'appelez, peu importe la manière dont vous le faites.<strong>  
>Cela était sorti de sa bouche avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Elle était stressée. Même Regina eu l'air mal à l'aise un instant, puis elle se reprit.<br>- **Et votre main ?** demanda-t-elle. **C'est un peu ce qui vous amène j'imagine ?**  
><strong>- Elle est toujours-<strong>  
>Mais Regina s'était avancée toute proche d'Emma, le regard posée sur sa main meurtrie, gonflée et violacée.<br>- **Oh mon Dieu Miss Swan ! Mais elle est dans un sale état ! C'est pire que ce que je croyais ! Je peux... voir ?**  
>Elle regarda Emma, qui sentit réellement de la peine dans ses yeux bruns. Emma hocha la tête, et la brune prit alors sa main blessée dans la sienne. Elle la caressa, du bout des doigts, l'examina sous tous les angles. Emma ne put retenir un frisson.<br>-** Vous ai-je fait mal ?**  
><strong>- Non, pas du tout...<strong> dit Emma dans un souffle.  
>- <strong>Cette main a réellement besoin d'être soignée Miss Swan. Je ne plaisante pas !<strong> Elle était vraiment sérieuse, ses traits avaient repris leurs habituels tons autoritaires. Elle fronçait les sourcils en examinant encore sa blessure. **Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Blanchard va s'occuper de vous.**  
>Emma fit la moue. Et son bisou magique alors ? Pourquoi Regina devait-elle toujours s'en tenir aux priorités ? Emma n'avait même pas mal en plus. Enfin si. Un peu. Bon, beaucoup, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait tester ce nouveau remède, le remède Regina Mills.<br>**- Ne faites pas l'enfant Miss Swan, je ne vous emmène pas au dentiste, c'est juste une infirmière.**  
><strong>- Je le sais mais...<strong>  
>Il était inutile de discuter. Regina regarda sa montre, fit signe à Emma de sortir et elle ferma sa salle à clé. Le chemin vers l'infirmerie lui parut long. Il avait fallu traverser tout le lycée, sous les yeux des autres élèves. Traverser le lycée avec un prof était peu courant, surtout si on était seul. On a vite fait de passer pour le chouchou, et pour ce qui concernait Mme Mills, Emma ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention.<p>

L'infirmerie était plutôt grande, constituée de plusieurs salles, toutes blanches. La pièce principale était occupée par le bureau de Mademoiselle Blanchard.  
><strong>- Regina ?<strong> demanda-t-elle, surprise de la trouver ici.  
><strong>- Je ne viens pas pour moi Mary-Margaret, mais pour Miss Swan.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh mon dieu Emma ! Ta main ! Tu aurais dû venir me voir tout de suite !<strong> s'exclama l'infirmière en s'approchant d'Emma.  
>- <strong>C'est comme ça depuis samedi<strong>, précisa Emma, pour lui rappeler d'où elle tenait sa blessure.  
>- <strong>Viens avec moi,<strong> dit-elle en indiquant une petite porte à gauche de son bureau. **On va soigner ça !**  
>Elle parlait d'une voix si douce qu'elle calma Emma instantanément.<br>- **Regina tu peux rester ici ?**  
><strong>- Oh elle peut venir avec moi,<strong> dit Emma précipitamment. **Enfin, si elle veut...**  
>-<strong> C'est d'accord<strong>, affirma la concernée avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
>Toutes trois passèrent alors dans la pièce beaucoup plus exiguë, mais toute aussi blanche. Il y avait un siège confortable et tout un matériel de premier secours.<br>- **Emma, tu as mis de la glace sur ta blessure depuis samedi ?** demanda Mary-Margaret.  
>-<strong> Des petits-pois surgelés, ça compte ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oh Emma<strong>, s'exaspéra la petite brune.  
><strong>-Oh Miss Swan<strong>, s'exaspéra en même temps Regina.  
>Emma eut un petit sourire d'excuse, tandis que l'infirmière prit une poche de glace du congélateur, et l'appliqua précautionneusement sur la main d'Emma.<br>- **Je vais chercher des bandes de l'autre côté. Emma tu peux tenir la glace ?**  
><strong>- Je vais le faire,<strong> dit Regina décidée.  
>La brune se mit alors en face de la blonde et mit la poche de glace entre sa main et la sienne.<br>Emma avait tellement chaud en cet instant qu'elle se demandait si la glace qui séparait sa main de celle de Regina n'allait pas fondre en cinq secondes. Une fois Mary-Margaret partie, Regina s'approcha un peu plus d'Emma, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était si proche qu'avec l'éclairage du plafond, Emma pouvait presque se voir dans les yeux chocolat de Regina.  
>-<strong> Je m'excuse,<strong> commença la brune. **C'est de ma faute si vous avez la main en vrac.**  
><strong>- Elle est pas morte, ma main,<strong> la rassura Emma**. Je la sens encore.** Elle bougea ses doigts. **Voyez ?**  
>Et elle sourit à Regina, qui lui rendit un sourire encore plus grand, et un éclat de rire sortit de sa gorge.<br>- **En effet, je vois, Miss Swan, je vois. Ils sont très vivaces ces bouts de doigts.**  
>Et Emma rit à son tour. Le regard de Regina s'égara un moment sur le visage d'Emma. Emma se sentit rougir, puis Regina détourna le regard, comprenant qu'elle l'a gênait.<br>**- Pardon.**  
><strong>- C'est rien...<strong>  
>Elles restèrent un instant sans savoir où poser les yeux, visiblement gênées toutes les deux, tandis que de l'autre côté on entendait Mary-Margaret s'énerver et s'agiter.<br>**- On n'est pas très loquaces...** dit Regina  
><strong>- Non, c'est vrai.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais s'il y avait un écran entre nous, là, ce serait autre chose !<strong>  
><strong>- Sûrement... C'est juste, je suis pas habituée à ce qu'on... me... dévore des-<strong>  
>-<strong> Oh làlà, il va falloir que j'y aille !<strong> s'exclama soudain la brune en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. **Je suis désolée Miss Swan, mais mes élèves vont m'attendre si je ne pars pas tout de suite,** dit-elle en lui tendant la poche de glace.  
><strong>- Alors allez à leur rescousse, je me débrouillerai !<strong>  
>Regina se dirigea vers la porte. Emma était déçue une fois de plus. Quand passeraient-elle plus de cinq minutes en tête à tête ? Et son baiser promis ? Comme répondant à sa question silencieuse, Regina s'arrêta près de la porte toujours close, puis se retourna vivement vers Emma, s'avança vers elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Elle l'a détailla du regard un instant, puis déposa un long baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Ses lèvres rouges se détachèrent de la peau blanche d'Emma, pour se rapprocher de son oreille.<br>-** C'est pour le bisou magique,** chuchota-t-elle**. J'espère que ça aidera.**  
>Le bas ventre d'Emma explosait, elle irradiait littéralement. Le souffle léger de Regina sur son oreille la fit frissonner. La brune se détacha d'elle, replaça une boucle blonde derrière son oreille, et la porte s'ouvrit.<br>**- Je les ai !** dit Mary-Margaret en secouant les bandes pour les déplier.  
><strong>- Je vais y aller Mary-Margaret<strong>, lui dit Regina en lui prenant le bras gentiment.** Prends soin d'elle d'accord ?**  
><strong>- Aucun problème Regina<strong>, dit-elle de ce ton rassurant que commençait à affectionner Emma. Regina sortit de la pièce, et Mary-Margaret se tourna vers Emma, un sourire aux lèvres. La blonde la regarda en levant un sourcil.  
><strong>- Tu as du rouge à lèvres sur la joue Emma.<strong>  
><strong>- Hein ?<strong> s'exclama celle-ci en se frottant fort la joue.** Non, pas du tout !**  
>Mary-Margaret éclata de rire.<p>

**...**

Regina n'avait pas vu la journée passer. Elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte en rentrant chez elle : se connecter à son ordinateur, pour voir si Emma lui avait laissé un quelconque message. Elle comptait bien parler avec elle ce soir, elle avait beaucoup trop aimé la conversation de la veille, et celle d'aujourd'hui peut-être encore plus. Mais ses plans furent contrecarrés par un appel sur son téléphone portable. Elle lut le nom de David.  
>-<strong> Allô ? Regina ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui David ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es seule ce soir ou...<strong>  
><strong>- Robin n'est pas encore rentré.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors c'est officiel, Mary-Margaret et moi, on t'invite au Granny's !<strong>  
><strong>- Mais, je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger...<strong>  
><strong>- Considères-ça comme une soirée entre amis, Regina, tu n'auras pas à tenir la chandelle si c'est ce qui t'effraie...<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord, d'accord. Je me prépare et je vous rejoins.<strong>  
><strong>- Magnifique ! A tout à l'heure !<strong>  
>Et il entendit la voix de David s'écrier à l'autre bout du téléphone, tout content, "Regina est d'acco..." avant de raccrocher.<br>Elle se sentit bien. Décidément cette journée serait géniale à tout point de vue.  
>Elle se connecta rapidement et vit avec une pointe de déception qu'Emma n'avait pas laissé de message. Peut-être n'osait-elle pas. Regina voulut quand même lui prévenir qu'elle serait absente.<br>_**« Je ne serais pas là ce soir. Vous serez sans moi, quelle triste déception. Mais rassurez-vous je ne serai pas absente longtemps. A plus tard ;) »**_  
>Elle prit une douche rapide, se remaquilla comme il fallait, opta pour une tenue élégante, sans en faire trop. Après tout, c'était le Granny's, pas un restaurant très chic.<p>

Elle arriva dans le Granny's peu après David et Mary-Margaret, qui commençaient tout juste à s'installer. Tous deux lui firent un signe de la main, complété d'un grand sourire. Cela réchauffa Regina de la même manière qu'un bon feu de bois la réchauffait en plein hiver.  
>-<strong> Alors, comment ça va depuis ce midi ?<strong> demanda Mary-Margaret tandis que Regina s'installait à ses côtés.  
>- <strong>Toujours aussi bien. Et toi David ?<strong>  
><strong>- Plutôt bien aussi !<strong> répondit-il. **Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on prend ? C'est pas que j'ai faim, mais un peu quand même !**  
>Ils regardèrent le menu quelques temps.<br>**- Tu penses que les lasagnes sont bonnes David ?** demanda Mary-Margaret.  
><strong>- Sans doute, mais pas autant que celles de Regina !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu peux les prendre sans craintes, Mary Margaret,<strong> répondit Regina en faisant taire David d'un geste de main. **Tout est bon ici ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire !**  
><strong>- Je te suis alors<strong>, dit la petite brune aux cheveux courts de sa voix douce.  
><strong>- Comme ça, quand tu NOUS inviteras, elle pourra comparer,<strong> dit David avec un clin d'œil.  
><strong>- T'es pas possible...<strong> soupira Regina.  
>Ils passèrent tous trois leur commandes à Ruby, qui était de service aujourd'hui, et qui les regarda d'un œil intrigué.<br>**- Alors, comment ça va avec Robin ?** demanda David, qui se préoccupait toujours de sa situation.  
>-<strong> J'en sais trop rien... On ne se parle pas trop pour dire la vérité. Quand il rentre, souvent, je suis déjà couchée, et comme on fait chambre à part...<strong>  
>Mary-Margaret prit soudain la parole.<br>**- Et pour...**  
><strong>- C'est Marianne qui l'a la plupart du temps,<strong> coupa Regina, qui savait où elle voulait en venir.  
><strong>- Et Robin est d'accord avec ça ?<strong>  
><strong>- Étant donné qu'il passe plus de temps chez Marianne qu'à la maison, je suppose que oui..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais toi alors ?<strong>  
>Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se passerait si la séparation entre elle et Robin était officielle, elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer, car elle savait ce qu'il se passerait. Elle se retrouverait seule, seule après ces 6 ans, à s'acharner, à lutter pour trouver sa place.<br>Mary-Margaret, voyant son trouble, lui prit la main et la pressa doucement.  
><strong>- On est là. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait, mais ton amitié avec David remonte à loin, et tu comptes pour moi. Alors je serais là, si besoin est. Je te le promets.<strong>  
><strong>- Et moi aussi,<strong> confirma David, qui tenait l'autre main de sa petite amie. **La vie est affreuse avec toi, elle l'a souvent été, et peut-être qu'elle le sera encore. Mais tu n'es pas seule, souviens-toi de ça.**  
><strong>- Merci...<strong> dit enfin Regina. **Je ne sais pas quoi dire...**  
>-<strong> Alors ne dis rien. Bon... Elles arrivent ces lasagnes ? Ruby !<strong> héla-t-il à la jeune serveuse qui s'occupait de la table d'à côté, qui sursauta en faisant trembler les assiettes de nourritures qu'elle transportait. **Dis à ta grand-mère qu'on attend avec impatience ses lasagnes !**  
><strong>- D'accord M'sieur Nolan ! Grand-Mère !<strong> hurla-t-elle à son tour en se précipitant vers les cuisines.  
>L'atmosphère se détendit considérablement pendant le repas. Les trois amis discutèrent et plaisantèrent, Regina se sentait bien avec eux, elle se sentait chez elle, et mieux que tout, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée. Et, sans qu'elle l'ait vu venir, la conversation tourna autour d'Emma.<br>-** C'est une chouette gosse,** dit David.** Et dire qu'elle a fichu son poing dans la figure à Robin ! J'en reviens toujours pas !**  
><strong>- Je lui ai mis son bandage aujourd'hui,<strong> expliqua Mary-Margaret à son petit ami. **Je lui ai dit de revenir en fin de semaine, pour voir l'état de sa main.**  
><strong>- Tu penses que ça va s'arranger avec un simple bandage ?<strong> demanda Regina, préoccupée par l'état de santé de la blonde.  
>-<strong> Elle n'a rien de cassé, c'est l'essentiel, il faut juste qu'elle ne force pas trop et qu'elle mette la pommade que je lui ai donné.<strong>  
><strong>- Tant mieux.<strong>  
><strong>- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Emma, Regina ?<strong> demanda-t-elle.  
><strong>- Il ne se passe rien avec Emma,<strong> dit précipitamment l'intéressée, paniquée, les joues rougissantes. **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**  
><strong>- Oh pour rien...<strong> Regina sentait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose... avaient-elle entendu leurs échanges ?** Mais on dirait, je ne sais pas, que tu la protège, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand l'as amenée à l'infirmerie, tu avais vraiment l'air paniqué.**  
>- <strong>Évidemment, tu as vu l'état de sa main ? Surtout que... c'est un peu ma faute si elle est comme ça.<strong> Regina reprit son air sombre.  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas de TA faute, Regina,<strong> la rassura David. **C'est la faute de Robin d'être un abruti fini. Et Emma t'a protégée volontairement, tu ne lui as pas demandé. C'était très chevaleresque de sa part. Idiot, mais... chevaleresque.**  
><strong>- C'est ce que je lui ai dit<strong>, commenta Regina, avec un petit sourire.  
>- <strong>On devrait peut-être la remercier non<strong> ? dit Mary-Margaret.  
><strong>- Comment ça ?<strong> demanda la brune.  
><strong>- Mary-Margaret a raison. Elle m'a empêché de faire une bêtise, et toi, elle t'a sauvé d'un Robin à moitié ivre. On devrait l'inviter ! Et si elle a peur de se retrouver toute seule avec trois profs, elle pourra inviter Ruby !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu crois vraiment que ça se fait pour des profs d'inviter leurs élèves ?<strong> demanda à nouveau Regina inquiète.** Si Gold l'apprend...**  
>-<strong> Ce qu'on fait en dehors du lycée ne regarde personne Regina. Emma est une chouette gosse, je l'ai dit. Et Robin est un con. Et elle a frappé Robin. Il n'en faut pas moins pour que je l'apprécie, et puis tu as l'air de l'apprécier toi aussi... je me trompe ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je peux pas le nier, elle est...<strong>  
>Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais David et Mary-Margaret sourirent.<br>**- Et puis, ça nous fera du monde pour fêter nos 6 mois ensemble !** dit David d'un ton réjoui en regardant Mary-Margaret amoureusement.  
><strong>- Attends, vous êtes ensemble depuis tout ce temps-là et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ? Bande de petits cachotiers.<strong> Et tous rirent de bon cœur.  
>De l'autre côté du restaurant, Ruby avait écouté la fin de leur conversation, et était en train d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie.<br>**_Emma «3 22h18 : _SOS !**

**...**

Emma entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle s'y précipita. Sans Regina pour lui parler, elle s'ennuyait. Elle lut le message. « SOS ». Ruby lui envoyait toujours ce genre de messages en cas de problème. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée encore ? Elle décida de l'appeler.  
><strong>- Ruby ?<strong>  
><strong>- Emma ?<strong> Elle chuchotait.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis dans la réserve. On a un problème.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- T'es assise j'espère ?<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qu'il y a,<strong> dit Emma, mi-agacée, mi-inquiète.  
>-<strong> Ok. Alors M. Nolan, Mme Mills et l'infirmière là, Mme Machin...<strong>  
><strong>- Blanchard,<strong> corrigea Emma presque machinalement.  
><strong>- Ouais elle, hé bien ils sont au restaurant. Tous les trois. Et ils parlaient de toi y'a pas deux minutes !<strong>  
><strong>- Sérieusement ? Mais... Attends, y'avait Mme Mills ?<strong>  
>Le coeur d'Emma manqua un battement<br>**- Je viens de te le dire. Ils parlaient de toi, et de ta main,** dit Ruby.** Enfin bref, je te raconterai tout plus tard, mais en tout cas, tu es invitée je ne sais où avec eux ! Ils veulent te remercier pour avoir collé un marron au beau-gosse ! C'est pas trop bizarre franchement ?**  
><strong>- Attends,<strong> répéta-t-elle, pas sure de tout comprendre... **Pourquoi tu disais « On » a un problème ?**  
><strong>- Parce qu'ils ont dit que tu pouvais venir avec moi, et crois moi, j'ai pas envie de louper ça !<strong>  
>En raccrochant, Emma se sentit tout drôle. Décidément, il lui en arrivait des choses en ce moment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! <em>  
><em>Je vous préviens d'avance, le prochain chapitre sera un peu (voire beaucoup) plus long, ça va se passer pendant Halloween, et il risque d'y avoir pas mal de petites choses intéressantes dedans ;) Il arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, aux alentours de mercredi, si tout va bien.<em>  
><em>Pour le petit jeu du chapitre précédant, ce n'était pas Sting, mais <strong>Shape of My heart<strong> de **Noah and The Whale** (oui, je sais, c'était dur, pardon pardon.) La chanson de ce chapitre est plus facile, elle a connu des tas et des tas de reprises, j'accepte l'artiste original, tout comme la reprise la plus connue (celle qu'on entend le plus quoi) !_  
><em>Bisous et à très bientôt<em> !  
><strong>ADR<strong>


	7. Don't Panic

_Et me revoilààà ! Avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, ça avait l'air de vous plaire ! Maintenant j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Désolée du retard, je ne pouvais pas aller sur FanFiction avec Firefox hier, donc impossible de publier..._  
><em>RDV en bas, et bonne lecture<em> ;)

* * *

><p>Octobre touchait à sa fin. Les arbres commençaient à se dénuder dans la forêt de Storybrooke, et les rues se pavaient de feuilles mortes orangées. Emma n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'hypothétique invitation qui la concernait, et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle avait eu M. Nolan en cours deux fois et il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé, tout comme Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elle était allée la voir pour sa main, qui d'ailleurs, allait beaucoup mieux, grâce à ses bons soins. Même Regina, avec qui elle parlait pourtant souvent sur l'ordinateur, ne lui avait rien dit. Ce ne fut que quelques jours avant Halloween que ladite occasion se présenta. Elle sortait d'un cours d'Histoire avec M. Nolan, et celui-ci la retint après que la cloche ait sonné.<br>**- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?  
>- Oui...<strong> il attendit quelques instants que les derniers élèves sortent de la salle. **Ecoute, tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais... Je suis très reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour Regina, enfin pour Madame Mills au Rabbit Hole. Alors du coup, avec Mary-Margaret, on se demandait si... Enfin on organise un petit repas pour Halloween, le 31 au soir, et on se disait enfin...  
><strong>Il avait l'air gêné, il pensait sûrement qu'Emma le prendrait pour un fou.  
><strong>- Je serai ravie de venir<strong>, dit Emma d'une voix un peu plus impatiente qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. David la regarda, surpris. **Ruby m'a tout raconté... Il y a au moins deux semaines de ça.  
>- Je me doutais qu'elle avait dû nous écouter. Ahlala<strong>... soupira-t-il, sans colère toutefois. **Alors... tu viendrais ? N'y vois rien de bizarre surtout. Mais comme tu t'entends bien avec Regina et avec Mary-Margaret, on voulait juste te remercier, d'avoir...sacrifié ta main pour..**. Il cherchait ses mots**. Pour le bien de la communauté.  
>- Alors il n'y a pas que moi qui vois M. Hood comme un abruti ?<br>**David éclata de rire.  
><strong>- Non, tu n'es pas la seule.<br>- C'est vraiment un pauvre type. Pourquoi est-ce que Mme Mills reste avec un type comme lui, avec... quelqu'un qui la fait souffrir ?  
>- C'est compliqué. Elle doit penser qu'elle ne mérite pas mieux.<br>- Mais c'est faux voyons !** s'exclama Emma un peu trop haut.  
>Emma bouillonnait ! Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille. Regina méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un idiot qui passe son temps à se foutre d'elle en allant voir ailleurs.<br>**- Alors tu lui expliqueras à Halloween, si je peux toujours compter sur ta venue.  
>- C'est d'accord<strong>, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête**. Est-ce que..  
>- Ruby peut venir<strong>, la coupa David**. Mais il faudra qu'elle tienne sa langue sur cette soirée, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le lycée soit au courant...  
>- Je tâcherai de le lui dire. Merci Monsieur Nolan. <strong>

...

Regina avait passé son après-midi à faire quelques emplettes pour la soirée d'Halloween chez David qui se profilait. Elle avait hâte. Cette soirée était la seule chose de bien qui lui arrivait depuis des semaines. Robin ne vivait quasiment plus chez elle, il avait fait son choix, visiblement. Il ne repassait que pour rependre des affaires, et repartait aussi sec. Ils ne s'adressaient presque pas la parole, et Regina se sentait plus seule que jamais. Ses seuls moments de consolation étaient ses sorties avec ses deux amis, et ses quelques messages échangés avec Emma. C'était toujours elle qui prenait l'initiative de lui envoyer un message, mais cela ne l'a gênait pas. La blonde ne devait sûrement pas oser lui en envoyer un en premier, de peur de la déranger. Regina se retenait de lui écrire tous les jours, car elle voulait laisser à son élève un peu de liberté, et s'éviter de s'accrocher trop à elle, même si, elle le savait, Emma prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. De quelle façon, ça, elle n'en savait rien. Parfois, en la croisant dans un couloir, elle la regardait et contemplait à quel point elle était belle, à quel point elle aimait plonger son regard dans ces yeux émeraudes, elle se demandait ce que ça ferait de la prendre dans ces bras. Elle était professeur depuis quelques temps maintenant, et jamais un élève ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Encore moins UNE élève. Que lui arrivait-il, elle n'en savait rien. Elle voulait juste être proche de la blonde, en fin de compte. Regina savait qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet également, elle pouvait le sentir lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'Emma. Elle sentait son trouble, et cela lui plaisait. Et à la façon dont Emma répondait à ses messages, cela lui plaisait à elle aussi. Et puisqu'elle était invitée elle aussi, Regina avait décidé de se faire belle, mieux, elle serait magnifique. Elle avait donc acheté une magnifique robe rouge, assez courte, sans pour autant en dévoiler trop, ouvert sur un plantureux décolleté.

Le samedi soir arriva vite, entre ses copies à corriger, et préparer le théâtre, qui n'avait toujours pas repris depuis le premier cours à cause du manque d'élèves, Regina était débordée. En se préparant, elle stressait. Elle devait avoir une attitude exemplaire, vis-à-vis de David et Mary-Margaret, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec la blonde, sans que ça ne paraisse trop étrange aux yeux des autres, et aux yeux d'Emma surtout. Elle stressait car elle voulait avancer, elle voulait savoir qu'elles étaient la nature de ses sentiments pour la blonde. Alors il fallait qu'elle essaye, qu'elle essaye de faire quelque chose. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, le regard d'Emma la tétanisait. Lui parler face à l'écran était une chose, devant ses yeux magnifiques qui vous dévoraient en était une autre. Le bisou dans l'infirmerie était promis, il n'avait pas été impulsif, il avait été réfléchi, calculé, elle avait trouvé le bon moment, et ça avait été parfait. Ses lèvres avaient touché un bref instant la peau de pêche de sa joue, et cela lui avait plu, elle avait apprécié ce grisant contact, et sentir son parfum de si près n'avait fait qu'accentuer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Pourquoi battait-il comme ça ? Elle avait besoin de comprendre, elle avait besoin de réponses, et surtout, elle avait besoin d'être courageuse. Regina se dit alors qu'un petit verre avant de partir ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avala son verre de vin blanc d'un trait, et décida de partir à pied. Après tout, David et elle n'habitaient qu'à 15 minutes à pied l'un de l'autre. Toutes les rues étaient décorées pour Halloween, des citrouilles, des fantômes, des toiles d'araignées, elle n'aimait pas réellement cette ambiance. Malgré ses grands airs de femme sûre d'elle, Halloween l'avait toujours effrayé. Cette atmosphère lui faisait peur, d'autant plus qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle se pressa sur la route, et vit que ni Ruby, ni Emma n'étaient encore là lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte décorée de stickers et de fausses toiles d'araignées de David.

**...**

Emma était retournée le lendemain voir David pour connaître son adresse, et demander toutes les informations nécessaires à la soirée. Marco l'avait autorisé à sortir, puisque lui partait camper avec August tout le week-end, une tradition qu'ils avaient depuis qu'il l'avait adopté. Elle avait donc le champ libre. Jamais elle n'avait été dans une soirée comme celle-ci, et elle ne savait pas réellement comment s'habiller. Malgré l'apparente proximité que chacun avait, il fallait tout de même qu'elle reste présentable, ils restaient tous des profs, après tout, même en dehors du contexte du lycée. Elle avait choisi d'être jolie, alors elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'être. Elle avait mis un pantalon moulant noir, avec une chemise blanche, légèrement transparente qui laissait, par moment, apparaitre discrètement le dessin de son soutien-gorge. Elle portait des escarpins, chose assez rare pour être remarquée, ce qui galbait ses jambes avec élégance. Elle s'était un peu plus maquillée qu'à l'ordinaire, sans rien de vulgaire toutefois. Elle se trouvait jolie. Peut-être Madame Mills le remarquerait elle aussi. Elle espérait avoir un peu de temps pour discuter. Elle vint à pieds jusque chez Ruby, qui elle n'avait lésiné sur rien, ni sur le maquillage (ses yeux étaient très charbonneux, et son rouge à lèvre beaucoup trop rouge), ni sur sa tenue : toujours aussi court, toujours aussi provocant. Sur la route qui les menèrent chez M. Nolan, toutes deux discutèrent :  
><strong>- Pas trop stressée ?<strong> lui demanda-t-elle.  
><strong>- Pourquoi ça ?<strong>  
><strong>- D'être entourée d'une marée de profs ?<br>- Ca va, ils vont pas nous filer des heures de retenues non plus ! **dit Emma en riant.**  
>- Imagine c'est un gros traquenard, et en fait c'est une heure de colle géante ?<br>- Arrête de regarder la télé Ruby, sincèrement, ça te détruit de grosses parties du cerveau !** s'exclama Emma morte de rire**. Et puis je te rappelle que TU as voulu venir. Je ne t'ai pas forcée.**  
><strong>- Oui, mais maintenant, j'ai peur.<br>- Tu peux toujours t'en aller si tu veux !  
>- Tu rigoles, j'ai passé deux heures à avoir ses yeux de biche<strong>. Elle s'approcha de son visage et battit des paupières frénétiquement**. Tu vois ?**  
><strong>- On dirait plus un panda qu'une biche...<br>- Ferme-là, vilaine !  
><strong>Et elles marchèrent encore quelques temps, le chemin ponctué par leurs éclats de rire. Elles arrivèrent tranquillement à destination. Ce fut Ruby qui frappa à la porte. David leur ouvrit instantanément.  
><strong>- On vous attendait, <strong>dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
>Emme poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'aucun n'était déguisé. Elle avait hésité et avait été contente de ne rien porter. Elle entra dans la petite maison de banlieue qu'habitait son professeur d'histoire. Une bonne odeur de petits plats fait maison flottait dans l'air, et le ventre d'Emma grognait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et entra dans le salon, qui faisait face à la cuisine, coupé seulement d'un petit bar et d'une grande table.<br>**- Ouah, c'est pas mal chez vous,** s'exclama Ruby, qui regardait atour d'elle d'un œil intéressé.  
><strong>- Merci, installez-vous !<strong> lui répondit David, toujours avec le sourire**. Et n'ayez pas peur, on ne mangera personne ce soir.  
><strong>Regina, qui était occupée à déboucher une bouteille de vin, tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Ruby dans le salon. Emma était avec elle, et c'est fou ce qu'elle était belle. Elle était habillée simplement, elle était elle-même, et cela lui allait à ravir. Emma lui fit un petit signe de la main, et lui sourit maladroitement. Emma en voyant sa prof, l'avait trouvé à tomber par terre, et l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux s'était arrêtée sur le décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait. Emma crut défaillir, mais elle se contint. Elle apporta la bouteille à Mary-Margaret, qui mettait la table.  
><strong>- Oh merci<strong>, lui répondit-elle, tout sourire**. Il ne fallait pas... Surtout que... Ruby et toi n'êtes pas censé en boire...  
>- Oh, je ne l'ai pas ramenée pour ça, c'est juste..<br>- Bien sûr que si qu'on va en boire !** s'exclama Ruby.  
><strong>- Pas plus d'un verre alors,<strong> lui dit Regina, qui s'était approchée du petit groupe. **Surtout pour toi Ruby. David a des seaux mais on souhaiterait les remplir de bonbons cette fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.  
><strong>- Ah. Ah<strong>, dit ironiquement Ruby.  
>Leur éclat de rire résonna dans la large pièce.<br>**- Alors vous comptez faire la tournée des bonbons M. Nolan ?** demanda Emma.  
><strong>- Oh non, enfin, sauf si vous en avez envie<strong>, dit-il en regardant ses invités. **Mais j'ai prévu une petite sortie, seulement, c'est une surprise.  
>-Moi je saaaais<strong>, chantonna Mary-Margaret en mettant un bras autour de la taille de David.  
><strong>- Alors on va pouvoir s'asseoir et commencer la soirée,<strong> dit David en la serrant à son tour. **Ah, et une dernière règle**, ajouta-t-il, le doigt en l'air**. Ce soir, on n'est pas au lycée, d'accord ? Pas de profs, pas d'élèves. Juste des adultes et... des presque adultes. Alors pas de Monsieur, ou de Madame. Ni de Miss**, ajouta-t-il en regardant Regina**. On s'appelle tous par nos prénoms. Ca va à tout le monde ?**  
>Ils levèrent tous la main, à l'exception de Regina.<br>**- Désolée ****_Regina_**, dit Ruby, qui insista sur son prénom. **Motion votée, motion adoptée, à la majorité.  
>- Mais..<br>- Chut**, lui dit MM dans l'oreille tandis que chacun s'asseyait. **Profite de la soirée.  
><strong>Regina fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce que cette phrase voulait dire. La petite brune la plaça à côté d'elle, et en face d'Emma, tandis qu'Emma, de l'autre côté de la table, se retrouva à côté de Ruby. David était posté en bout de table, pour pouvoir servir les plats plus facilement. Emma se sentait bien, elle pourrait appeler Regina par son prénom ce soir, et cette dernière n'aurait rien à redire. Regina de son côté, était contente également. Malgré tout, elle avait hâte d'entendre un « Regina » sortir de la bouche d'Emma. Emma. Emma. Elle doit l'appeler Emma. Elle s'y fera. Sacré David. « Je vais le tuer », pensa-t-elle, en servant un verre de vin à Mary-Margaret. Elle allait reposer la bouteille quand Ruby se racla la gorge.  
><strong>- Oui ?<strong> demanda Regina, feignant de ne pas savoir ce que voulait la jeune femme.  
><strong>- Serait-ce possible d'en avoir un verre <strong>**_Regina_**** s'il vous plait ?**  
><strong>- Un seul<strong>, dit Mary-Margaret.  
><strong>- Miss Swan<strong> ? demanda Regina en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux, d'un regard pénétrant.  
>Emma ne répondit pas, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle attendait que la brune l'appelle par son prénom.<br>**- Vous voulez un verre de vin Emma ?**  
><strong>- Oui je veux bien, merci... <strong>**_Regina._**  
>Son prénom résonna dans les oreilles de la brune et son cœur commença sa danse. C'était parfait. Divinement parfait.<br>Le repas fut très bon, Mary-Margaret et David avaient tout préparés eux-mêmes, et l'ambiance était géniale. Emma se rendait compte au fur et à mesure de la soirée qu'au final, les profs n'étaient pas si différents d'elle, ils restaient des êtres humains après tout, ils plaisantaient sur les mêmes choses, et Emma, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait en osmose parfaite avec le monde qui l'entourait. Dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques heures plus tôt, avec ces gens qu'elle apprenait à connaître, elle se sentait comme chez elle, c'était comme s'ils avaient formés une famille, une famille qui ne s'était juste pas vue depuis très longtemps.  
>Arrivé au dessert, 3 bouteilles de vin vides décoraient la table. Emma n'avait bu qu'un verre, Ruby ne s'était évidemment pas arrêtée là. Les trois adultes qui composaient la tablée s'était un peu plus laissée aller, mais n'était pas non plus dans une ivresse totale. Ils profitaient. Et dans l'esprit quelques peu embrumé de Regina résonnait encore les mots de Mary-Margaret chuchotés à son oreille, et elle comptait bien appliquer ce conseil. Elle avait jetés quelques regards à Emma pendant le diner, elle souhaitait rester discrète, mais il semblait évident qu'Emma l'avait vue. Le dessert, une magnifique charlotte au chocolat, était divin. Emma en prit deux parts.<br>**- Félicitations Mary-Margaret, c'est vraiment super bon ! **lui dit-elle en se léchant les doigts, sous le regard vorace de Regina.  
><strong>- En vérité c'est Regina qui m'a passé la recette.<br>- Oh. Eh bien, il faudra me passer la recette Regina**, dit-elle à la concernée en se tournant vers elle, tout en continuant de se lécher consciencieusement les doigts. **J'adorerais le refaire.**  
>Visiblement Emma prenait un malin plaisir à user de son prénom. Et ce qu'elle faisait avec ses doigts... en faisait-elle exprès ? Le vin monta vite à la tête de Regina.<br>**- Et que me donnerez-vous en échange ? **lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix encore plus grave qu'habituellement.  
><strong>- Ce que vous voudrez. Promis juré.<br>- Et croyez-moi elle tient ses promesses**, ajouta Ruby, qui les écoutait avec attention.  
><strong>- C'est bon à savoir<strong>, dit Regina en arquant un sourcil, son sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
>David leur fit signe de se lever, signe que la surprise allait être annoncée.<br>**- Bon, alors il va être temps de partir pour aller... On va encore vous faire attendre un peu**. Ajouta David avec un clin d'œil.  
><strong>- Je peux aller me rafraîchir un peu avant ? <strong>demanda Regina.  
><strong>- Oui faites ce que vous voulez les filles<strong>, dit Mary-Margaret. **La salle de bain est à l'étage. **  
><strong>- Je vais y aller aussi, <strong>dit Emma.  
>Ruby, qui était déjà en train de se regarder dans le miroir, dit qu'elle se trouvait déjà parfaite, et la blonde et la brune montèrent l'escalier en direction de la salle de bain.<br>**- Allez-y en premier**, dit Regina à Emma, en lui faisant signe d'entrer.  
><strong>- Vous pouvez venir avec moi, je me remaquille, c'est tout.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh<strong>, fit la brune, surprise. **D'accord.**  
>Emma se regarda dans la glace, et à côté de Regina, elle se trouvait extrêmement pâle. Le teint hâlé de la brune irradiait la pièce, c'est fou ce qu'elle était belle. Emma chercha résolument sa poudre dans son sac, on était Halloween, certes, mais elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un fantôme.<br>**- Oh mais il est où , merdeuuh...** Elle prit conscience de Regina dans la pièce. **Pardon.**  
><strong>- Ce n'est rien. Prenez le mien, si vous voulez<strong>, lui dit la brune en tendant sa propre poudre, qu'elle venait de s'appliquer sur le nez.  
>- <strong>Oh, mais... Je vais ressembler à une citrouille avec ça...<br>**- **Vous trouvez réellement que j'ai l'air d'une citrouille, Miss Swan ?**  
><strong>- Hein, non, vous êtes..<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est bon Miss Swan je plaisantais. Approchez-vous, je vais vous en mettre.<strong>  
>Regina était contente, elle était seule avec Emma, et elle venait de trouver une occasion parfaite pour l'approcher. Emma s'approcha de Regina. Cette dernière trouvait que la blonde sentait bon, une odeur de fruit, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Emma elle, tremblait légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec la brune. Regina souleva le menton d'Emma d'une main, appliqua un peu de poudre sur ses pommettes de l'autre.<br>**- Vous voyez, Miss Swan, tout est une question de doigté**. Elle appliquait le fard précautionneusement, et Emma appréciait ce contact par tous les pores de sa peau, elle luttait activement pour ne pas frissonner sous ses doigts. Quant à Regina, elle appréciait également, sans doute plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jolie blonde était indéfinissable. Elle se sentait juste bien en sa présence, et c'était reposant. Elle appréciait poser ses doigts délicats sur sa peau douce.  
><strong>- Fermez-les yeux<strong>, lui dit-elle.  
>Emma obéit silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas rompre le moment, si elle parlait, elle gâcherait tout.<br>Elle sentit soudain quelque chose glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, et Regina la regardait, arquant un sourcil.  
><strong>- Je vous mets simplement du rouge à lèvre Miss Swan, pas besoin de paniquer comme ça.<strong>  
>- <strong>Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, on ne devait pas s'appeler comme ça ?<br>**- **Chuuut**, chuchota-t-elle, et elle lui fit fermer la bouche par un nouveau trait de maquillage. Elle regarda son œuvre un instant. **Maintenant regardez-vous.**  
>Regina se plaça derrière Emma, lui laissant le champ libre pour s'admirer. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Regina sentit l'odeur suave que dégageait Emma.<br>**- Alors ?  
><strong>Emma se trouvait encore plus belle qu'en arrivant. Ses yeux verts ressortaient avec un éclat qu'elle n'avait elle-même jamais perçu auparavant. Regina colla sa joue à la sienne, et la regarda à travers le miroir, ses mains à présent posé sur les hanches de la blonde. Elle frissonna et Regina le ressentit sous ses doigts.  
><strong>- Vous êtes encore plus belle comme ça...Emma<strong>, dit-elle à voix basse.  
><strong>- Merci... Regina.<strong> Emma avait chaud, dans la petite salle de bain, collée à Regina. Elle sentait sa poitrine généreuse collée à son dos, et elle devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se retourner et plaquer la brune contre un mur, comme dans son rêve.  
><strong>- Bon vous faites quoi ?<strong> cria Ruby, au bas des escaliers**. Vous vous léchez le visage ou quoi ?**  
>Emma, prise par surprise, tourna vivement la tête vers Regina et leur nez se frôlèrent. Le contact les électrisa, l'une et l'autre.<br>**- Pardon**, dirent-elles en même temps.  
>Elles se regardèrent, un petit sourire gêné affiché sur les lèvres, puis elles descendirent toutes les deux.<p>

Le petit groupe était sur la route depuis dix minutes. David et Mary-Margaret leur avait bandé les yeux.  
><strong>- On est bientôt arrivé ?<strong> demanda Regina, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
><strong>- Oui ma puce, on est bientôt arrivés<strong>, lui répondit Mary-Margaret, comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant de 4 ans.  
>Ruby éclata de rire tandis que Regina grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas trop les surprises, et encore moins en un jour comme celui-ci. Connaissant David, et ce qu'il était capable de préparer, elle avait peur. Elle était callée à l'arrière, entre Emma et Ruby, qui restaient silencieuses, se demandant elles aussi quel sort on leur avait réservé. Le tonnerre gronda alors au dehors et une pluie sourde s'abattit sur la voiture. Regina sursauta, elle détestait l'orage plus que tout. Emma, comme si elle avait senti la peur de Regina, lui pris la main, tout doucement, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, et la caressa avec son pouce. Elles ne se voyaient pas, mais elles se ressentaient, et quelque part, c'était encore mieux.<br>La voiture s'arrêta.  
><strong>- Vous pouvez enlever vos bandeaux<strong>, dit David aux trois filles à l'arrière.  
>Chacune défit son bandeau, et elles regardèrent autour d'elles. Tout était noir, on ne percevait qu'un faible éclat de lumière, qui semblait provenir d'une maison toute proche.<br>**- C'est glauque**, lança Ruby.  
>- <strong>C'est le but<strong>, lui répondit David joyeusement tandis que la pluie faiblissait.  
><strong>- Où on est ?<strong> demanda Emma, légèrement inquiète, en lâchant la main de Regina pour essuyer la buée sur le carreau.  
><strong>- Descendez et vous saurez<strong>, dit mystérieusement Mary-Margaret.  
>Tous descendirent alors de la voiture. La pluie légère leur fouetta le visage.<br>**- Oh c'est pas vrai...** soupira Regina... **Me dites pas qu'on est devant...**  
>- <strong>LA MAISON HANTEE !<strong> cria avec joie le petit couple.  
><strong>- Enorme !<strong> s'exclamèrent Ruby et Emma en même temps.  
>Emma adorait ce genre d'endroit. Ressentir ce petit frisson de frayeur lui plaisait à chaque fois ! La maison hantée était un petit lieu touristique, aux abords de Storybrooke, destinés habituellement aux amateurs de sensations fortes. C'était une vieille et grande bâtisse de ferme labyrinthique, presque toute en bois vieilli, qui tenait à peine debout, et qui, selon la légende, abritait les fantômes de tous les occupants qui s'y sont succédé, et de ceux qui s'y étaient perdus. Emma y était allée une fois avec August, et elle avait été ravie de l'expérience.<br>Seule Regina n'avait pas l'air de participer à la fête. Elle avait l'air terrifié.  
><strong>- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ? Je ne rentre PAS là-dedans, jamais de la vie.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh allez Regina<strong>, lui dit David. **On va bien s'amuser. **Un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin. **C'est soit tu viens avec nous, en sécurité, à l'abri dans la maison, soit tu restes seule, dans la voiture, sous l'orage, et comme tu adores ça...** ajouta-t-il ironiquement.  
><strong>- Je vous préviens que si je meurs dans cette maison c'est moi qui reviens vous hanter ! <strong>cria Reginaavec colère, le regard chargé de menaces et de reproches.  
>La maison avait l'air lugubre, pensa Regina. Elle détestait ça plus que tout. Et dire que sa soirée avait si bien commencé. Comment Emma et les autres pouvaient ils apprécier ce genre de choses ? En quoi avoir peur pourrait-il jamais lui paraître agréable ?<br>Un nouvel éclair foudroya le ciel et ils se pressèrent d'entrer.  
>Le hall de la grande bâtisse était poussiéreux, sale et couvert de toiles d'araignées. On ne voyait quasiment rien à l'intérieur, et quelqu'un lui marcha sur les pieds.<br>**- Aïe..  
>- Pardon<strong>, lui dit Mary-Margaret.  
>David était en tête du groupe. Un éclair zébra à nouveau le ciel, et bref rayon lumineux éclaira la pièce.<br>-** Bon, vous me suivez d'accord. Si on se suit, il n'y a aucun moyen de se perdre.**  
>Emma marchait en fin de course, protégeant d'une certaine manière la Regina apeurée qui était devant elle. Ils marchèrent un moment, silencieux. Des bruits suspects se firent entendre à plusieurs moments, et Regina sursauta à chaque fois. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la maison, plus il faisait noir.<br>**- Vous avez entendu ?** demanda Regina rapidement.  
>Personne ne lui répondit.<br>**- Hé ho ?  
>- Je suis là Mme... Regina<strong>, dit Emma.  
><strong>- Où sont les autres ? <strong>  
>Emma fonça la tête la première dans le dos de la brune qui s'était arrêtée.<br>- **Les autres je sais pas, mais vous, c'est sûr, vous êtes là...  
><strong>- **Miss Swan arrêtez ce n'est absolument pas drôle...  
><strong>Emma ne voyait rien, mais elle sentait Regina s'agiter devant elle.  
><strong>- Moi je trouve ça très drôle...<strong>  
>Regina se retourna et lui pinça le bras.<br>**- Outch !  
>- Et là vous trouvez ça drôle ?<strong>  
>Emma se frotta le bras, et un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna.<br>**- AH** **!** hurla Regina de frayeur.  
>Emma se retint d'éclater de rire, parce qu'il lui semblait que Regina avait réellement peur.<br>Le silence revint, puis, un bruit de raclement sur le sol, comme si quelque chose frottait contre le vieux parquet.  
>- <strong>Mais bordel, c'est quoi ça encore ?<strong>  
>Regina n'en pouvait plus, elle stressait. Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, elle eut les larmes aux yeux, se tétanisa, et n'osa plus bouger.<br>**- Vous avez si peur que ça ?** lui demanda Emma, qui avait aperçu son visage à travers le flash de l'éclair.  
><strong>- Oui<strong>, lui répondit Regina avec une voix faible qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas. **Surtout qu'on a perdu les autres...  
>- Il va quand même falloir bouger Regina.<br>- Non, je ne peux pas. Il va tonner à nouveau, et il y a tous ces bruits. Je savais, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! **ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Emma.  
><strong>- Regina ! <strong>dit Emma d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'elle aurait voulu, ce qui sembla cependant sortir la brune de sa rêverie**. Ecoutez-moi. Prenez ma main. Si vous prenez ma main, je vous assure, non je vous jure qu'il ne va rien vous arriver. **Elle tendit sa main vers celle de Regina, la frôlant du bout du doigt.  
><strong>- Mais...<br>**Emma posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Regina.  
><strong>- Faites-moi confiance...<br>**La main de Regina serra alors la sienne.  
>- <strong>Ok, très bien. Bon, vous êtes prête à avancer maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong> Dit Regina d'une voix résolue. **Seulement si vous ne lâchez pas ma main.  
><strong>- **Je vous le promets.**  
>Et sans même réfléchir un instant, Emma chercha le visage de la brune et caressa la joue de Regina d'un baiser, bref, mais qui la fit rougir.<br>- **Ca, c'est MON bisou magique. Il ne guérit peut-être pas comme le vôtre, mais il donne du courage.**  
>- <strong>Merci...<strong> dit Regina dans un souffle.  
><strong>- Allez, suivez-moi Madame la Princesse. On va faire demi-tour, et logiquement, on retournera sur nos pas.<br>**Emma avait pris les rênes de la situation. C'était toujours Regina qui initiait tout, mais aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de protéger Regina de sa frayeur, et elle assumait son rôle avec plaisir.  
>Regina avait bien conscience d'étaler sa faiblesse aux yeux d'Emma, mais quelque part, elle l'admirait, et elle avait envie que la blonde prenne soin d'elle. Sa main dans la sienne, elle la suivait avec plaisir, et elle était moins effrayée. Il y avait cette chaleur qu'elle lui apportait, elle lui traversait le bras et lui atterrissait en plein cœur. C'était une chaleur différente de celles qu'elle avait connues jusqu'alors. Emma était son point de repère dans ce bâtiment sombre, elle était sa lumière, et dire qu'elle en prenait seulement conscience maintenant. Jamais elle ne se sentait aussi en vie que lorsqu'elle avait ces contacts avec la blonde, que lorsqu'elle était près d'elle et que sa peau touchait la sienne. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle ressentait quelque chose pour la blonde, mais quoi ?<br>Elles se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall de la maison, faiblement éclairé. Mary-Margaret, David et Ruby n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Emma jeta un œil à Regina et vit que son maquillage avait quelques peu coulé. Pourtant avec la faible lumière orangée dégagée par la pièce, Emma la trouvait toujours magnifique. Elle remarqua cependant que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.  
><strong>- Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir,<strong> lui dit-elle en désignant un banc tout proche.  
><strong>- Ce truc est miteux, Miss Swan, si vous croyez que je vais m'asseoir dessus...<br>**Et là voilà déjà reparti dans ses grands airs, pensa Emma.  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas combien de temps vont mettre les autres à arriver alors si j'étais vous je m'assiérais quand même... Ce que vous êtes têtue parfois...<br>**Regina s'assit avec précaution sur le banc, tout en grimaçant. Emma vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
><strong>- Alors vous me détestez déjà ?<strong> lui demanda Regina.  
><strong>- Evidemment que non<strong>. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. **Mais vous devriez plus faire confiance aux gens. Tout le monde ne vous veut pas que du mal.  
>- Difficile de faire confiance aux gens avec la vie que je mène...<br>**- **Quittez-le**, dit soudain Emma, dans un accès de confiance, et comprenant où Regina voulait en venir. **M. Hood, quittez-le.**  
><strong>- Je ne peux pas,<strong> dit Regina le plus douloureusement du monde.  
><strong>- Mais pourquoi ? Il... c'est... De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il est abject avec vous...<br>- C'est plus compliqué que ça Emma...  
><strong>Elle l'avait de nouveau appelé par son prénom.  
><strong>- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous souffrez... Et moi ça me... ça me tue de vous voir dans cet état. Vous méritez mieux Regina. Vous méritez tellement mieux.<br>- Vraiment ? Et qui pourrait bien vouloir de moi ? La majorité des gens que je côtoie en réalité me détestent, où sont avec moi à cause de Robin, parce qu'ils le trouvent sympathique...** Une larme s'échappa sur la joue de Regina.  
>- <strong>Pas moi. Ni David et Mary-Margaret. Bon, je l'avoue Ruby matait les fesses de M. Hood en sport, mais ça c'est Ruby...<br>**Regina eut un petit rire, tandis qu'Emma rattrapa une nouvelle larme de la brune avec son pouce.  
>- <strong>Ne pleurez pas Regina, pas pour lui. Parce que si vous pleurez...<strong> Emma frotta son pouce sur sa propre joue, et y déposa la larme qu'elle avait volée à Regina.** Alors moi je vais pleurer moi aussi.**  
>Regina fut touchée de l'attention. Elle fut tellement touchée qu'elle se demanda comment des parents avaient pu abandonner la petite perle, le petit bout de jeune femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux. David avait eu le temps de lui expliquer brièvement son histoire, et elle ne fut que plus touchée de l'attention qu'Emma lui portait. Le monde l'avait laissé tomber, mais elle restait là, debout pour les autres. Elle caressa alors les doigts d'Emma. L'instant lui parut trop bref car quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, ainsi que de grands éclats de rire. Regina et Emma se lâchèrent, à contre cœur.<br>- **On vous a cherché partout !** dit David en redescendant. **Vous étiez où ?**  
><strong>- On s'est perdues,<strong> admis Emma.  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas plutôt Regina qui a pris peur ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Démasquée...<strong> répondit la brune**. Bon, est-ce que maintenant on peut sortir de cette affreuse maison ?**

Ils retournèrent tous chez David le temps de boire un bon chocolat chaud, aromatisée à la cannelle pour Emma, et bizarrement, pour Mary-Margaret également. Et il vint pour chacun le temps de repartir. Il était plus de deux heures du matin.  
>Regina, sans oser l'avouer, avait une trouille bleue de rentrer chez elle toute seule, encore plus depuis le passage dans la maison hantée. Elle proposa alors à Ruby et Emma de les raccompagner chez elles, elle aviserait ensuite. Ruby fut la première à rentrer, étant la plus proche de chez David.<br>Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seule, Emma demanda :  
><strong>- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez me raccompagner ? Ca va vous rallonger, non ?<br>-** **Non, pas de beaucoup, ne vous en faites pas Miss Swan. Et puis, je sais où vous habitez maintenant, je ne vais pas me perdre en rentrant chez moi.  
><strong>Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.  
>Et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, elles étaient devant chez Emma. Cette dernière ne voulait pas que la brune s'en aille. Elle avait l'impression de commencer à la connaître, et ce qu'elle voyait en Regina lui plaisait, sans doute bien plus que nécessaire. Pour le bonheur d'Emma, un éclair les surprit, et le tonnerre gronda, ce qui fit de nouveau sursauter Regina.<br>**- Vous voulez pas entrer ? Ça vous fait loin à pied...  
><strong>Elle avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour continuer la soirée.  
><strong>- Oh je ne veux pas déranger, Miss Swan, votre famille..<br>- Je suis seule ce soir, ils sont partis camper...  
>- Par ce temps ?<br>- Ils sont un peu tarés. Mais c'est leur truc. Si vous avez peur, j'ai un canapé et éventuellement un lit qui ne me seront d'aucune utilité.  
><strong>Un nouvel éclair vint zébrer le ciel d'un noir d'encre et Regina ne sut que faire. D'un côté, sa raison la poussait à s'enfuir de cette maison, et de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait les éclairs, et le tonnerre, et Emma. Emma qui lui proposait de venir chez elle. Elles seraient seules, pour de vrai. Et personne ne pourraient les déranger.  
><strong>- Alors ? Le compteur tourne Miss Mills !<strong> dit Emma en imitant la voix légèrement hautaine de Regina.  
>Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, et la pluie commença à s'abattre en s'écrasant sur ses épaules.<br>-** D'accord, c'est d'accord, mais si je gène... je m'en vais.**  
>Emma fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.<br>Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entre Regina.  
>Elle regarda autour d'elle.<br>**- Vous avez le droit de trouver que c'est moche,** fit remarquer Emma. **C'est une déco d'homme ici.**  
>- <strong>Non, c'est.. sympa.<strong>  
>Evidemment, cela ne ressemblait en rien à chez elle, mais c'était très bien comme c'était. Et jamais elle ne se serait permis de faire la moindre remarque. Regina regarda sa montre, il était presque trois heures, et elle se mit à bailler.<br>- **Vous voulez aller vous coucher ?  
>- Dormir ici ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je ne vous demande pas de dormir sur le canapé<strong>, dit Emma**. Je m'en chargerai. Mais je peux vous prêter ma chambre si vous voulez. A moins que vous ne préfériez attendre que l'orage passe.**  
>Regina, pour seule réponse, bailla à nouveau.<br>- **Ok**, dit Emma. **Montez avec moi, ma chambre est à l'étage.  
><strong>Regina suivi Emma dans l'escalier, à la fois apeurée, et contente de passer un peu plus de temps avec la blonde. Robin était chez elle aujourd'hui, peut-être s'inquièterait-il de ne pas la voir rentrer, mais elle s'en fichait.  
><strong>- C'est là.<br>**Regina entra alors dans l'intimité d'Emma. La pièce était assez grande, confortable, et reflétait bien la personnalité d'Emma. Les murs orange étaient décorés de photos, ou de posters de séries et de groupe qu'elle devait écouter.  
><strong>- La salle de bain est à côté. Venez me voir si vous avez un problème. <strong>  
>Emma redescendit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Regina dormirait dans son lit. Elle revoyait ce regard si noir à la cantine, et là voilà, deux mois plus tard, à inviter Regina à dormir chez elle. Emma se lova confortablement dans le canapé. Elle commençait presque à s'endormir lorsqu'un énorme fracas se fit entendre dehors. L'orage avait repris de plus belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis Regina fut en haut des escaliers.<br>**- Miss Swan ?** chuchota-t-elle. **Miss Swan ? Vous dormez ?**  
>- <strong>Madame Mills, on est seule, pas besoin de chuchoter.<br>- Je... je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le tonnerre il...  
><strong>Ses traits avaient repris cette expression apeurée qu'elle avait eue à la maison hantée. Emma prit de nouveau les choses en main.  
><strong>- Vous voulez que je reste près de vous jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez ?<strong> demanda Emma.  
>Regina hurlait un massif OUI silencieusement. Elle espérait qu'Emma comprendrait sa panique et son regard.<br>Emma se leva du canapé, et remonta l'escalier derrière Regina.  
>Regina se recoucha dans les draps d'Emma. Cette dernière retint un frisson à l'idée de Regina dans son lit. La blonde s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, assise en tailleur.<br>**- Pourquoi vous avez si peur de l'orage ?  
>- C'est une peur dont je n'ai pu me séparer depuis l'enfance j'imagine. Vous n'avez jamais eu peur vous ?<br>- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Au contraire, moi, cela m'endors. Le tonnerre, ça me berce.  
>- Moi ça me fait sursauter.<br>- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Fermez les yeux maintenant, avec un peu de chance il fera beau demain.  
><strong>Regina obéit. Un moment passa, mais Regina réfléchissait toujours, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir en sachant qu'Emma la quitterait tôt ou tard dans le courant de la nuit pour rejoindre le canapé. De nouveau le tonnerre.  
><strong>- Miss Swan ?<strong> demanda-t-elle. **  
>- Oui <strong>? Regina tremblait sous les couvertures. **Vous... souhaitez que je reste ? **osa ajouter timidement Emma.  
>Regina hocha la tête. Emma attendait cela sans oser l'avouer depuis le moment où Regina avait dit oui pour rester.<br>Sans un bruit, Emma se glissa dans son lit, chaud, et si confortable, surtout à présent. Les deux jeunes femmes se firent face. Elles se regardaient, se scrutaient, se dévoraient des yeux. Et tout aussi silencieusement, la main de Regina, qui connaissait à présent le chemin, reprit sa route vers celle d'Emma, qu'elle agrippa lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre éclata.  
><strong>- Tournez-vous<strong>, lui dit la blonde doucement. **J'ai un remède contre la peur**.  
>Regina obéit sans poser de question. Emma vint se coller alors au dos de Regina, et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle paraissait si fragile ainsi. Mais c'était tellement bon. Elle posa sa main gauche au creux du ventre de Regina, tandis que cette dernière l'agrippa à nouveau.<br>**- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur maintenant, je surveille vos arrières. Faites de beaux rêves Regina.** Elle l'embrassa au creux de son cou, comme si ce geste était habituel, tout à fait naturel, comme si c'était ici que devait reposer les lèvres d'Emma. Regina frissonna et Emma se colla un peu plus contre elle.

La blonde s'endormit assez vite, Regina sentit sa respiration ralentir dans son dos et au creux de son cou. Emma avait raison finalement, pensa-t-elle, l'orage n'était pas si pénible, lorsque l'on était avec la bonne personne pour le traverser. La peur s'était évanouie, et il lui restait le plaisir.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Ce chapitre est plus long parce que je me voyais mal le couper en deux, et de plus, je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Je suis prise ce week-end, donc impossible d'écrire etou de publier. J'espère avoir le temps de le faire lundi, mais comme d'hab', je ne vous promet rien ! En tout cas, qui sait, peut-être qu'en rentrant de week-end je serais inspirée :)_  
><em>Bon, pour le petit jeu, je vois que dès qu'il s'agit <strong>Florence and the Machine<strong>, il y a du monde ! Félicitations à EvilSwan666, Scapin, raspberry63, Atta2, et cathcathouroquet d'avoir joué le jeu, et trouvé ! _  
><em>Bisous et à très bientôt ! <em>  
><em><strong>ADR<strong>_


	8. Heartbeats

_Salutations ! Je suis réellement contente de voir que j'ai toujours un petit public fidèle, qui suit encore mes aventures de notre cher petit couple. Et ça me fait également plaisir d'avoir vos remarques etc, ça m'aide beaucoup pour l'écriture des chapitres qui suivent. En voici un nouveau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres !_

* * *

><p>La nuit fut courte. Voilà ce que pensa Emma lorsqu'un bruit agaçant de vibreur de portable lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle essaya de ne pas se focaliser là-dessus et de se rendormir. Son lit était confortable. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau contre la surface dure de sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regard autour d'elle, et sursauta lorsque une porte, sans doute celle de la porte d'entrée, claqua. Son téléphone vibrait toujours. Sauf que ce n'était pas le sien. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Halloween, l'orage, Madame Mills dans son lit, tout contre elle. Ce téléphone était son seul moyen pour se persuader que ç'avait été, non pas un rêve, mais une réalité brute, concrète, et ô combien réjouissante. Elle avait dormi avec Regina. Et visiblement, celle-ci était partie, elle n'avait pas attendu son réveil. Assise sur son lit, elle tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone.<br>'_3 appels manqués : Robin'_  
>Le téléphone vibra à nouveau entre ses mains, et elle décrocha, sans réfléchir.<br>**- Allô ?  
>- Regina ?<strong> dit la voix masculine. **Regina c'est toi ?  
>- Non... ce n'est pas..<br>**Et elle raccrocha aussi vite. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?  
>Elle reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet, et découvrit un petit mot, plié en quatre, déposé près de la lampe.<br>**"Merci pour cette soirée, merci pour cette nuit, merci d'être vous. Il y a des croissants dans la cuisine. R. «3"  
><strong>Emma sourit. Regina et elle s'était rapprochées, et le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner pour autant. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien...

**...**

Lorsque Regina claqua la porte de chez elle, pour bien faire comprendre à Robin qu'elle était levée, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà debout, et visiblement, il fut soulagé de la voir rentrer.  
><strong>- T'étais où ?<strong> lui demanda-t-il.  
><strong>- En quoi ça te regarde ?<br>- Regina j'étais super inquiet... Quelqu'un d'autre a répondu sur ton portable quand je t'ai appelé.  
>- Quoi ?<strong> demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main. Aucun signe de son téléphone. Elle l'avait laissé chez Emma. **On a dû me le voler.  
>- Tu étais où cette nuit ?<br>- Ca ne te regarde pas.**  
>Regina était sèche. Elle avait passé une magnifique soirée, et elle ne voulait pas tout briser en se prenant la tête de bon matin avec Robin. C'était un peu pour cela qu'elle était partie de chez Emma avant qu'elle ne se réveille, elle n'avait pas envie de culpabiliser.<br>**- Ecoutes, Regina, on pourrait pas arrêter cette petite guerre maintenant ? Tu crois pas que ça a assez duré ?  
>- Pourquoi ?<strong> répondit-elle. **Tu as choisi ?**  
>Il se tut.<br>- **C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est chez moi ici, t'es libre de partir si tu le souhaites. Alors fiche-moi la paix.**  
>Elle monta les escaliers tandis que la porte d'entrée claqua pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle retrouva l'un de ses endroits préférés de la maison depuis quelques temps : son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle voie si Emma était connectée. Elle l'était.<p>

**_RMills_**** : Bonjour Miss Swan.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Bonjour... Madame Mills.  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Il me semble que vous possédez chez vous quelque chose qui m'appartient.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Votre affection ?  
><strong>Regina frissonna, décidément depuis quelques temps, Emma aimait bien jouer avec elle.  
><strong><em>RMills :<em>**** Pas uniquement.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : C'est bon à savoir... le fait que vous m'appréciez.  
><strong>**_RMills :_**** Vous pensiez que ce n'était pas le cas ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Vous vous êtes enfuie ce matin...**  
>Touché, pensa Regina.<br>**_RMills :_**** Je sais...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Vous n'auriez pas du. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, il n'y a pas à avoir honte.  
><strong>**_RMills :_**** Moi j'ai honte.  
><strong>Elle laissa un instant se passer avant de continuer.  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Mais pas d'avoir été avec vous. J'ai plus honte du comportement que j'ai eu avec vous.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** N'ayez pas honte d'avoir eu peur de l'orage. Moi je vous ai trouvé très touchante... Plus humaine... Plus proche de moi.  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : On n'aurait pu être plus proches, cela est vrai.  
>Regina vit qu'Emma effaçait puis reprenait plusieurs fois son message.<br>****_EmSwan :_**** Si, on aurait pu.  
><strong>Le cœur de la brune se mit à s'accélérer. Qu'arrivait-il à Emma ? C'est comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés en une seule soirée.  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em>**** : Mais je pense que ni vous ni moi n'avez envie de ça. Je me trompe ?  
><strong>Alors ça y'est ? C'était aujourd'hui qu'il fallait parler de ses sentiments ? Déjà ?  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Est-ce ce que vous attendez de moi ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Est-ce ce que VOUS attendez de moi ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Ne pourrait-on pas... juste... profiter du fait que l'on s'entende ? Que l'on s'apprécie ? Sommes-nous obligées de poser des mots sur ce qui nous lie ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais je voulais juste que vous sachiez... J'aime être près de vous. Et j'aime vous protéger. Comme hier soir, comme au Rabbit Hole. Et sachez que je le ferai encore, si vous avez besoin de moi. Je serai là. J'assurerai vos arrières. Je vous protégerai pendant les tempêtes, et mes bras seront toujours là pour vous entourer au moindre coup de tonnerre.  
><strong>Regina se sentit chanceuse en cet instant, plus chanceuse que jamais. Sa vie était un désastre sentimentalement parlant. Elle était à deux doigts de perdre l'un des piliers qui la maintenait debout, et pourtant, une joie indescriptible se répandait dans son corps avec la même chaleur qu'un bon thé en plein milieu de l'hiver.  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Merci Miss Swan. Sincèrement.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : A votre service Majesté ) Et merci pour les croissants.  
><strong>**_RMills :_**** Une façon pour moi de vous remercier. Maintenant je regrette.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : D'avoir passé la nuit avec moi ? (si je peux dire ça comme ça...)  
><strong>**_RMills : _****Non, de ne pas être restée... )  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Vous pouvez me promettre une chose ?  
><strong>**_Rmills _****: Tout dépend de ce que c'est...  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Ne vous éloignez pas de moi. Pas à cause d'hier. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se rapproche, vous me fuyez pendant un temps. Avant de vous rapprocher de moi à nouveau.  
><strong>Regina comprenait ses inquiétudes, elle avait les mêmes, nuit et jours.  
><strong><em>RMills : <em>****Je me pose beaucoup de question Miss Swan, et on s'en poserait à moins.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Je sais. Mais le jour où vous décidez de me fuir pour je ne sais quelle raison, prévenez moi. Ca, vous pouvez me le promettre ?  
><strong>**_RMills :_**** Je vous le promet.  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Merci... Regina )  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Je vois que vous avez encore les propos de David en tête... Et mon téléphone alors ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : J'ai décidé de le garder comme otage. Et je demande une rançon.  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Laquelle est-elle ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Un bisou magique.  
><strong>**_RMills _****: Et pour guérir quoi ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Absolument rien, mais j'aime vos bisous magique.  
><strong>Regina souriait, toute seule devant son écran, les joues légèrement rouges.  
><strong><em>Rmills <em>****: Un téléphone contre un bisou magique... C'est d'accord. Je suis gagnante dans les deux cas, et j'aime ça... 3 Alors on se dit à mardi soir, pour la reprise du théâtre ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Vous reprenez du service alors ? Malgré le manque d'élèves ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Je n'aimerai pas décevoir les personnes qui se sont inscrites en annulant... Surtout une...  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Oh... j'en suis flattée. Je crois que je vais écouter M. Nolan, et vous faire un peu de pub )  
><strong>**_RMills :_**** Ne te sens pas obligée...  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** J'ai dit que j'assurerai vos arrières. C'est bien ce que je compte faire. Alors à mardi ?  
><strong>**_RMills :_**** A mardi, pour le bisou magique. «3  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : «3 «3 «3**

**...**

Emma voulait tenir ses promesses envers la belle brune. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle voulait juste la contenter, lui faire plaisir par tous les moyens possibles, la rendre heureuse. Depuis la soirée d'Halloween, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle appréciait le doux contact de Regina, à quel point elle se sentait privilégiée d'avoir pu partager un moment si intime avec elle. Bien sûr il était hors de question qu'elle en parle à qui que ce soit. Dormir avec une prof, et puis encore ? C'est ce que les autres pourraient penser s'ils s'avaient. Evidemment elles n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible, mais elles avaient tout de même partagé un lit. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, et elle s'était endormie, collée à elle, bercée par sa chaleur. Et depuis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir du contact si chaleureux.  
>Elle voulait que tout se passe pour le mieux pour la brune. Et la première chose à faire était de faire venir du monde au théâtre. Le midi à la cantine, elle en parlait à Ruby.<br>**- S'il te plait...** supplia Emma en faisant une moue de chien battu**. Et puis ce n'est pas SI contraignant que ça, je t'assure... Un mardi soir par semaine, c'est raisonnable ! Et puis pense à Mme Mills, tu vois bien qu'elle est sympa, et ça lui fait de la peine de pas avoir beaucoup de monde, elle pense que tout le monde la déteste.  
>- Oh c'est bon !<strong> finit-elle par dire. **C'est bon, je viens. Mais si c'est nul, je resterai pas d'accord. Et si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour Mme M, parce qu'elle m'a bien fait rire ce week-end. Et puis d'ailleurs... comment tu sais tout ça sur elle ?** lui demanda-t-elle l'air suspicieux.  
><strong>- Elle en a parlé, tu sais, pendant la soirée...<br>**- **Elle t'en a pas plutôt parlé quand vous étiez dans la salle de bain occupées à je ne sais trop quoi faire ?  
><strong>- **Quoi ? Mais non...  
>- Emma... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mme M ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup elle t'intéresse tant que ça ?<br>- Mais il se passe rien avec Reg.. avec Mme Mills, se rattrapa-t-elle.  
>- Emma...<strong> dit longuement Ruby en l'a regardant avec cet air qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle savait qu'Emma lui cachait quelque chose.  
><strong>- Quoi ? Bon... Tu viens toujours au théâtre ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais... Pour Mme M. Mais toi tu vas me devoir des explications très vite. Tiens, en parlant du loup...<br>**Regina passa juste à côté de leur table, et se dirigea vers celle destinée aux professeurs.  
><strong>- Ruby ? Si je fais un truc complétement dingue, là, maintenant, tu es prête à me suivre ?<br>- Evidemment,** dit-elle automatiquement.  
>Emma monta alors sur la chaise, et regarda la foule de la cantine, qui regardait dans sa direction d'un œil vaguement inquiet. Le bourdonnement de la cantine se fit encore plus entendre.<br>**- Excusez-moi...** dit Emma d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui ne fonctionnait pas. **Pardon ! J'ai besoin de...  
><strong>Ruby, qui était, elle, carrément montée sur la table, s'exclama en criant assez fort pour couvrir le bourdonnement ambiant :  
><strong>- Oh ! Fermez-là<strong> !  
>Le silence se fit. Emma lança alors d'une voix un peu plus assurée par la présence de Ruby à ses côtés :<br>**- J'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à faire ! Demain après-midi reprend le club de théâtre ! On refait une deuxième fournée d'inscription. Et je prierais ceux qui sont intéressés de venir dans la salle de Mme Mills demain aprèm' ! Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, elle ne mangera personne.  
><strong>Elle se retourna vers Regina, qui la regardait, amusée.  
>Peu semblaient vaguement intéressés.<br>**- Bon. Alors, donc.. euh.. si ça vous tente, rdv en 131 à 16h30 ! Ca va à tout le monde ? Comme ça, on pourra enfin voir quelle pièce on veut jouer... C'est cool.. non ?  
>- Laisse Emma,<strong> lui dit Ruby. **Et moi,** s'exclama-t-elle, **je préviens que j'enlève le haut pour tous ceux qui comptent s'inscrire demain !  
><strong>La foule éclata de rire, et l'intérêt grandit.  
><strong>- Et je peux faire mieux ! Si vous vous inscrivez dès aujourd'hui je peux même enlever ma...<br>- Mademoiselle descendez tout de suite !** dit une voix rêche et sèche derrière elles.  
>Elles se retournèrent, c'était M. Gold, le proviseur du lycée, connu pour sa sévérité. Elles descendirent alors, tandis que les éclats de rires de la cantine avaient disparus, au profit d'un silence pesant.<br>- **Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend** ? Il se tourna soudain vers la table des profs. **Mme Mills, êtes l'initiatrice de ce genre de... rassemblement ?  
>- Elle n'était pas au courant,<strong> dit Emma.  
><strong>- Alors vous vous accordez le droit de faire la foire dans la cantine juste pour... ?<br>- C'était une sorte de pub**, expliqua Ruby, avec dédain**. Il n'y a pas assez de monde au théâtre, on voulait juste donner envie à plus de monde de s'inscrire, voilà tout.  
>- Si jamais vous recommencez ce genre d'absurdité, je vous assure que vous aurez une retenue. C'est compris ?<br>- Oui monsieur,** dirent-elles en cœur.  
>Puis Gold se retourna vers la foule d'élève attablée.<br>**- Et vous continuez de manger !  
><strong>Et il sorti de la cantine, l'air énervé, comme d'habitude.  
>Emma et Ruby se regardèrent, les sourcils levés, et éclatèrent de rire doucement.<p>

**...**

_20h45 : Statut : Connectée._  
><strong><em>RMills <em>****: Merci de ce que vous avez fait à la cantine, Ruby et vous. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
>E<strong>**_mSwan_**** : Je vous l'avais promis )  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Vous auriez pu vous prendre une retenue... n'est pas très réputé pour son sens de l'humour.  
><strong>**_EmSwa_****n : C'est pas grave ça, on en serait pas morte pour autant. Vous avez eu de nouveaux inscrits ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Trois, pour l'instant. Vous savez si Ruby va tenir parole, au sujet de... enfin vous savez..  
>E<strong>**_mSwan_**** : Pourquoi ? Ça vous intéresse ?**  
>Regina se demandait pourquoi Emma lui avait fait cette remarque. Etait-elle jalouse ? Et puis en quoi la poitrine de Ruby pourrait-elle l'intéresser. Sans doute avait-elle de très jolis seins, mais ceux d'Emma étaient peut-être... Stop. Ca suffit les idées bizarres là, pensa la brune.<br>**_RMills :_**** Oh...non...  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Je vous ai choquée ?  
><strong>**_Rmills_**** : Non, bien sûr. Non, je m'inquiétais juste pour Ruby, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle « vende » son corps pour une pièce du théâtre.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Elle n'est pas folle à ce point... Quoique )  
><strong>**_RMills : _****J'ai hâte d'être à demain...  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Moi aussi !  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Pour le théâtre ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Bien sûr !  
><strong>Regina fut contente de le voir écrit, et encore plus lorsqu'Emma rajouta :  
><strong><em>EmSwan <em>****: Et pour la prof aussi.  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Et pour le bisou magique ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Je l'avais complétement zappé celui-là !  
><strong>**_RMills :_**** Vous êtes tête en l'air Miss Swan !  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Chut :P Vous m'en ferez un plus long pour la peine alors... :D  
><strong>**_RMills _****: Ah... Madame impose déjà ses conditions...  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Evidemment !  
><strong>Regina riait. Emma ne savait à quel point Regina avait envie de respecter ce qu'elle demandait. Alors elle se lança.  
><strong><em>RMills <em>****: Vous me manqueriez presque. On s'est vu ce midi, et pourtant...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Seulement « presque » ? Je suis déçue :( Je pensais que votre nuit avec moi avait changé votre vie !  
><strong>« Parce qu'elle a changé la mienne, pensa la blonde, de l'autre côté de l'écran. Evidemment, elle disait ça en rigolant, mais ce qu'écrivait Regina lui plaisait, elle avait envie de lui manquer. Tout le temps.  
><strong><em>RMills <em>****: Ahah ! J'ose déjà dire que vous me manquez. C'est un bon début il me semble ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: C'est vrai, c'est un bon début :D  
><strong>**_RMills _****: Je vais vous laissez bosser. Moi aussi je dois travailler. Alors... à demain ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: A demain, 16h30. Et 17h30, pour le bisou magique.  
><strong>**_RMills _****: le LONG bisou magique ) Faites de beaux rêves Miss Swan.  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: En pensant à demain, les miens seront forcément beaux. «3  
><strong>**_RMills _****: «3**

**...**

A 16h30 le lendemain, Regina était stressée. Elle avait eu une excellente idée pour le théâtre et souhaitait réellement que de nouveaux élèves viennent. Elle avait été touché de la démarche d'Emma et Ruby, et cela lui avait plu que quelqu'un se dévoue enfin pour elle. Elle avait ouvert la porte, et attendait, dans sa salle, que des élèves daignent enfin venir. Emma et Ruby entrèrent les premières, suivies par pas moins d'une vingtaine d'élèves, tous, apparemment, contents d'être là, le sourire aux lèvres, et chacun lui disait bonjour d'une voix enjouée. Ils prirent chacun une place, tandis qu'Emma et Ruby restaient près de son bureau.  
><strong>- Et voilà,<strong> lui dit Emma à voix basse avec un clin d'œil.  
>Regina fut réellement stupéfaite. Elle les compta. Ils étaient 23. Plus Emma et Ruby, cela faisait 25. 25. Et il y avait, étonnamment, beaucoup de garçons. Une pensée lui vint soudain en tête.<br>**- Ruby, rassure-moi, tu n'as quand même pas...  
>- Moi ? Meuh non !<strong> Elle lui fit un clin d'œil elle aussi et les deux filles s'assirent au premier rang.  
>Regina fut enjouée également. Si elle conservait ce nombre d'élèves, ce serait parfait !<br>- **Bien le bonjour chers acteurs débutants,** leur dit-elle**. Je suis... tout simplement heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux inscrit, je remercie Ruby et...** **Emma**-elle regarda dans sa direction- **pour leur aide et pour la publicité que visiblement, elles m'ont faites. Vous vous demandez donc ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, étant donné que nous ne sommes pas dans la salle de théâtre. Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose...** Les élèves la regardèrent, intrigués. **J'ai eu du mal à choisir une pièce sur laquelle travailler, sur laquelle jouer. En partie parce que je ne savais pas combien on serait aujourd'hui. Alors je me suis dit... Pourquoi on n'écrirait pas la nôtre ?  
><strong>Un bourdonnement se fit entendre dans la salle, chacun se partageait déjà des idées, et les élèves semblaient réellement enthousiastes. Emma leva son pouce discrètement vers elle.  
><strong>- Ca... ça vous plait ?<br>**Des hochements de tête de part et d'autres de la salle la rassurèrent.  
><strong>- Super ! Alors... vous avez des idées ?<br>**Et le reste de l'heure passa très vite, chacun donnait son avis, ses idées, et lorsque la cloche sonna, ils avaient fait une liste de thèmes pour la pièce.  
><strong>- Alors, pour la semaine prochaine,<strong> dit Regina d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des raclements de chaises, **j'aimerai que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur un thème, pour qu'on puisse ensuite commencer un scenario et distribuer des rôles. Ce n'est pas trop dur comme boulot, ça va aller ? Très bien de toute façon c'est ce que vous aurez tout de même à faire. Bonne semaine à vous !  
><strong>Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et ils sortirent de la salle. Tous sauf Emma.  
>- <strong>Tu viens ?<strong> lui demanda Ruby.  
><strong>- Je repars à pied...<br>- Ah ok.** Elle avait de nouveau ce regard soupçonneux de la veille**. Bon bah à demain !  
>- A demain !<br>**Emma rangea alors ses affaires tout doucement, puis s'assit sur son bureau, et regarda Regina droit dans les yeux.  
>Regina sentait son cœur s'enflammer. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit aussi belle, que ces yeux verts posés sur elle soient aussi provocants ?<br>- **Vous attendez quelque chose Miss Swan ?  
>- Tout à fait,<strong> répondit la blonde**. Et je pense que pour ce quelque chose, vous devez vous rapprocher de moi.  
>- Oh vraiment ?<br>- Oui oui, vraiment.  
><strong>Alors Regina, une fois encore, lui obéit silencieusement, et se posta, face à elle. Toujours assise sur le bureau, les jambes d'Emma étaient légèrement écartées, et Regina s'y glissa presque. Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu, pensa-t-elle. Cette fille aimait la provoquer. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de la joue de la blonde, qu'elle frôla avec son nez, puis vint coller ses lèvres sur le bas de sa joue, près, tout près de la commissure des lèvres d'Emma. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, si bien que la main d'Emma vint glisser automatiquement dans ses cheveux ébène. Ce contact, alors nouveau pour elle, l'électrisa. C'était fou ce que cette fille pouvait la faire frissonner ces derniers mois. Pourtant elle était loin d'avoir froid, bien au contraire. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres toujours scellés à sa peau d'albâtre, elle alla chercher la main d'Emma qui s'était perdue dans ses cheveux, et la retint d'une caresse. Mais puisque tout devait avoir une fin, doucement, tout doucement, sans rien brusquer, Regina s'écarta très légèrement du visage d'Emma, sans pour autant délaisser sa main, toujours accrochée à celle d'Emma.  
>- <strong>Merci...<strong> lui dit Emma à voix basse.  
>Regina scrutait toujours sa joue, puis, ses yeux descendirent vers une boursouflure au niveau de la poche du jean d'Emma. Elle s'approcha alors de l'oreille d'Emma, et lui chuchota :<br>- **Vous aussi vous me devez quelque chose Miss Swan.**  
>Sans attendre de quelconque réponse, sa main, celle qui était libre, remonta le long de la cuisse de la blonde- qui tremblait, Regina pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts- jusqu'à trouver sa poche, où elle tenta de glisser sa main, pour attraper ce qu'elle contenait.<br>- **Ahah !** lui dit-elle, en tenant son téléphone portable. **Mon précieux !**  
>Elle rit, mais Emma, elle, visiblement surprise de ce contact si brusque, était ailleurs. Elle l'a regardait, médusée. Regina prit alors peur.<br>**- Ca va Emma ?**  
>Emma, pour seule réponse, entraîna la main de Regina jusque sa poitrine, et la plaqua, là où se trouvait son cœur. Regina sentit de rapides pulsations, là, juste au creux de sa main. C'était une sensation magique de sentir ce cœur, qui en cet instant lui paraissait si fragile, battre littéralement pour elle. Ce geste voulait tout dire. Emma dégagea sa main, et Regina, réalisant alors que plus rien ne la retenait, la décolla elle aussi, à contre cœur.<br>**- Madame Mills...**  
>Emma la contemplait avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, sérieux, et tellement empli de sentiments en même temps. Regina fondait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire, mais quelque part, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.<br>- **Shhhhht. Ne dites rien**.  
>Emma la scrutait littéralement. Elle voyait son regard dévier de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle voyait qu'Emma se retenait.<br>- **Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-elle soudain, à voix si basse que seule la brune pouvait l'entendre. Vous et moi ?**  
>La demande surprit Regina, et elle ne savait quoi lui répondre.<br>**- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
><strong>Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, puis Emma la prit dans ses bras tendrement, la forçant à se coller contre elle. Mon dieu ce qu'elle aimait l'odeur que dégageait la blonde, c'était si doux, si sucré. Elle passa sa main dans son dos, et le caressa lentement, elle sentait l'armature du soutien-gorge d'Emma sous ses doigts. L'étreinte dura longtemps, silencieuse, puis, comme si chacune l'avait transmise à l'autre, elles se dégagèrent.  
>- <strong>J'aimerai vous remmener chez vous, mais je ne peux pas ce soir. Je dois aller chercher... enfin je ne peux pas.<br>- Ce n'est rien,** répondit la blonde**. Marco doit venir me chercher de toute façon. Alors... à mardi prochain ?  
><strong>- **On se reverra sans doute avant, j'ai confiance là-dessus.  
><strong>Emma se dirigea alors vers la porte.  
><strong>- Miss Swan ?<br>**Emma se retourna.  
>- <strong>J'aimerai avoir des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez, sincèrement.<strong>  
>Emma lui sourit, de ce petit sourire timide qu'elle adoptait souvent en présence de Regina. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main et disparu.<br>Aujourd'hui avait été riche en émotion, et Regina priait pour que les autres mardi soit de même nature.  
>Emma, quant à elle, ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ses sentiments envers la belle brune. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son cœur battait incroyablement fort lorsqu'elle se trouvait près d'elle, et encore plus lorsque celle-ci initiait des rapprochements, comme une main, divaguant sur sa cuisse. Alors elle avait voulu montrer à Regina ce qui se passait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Qu'elle meilleure façon de lui montrer ses sentiments, qu'en lui les faisant ressentir ?<p>

Aucune des deux ne savaient ce qu'elles ressentaient réellement l'une pour l'autre, mais une chose était certaine : elles étaient irrémédiablement et irrévocablement attirées l'une vers l'autre, et rien de ce qu'elles pourraient faire ne changerai cela.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, encore un chapitre de passé ! Emma et Regina se rapprochent doucement, et moi, ça me plait bien :D<em>_Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera donc qu'en fin de semaine prochaine, mais je vous promet un chapitre au moins aussi long que le précédent, dont une bonne partie avec notre petit couple, enfin seuls, chez Regina (puisque Robin va enfin se casser en voyage scolaire !), et je vous promet des petites choses bien sympathiques pour compenser mon absence ! _  
><em>Pour le petit jeu musical, je dis bravo à <strong>Kotani<strong> d'avoir trouvé que **Don't Panic** était chanté par** Coldplay** ! _  
><em>Pour celui de cette semaine, un petit indice : c'est une chanson emblématique de la série <strong>One Tree Hill<strong>, notamment de la saison 4 et du couple "Leyton" ! _  
><em>A la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !<em>

**ADR**


	9. Stolen Dance

_Je suis "reviendue" de vacances :D _  
><em>Bon alors... Merci encore de votre enthousiasme, j'espère que mon histoire vous a un peu manqué (au moins un tout petit peu ! Non ? Bon...). Toujours est-il que je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre assez... gratiné ! Et surtout LONG ! Histoire de me rattraper ;) <em>  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Les jours, les semaines, passaient avec une monotonie déconcertante, mais rassurante. Au lycée, les cours de théâtre avaient repris, et tout allait pour le mieux. Seuls trois élèves avaient abandonné, uniquement par manque de temps, mais Regina Mills était ravie. Elle était à fond dans son projet, et était heureuse de voir que tout prenait forme, et mieux que tout, que c'était intéressant. Les élèves s'étaient mis d'accord sur le thème de leur pièce : ils avaient décidés de réécrire les contes de fées, à leur sauce. Exit les Cendrillon innocentes, les princes trop charmants, et les Blanche Neige... blanches comme neige. Regina sentait que ses élèves avaient besoin d'avoir le pouvoir sur leur pièce, elle ressentait leur besoin de modifier, de créer des choses, et laissait donc libre cours à leurs envie, tout en évitant les idées trop trash, ou trop violentes. Le plot de la pièce était assez simple : un preux chevalier sauverait une princesse en détresse, tout en intégrant au fil de l'histoire diverses références aux contes de fées. C'était une idée brillante, et la brune était fière de ses élèves. La question des rôles avait été plus compliquée à gérer, en partie car la majorité des files voulaient jouer la princesse en détresse, et la majorité des garçons, le preux chevalier. Seule Ruby avait eu une idée bien précise de son rôle : elle serait le petit chaperon rouge, sauf que dans cette histoire, elle serait également le loup.<br>**- J'ai un petit côté carnivore**, avait-elle dit à Regina avec un clin d'œil.  
><strong>- Et j'ai une cicatrice pour le prouver<strong>, avait enchainé Emma Swan à ses côtés.  
>Regina les avaient regardées d'un air interrogateur.<br>**- Elle m'a bouffé le bras il y a trois ans**, avait répondu Emma à sa question silencieuse.  
><strong>- Je t'ai pas bouffé le bras, j'suis tombée et ton bras a été la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu me rattraper.<br>- Avec les dents, tu t 'es rattrapée avec les dents ! Je te signale que j'ai eu trois points de suture !**  
>Regina avait éclaté de rire.<br>Elle ne voulait pas décider par elle-même du casting, elle décida donc de créer un vote, et si personne ne se décidait, on ferait un tirage au sort. Le vote avait été utile pour la princesse- qui était joué par un garçon- et les autres rôles tels que cendrillon et la belle aux bois dormants, en revanche, le tirage au sort avait été nécessaire pour le héros de l'histoire, le chevalier. A la surprise générale, le rôle fut attribué à une fille. A Emma. Regina réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le résultat, évidemment, cela lui allait comme un gant, surtout depuis Halloween, même si ça, elle était la seule à le savoir. Tous les rôles avaient donc finis par être attribués, et l'écriture de la pièce avait été entamée, lorsqu'un élève, la semaine suivante, dit :  
><strong>- Vous croyez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? C'est bien que le chevalier sauve la princesse du dragon, mais ça manque de méchants non ?<br>- La méchante Reine**, murmura Emma**. Il manque la méchante Reine.  
><strong>- **C'est une super idée**, s'enthousiasmèrent les autres.  
>- J'ai encore une meilleure idée, s'exclama Ruby<strong>. Et si la méchante Reine... n'était pas si méchante ?<strong> **Je veux dire, au début oui, elle est méchante et regarde tout le monde de haut... Mais si... j'en sais rien, si elle devenait.. gentille ?  
>- Et pourquoi elle deviendrait gentille ?<strong> demanda une fille à côté d'elle.  
><strong>- L'amour, dit une autre fille<strong>, Ashley, qui devait jouer le rôle de Cendrillon**. C'est vrai, l'amour, ça remet tout en perspective. Lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, notre univers est bouleversé, et au final, on change un peu, par amour pour l'être aimé.  
>- Et de qui elle pourrait bien tomber amoureuse ? Du... chasseur ?<br>- De la princesse ?  
>- C'est une bonne idée ça la princesse,<strong> dit Regina. **Tout à fait dans l'air du temps. Et puis, ça choquerait un peu Gold, ça lui ferait pas de mal.  
><strong>Tout le monde rit.  
>- <strong>Oui, mais vous oubliez que la princesse, dans notre histoire, est un homme.<strong>  
>Ruby se leva alors, de manière dramatique.<br>- **Vous voulez choquer Gold ?** dit-elle. **Faites en sorte que le preux Chevalier et la Méchante Reine tombent amoureuses. Le Chevalier et la méchante Reine qui s'embrassent au tomber de rideau, c'est tellement machiavélique et contre les idées si organisées de Gold, qu'il va en faire une syncope. Et ça fera un super truc. Tu trouves pas Emma ?**  
>Emma, qui jouait le chevalier, trouvait l'idée excellente. Son rôle prendrait encore plus d'importance, et il serait totalement anti-conventionnel, et elle adorait cela.<br>- **Je suis heureuse que vous vous emballiez pour cette idée, mes petits acteurs**, dit Regina avec un sourire, **mais vous oubliez que tous les rôles ont déjà été attribués, alors à moins d'en supprimer un...  
>- Il reste quelqu'un sans rôle,<strong> répondit Ruby du tac au tac.  
><strong>- Et qui cela ?<strong> demanda la brune.  
>Emma tourna vivement la tête vers Ruby, puis vers Regina, puis dit, lentement, en regardant Regina d'un air surpris :<br>**- Vous...  
><strong>Un bourdonnement se fit entendre dans la salle de théâtre. Les élèves la regardaient en souriant tandis qu'Emma réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière sur toutes les conséquences du rôle de Mme Mills, et du sien. Elle eut soudain très mal au cœur.  
><strong>- Moi ? Mais... je..<strong>. Des images venaient déjà dans la tête de Regina. Celle d'un spectacle de fin d'année, avec elle, dans son rôle, et son regard planté dans des yeux émeraudes, puis un contact doux, d'une paire de lèvres sur les siennes**. Je ne peux pas...** continua-t-elle dans un souffle, la bouche un peu sèche. **Je suis juste là pour vous diriger...**  
><strong>- Vous rigolez ?<strong> dit Ruby. **Ce personnage, il vous colle à la peau, c'est vous, il y a pas à farfouiller plus loin !  
><strong>Puis, les élèves enchainèrent, tous en même temps, comme un chant d'encouragement :  
><strong>- Madame Mills ! Madame Mills ! Madame Mills !<br>**Emma regardait toujours Regina, et se demanda soudain ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait juste envie de s'enfuir, tout devenait soudain beaucoup trop concret pour elle. Evidemment, elle et Regina parlaient très souvent, parfois jusque très tard le soir chacune devant son ordinateur, et même si elles se tendaient certains jours des perches grosses comme des troncs d'arbre, rien n'avait jamais été dit sur l'avenir de ces conversations. Pour l'instant elles s'entendaient bien et c'était tout. Emma s'en persuadait. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de films. Et puis elles étaient tellement plus timides lorsqu'elles se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre...  
><strong>- Si j'accepte, vous arrêterez de chanter ?<strong> dit Regina, résignée, d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.  
><strong>- OOOUUAAAIIIIS !<br>- Ca va être parfait !** dit Ruby avec un grand sourire.

**...**

La pièce poursuivait donc son petit bout de chemin, tout comme la relation entre Emma et Regina. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de leurs rôles respectifs au sein de la pièce, car visiblement, elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était un sujet sensibles que l'on pouvait, pour l'instant en tout cas, éviter.  
>Puis tout doucement, décembre arriva sur Storybrooke, à coup de vent froid et de pluie glaciale. Les secondes partaient en voyage scolaire et Regina se retrouva, une fois Robin parti, seule chez elle la majeure partie du temps. Elle réalisa qu'avec la pièce, elle n'avait eu que très peu de temps à consacrer à Emma. Elle lui parlait parfois le soir sur Internet, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin de son contact. Etre seule chez elle la mortifiait assez comme ça, même si cela lui donnait un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendrait sûrement bientôt, et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de glisser lentement sur sa joue. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Et d'une manière affreusement égoïste, elle avait besoin d'Emma. En sa présence, elle ne pensait plus à ses problèmes, elle se sentait bien, au chaud, confortable. Et puisqu'elle était seule chez elle, elle comptait bien inviter l'inviter. Et elle n'inviterait qu'elle. Elle n'avait besoin que d'elle. Elle hésita longuement cependant. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer la blonde, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa salle.<p>

Comme si elle attendait ses messages sans oser l'avouer, Emma était de nouveau connectée.  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Bonjour Miss Swan ! Comment allez-vous ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Plutôt bien ! Et vous ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Pareillement !  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seule ?  
><strong>Bingo ! Emma lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, mais ça lui convenait, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas à faire le premier pas.  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Pour l'instant ça va... j'ai de la compagnie ;)  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Ah bon ? Qui ça ?  
><strong>Emma jouait encore avec elle, elles aimaient plaisanter de cette façon à chaque fois qu'elles discutaient en ligne.  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Oh, une jolie blonde, aux grands yeux verts magnifiques.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Et cette compagnie vous plait ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Bien sûr que oui.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** «3  
><strong>Regina ne voulait pas paraître trop brutale, mais si elle ne l'invitait pas maintenant, elle n'oserait jamais.  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Cependant je trouve que nous passons très peu de temps ensemble, en dehors de nos conversations virtuelles.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** C'est vrai ! Ce serait mieux si on pouvait se voir plus souvent...  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Ca vous plairait vraiment ?  
><strong>Le cœur de la brune commença à s'accélérer douloureusement.  
><strong><em>EmSwan :<em>**** Bah oui !  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Que faites-vous ce week-end ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Pas grand-chose... Des devoirs, pour l'essentiel...  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Ca vous dirait de... venir chez moi ? Ca nous donnerait l'occasion de reparler du théâtre. Je sais bien qu'on évite le sujet fréquemment, mais on ne pourra plus fuir très longtemps, je le crains Miss Swan.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Vous prenez réellement l'excuse du théâtre ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire juste que vous avez envie de passer du temps avec moi.. juste pour être avec moi ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Si je le disais, cela vous ferait venir ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Je comptais venir sans ça, mais puisque vous insistez... :P  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Oui, je vous apprécie Miss Swan. Et oui, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** C'est beaucoup mieux ! :D  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Et cela me donnera une occasion de vous remercier. Pour la soirée d'Halloween. Autrement qu'avec des croissants. Je tâcherai de vous rendre la pareille... si j'ose.  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Vu comme ça, j'aurai presque envie de venir tout de suite !  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Voyez comme j'arrive à vendre ma personne ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Vous êtes fortiche !  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Alors on se dit à demain ? 18h chez moi ? Vous savez où c'est ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan :_**** Pas de problèmes. A demain, Miss Mills ;) «3  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : A demain, ma boucle d'or. «3**

**...**

En arrivant devant le grand portail le lendemain, Emma était stressée, plus que jamais. Elle allait entrer dans la fosse aux lions, et cette fois, pas de Ruby, de David ou de MM pour l'aider. Evidemment elle attendait cela depuis longtemps sans oser se l'avouer, mais la réalité de la situation, une fois devant la grille, la gifla avec une telle force qu'elle pouvait presque sentir ses joues rosir. Elle passa le portail, les jambes tremblantes plus par la nervosité que par la fraicheur du vent, et arriva, en quelques battements de cils, devant l'immense porte du manoir. Gagnait-on si bien sa vie lorsque l'on était prof ? Emma n'en avait aucune idée, mais cette maison semblait immense. D'un doigt tremblant, elle appuya sur la sonnette, et aussitôt, la magnifique brune vint lui ouvrir.  
><strong>- Miss Swan... <strong>dit-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.  
>Son entrée était immense, tout comme toutes les autres pièces de la maison sûrement.<br>**- Je suis contente de vous voir**, continua Regina, en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.  
>Emma s'était habillée comme à son habitude, simplement, et Regina en avait fait tout autant. Pas de chichis aujourd'hui. Emma avait dû dire à Marco et August qu'elle passait le week-end chez Ruby. Elle n'avait pas tout compris dans l'invitation de Regina, et ne savait pas si elle était invitée à rester là-bas pendant la nuit, elle avait donc pris tout de même des affaires de rechanges ainsi qu'un pyjama, et espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle s'en servirait.<br>**- Moi aussi**, lui répondit Emma, en regardant autour d'elle, et feignant de ne pas remarquer le regard insistant de la belle brune sur sa personne.  
>Le manoir était décoré avec goût, et ressemblait fort à Regina. Elle pensait y trouver des photos d'elle et Robin, amoureusement enlacés, mais fut heureuse de constater qu'aucune n'était accrochée au mur.<br>**- Ce que vous voyez vous plait Miss Swan ?**  
>- <strong>Oh oui, c'est très.. joli chez vous<strong>.  
><strong>- Vous pouvez visiter si vous voulez..<br>- Je tiens à entretenir le mystère, **dit Emma, en tournant les yeux vers elle avec un clin d'œil.  
>Regina lui répondit par un grand sourire.<br>**- Vous avez un sac ? **demanda la brune.  
><strong>- Oui, mais je ne savais pas si... enfin.. si...<strong>  
><strong>- Vous pouvez le poser là, <strong>dit-elle en désignant un petit placard près de la porte d'entrée.  
>Emma lui obéit. Dans cette grande et vaste maison, elle se sentait minuscule, et la présence e Regina, pour une fois, ne la rassurait pas, elle ne faisait qu'agrandir son impression d'être une lilliputienne.<br>Emma se sentait à la fois timide et impressionnée d'être là, tandis que Regina, elle, semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise, c'était chez elle après tout. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle comme à Halloween, la situation s'inversait de nouveau.  
><strong>- J'ai fait des lasagnes pour ce soir, <strong>dit Regina. **Vous aimez cela ?  
><strong>Emma hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
><strong>- Vous êtes moins timide devant votre écran Miss Swan<strong>, remarqua Régina en notifiant la réserve de la blonde.  
><strong>- Ouais, je sais<strong>, répondit-elle en la regardant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. **Mais tout est si grand ici... ça me donne l'impression d'être... toute petite.  
>- Faites-comme chez vous, d'accord ?<br>**Emma hocha la tête de nouveau.  
><strong>- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire en attendant que ça cuise ?<br>- Non, merci... **  
>C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se retrouvait seule en compagnie de Regina, et elle avait bien envie d'en profiter pleinement. Emma s'assit sur le canapé du salon, et Regina la rejoint. Il y eut un petit silence gêné pendant quelques minutes, l'une et l'autre ne sachant comment commencer. Puis Regina prit la parole.<br>**- Loin de moi l'idée de vous brusquer, mais... je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on ait cette conversation propos du théâtre...  
>- On ne va pas pouvoir la retarder indéfiniment, c'est clair.<br>**Emma regardait ses chaussures, et commençait à avoir une respiration un peu trop rapide.  
>- <strong>Je peux toujours refuser le rôle si ça vous gêne trop. Il me suffirait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour...<br>- Non !  
><strong>Emma avait eu le temps de repenser à la pièce, et, même si l'idée lui paraissait affreuse au départ, au final, cela lui plaisait. Elle passerait du temps avec Regina pour qu'elles puissent toutes les deux perfectionner leur rôle, et au final, n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient ?  
>Regina arqua un sourcil.<br>**- Vous n'êtes pas obligée. Les élèves vous apprécient, et puis, vous les avez entendus, qui d'autre pourrait jouer le rôle de la méchante reine si ce n'est vous ?  
>- Sympa...<strong> murmura Regina avec déception.  
><strong>- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et vous le savez très bien. Vous n'êtes pas méchante, vous êtes simplement... la plus charismatique pour jouer un tel rôle. C'est tout.<br>- Bien rattrapé Miss Swan. **Regina posa instinctivement, s'en même s'en rendre réellement compte, sa main sur le genou d'Emma, qu'elle caressa doucement, avant de la reposer sur le canapé en cuir crème**. Mais vous êtes au courant qu'ils comptent tout de même nous faire tomber... amoureuses l'une de l'autre, et qu'inévitablement, à la fin de la pièce, on devra...  
><strong>- **S'embrasser ?** coupa Emma. **Ouais, je suis courant... Mais on peut toujours faire semblant, non ?**  
>Regina sembla déçue l'espace d'une seconde, puis se reprit.<br>**- Oh euh... bien sûr, si c'est ce que vous voulez.  
><strong>_« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux »._  
><strong>- Au pire, on verra bien, sur le moment. Ce sera peut-être plus simple comme ça.<br>- Oui, peut-être. On a encore le temps de s'y préparer n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Exactement, <strong>répondit Emma avec un sourire. Sans vouloir changer de conversation... ça sent rudement bon !  
>- <strong>Alors, ça veut dire qu'il est temps de se mettre à table, <strong>dit Regina en levant. **J'ai déjà mis la table, vous avez juste besoin de vous assoir.  
>- Très bien.<br>**Et Emma obéit. Pendant le repas, elles parlèrent un peu d'Emma, la blonde lui raconta un peu les épreuves qu'elle avait dû surmonter en changeant souvent de famille d'accueil, et elle lui expliqua combien elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau depuis qu'elle vivait avec Marco et August.  
><strong>- Et vous ?<strong> demanda Emma en avalant sa dernière bouchée de succulentes lasagnes.  
><strong>- Moi ? Je n'ai que peu de choses à raconter, je le crains... Enfin, je veux dire que ce n'est rien comparés à ce que vous avez vécu. J'ai perdu mon père très jeune, et je ne parle plus à ma mère depuis des lustres.<br>- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre.  
>- Ce n'est rien vraiment. C'est derrière moi depuis longtemps.<br>- Et pourquoi vous ne lui parlez plus exactement ?  
>- Elle essayait un peu trop de tout contrôler. Et moi, j'aime pouvoir faire des choix qui me sont propre. Alors on s'est éloignées, par habitude, et puis on s'arrange mieux comme ça je crois.<br>- Je vois...  
><strong>En apprendre un peu plus sur la brune intéressait follement Emma. Cela lui donnait l'impression de mieux la connaitre et ça lui faisait du bien.  
><strong>- Que souhaitez-vous faire ce soir Miss Swan ?<strong> demanda soudain Regina, qui avait repris sa voix grave et sensuelle.  
>Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement, elle aimait un peu trop cette voix.<br>**- On pourrait... sortir ?  
>- Au Rabit Hole ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non, je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu moins connu et un peu plus éloigné de Storybrooke.<br>- Avez-vous honte d'être vue avec moi ?  
><strong>Emma éclata de rire et cogna légèrement Regina avec son coude.  
><strong>- Bien sûr que non, Madame Mills<strong>, minauda-t-elle. **Mais il me semble que nous voir ensemble pourrait être mal interprété par les gens du lycée...  
>- Vous êtes décidemment la plus sage de nous deux...<strong> soupira Regina, un sourire au coin**. Alors vous pensiez donc à quel endroit de débauche ?  
>- Alors, déjà, ce n'est pas de la débauche, mais une petite boîte sympa, où ils servent de très bons cocktails.<br>- Et comment savez-vous que ça va me plaire ?  
>- Là-bas, on danse, et visiblement au Rabbit Hole, vous aimiez bien ça alors...<br>- Vous m'aviez vue ?** s'exclama Regina les yeux ronds en regardant Emma estomaquée.  
><strong>- Evidemment... Et vous étiez... Wouah<strong> ! Emma leva un sourcil, dans une attitude qui se voulait un peu tendancieuse.  
>Regina continuait de la regarder bouche bée, puis se ressaisit.<br>**- Et vous comptez y aller... comme ça ?** dit-elle de son habituel ton hautain, qu'elle avait repris pour agacer Emma.  
>- <strong>Quoi ? J'ai une tâche sur ma chemise ?<br>- Oh non, mais votre veste rouge là...** Regina jeta un regard à la limite du dégout en posant les yeux sur la veste qui était crochée sur la chaise d'Emma.  
><strong>- Elle est très très bien, cette veste !<br>- Si vous le dites...  
><strong>Emma savait que Regina plaisantait, même s'il devait y avoir une pointe de sincérité quelque part. Depuis qu'elles avaient abordées le sujet du théâtre, Emma se sentait un peu plus à l'aise, et se permettait donc quelques frivolités avec la brune. Après tout, elle était là pour ça, et si elle n'osait rien maintenant, alors elle n'oserait jamais.  
><strong>- Alors que me proposez-vous ?<br>- Votre jean est correct, mais votre chemise... vous...** Regina s'arrêta un moment et se mit à fixer avec attention la poitrine d'Emma, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière. La brune se leva de sa chaise, puis s'approcha d'Emma, et s'accroupit, juste à ses pieds, et regarda d'encore plus près sa poitrine. Emma crut défaillir d'une crise cardiaque. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? _Regina leva sa main, comme pour toucher la chemise, puis s'arrêta, frôlant tout juste le sein gauche d'Emma.  
><strong>- Mais vous avez vraiment une tache !<strong> s'exclama la brune, en levant la tête vers Emma. Cette dernière la regarda en la prenant un peu pour une dingue, ce que Regina remarqua. **Pardon,** dit-elle en se rendant compte de sa position. Elle se releva**. Mais il va falloir changer cette chemise si vous voulez sortir. J'en ai une en soie dans mon placard, elle devrait vous aller.  
>- Puisque Madame insiste...<strong>

Alors Emma se leva à son tour et la suivit. Elle monta les grands escaliers et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire dans la chambre de Regina. Elle était spacieuse, d'un bleu roi, calme, reposant. Un grand lit occupait une bonne partie de la pièce, entouré par deux tables de chevet en bois sombre. Emma essayait vainement de retenir toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Regina dormait ici. Robin devait sûrement dormir ici aussi, lorsqu'il était là. Il avait dû s'en passer des choses dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. L'estomac d'Emma se tordit douloureusement et se sentait soudain nauséeuse.  
>Regina trouva vite ce qu'il lui fallait, et elle tendit alors dans les mains d'Emma une chemise bleu foncée, si douce qu'elle glissait presque entre ses doigts.<br>- **Merci,** lui dit Emma, qui avait un peu peur d'ouvrir la bouche.  
><strong>- Vous pouvez vous changer, il y'a une salle de bain juste là,<strong> indiqua Regina en désignant une porte toute proche.  
>Emma s'y engouffra. Elle tremblait. Si ça se trouve, elle était réellement malade. Peut-être qu'être ici était trop. Ce n'était pas sa place au fond, elle le savait bien. Ce lieu était chargé d'histoire, une histoire dont elle n'était pas censée faire partie. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir maintenant, et puis elle était bien trop faible pour résister. Alors elle mit la chemise, qui malgré tout portait l'odeur de Regina, se recoiffa légèrement, et descendit en bas où l'attendait Regina.<br>**- Prête ?  
>- Prête.<br>- Vous êtes très jolie avec ça sur le dos,** confessa Regina de sa voix légèrement rocailleuse.  
>- <strong>Ca fait très... Regina Mills. Mais j'ai une solution<strong>, dit Emma en souriant, la main tendue vers sa fidèle veste rouge.  
><strong>- Ah non<strong> ! s'exclama la brune.  
>- <strong>Ah si ! J'ai besoin d'être moi-même. Et puis je vous signale qu'il fait super froid dehors, et c'est pas avec un simple blazer que vous arriverez à vous réchauffer !<br>- Nanana**, fit Regina en se bouchant les oreilles, comme une enfant qui ne veut pas écouter les conseils de ses parents.  
>Emma leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que Regina ouvrit la porte d'entrée.<br>Il faisait nuit noire dehors, heureusement qu'il y avait les quelques réverbères pour éclairer la rue.  
><strong>- Vous m'indiquerez la route ?<strong> demanda la brune derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Emma frissonna.  
><strong>- Pas de problème.<br>**Et elles montèrent en silence dans la Mercedes, aussi noire que le ciel.

**...**

Regina, même si elle ne le montrait pas, était légèrement inquiète. Où Emma allait-elle l'emmener ? Elle voulait tant se rapprocher de la blonde, mais elle avait peur, peur de se faire envoyer bouler sur le champ. Pourtant elle aimait tellement être là, à côté d'elle, sentir son parfum, qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite.  
>Après une quinzaine de minutes, elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'endroit. Il était bondé de gens, qui entraient et ressortaient. Elles sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent. Le videur à l'entrée stoppa Emma d'un bras puissant.<br>- **Elle est majeure ? **demanda-t-il à l'attention de Regina.  
><strong>- C'est ma... nièce. <strong>  
><strong>- Oh. Ok, vous en êtes responsable alors<strong>.  
>Et il les laissa entrer. Emma pouffait de rire.<br>- **Votre nièce ? Sérieusement ?  
>- C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, Miss Swan. J'allais quand même pas lui dire qui on était.<br>**La première chose qui frappa Regina en entrant fut la foule éparpillée çà et là dans les recoins de la boîte, et la moiteur qui y régnait à l'intérieur, tout comme l'odeur, qui, franchement, ne faisait pas envie. Une fois le vestiaire passé, elles entrèrent dans la plus grande salle de la boîte. La musique était forte, et Emma et Regina ne s'entendaient plus.  
><strong>- J'ai envie de vous embrasser là ! <strong>cria Emma.  
>Regina fut abasourdie.<br>**- Quoi ? **cria-t-elle à son tour, pour couvrir le bruit de la musique, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
><strong>- Il y a des fauteuils là-bas<strong>, répéta Emma en se rapprochant de la brune, en tendant le doigt vers un petit coin avec tables et sièges.  
>Regina avait bel et bien rêvé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien bu.<br>**- Je vous suis...  
><strong>Emma prit la main de Regina pour ne pas se perdre, et slalomèrent entre les danseurs échevelés.  
>Regina posa ses affaires et s'assit sur un des petits fauteuils en velours.<br>- **Je reviens**, fit comprendre Emma à Regina avec des gestes.  
>Regina la suivit des yeux jusqu'au comptoir un peu plus loin. La blonde était de dos, et Regina se surpris à la dévorer des yeux. Elle venait d'enlever sa veste, et elle posa les yeux sur sa propre chemise, qui scintillait légèrement avec le jeu de lumière de la boîte. La chemise lui retombait tout juste au-dessus des fesses. Regina les regarda un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se retourne, un verre dans chaque main.<br>Emma remarqua le regard de Regina sur elle, mais elle était de nouveau en territoire connu, et décida, pour une fois, de ne pas se laisser faire.  
><strong>- Je peux vous aider ?<strong> lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres en déposant les verres sur la petite table.  
>-Emma voyait les joues de Regina s'empourprer.<br>**- Pardon ?**  
>Emma soutint son regard vers la brune, qui en faisait tout autant. Quelque chose vibrait dans sa poitrine, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la puissance de la musique.<br>**- Laissez-tomber.  
><strong>Et elle se laissa glisser dans un des fauteuils, en face de Regina.  
>- <strong>Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<strong> demanda cette dernière en regardant les verres.  
>- <strong>Un cocktail spécial<strong>, répondit la blonde dans son oreille pour se faire comprendre plus facilement. Le nez d'Emma effleura les cheveux ébène, et elle releva une délicate et délicieuse odeur de pomme qui la fit frissonner.  
>- <strong>En quoi il est spécial ? Il est alcoolisé ?<br>- Pour sûr, mais c'est un secret.  
><strong>Elle leva son verre, et invita en faire autant.  
><strong>- A nous<strong>, dit Regina en regardant Emma dans les yeux. **Et à cette soirée.**  
>Emma leva un sourcil et trinqua avec elle.<br>- **Avant de boire... Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
><strong>Regina hocha la tête.  
><strong>- Aujourd'hui, soyons juste... Emma et Regina. Juste... juste ça. Pas de prof, pas d'élève... Juste... des amies. C'est au moins ce qu'on est... j'imagine.<br>**Regina fronça les sourcils, et après un petit temps de réflexion, dit :  
><strong>- C'est d'accord. Alors à nous, Emma, et à cette soirée, qui sera je l'espère mémorable.<br>- Et à notre amitié,** précisa Emma.  
>Regina but une gorgée, et fit un effort pour ne pas le recracher.<br>- **Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>- Oh mon dieu !<strong> dit Emma choquée et amusée en même temps**. Ça marche déjà ? Regina dit des grossièretés ?  
><strong>- **Taisez-vous Miss... Emma ! Ce truc est immonde ! C'est quoi ?  
>- De l'alcool et un mélange d'épice. C'est censé nous aider à nous sentir bien, à s'ouvrir aux autres.<br>- Vous êtes sérieuse ? On dirait qu'il y a...  
>- Du gingembre,<strong> dit Emma en souriant, toute fière de son coup.  
><strong>- Je vais vous tuer.<br>- Mais pourquoi ?  
><strong>Emma se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
><strong>- Vous savez très bien que le gingembre est un..<br>- Oh oui, je le sais, mais vous êtes tellement coincée parfois, alors je me suis dit...  
>- Moi ? Coincée ?<strong> Emma hocha la tête avec un grand sourire**. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait une tête de six pieds de longs quand ma main a rencontré votre cuisse par inadvertance lorsque je tâchai de récupérer mon téléphone dans votre poche ?  
><strong>Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça tout à coup, tandis qu'un grand apparaissait sur les lèvres de Regina.  
><strong>- Buvez.<strong> Dit Emma le plus sérieusement du monde en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. **Et puis, pour votre information, votre main se baladait allégrement sur ma cuisse, et moi ça m'a... Enfin bref. Bu-vez.  
>- Que comptez-vous faire de moi exactement Emma Swan ?<strong> demanda Regina l'air suspicieux, sa voix redescendant d'un ton.  
>Emma réfléchit un instant.<br>**- Vous libérer**. Elle prit la main de la brune, qui tenait encore le verre. **C'est notre soirée, pas vrai ?** **Alors on a juste à.. en profiter, et advienne que pourra.  
><strong>_Profiter._ Ce mot résonnait avec autant de force dans la tête de Regina que les mêmes mots prononcés par Mary-Margaret un mois plus tôt. _Se libérer, avec Emma. Profiter, avec Emma_. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Emma avait raison, c'était leur soirée, après tout. Qui sait quand elle aurait d'autre occasion de se retrouver avec la magnifique blonde qu'elle avait sous les yeux en cet instant.  
>Alors elle but de nouveau une gorgée du grand verre, qui passa le long de sa gorge avec difficulté, si bien qu'un petit flot de la boisson s'écoula le long de son menton. Emma le remarqua, et l'essuya avec sa main.<br>**- C'est mieux comme ça,** chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de son oreille.  
><strong>- Merci<strong>, répondit Regina dans un souffle.  
>Emma lui adressa un clin d'œil et but également une gorgée, sans aucune grimace. Puis, elle se leva d'un bond et tendit la main et Regina, qui la prit sans hésitation.<br>Emma n'aimait pas danser, pas devant tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait envie, elle était avec Regina et se sentait protégée. Alors elle commença à bouger en rythme avec la musique, toujours aussi forte, et Regina en fit tout autant.

Emma regardait la brune en souriant, il était drôle de la voir ainsi, mais Emma appréciait cela. En fait, plus elle apprenait à connaitre la brune, plus elle passait de temps avec elle, et plus elle l'appréciait. Elles ne parlèrent pas trop, elles continuèrent de danser, en se reposant quelque fois pour reprendre quelques gorgées de leur verre. Elles avaient gardées toute la soirée une distance respectable entre elles, mais tout était sur le point de changer.  
>Regina venait de partir aux toilettes, et Emma sentait en effet une présence moite collée derrière elle, qui frottait inévitablement contre son postérieur. Des mains entourèrent également son ventre, puis Emma se retourna. Un homme, plus âgé qu'elle, sentant la bière à quinze kilomètre, se tenait juste derrière elle, avec la volonté farouche mais certaine d'en vouloir un peu plus de la blonde. Elle essaya de bouger, de se décaler, mais l'homme restait collé à elle comme une moule à son rocher. Puis Emma vit avec espoir revenir Regina sur la piste de danse, qui bloqua un instant sur le couple de fortune, se demandant si Emma était avec ce type consciemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un appel au secours du regard. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.<br>Elle prit alors les mains d'Emma, et l'entraina un peu plus loin de la piste, dans un coin un peu plus reculé, mais l'homme, prenant ça comme une invitation, les suivit. Regina lâcha alors les mains de Emma, puis s'avança vers le type en question, et lui dit quelque chose rapidement dans l'oreille, qu'Emma ne put entendre, et le type eut l'air abasourdi.  
>Puis Regina reprit les mains d'Emma et se colla tout contre elle, ses lèvres contre son oreille.<br>**- Peu importe ce que je vous fais, faites semblant d'apprécier, d'accord ?  
><strong>Emma ne comprit pas, puis Regina reprit.  
><strong>- J'ai dit à ce type que vous étiez mienne, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait cru, alors il va être temps de mettre à profit ces cours de théâtre Emma.<br>**La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de redire quoi que ce soit que Regina avait déjà glissé l'une de ses mains dans la poche arrière de son jean, et elle s'était beaucoup trop rapproché d'elle. Emma, même si elle avait prétendu avoir le contrôle de la situation au début de la soirée, commençait à perdre pied. Alors elle se laissa faire, non sans apprécier ce rapprochement si soudain. Elles commencèrent à bouger en rythme, collée presque joue contre joue, puis Regina se fraya du genou un passage entre ses cuisses. Emma n'en pouvait plus, à chaque mouvement elle sentait la jambe de Regina frotter contre ses cuisses et à chaque fois, une vague de frissons l'avalait toute entière. Emma regarda autour d'elle, l'homme était toujours là et les regardait d'un œil torve avec un plaisir non dissimulé.  
><strong>- Passons à l'étape supérieure<strong>, chuchota Regina.  
>Alors Regina enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Emma. Emma se demandait ce qu'elle y fabriquait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose de tiède et humide longer avec délicatesse le creux de son cou. Emma retint avec difficulté un gémissement de plaisir, et vint crocher ses mains dans les cheveux de Regina, juste au-dessus de sa nuque. La brune quant à elle, avait entendu le soupir d'Emma, et cela n'avait fait que l'encourager. Elle avait raison depuis le début, elle plaisait à Emma. Et, très étrangement, sa langue goûtant légèrement la peau d'Emma avait quelque chose de très, trop, appréciable. Elle aimait le goût qu'elle avait, un peu acide, et puis elle sentait à la source son parfum si doux. Quelque chose s'agita dans son bas-ventre, quelque chose qui lui indiquait qu'elle en voulait plus. Elle aurait voulu saisir d'un coup de langue le corps tout entier de la blonde, et la pression qu'elle exerçait dans son cou lui faisait du bien. Alors, sans même l'avoir prémédité, comme si son corps, habitué à ce genre danse connaissait par cœur les mouvements, elle se rapprocha encore plus d'Emma, et elle sentit cette dernière trembler. Elles étaient à présent poitrine contre poitrine. Elle se détacha du cou d'Emma pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, de ce regard qui était noir, non pas de mépris comme habituellement, mais noir car, quelque part, au fond d'elle, une créature brûlait de désir pour Emma Swan. Emma la regardait, Emma tremblait, elle avait chaud, elle pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos. Elle regarda de nouveau à côté d'elle et l'homme, même s'il les regardait toujours, s'était éloigné. Alors Emma s'approcha à son tour du visage de Regina, vint frôler son nez contre le sien, puis pencha légèrement sa tête. Elle n'était qu'à un centimètre des lèvres de Regina, elle pouvait le faire, il ne restait qu'un tout petit centimètre à parcourir. Elle sentait le souffle légèrement aigre et très épicé de la brune, dû à la boisson. Regina la regardait, elle parcourait son visage des yeux, elle admirait la couleur de sa peau habituellement si blanche qui variait en fonction de la lumière. Puis elle entendit Emma murmurer :<br>**- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.**  
>Regina pensait que son esprit déraillait, une fois de plus, comme tout à l'heure, Emma n'avait sûrement pas dit cela, Emma ne pouvait dire cela. Alors la brune enchaîna :<br>**- Quoi ?**  
>Puis le léger espace qui séparait sa bouche de celle d'Emma n'exista plus. Regina sentit les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes, cette pression douce sur sa bouche. Rêvait-elle ? Etait-ce la boisson ? Toujours est-il que son bas ventre explosait d'un ravissement continu. Elle ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres, elle était paralysée, paralysée par ce baiser, paralysée par la beauté qu'elle avait devant elle, et qui venait de se joindre à elle, littéralement. Puis, peut-être un peu trop vite, Emma s'écarta, et regarda Regina avec des yeux ronds, encore surprise de son propre geste. Regina lut un « Oh putain » affolé sur ses lèvres, et cette dernière se retourna et disparut dans la foule.<br>Emma devait fuir cette endroit, elle devait fuir Regina, comment avait-elle osé ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? _« Tu en avais envie »,_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas une raison. Regina était sa prof bon sang ! Elle était une femme, elle n'était pas célibataire, elles avaient 15 ans d'écart. La boisson ? C'était forcément ça ! _« Tu sais bien que non_, continua la voix. _Tu en as eu envie depuis le jour où tu as rêvé d'elle et toi, dans sa salle..._ ». Plus jamais elle ne pourrait reparler à Regina, ni même la revoir... Quelle honte...  
>Elle vit la sortie de la boîte et s'y précipita. L'air frais lui mordit les joues. Elle partirait à pieds, elle s'en fichait, mais elle devait s'enfuir.<br>**- Emma !** cria Regina, qui l'avait suivie.  
>La blonde ne se retourna pas et continua droit devant-elle.<br>- **Emma ! Attendez !  
><strong>La main de Regina attrapa la sienne, et l'obligea à se retourner.  
><strong>- Emma...<strong> Regina l'a regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, s'inquiétant pour la blonde.  
>Emma sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, elle ne pourrait pas arrêter ces larmes. Alors elle les laissa couler.<br>- **Je suis désolée Regina, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je voulais pas, je sais pas, j'ai... la boisson, il faisait chaud, et puis mon cou...et...  
><strong>Elle n'arrivait plus à articuler sous le poids de ses sanglots. Regina la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle avait attrapé sa veste à la va-vite sur le siège de la salle, et n'avait pas eu le temps de la remettre. Elle serra Emma très fort dans ses bras.  
><strong>- Shhht...<strong> lui murmura-t-elle**. Je comprends... Ce n'est rien d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave.  
>- Je suis désolée<strong>, échappa Emma.  
><strong>- Ne le soyez pas. Vous avez agi sur le moment. Ça arrive. Et c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai lancé cette idée débile pour faire partir ce type.<strong>  
>Regina s'en voulait affreusement. Emma pleurait dans ses bras et c'était sa faute, uniquement sa faute, et elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir apprécié goûter la peau de la blonde.<br>- **Mais je m'en veux...** s'entêta Emma.  
>Regina la trouvait tellement touchante. Elle lui releva le menton avec sa main.<br>**- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, c'est MA faute. Mais si rien de ce que vous dit ne vous fait changer d'avis, considérez cela comme un entraînement pour la pièce**... Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.  
>Emma se força à sourire, mais des larmes s'échappaient tout de même du coin de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une répétition pour Emma, elle avait voulu du plus profond de son être ce baiser. Et cela la terrorisait. Ce n'était pas un jeu.<br>**- On va rentrer, d'accord ?** dit Regina en lâchant Emma, frissonnant.

**...**

Et elles rentrèrent chez Regina. Regina lui montra la chambre d'ami. Emma, fatiguée par les évènements et par les sentiments qui lui tordaient le ventre, monta les escaliers, elle sentit bien qu'elle perdait une chaussure mais ne prit pas la peine de la récupérer. Elle se changea rapidement, puis s'installa dans le grand lit qui lui parut malgré tout bien confortable. Décidément Regina ne se refusait rien, même pour une chambre d'ami. La porte entre ouverte, Emma vit l'ombre de Regina se dessiner sur le chambranle de la porte.  
><strong>- Vous avez perdu votre chaussure, Miss Cendrillon...<br>- Merci,** répondit Emma.  
>Regina se retourna pour s'en aller.<br>**- Dites, Regina... Vous voudriez pas rester ?**  
><strong>- Je ne veux pas vous perturber...<br>**Peu importe combien Emma était perturbée, elle avait besoin de Regina à ses côtés, pour cette nuit au moins.  
>- <strong>S'il vous plait ?<br>**Regina lui sourit, et se glissa sous la couverture aux côtés d'Emma.  
>La brune s'était callée en petite cuillère, derrière Emma, et avait posé sa main sur son bras, qu'elle caressait doucement du pouce.<br>**- Regina ?  
>- Hhm ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Ce que vous avez fait, pour éloigner ce type, dans mon cou... Vous l'avez fait uniquement pour le faire partir ou... vous en aviez envie ?<br>**Regina ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de question.  
>- <strong>Un peu des deux...<br>**Emma ne fut que troublée par une telle réponse. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
>- <strong>On va faire un tout petit jeu, pour vous endormir, ce ne sera pas long... Ça vous va ?<strong> demanda Regina, qui passait complétement à autre chose.  
>- <strong>D'accord...<br>**Son cœur s'emballa lorsque Regina souleva le débardeur qu'elle avait mis pour dormir. Elle le releva presque jusqu'aux omoplates. Elle ne dit rien mais les questions fusaient dans sa tête. Puis elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le haut du dos, comme si l'on écrivait quelque chose sur son dos à l'eau tiède.  
><strong>- Vous avez dessiné quelque chose ?<strong> demanda Emma.  
>- <strong>Oui. Vous avez trouvé ce que c'est ?<strong>  
>Emma fit non de la tête. Regina passa alors de nouveau son doit sur sa langue, puis le posa sur le dos de la blonde, et dessina ce petit symbole tout particulier, qui, lorsque Emma le devina, lui fit se remémorer le tout premier cours de théâtre avec Regina, dans le fond de la salle.<br>- **Un cœur...** souffla Emma.  
>- <strong>Oui, un cœur. Je vous apprécie Emma, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Concentrez-vous là-dessus pour vous endormir. Ne vous focalisez plus sur ce que vous croyez avoir fait de mal. Rien de ce que vous faites ne peut être mal. Vous êtes tellement... tellement touchante. Une véritable femme-enfant. Alors, pour cette nuit au moins, je vais vous serrer fort dans mes bras, et vous vous endormirez. Demain n'est pas encore là, on s'inquiétera plus tard...<br>**Alors Regina se rapprocha un peu plus d'Emma, et posa sa main juste au-dessus de son ventre. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Elle embrassa sa nuque, puis resserra la pression de ses bras sur Emma, qui soupira faiblement de contentement.

Le lendemain les rattraperaient, elles le savaient. On a beau se cacher, le temps finit toujours pas nous rattraper, et bientôt il faudrait répondre aux questions, bientôt il faudrait faire face à la vérité, mais aucune des deux n'étaient prêtes pour ça, en tout cas pas maintenant, pas cette nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà ! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Emma et Regina ont franchi un cap aujourd'hui... Comme d'hab', faites-moi part de vos remarques, c'est hyper gratifiant et en plus ça me donne des idées ! :)<em>  
><em>Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, peut-être mercredi ou jeudi, sans plus de précisions... <em>  
><em>Pour le petit jeu : L'artiste du chapitre précédent était<strong> José Gonzalez<strong>, avec donc **Heartbeats**. Félicitations donc à **Kotani** et **cathcathouroquet** d'avoir trouvé !_  
><em>Merci à vous ! Zoubis,<em>

**ADR**


	10. Undisclosed Desires

_Bien le bonjour ! Encore un chapitre, un peu plus court cette fois-ci, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant._  
><em>Je vous remercie de vos reviews, une fois encore, je me répète, mais j'y tiens ! Ca me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir, ainsi que de voir vos follows, les visiteurs etc. Ça me plait que cette histoire vous plaise, car elle compte beaucoup pour moi...<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture, et ne soyez pas radins sur les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup de connaître vos avis !<em> _(Je m'excuse, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai été un peu occupée, du coup j'ai un peu perdu la tête ^^)_

* * *

><p>Emma s'étaient endormie quasi-instantanément cette nuit-là. Regina cogitait et cogitait encore, elle se posait mille et une questions. Elle repensait au baiser, à ce baiser volé. Le moment avait été intense, Regina savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle avait passé sa langue sur son cou. Sa langue. Il était juste quelque part qu'Emma lui rende la pareille par un baiser. Il lui avait plu, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais était-ce bien ? <em>Non. Certainement pas. C'est mon élève. Mon élève. Jamais ça ne m'est arrivé, en huit ans, jamais. Et encore moins avec UNE élève. Mais c'est fou ce qu'elle est belle. A chaque fois qu'elle passe devant moi, je dois me forcer pour ne pas la dévorer des yeux. J'ai tellement envie d'être près d'elle... C'est comme si j'en avais besoin...<br>_**- Tu me fais vraiment perdre la tête, Emma Swan**, murmura-t-elle au cœur de la nuit.  
>Nichée dans le cou d'Emma, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient la peau, et à chaque fois, c'était comme si elle recevait de micro décharges électriques. Elle l'entendait respirer, lentement, et c'était apaisant.<br>Regina savait que c'était mal. Elle dormait avec une élève. Et elle aimait ça. Elle savait qu'elle s'exposait à de nombreux problèmes, avec Emma elle était en danger, mais paradoxalement elle se sentait bien. Et peu de gens lui donnait ce genre de sentiment. Avec Emma, cela faisait deux.

Le jour succéda à la nuit un peu trop rapidement pour la brune, qui, lorsqu'elle décida de se lever, n'avait que peu dormi. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller Emma, elle avait besoin de se reposer après tout. Elle était en train de préparer une cafetière de café dans la cuisine lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Le cœur de Regina s'accéléra. Qui pouvait donc venir sonner chez elle un dimanche matin à 8h30 ? Elle ouvrit la porte en tremblotant légèrement.  
>- <strong>Salut Regina !<br>- Mary-Margaret ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
><strong>Mary-Margaret la pris dans ses bras et Regina la fit entrer.  
><strong>- Je me suis dit que tu serais seule, alors je suis venue t'apporter le petit-déj !<br>**En temps normal, Regina aurait été ravie de la délicate attention de son amie, mais ce matin était différent des autres.  
>Mary-Margaret s'assit sur un des grands tabourets de la cuisine, et posa un petit sac en papier, qui contenait deux cafés et des croissants. Regina s'assit alors avec elle.<br>**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? **demanda Mary-Margaret. **Vu ta tête, je dirai que tu es sortie...  
><strong>Regina attrapa un des cafés dans le sac, puis lui répondit.  
>- <strong>Moi ? Oh je... <strong>Sous le regard quelque peu oppressant de la petite brune, Regina fut obligée de lui dire la vérité**. Oui. Je suis sortie.  
><strong>Un sourire éclaira le visage de Mary-Margaret.  
><strong>- Et tu as fait des rencontres intéressantes ?<br>- Tu sais bien qu'avec Robin, c'est trop compliqué pour penser à ça... Je suis encore avec lui je te rappelle.  
><strong>- **Pour l'instant. **  
>Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage, et Mary-Margaret regarda le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- **Je ne savais pas qu'aujourd'hui tu devais avoir...  
>- Non<strong>, coupa Regina. **Je l'ai avec moi à partir de demain.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce que... Non mais attends ? Tu as ramené quelqu'un ? <strong>sa voix se fit un peu plus basse mais beaucoup plus pressante. **Tu as vraiment ramené quelqu'un ? **  
><strong>-Oui mais...<strong>  
>Mais la petite infirmière ne l'écoutait pas.<br>- **Et comment il est ? Il est mignon au moins ? Et t'as passé une nuit torride ?  
>- Mary-Margaret calme-toi ! <strong>s'exclama Regina. **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !  
><strong>Regina aurait voulu que son ami cesse de l'interroger, elle rentrait en terrain glissant, et cela pouvait devenir très dangereux.  
><strong>- Très bien, très bien, tu ne veux rien me dire, très bien... Je comprends. <strong>  
>Mary-Margaret fit mine d'être déçue, et fit la moue. Elle regarda alors tout autour d'elle, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la veste en cuir rouge, crochée à l'une des chaises. Puis son regard dévia sur Regina et passa de nouveau alternativement entre les deux.<br>**- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette veste quelque part... **  
>Elle resta un instant suspicieuse, comme si elle essayait de chercher dans ses souvenirs, tandis que le cœur de Regina se laissait entraîner par la peur.<br>- **Tu crois ?**  
><strong>- Oui... Enfin bref, je vais te laisser en charmante compagnie alors... Tu me raconteras tout plus tard !<br>**Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et Regina fut soulagée.

C'est à cet instant qu'Emma fit son apparition au bas des escaliers, vêtue de son pantalon de pyjama, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres, ses cheveux blonds encore ébouriffés par l'oreiller.  
>Regina se retourna, et lui sourit en retour. C'était étrange de voir son élève dans cette situation, mais d'un autre côté, c'était comme si il en avait toujours été ainsi, comme si le fait de dormir chez elle était une habitude. Tout lui paraissait si naturel, si normal, et c'eut un côté très réconfortant.<br>**- Bien dormi ?** lui demanda-t-elle.  
><strong>- Comme un loir<strong>, répondit Emma en baillant.  
><strong>- Tant mieux. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il y a du café, on m'en a ramené.<br>- Ouais, je sais, j'ai entendu Mme Blanchard...  
><strong>Emma s'installa sur la chaise où sa veste était restée accrochée, puis prit le gobelet de café que lui tendit Regina. Cette dernière s'installa à ses côtés.  
><strong>- Tu te sens mieux ?<br>- Je crois...** dit Emma en regardant son café. **Je m'excuse encore, pour hier soir. J'ai... j'ai pété un plomb..  
><strong>Regina regarda Emma, tentant de capter son regard, mais Emma gardait les yeux résolument tournés vers son café.  
>- <strong>Ce n'est rien, vraiment. C'est moi qui ai... tout initié. Alors s'il faut chercher une fautive à ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre. Pas à toi.<strong>  
>Emma tourna soudain son visage vers Regina.<br>**- Attendez...** murmura-t-elle, soupçonneuse**. Depuis quand est-ce que vous me tutoyez ? J'ai loupé un épisode pendant la nuit ?  
>- Oh... euh...<strong> Regina ne s'était même pas rendu compte de cette soudaine proximité verbale. **Désolée, j'ai.. enfin, si ça vous gêne je peux...**  
><strong>- Non... Continuez, ça me plait.<br>**Et ce fut au tour de Regina de lui sourire timidement.  
><strong>- A une seule condition<strong>, continua Emma.  
><strong>- Laquelle ?<br>- On est censé être des amies, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?** Regina hocha la tête**. Alors... laissez-moi en faire de même. Je crois que je vais mourir si je dois encore vous appeler Mme Mills quand on est toutes les deux, comme si vous étiez une vieille tante bourgeoise et acariâtre.  
>- Mais je suis bourgeoise et acariâtre ! <strong>Emma rit tandis queRegina semblait réfléchir à la question pendant quelques instants, puis continua. **Me tutoyer... Pourquoi pas... Après tout, un peu de distances en moins ou pas, maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire...** Emma décrocha un énorme sourire, qui faisait apparaître toutes ses dents. **Mais seulement lorsque l'on est seules.. C'est d'accord ?  
><strong>Emma hocha vivement la tête, et finit son café d'une traite.  
><strong>- Alors... est-ce que je peux emprunter... TA douche ?<strong>  
>Regina laissa échapper un petit rire. Emma était vraiment touchante.<br>**- Oui, TU peux y aller. Il y a des serviettes dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode.  
>- Ca marche. Merci Regina.<br>- Je pourrai te remmener chez toi après, si tu veux. Sauf si...** sa voix s'égara au fond de sa gorge**. Sauf si... tu souhaites rester.  
>- J'aurai aimé, vraiment. Mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de devoirs et...<br>- Alors je te remmène. Tes devoirs passent avant moi.  
>- Très bien. Je vais... prendre ma douche. <strong>

**...**

Dans la salle de bain, Emma commença à faire couler l'eau chaude, puis se déshabilla rapidement. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Puis elle prit le gel douche posé dans une petite bannette dans un coin de la douche. Elle le respira, et son cœur se mit soudain à s'enflammer. Il sentait la pomme. Il sentait Regina. Et aujourd'hui, elle aurait cette odeur sur elle toute la journée. C'était grisant.  
>Elle resta un petit moment sous la douche, profitant du délicat parfum. En se rhabillant, elle aperçut un petit flacon de parfum, là aussi, en forme de pomme. Ce devait être son parfum. Elle dégagea alors son poignet et s'aspergea quelques gouttes. Son cour vibra de nouveau. Elle était totalement folle de ce parfum, et en y réfléchissant bien, elle l'était aussi de celle qui avait l'habitude de le porter.<p>

Regina la reconduisit chez elle à peine une heure plus tard. La blonde aurait adoré passer un peu plus de temps avec la brune, et la réciproque était vraie également. Si bien qu'en plein milieu de l'après-midi, le petit bruit si reconnaissable de sa messagerie instantanée retentit à travers les haut-parleurs de son ordinateur. Emma s'approcha alors de son écran.  
><strong><em>RMills <em>****: Tu me manques déjà :(  
>La blonde sourit.<br>****_EmSwan_**** : Toi aussi...  
><strong>**_RMills _****: Etre avec toi, c'est magique, mais après... bouh.  
><strong>Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Regina trouvait sa présence magique ! Décidemment, ce serait une belle journée !  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em>**** : Je comprends. Malgré tout, ça a été un bon week-end, et la seule chose qui l'ait réellement gâché, c'est le fait de devoir te quitter.  
><strong>**_RMills _****: «3  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : «3  
><strong>Emma allait reprendre ses devoirs de maths, lorsqu'un nouveau message apparut.**  
><strong>**_RMills _****: Viens me voir demain, j'aurai quelque chose pour toi...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Non non, Miss Swan, c'est une surprise ;) C'est petit, mais ça ne peut être donné en public...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Tant mieux, j'aime beaucoup ça...  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Alors RDV en 131 demain pendant une pause ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Marché conclu ! :D  
><strong>**_Rmills_**** : Alors je vais te laisser travailler. A demain, ma belle «3  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : A demain MADAME Mills :D  
><strong>Le cœur d'Emma palpitait comme jamais. Une bouffée de bonheur s'empara d'elle, à tel point que sa tête commençait à tourner.

Le lendemain arriva vite, fort heureusement. Mais les deux premières heures de cours d'Emma lui semblèrent bien longues, compte tenu de l'excitation qui lui tiraillait le ventre, et son mal de tête, qui était resté présent depuis la veille. Regina devait lui donner quelque chose, et elle avait passé la nuit et ces dernières heures à se demander ce que c'était. Elle avait visualisé dans sa tête une Regina, les joues rosies par la timidité qu'il restait en elle à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, lui déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en murmurant « Voilà mon cadeau. ». Elle savait pourtant au fond d'elle que Regina ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Parce qu'elle n'était pas célibataire. Parce qu'on était au lycée. Parce que peut-être elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ça.

Ses pieds la menèrent en 131. La porte était ouverte et les élèves sortaient tout juste de la salle. Emma observait Regina et elle remarqua combien elle pouvait être différente avec elle.  
><strong>- N'oubliez pas, je veux vos dissertations sur mon bureau avant vendredi sinon ça va barder, vous me connaissez !<strong> Elle avait repris son ton habituellement froid et son masque de prof beaucoup trop autoritaire lui était collé sur le visage. Mais il s'éclaircit soudain lorsqu'elle vit Emma, et lui décrocha son plus beau sourire.  
><strong>- Tiens ! Bonjour Mademoiselle !<br>**- **Bonjour Madame Mills !** insista-t-elle lourdement.  
>Emma était restée près de la porte, et Regina se rapprocha d'elle.<br>**- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas trop de temps pour discuter là tout de suite**, lui dit-elle à voix basse.  
>Emma savait qu'il ne se passerait rien, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue.<br>**- Oh euh, ok, pas de problème...  
>- Mais j'ai tout de même quelque chose pour vous<strong>, ajouta la brune en sortant un petit sac en papier de son propre sac à main.  
>Elle tendit le petit sac en papier à Emma, qui le prit, en frôlant du bout du doigt la main de Regina. Emma la vit frissonner grâce à ce bref contact.<br>- **Merci**, murmura Emma.  
>Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais Regina la repoussa en posant sa main sur son épaule.<br>**- Pas ici Miss Swan...** Elle lui fit cependant un sourire compatissant. **Je vais devoir y aller. Rangez ça dans votre sac**, lui indiqua-t-elle en posant les yeux sur son cadeau. **Vous aurez le temps de voir ce que c'est plus tard.  
><strong>-** D'accord. Je vous redirais si ça me plait.**  
><strong>- Je compte là-dessus<strong>. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ferma la porte de sa salle à clé. **A plus tard Emma.  
>- A plus tard...<strong>  
>Et Emma tourna les talons.<p>

**...**

Il était presque 13h lorsque Mary-Margaret entendit frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait eu personne de toute la matinée, et commençait légèrement à s'ennuyer, à croire que personne ne voulait tomber malade aujourd'hui. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, l'air guilleret, et vit Emma Swan, encore plus blanche qu'habituellement, se tenant le front.  
><strong>- Emma ? Tu vas bien ?<br>- Vous auriez un truc contre le mal de tête ?  
>- Oui bien sûr, entre.<br>**Mary-Margaret la fit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises devant son bureau, et prit un cachet dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de la grande salle blanche. Elle tendit un verre d'eau à Emma, ainsi que le cachet.  
><strong>- Tiens, ça devrait te soulager.<br>- Merci..  
><strong>Et Emma avala le cacher rapidement.  
>- <strong>Depuis quand as-tu mal à la tête Emma ?<br>- Hier après-midi, je dirais,** répondit la blonde.  
><strong>- Et ce n'est pas passé depuis ?<br>- Non...  
>- Le cachet devrait faire effet rapidement. Tu peux te reposer ici en attendant, il y a des lits à côté..<br>- Non, merci, j'ai un contrôle tout à l'heure, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absente.  
>- Reste au moins là le temps que ça sonne alors, tu ne seras pas dérangée.<br>- D'accord, merci.  
>- Tu as mangé ?<br>- Pas grand-chose, ça passait pas.  
><strong>Mary-Margaret fouilla alors dans le petit frigidaire à côté du placard, et prit un sandwich.  
><strong>-Tiens. Essaie de manger ça au moins, ça te fera du bien.<br>**Emma la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
>- <strong>J'en prends un tous les jours dans le frigo, au cas où. Il est très bon.<br>**Emma la regarda et commença à croquer dedans prudemment.

Pendant qu'elle mastiquait le sandwich, Mary-Margaret l'examina un peu, histoire de voir si elle reprenait des couleurs. Puis aussi brusquement qu'un flash pris en pleine figure, elle remarqua les vêtements d'Emma. Et notamment sa veste en cuir rouge. C'était exactement la même que celle qu'elle avait vue chez Regina. Alors elle avait eu raison pendant tout ce temps. Quelque chose se tramait entre les deux, peut-être elles même n'en avaient-elles pas conscience, mais c'était évident. Elle l'avait senti dès qu'elles les avaient vu l'une et l'autre pour la première fois le jour du bal de la rentrée. On remarque assez vite l'alchimie entre deux personnes, et la leur était tellement visible qu'on aurait pu voir flotter une auréole autour d'elles. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais avait tout de même tenté de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Regina à Halloween, en lui soufflant de profiter de sa soirée. Même David avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Regina semblait beaucoup moins terne, moins sérieuse, plus heureuse. Emma avait donc passé la nuit chez Regina. Leur histoire était-elle si sérieuse que ça ?

- **Emma ?  
>- Hmm ?<br>- Je vais te poser une question, et j'aimerai que tu me répondes le plus sincèrement du monde. Sache que je ne vais pas te juger, ni en parler à qui que ce soit. D'accord ?  
><strong>Emma la regarda, assez inquiète, en triturant le sachet du sandwich, mais hocha tout de même la tête.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et... et Regina ?<br>**Emma faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau du sandwich, puis, après un grand verre d'eau, parvint à articuler d'une faible voix :  
><strong>- Quoi ? Entre moi et.. Mme Mills ? Mais rien...<strong>  
><strong>- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait,<strong> dit calmement Mary-Margaret. **J'ai vu ta veste chez elle hier matin.  
>- Ah...<br>- Je te promets de ne pas en parler à la direction, mais si vous avez fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible ce week-end...  
>- Non ! Non !<strong> répliqua Emma**. Je vous jure qu'on a rien fait de... mal.  
>- Tu as passé la nuit chez elle ?<br>- Oui. Mais j'ai...on... on a juste dormi. On a jamais rien fait d'autre.  
>- C'était la première fois ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Je vois.<strong> Elle laissa un instant s'écouler, puis ajouta : **Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?  
>- Je... j'en sais rien... On est juste... amies, je crois. Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça ?<br>- Ma conscience professionnelle me souffle à l'oreille que ce n'est pas terrible, en effet. Si jamais on vous avait vu...** Emma déglutit**. Mais mon affection pour Regina... me dit que c'est une bonne chose pour elle.  
><strong>-** Alors c'est quoi votre verdict ? Il faut que j'arrête de la voir ?**  
><strong>- Je me ferai sûrement taper sur les doigts pour avoir dit ça si un jour ça tourne mal mais... Regina a l'air d'aller bien, lorsqu'elle est avec toi. Et je pense que lorsque quelque chose nous fait du bien, profondément, alors on ne devrait pas avoir à se forcer d'arrêter, peu importe le regard des autres. Mais tout dépends de toi Emma.<br>- De moi ? Pourquoi ?  
>- J'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai jamais regardé aucun ami de la façon dont tu regardes Regina. Le seul que je n'ai jamais regardé comme ça, c'est David. <strong>  
>Emma regarda soudain ses chaussures, les joues rouges. <em>Au moins, elle reprend des couleurs.<em>  
><strong>- Ca se voit tant que ça ?<strong>  
>Mary-Margaret lui fit un sourire compatissant.<br>**- Alors... tu as des sentiments pour elle ?  
><strong>Emma leva la tête vers la brune.  
><strong>- Je... j'en sais rien. Je crois. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort quand je suis avec elle que parfois... parfois j'arrive même plus à penser correctement.<br>**Mary-Margaret posa une main compatissante sur celle d'Emma.  
><strong>- Tu sais... je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs mais... Je ne pense pas que Regina ait déjà laissé beaucoup d'élèves dormir chez elle. Et puis, vu la façon dont elle te dévore des yeux parfois, je crois que... tu devrais lui en parler. Ca ne pourra te faire que du bien. Comme ça, si elle ne ressent rien pour toi, tu seras fixée, et tu pourras avancer tout en restant son amie, si c'est ce que tu as envie d'être bien sûr.<br>- Et si... **murmura timidement Emma**. Et si c'était oui ? Si elle, enfin... si elle ressentait quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?  
>- Alors il vous faudrait être patientes, Regina et toi. Surtout toi. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. <strong>  
>La cloche se mit à sonner quelque part dans le lycée.<br>**- Tu te sens mieux ? **demanda la brune.  
><strong>- Bien mieux<strong>, répondit Emma en se levant. **Merci pour le cachet. Et pour... pour tout.  
>- C'est normal. Et si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là. Tu peux me faire confiance.<br>- Merci. **  
>Emma lui sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie.<br>_Maintenant, il faut que je parle à cette chère Regina._

**_..._**

En rentrant chez elle, l'après-midi, Emma sortit ses cahiers de son sac à dos, et un petit sac en papier glissa avec eux. Le cadeau ! Avec son mal de tête, elle l'avait presque oublié. Son cœur lui rejoua des tours à nouveau. Décidément, même lorsque Regina n'était pas là, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Fébrilement, elle ouvrit le sac, et y découvrit deux petits paquets. L'un, était minuscule, recouvert de papier rose. L'autre était un peu plus gros, rectangulaire. Elle ouvrit le plus petit. Elle détacha précautionneusement l'emballage, elle ne voulait rien déchirer. Un bracelet tomba au creux de sa main. Une petite chaine d'argent, d'où pendait joyeusement un petit pendentif rond, au motif étrange, strié, une petite pierre noire au milieu du bijou. Une petite note était cachée dans le papier. _« Pour égayer le poignet fin de Boucle d'Or. »_ Emma avait mal aux joues à force de sourire. Elle l'attacha aussitôt à son poignet et fut ravie du résultat. Il était magnifique. Elle ouvrit ensuite le second paquet. Il était plus lourd que l'autre. On aurait dit une boite de parfum. Emma se doutait de ce que c'était. Elle l'ouvrit alors et découvrit, sur le dessus de la boîte, une petite phrase inscrite au stylo argenté _: « A utiliser sans modération. __**«3**__ »_ Elle retira le parfum de la boîte, et s'en aspergea une goutte. C'était celui de Regina.  
>Une brusque chaleur l'emporta soudain. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir cette femme si spéciale dans sa vie, qui savait exactement ce qui lui plaisait, et qui était remplie d'attention à son égard. Tout revenait dans sa tête, des flashs, des images, tout défilait à une vitesse stupéfiante. Regina qui la regarde froidement, Regina qui l'enlève en plein bal, Regina qui lui envoie le premier message, Regina qui lui dessine ce cœur sur la main, Regina qui a peur, Regina qui la prend dans ses bras, Regina qui pose ses lèvres sur sa joue, <em>Regina... <em>

Regina serait seule ce soir, Robin n'était pas encore rentré. Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir, qu'elle lui dise. C'était maintenant, maintenant ou jamais.  
>Sans même réfléchir une minute de plus, elle dévala les escaliers.<br>**- Emma...Où tu vas ? **demanda Marco, qui sortait quelque chose du four.  
><strong>- Je dois aller... aller vérifier quelque chose.<br>- Mais le diner est prêt...  
>- Je serai pas longue, promis. <strong>

Elle enfourcha son vélo qu'elle sortit au préalable du garage, et roula en direction du manoir. Sur la route, des tas de phrases lui vinrent en tête aléatoirement. Elle espérait juste pouvoir faire un discours plus construit lorsqu'elle serait devant la brune.  
><em>Je serai là pour toi Regina, je serai toujours là. Si un jour tu souffres, si un jour tu te sens mal, je serai là. Je sais que t'as dû en baver, mais mes bras seront toujours là pour toi, si un jour il y a de l'orage, si un jour tu as peur, je serai là. Parce que tu mérites que l'on s'occupe de toi, que l'on s'occupe vraiment de toi. Regarde-toi, tu es tellement belle... Tu mérites tellement mieux. Parce que quand je te regarde je me dis que ton copain est un abruti. Parce que t'es belle tout le temps. Parce que t'es drôle, intelligente, et là pour les autres. Ce n'est pas un masque, c'est vraiment toi, c'est vraiment ce que tu es. J'aime quand ma main serre la tienne. J'aime frissonner quand tu me frôles. Et le baiser de l'autre soir, il était voulu, j'ai adoré ça, je l'ai regretté, mais c'est fini, je ne le regrette plus. Et si je te dis tout ça c'est parce que... parce que je...<br>_Le cœur battant de cet espoir qui en cet instant lui paraissait invincible, elle laissa tomber son vélo devant le portail et le franchit en courant. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. C'était aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ou jamais. Son doigt appuya sur la sonnette avec une certaine familiarité. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis des bruits de pas. Elle souriait, elle avait chaud, elle avait hâte, son cœur résonnait jusque dans sa tête, qui bourdonnait de nouveau. Mais ça ne faisait plus mal à présent, parce que c'était aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ou jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Emma commença à parler, sans réaliser quoi que ce soit.

_C'était maintenant..._

**- Regina, il faut que je te dise que...**  
>Mais elle s'interrompit. Il n'y avait personne devant elle. Elle baissa alors les yeux. Un petit garçon aux yeux noisette, qui devait avoir dans les cinq ans, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.<br>**- C'est ma Maman que tu viens voir ?**

_...Ou jamais_.

* * *

><p><em>Un autre chapitre de conclu aujourd'hui ! Le premier vrai rebondissement de leur histoire... J'espère que ce virage vous plaira, je vous en réserve encore quelques autres, croyez-moi, j'espère simplement que vous ne me trouverez pas trop méchante avec vous quand viendra le temps des vraies difficultés (car il y en aura.). <em>  
><em>En ce qui concerne le petit jeu, alors il s'agissait, comme <strong>Scleems<strong> et **cathcathouroquet** l'ont trouvé, de **Milky Chance** !_  
><em>A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !<em> (_Qui sera publié Mardi grand max !)_  
><em>Gros Bisous, et merci de me suivre... <em>  
><strong><em>ADR<em>**


	11. Hear Me

_Heeey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Cette fois-ci, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! _  
><em>Merci de votre intérêt pour mon histoire, c'est super chouette ! <em>  
><em>Alors il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais pour tous ceux qui se poseraient encore la question ou à qui je n'ai pu répondre (je pense aux guests qui sont bien gentils de me laisser des reviews mais à qui je ne peux répondre, ou tout simplement aux visiteurs qui me lisent !) : Henry a toujours été là, si vous êtes attentifs, j'ai laissé pas mal d'indices sur son existence, j'ai simplement évité de dire son nom pour garder un effet de surprise, je pense que c'est à peu près réussi ! Donc non, il ne sort pas de nulle part, c'est pas une idée que j'aie eue sur le moment ! <em>  
><em>Et toutes les explications sont dans ce chapitre... Donc bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>- C'est ma Maman que tu viens voir ?<br>**Le petit garçon la regardait, tout sourire, pas farouche du tout. Emma n'arrivait pas à articuler quoi que ce soit, le monde venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds.  
><strong>- Parce que tu peux entrer si tu veux la voir, là elle est dans son bureau. Je peux aller la chercher.<br>**Devant le silence d'Emma, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, complétement perdue, il enchaîna.  
><strong>- Je vais la chercher...<br>**Et il laissa Emma plantée là, devant porte grande ouverte, tandis qu'il courait dans les escaliers en criant **« Maman ! Y'a quelqu'un pour toi ».**  
>Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais dit ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle jamais deviné ? Regina serait devant elle d'une minute à l'autre, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose dont elle avait envie s'était de s'allonger sur le sol et de mourir en silence. Elle retenait ses larmes, puis, elle entendit les talons si caractéristiques. Alors elle fit la chose qui lui sembla la plus simple sur le moment, s'enfuir. Elle se retourna, et courut jusqu'au portail, ramassa son vélo le plus vite possible et pédala à perdre haleine.<p>

**...**

De l'autre côté du portail, Regina ne vit qu'une silhouette floue passer le portail, mais ne distingua rien de concret.  
><strong>- Henry, qui était-ce ?<strong> dit-elle en refermant la porte et en se tournant vers son fils.  
><strong>- Je sais pas, mais elle était jolie.<br>- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir si je n'étais pas en bas avec toi... ça pourrait-être n'importe qui, un voleur, ou pire encore,** dit-elle avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.  
><strong>- Mais j'étais à côté<strong>, répondit-il tout plein d'innocence.  
><strong>- Evites la prochaine fois, d'accord ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui Maman...<strong>  
>-<strong> Lave-toi les mains, on va diner.<strong>  
><strong>- T'as fait des lasagnes, hein dis ? Parce que Marianne elle fait que des congelées et bah elles sont pas très très bonnes...<br>- Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'elles étaient mauvaises j'espère ?  
>- Non non...<strong> fit-il en secouant la tête. **Mais les tiennes elles sont mieux.  
>- Merci mon chéri..<strong> Elle lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et retourna voir la cuisson des lasagnes.  
>Sans la présence de Robin, Marianne lui avait ramené Henry, et elles avaient pu discuter un peu, pour la première fois. Et l'échange ne fut pas si terrible que ce que ce l'était imaginé Regina.<br>Et Marianne lui avait finalement dit.

**...**

-** Je suis désolée pour tout ça vous savez**, lui avait dit Marianne, tandis qu'Henry était parti ranger ses affaires.  
>Regina s'était montrée très froide avec elle, comme le peu de fois où elle l'avait aperçue.<br>**- Et pour quoi exactement ? **  
><strong>- Pour Robin... Pour... Henry... Pour avoir tout gâché entre vous. Je m'excuse, profondément. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.<br>- Très bien**, avait dit Regina, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.  
><strong>- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai quitté Robin. Pour de bon.<br>- Très bien. Et vous comptez encore une fois quitter la ville en laissant Henry ou vous souhaitez rester cette fois ? **rétorqua Regina toujours glaciale.  
><strong>- Je reste. Je me suis beaucoup trop attachée à Henry. C'est un chouette gosse. Vraiment. <strong>Regina la regarda soudain, avec un peu plus de chaleur dans le regard**. Vous l'avez très bien élevé. Beaucoup plus que ce dont j'aurai été capable. Je suis contente qu'ils vous aient trouvés, Robin comme Henry. **  
><strong>- Merci<strong>, dit faiblement Regina, en lui offrant un léger sourire.  
><strong>- Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, et celle d'avoir abandonné Henry est irréparable, mais sachez que jamais je n'intenterai quoi que ce soit pour vous le reprendre. C'est difficile à admettre pour moi, mais c'est votre fils. Peu importe ce que la biologie pourrait dire.<br>**Et à cet instant précis, toute la rancœur qu'elle avait eu pour Marianne disparut, toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent, et la seule chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de chaleur humaine. Alors elle fit le geste le plus simple du monde, elle prit celle qu'elle considérait comme son ennemie dans ses bras.  
><strong>- Merci... <strong>répéta-t-elle.  
><strong>- Vous avez été là pour lui<strong>, continua Marianne une fois qu'elles se furent délacées**, depuis qu'il est né, ou presque. Je suis revenue, et je suis contente de le connaître, et de passer du temps avec lui, je suis contente qu'il comprenne à un âge si jeune ce que je suis pour lui. Mais le plus important dans sa vie c'est vous. Vous et Robin. Et il a besoin de ses deux parents bien plus qu'il n'a besoin de moi. La seule erreur réparable que j'ai commise, c'était de me remettre avec Robin et de croire que ça allait marcher. J'avais tort.  
>- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire<strong>, murmura la brune pour elle-même.  
><strong>- Robin n'est pas si affreux, vous savez. Que feriez-vous à sa place, si quelqu'un que vous aimiez, depuis longtemps disparu, revenait dans votre vie, et bouleversait tout ?<strong> Et soudain elle repensa à quelqu'un, quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait pas repensé depuis des années : Daniel, son premier véritable amour. Elle repensait à combien elle l'avait aimé, à combien elle avait pleuré lorsqu'il était mort.  
><strong>- Ou si, tout à coup, quelqu'un sorti de nulle part venait à votre rencontre et changeait littéralement votre façon de voir les choses ? <strong>  
>Le visage de Daniel disparut dans sa tête, tandis qu'un visage plus fin, plus gracieux fit son apparition. Des longs cheveux blonds, et ces yeux, émeraude, profonds<em>... Emma.<em>  
>Regina sourit à Marianne.<br>**- Je crois comprendre, oui**, dit faiblement la brune.  
>Et c'était sincère.<br>Le discours de Marianne l'avait touché profondément, elle était enfin rassurée quant à son avenir. Elle avait autorisé Marianne à rendre visite à Henry dès qu'elle le souhaiterait, Robin l'avait emmené souvent chez elle quand il y allait, et il passait également plusieurs nuits chez elle dans la semaine. Après tout, elle était quand même sa mère biologique, et Henry avait le droit d'apprendre à la connaître, elle ne pouvait lui refuser cela.

**...**

Il était plus de minuit et Regina commençait à s'inquiéter. Emma n'avait pas répondu à ses messages. Pour la première fois en plus de trois mois, Emma n'avait répondu. Regina se demandait pourquoi. Elle s'attendait pourtant à de longs messages qui lui réchaufferaient le cœur, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle avait pensé que ça plairait à Emma, mais peut-être avait-elle eu tort.  
>Emma, de son côté, avait lu les messages de Regina.<br>_**RMills**_** : J'espère que tes petits cadeaux te plaisent... «3  
><strong>Puis une heure après :  
><em><strong>RMills<strong>_** : Ou peut-être pas...**  
>Puis Emma avait éteint son ordinateur. En une seule minute, sa journée avait basculée du bonheur à l'horreur. Elles avaient parlé chacune de leur famille respective, mais Regina n'avait jamais mentionné son fils. Pas une seule fois. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote et croire qu'elle avait ses chances avec Regina. Elle avait construit une famille avec Robin, elle n'allait pas tout plaquer du jour au lendemain pour une pauvre fille dans son genre. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à la langue de Regina effleurant son cou, à cette danse, au fabuleux week-end qu'elles venaient de passer. Rien ne semblait plus avoir de sens. Elle resta un long moment par terre, allongée sur le tapis de sa chambre, rattrapant au gré de leur fuite les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rougies.<p>

**...**

Le lendemain, Emma fit de son mieux pour éviter Regina, elle ne mangea pas à la cantine. Au moment d'aller en cours de théâtre, elle ne suivit pas Ruby.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que t'as depuis ce matin ?<strong> lui demanda-t-elle.  
><strong>- Rien<strong>, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.  
><strong>- Emma, t'es gentille, mais on me l'a fait pas à moi. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas en théâtre, je te signale que c'est à cause de toi si j'y vais. Et t'es l'un des rôles principaux je te rappelle !<br>- J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.**  
><strong>- C'est à cause de Mme Mills ?<strong> demanda vivement Ruby.  
>Emma tourna la tête vers elle et ne répondit pas.<br>**- Alors c'est ça hein ?** continua son amie**. Je le savais, de toutes façons. Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que je pensais que tu voulais garder ça pour toi, mais je t'assure que si jamais elle t'a fait du mal...  
><strong>- **De quoi est-ce que tu me parles bon sang ?** s'exclama Emma, prise d'une colère soudaine.  
><strong>- Emma... qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Mme Mills et toi ?<br>- Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me pose cette question** ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
>- <strong>Emma j'essaie juste de t'aider là...<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai pas envie d'aller en théâtre, c'est tout, alors laisse tomber.<br>- Et je lui dis quoi à Mme Mills ? Que t'es partie en vacances le temps de son cours ?  
>- Tu ne lui dis rien du tout. Elle a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre sur ma vie.<br>**Ruby regarda Emma en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pas vraiment satisfait.  
><strong>- Ok d'accord, et ben débrouilles-toi.<br>**- **Très bien !**  
>- <strong>Parfait ! <strong>  
>Et Emma quitta le hall du lycée sans plus de ménagement.<p>

**...**

Lorsque Regina vit entrer Ruby dans sa salle, sans Emma, elle eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un morceau de plomb. Où était-elle passée ? Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son élève, mais celle-ci semblait définitivement en colère, à en juger par sa manière de lever les sourcils lorsqu'elle la regarda.  
>Durant tout le cours, elle était ailleurs. Ils en étaient encore à l'écriture de la pièce, et commençaient à improviser quelques scènes, pour trouver de l'inspiration. Mais elle ne cessait de penser à Emma. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle retint Ruby.<p>

**- Tu sais pourquoi Emma n'est pas venue ? Il me semble l'avoir aperçue ce matin...  
>- J'en sais rien, j'suis pas sa putain de mère<strong>, répliqua l'élève en reprenant son chemin.  
><strong>- Ruby, tu me reparles encore une fois sur ce ton et je t'assure que tu auras une heure de colle !<br>- Ecoute**z, dit Ruby en la défiant du regard et en baissant la voix**, elle a pas voulu venir d'accord ? Pourquoi, je sais pas. Mais elle a l'air d'être en colère contre vous. Alors je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, ni même ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais Emma ne veut visiblement pas que je m'en mêle. Alors réglez ça avec elle. J'suis pas conseillère conjugale.  
>- Ruby !<br>- Quoi ? Osez me dire que vous avez une relation tout à fait normale avec elle !  
>- On est... amies.<br>- Ouais, si vous le dites...**

Ruby sorti de la salle et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Regina seule, avec ses angoisses et ses questions.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?<br>_Soudain, la petite voix fluette d'Henry lui revint en tête « Elle était jolie. » Se pourrait-il que ce soit Emma qui soit venue lui rendre visite à l'improviste ?  
>Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec elle.<p>

Regina laissa une journée s'écouler avant de discuter. Elle voulait laisser le temps à Emma de revenir vers elle, elle espérait recevoir un message, mais rien n'y fit. Silence Radio du côté Swan. Et cela l'attristait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle vu Henry ? Était-ce à cause de cela ?

**...**

A 21h le mercredi soir, il faisait nuit noire, et le vent était glacial. Emma n'avait pas reparlé à Regina. Elle ne pouvait penser à elle s'en avoir l'estomac retourné, elle avait tournait la tête à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs. Cela ne faisait que deux jours et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Elle s'en voulait un peu, elle aurait pu choisir de lui renvoyer un message, de faire abstraction du petit garçon qu'elle avait vu, mais c'était trop. Elle s'était même disputée avec Ruby, même si elle ne lui en avait pas trop tenu rigueur durant la matinée de cours qu'elles avaient eu ensemble. Elle était en train de regarder un film d'horreur dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle entendit un drôle de grattement à sa fenêtre. Elle coupa le son de la télé. Des coups se firent entendre de nouveau à sa fenêtre, un peu plus bruyamment cette fois-ci. Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent à sa fenêtre. Une silhouette se trouvait en bas, une silhouette penchée en avant pour attraper le gravier sur le sol.

Emma ouvrit alors sa fenêtre, et la silhouette se releva, et la regarda. _Regina_.

Sans même réfléchir, elle ferma la fenêtre violemment et se baissa pour être hors de vue. De nouveaux coups frappèrent le carreau. _Si elle continue comme ça, elle va péter le carreau. _Elle se releva alors, et fit signe à Regina qu'elle allait descendre, ce qu'elle fit à pas de loups pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de question. Elle sorti dehors et rejoignit Regina.  
>Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la brune prenne la parole.<br>**- Emma, je...  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?<strong> dit Emma sur la défensive.  
>Regina arqua un sourcil.<br>**- Le vouvoiement, vraiment ?  
><strong>Emma la regarda sans dire un mot, mais en claquant des dents. Le froid la pénétrait par tous les pores de sa peau, et elle frissonnait.  
><strong>- On pourrait au moins discuter ? Ma voiture est garée juste à côté...<strong> Emma continuait de la regarder sans rien dire. **S'il te plait ?**  
>Elle la jaugea du regard encore une minute, puis finit par répondre en hochant la tête.<p>

Emma entra dans la voiture, encore tiède, et Regina monta le volume du chauffage.  
><strong>- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages depuis lundi ?<br>- Je pensais que tu serais occupée**, répondit froidement Emma, les yeux droits devant elle.  
><strong>- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu...<br>- Tu as un fils !** s'exclama-t-elle soudain. **Un fils, Regina ! Et tu ne me l'a jamais dit ! Pas une fois tu l'as évoqué !  
>- Alors c'est pour ça...c'est vraiment à cause d'Henry ?<br>- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?  
>- Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question...<br>- T'es impossible !** s'énerva Emma. **Comment j'aurai-pu le deviner ? Bordel, tu as un fils Regina...**  
><strong>- Emma, écoutes-moi très attentivement. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que toute l'histoire derrière Henry est très longue à expliquer...<br>- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Tu sais, même un « Salut, je te présente mon fils », ça m'aurait suffi !  
>- Emma, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Henry n'est pas réellement mon fils.<br>- Attends... Quoi** ? demanda la blonde sans comprendre, en se tournant vers Regina. **Pourtant il était chez toi. Et il t'a appelé Maman...  
>- C'est le fils de Marianne. Pas le mien. Pas... biologiquement.<br>- Et tu crois que ça change quelque chose pour moi ? Tu crois que ça m'importe tant que ça, les liens du sang ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça...  
><strong>Emma se recala contre le siège. Sa déception grandissait, comme un trou noir dans son ventre, qui aspirait tout sur son passage.  
><strong>- Peux-tu arrêter de me couper toutes les trois seconde et me laisser t'expliquer ?<strong>  
>Emma roula des yeux en soufflant, mais ne dit rien.<p>

**- Bon...** Elle tenta de capter un regard d'Emma mais celle-ci était trop en colère pour la regarder. **Quand Marianne a quitté Robin, elle venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. De Robin, évidemment. Entre temps, je me suis mise en couple avec lui. Puis Marianne a accouché. Robin est allé la voir pendant qu'elle était à la maternité. Et une fois sa convalescence terminée, elle a laissé son fils chez Robin et elle est partie. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné de prénom. Alors j'ai dit à Robin d'emménager avec moi. Et on a décidé de l'appeler Henry. Ce prénom me plaisait, car mon père s'appelait ainsi, et je l'aimais profondément. Et à l'instant où j'ai vu Henry pour la première fois, ce petit être, si mignon, si faible, si impuissant face à ce qui lui arrivait, je me suis jurée qu'il ne manquerait de rien, ni d'un foyer, ni d'amour. Surtout pas d'amour. Et puis, l'été dernier, Marianne est revenue. Elle a demandé à voir Henry. Au départ j'ai refusé, et puis, Robin a insisté. On a tout expliqué à Henry. C'est un petit garçon très intelligent, il a très vite compris.**

Et le silence revint dans la voiture. Emma retenait ses larmes. L'histoire était touchante, mais ce n'était pas cela. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle discutait avec Regina, depuis ce regard à la cantine, elle réalisa à quel point ce qu'elle faisait avec elle était mal. A quel point ce qu'elle ressentait était mal.

- **Tu as une famille,** dit-elle d'une voix faible et légèrement tremblante**. Tu as vraiment une famille, avec Robin.  
>- Et en quoi ça change quelque chose ?<strong> demanda doucement Regina.  
><strong>- Mais ça change tout... Ça change tout, parce qu'on passe du temps ensemble, alors que nous savons l'une comme l'autre qu'on ne devrait pas. Parce que t'as passé la nuit chez moi, parce que j'ai passé la nuit chez toi, parce que tu m'as pris dans tes bras, parce que tu me dis toutes ces choses, parce que tu me fais toutes ces choses. Parce que je t'ai embrassé...<strong>

La gorge d'Emma se serra.

**- Alors on en revient toujours à cela... A ce baiser...  
>- Mais évidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que...<strong>

Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, les mains de Regina lui agrippèrent le visage et ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes l'espace d'une seconde, puis aussi rapidement que l'action était survenue, elles se séparèrent.  
>Emma regardait Regina avec des yeux ronds. <em>Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?<em>

**- Ce n'est rien tu vois,** dit finalement Regina en lâchant son visage**. Je ne vais pas en mourir, de ce baiser, la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner, rien ne nous ai tombé dessus !  
>- Tu comprends vraiment rien...<strong> lança Emma, tandis qu'une larme perla sur sa joue.  
><strong>- Alors explique-moi ! Pourquoi te sens-tu si mal à cause de cela ?<br>**Emma hésita.  
>Mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre, alors, elle se lança.<p>

- **Je me sens mal parce que je suis toujours en train de me demander ce qu'on fait... Si c'est bien, si c'est mal... Et maintenant je me sens encore plus mal parce que je viens d'apprendre que tu as une famille ! Et moi je suis là, comme une grande idiote, et j'ai l'impression de détruire ça ! Plus j'entre dans ta vie et plus j'ai l'impression que M. Hood en sort ! Et vis-à-vis de ton fils, c'est mal ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me sens mal ? Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser pour moi, c'était plus que ça, tellement plus que ça... Mais toi, toi tu vois tout comme un jeu ! Un jeu pour faire fuir un mec, une répétition pour la pièce... Mais c'était pas une répétition, c'est la vraie vie ! J'ai ressenti des choses, je... je ressens encore des choses...**

La voix d'Emma s'éteignit, et un flot de larmes roulait sur ses joues. Elle enclencha la portière et se prépara à sortir, mais la main de Regina la retint par le poignet, et cette dernière elle sentit quelque chose de froid et métallique sous ses doigts.  
><strong>- Emma, attends.<strong> La dénommée se retourna vivement vers elle. **Je m'excuse pour le baiser que je viens te donner. C'était complétement inapproprié. Et idiot. Parce que ça a eu l'effet inverse de ce que je voulais te faire comprendre.**

Elle releva la manche d'Emma, et fut ravie de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien le bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle avait en elle, Emma l'avait porté. La blonde avait l'air intrigué. Regina caressa alors son avant-bras du bout du doigt, et atteint la petite chaîne en argent. Puis elle porta l'intérieur du poignet d'Emma à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut son parfum si fruité. Elle en avait vaporisé dessus. Elle huma le parfum quelques instant, et reconnut qu'il sentait différemment sur la peau d'Emma. C'était léger, mais remarquable. Il sentait encore meilleur. Elle détacha ses lèvres du poignet d'Emma, puis reprit :  
><strong>- Je ressens des choses aussi Emma.<strong> Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens, et s'y cramponna avec force, comme si soudain, elle avait besoin de soutien. **Tu n'es pas seule.** Et elle porta la main d'Emma jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cœur, qui battait très fort en cet instant. **Tu vois ?**  
>Les yeux émeraude vinrent chercher ceux chocolat de Regina. Emma ne pleurait plus, mais ses joues étaient encore humides. Elle percevait sous ses doigts chaque battement du cœur de Regina, c'était une drôle de sensation, mais tellement plaisante...<br>- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que**... chuchota la blonde.  
>Regina lui sourit faiblement, puis passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.<br>**- Shhht. Ferme les yeux.** Emma obéit. **Fais abstraction de tout, et concentre-toi juste sur moi, sur mon cœur que tu sens contre ta main.**

Regina retenait la main d'Emma contre sa poitrine, comme prisonnière de cette mélodie palpitante.  
>Elles restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, dans le silence, seulement coupé des respirations de chacune. Regina pouvait regarder Emma tout à loisir. Sa peau habituellement blanche était parsemées de taches rouges, d'avoir trop pleuré. Ses joues brillaient à la lueur des réverbères. Sa main qu'elle sentait contre sa peau était douce, mais fraiche. Puis Regina rompit le silence.<br>**- Emma ?** La blonde rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. **Tu es magnifique.** **Et si je te le dis... c'est parce que... je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit un jour de cette façon...**  
>Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle répondit la seule chose de vraie qui lui venait à l'esprit.<br>**- Toi aussi, t'es magnifique. Mais je pense que tu le sais pas vrai ?**  
>Regina lui sourit et Emma le lui rendit. Puis la brune rendit à sa main sa liberté, mais elle se rapprocha d'elle, et, dans l'inconfort de la voiture, elle parvint à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa lentement le dos et Emma fit de même. La blonde aurait voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité.<p>

**- Regina ?** murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.  
><strong>- Oui ?<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste ?  
>- A vu de nez, je dirais... de parfaites cinglées.<br>**Emma se retira doucement des bras de Regina et planta ses yeux dans les siens le plus sérieusement du monde.  
><strong>- Je plaisante pas...<br>- Moi non plus. Ecoutes, le jour où je trouverai les mots pour qualifier notre relation, je te jure que tu seras la première au courant, d'accord ?  
><strong>Et Regina lui embrassa le front délicatement.  
><strong>- Je vais devoir y aller maintenant... Je vais pas pouvoir rester dans ta voiture éternellement...<br>- Je peux éventuellement te séquestrer dans mon coffre si tu le souhaites !**  
>Emma laissa échapper un rire.<br>**- On va éviter...  
><strong>Regina porta les mains à son cou, et déroula son écharpe, qu'elle tendit à Emma.  
><strong>- Il fait froid dehors<strong>, lui dit-elle.  
><strong>- J'ai même pas 10 mètres à faire...<br>- Peu importe, tu me la rendras plus tard, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid par ma faute.  
><strong>Et elle lui enroula légèrement de force son écharpe autour du cou.  
>Emma la respira, elle sentait divinement bon.<br>**- Je suis contente qu'on ait parlé**, continua Regina. **Bonne soirée Emma.  
>- Bonne soirée Regina.<br>**Emma s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Avant qu'elle ne claque la portière, Regina la retint.  
>- <strong>Emma ?<strong> Elle se retourna vers elle une dernière fois. Regina la scruta un instant. **Je ferai de mon mieux pour être celle que tu voudras que je sois.  
><strong>

Emma fronça les sourcils, et ne sachant que lui répondre, lui sourit une dernière fois, puis partit dans direction opposée pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, on arrive à la fin du chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère y laisser moins de tristesse que la semaine dernière ^^ <em>  
><em>Comme d'habitude, l'auteur du titre de la chanson précédente (aka Undisclosed Desires) était <strong>MUSE<strong> ! Bravo donc à **Kotani, Scapin, Griffon10, raspberry63, Scleems et Angevies** d'avoir trouvé ! Faudra que je planche sur un genre de récompense pour ceux qui trouvent.. Je vous retiens au courant ;)_  
><em>A très vite pour la suite ! ( en fin de semaine si tout va bien).<em>  
><em>Gros becs ! <em>  
><em><strong>ADR<strong>_


	12. The Captain

_Salut mes petits chats ! (oui je deviens de plus en plus amicale, va falloir faire attention, je commence à m'attacher !)_  
><em>Merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews, qui ont été plus nombreuses qu'habituellement cette semaine, vous m'en voyez on ne peut plus ravie ! :D<em>  
><em>Je remercie également les follows de cette semaine, et les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire, c'est chouette de votre part<em>.  
><em>Me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre (oui j'avais dit en fin de semaine, on est en fin de week-end, c'est presque pareil... Non ? Ah.), un peu moins de 'cute' que d'habitude, et un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, mais il s'y passe beaucoup de chose, et beaucoup de discussions ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! <em>  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>Toute la semaine qui avait suivi la conversation dans la voiture, Emma avait porté l'écharpe de Regina. Le temps de plus en plus froid était de plus une belle excuse pour pouvoir s'en entourer le cou. La brune l'avait évidemment remarqué lorsqu'un de ses regards se perdait sur Emma lorsqu'elle était proche d'elle.<br>Lorsque Robin était rentré, Regina avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit concernant leur avenir. Elle lui en voulait terriblement, et ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour lui pardonner.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal**, lui dit-elle. **Mais j'aimerai que tu ne restes pas ici. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir... et encore moins quand tu es dans cette maison.  
>- Tu veux... que je parte ?<strong> Il avait les yeux ébahis.  
><strong>- S'il te plaît, oui. Ne me vois pas comme quelqu'un de cruel. Mais ça m'arrangerai si tu pouvais te reprendre un appartement.<br>- Alors tu me quittes ?  
>- J'en sais rien. Je crois. J'ai besoin de temps.<strong>

Ils restèrent quelques temps à se regarder, puis Robin déclara :

**- Je comprends. J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs. Et je veux les assumer. J'espère juste pouvoir les réparer. Et pour Henry ? Comment on fait ?  
><strong>Regina hésita.  
><strong>- Je...<br>- On fera comme tu voudras**, coupa Robin.  
><strong>- Tu pourras le voir quand tu veux, tu le sais. Mais je... je préférerai qu'il reste là. Il y a déjà Marianne qui le prends de temps en temps, alors trois foyer... C'est trop compliqué à gérer, même pour lui. Mais s'il a envie de venir chez toi, je ne le forcerai pas à rester<strong>.  
><strong>- Je sais Regina. Tout est ma faute<strong>. Regina se retint de pleurer lorsqu'elle sentit la voix de Robin trembler, et que ses yeux se mouillèrent. **Je suis tellement désolé... Tellement désolé.**

Et soudain il prit Regina dans ses bras. Elle eut l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus senti cette chaleur. En fermant les yeux, elle se revoyait des années auparavant.

- **Ca va aller**, chuchota la brune.  
><strong>- Maman ? Papa <strong>?  
>Henry avait descendu discrètement les escaliers et était arrivé à leur hauteur.<br>- **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
><strong>Regina essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle, se rapprocha d'Henry, tout comme Robin, qui s'accroupit pour pouvoir lui parler.  
>- <strong>Ecoutes Henry, <strong>commença Regina**. Je sais qu'on t'en demande beaucoup dans cette famille, mais il faut que saches que l'on agit aussi dans ton intérêt.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<strong> demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
><strong>- Je vais déménager<strong>, dit calmement Robin, une main sur son épaule.  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce qu'avec Maman, c'est... compliqué. J'ai fait des bêtises.  
>- Avec Marianne ?<br>- J'ai cru... bêtement, que tout s'arrangerai si je retournai avec elle. Mais j'avais tort. Marianne et moi, c'est du passé, j'ai simplement été trop bête pour m'en apercevoir à temps.  
>- C'est pour ça qu'on allait tout le temps chez elle... Est-ce que vous vous aimez encore, maman et toi ?<br>- C'est compliqué chéri**, répondit Regina.  
>- <strong>Est-ce que je pourrais au moins venir te voir ?<strong> demanda Henry à Robin.  
><strong>- Quand tu veux, évidemment. On pourra toujours se faire des soirées entre marche ?<br>**Il tendit un poing vers Henry, qui le regarda un instant, hésitant, puis, un sourire maladroit sur les lèvres, frappa avec son petit poing celui de Robin.  
><strong>- D'accord.<br>**

Robin était donc parti s'installer à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver quelque chose. Regina avait du mal à dormir, parce que dans sa tête se livrait un combat, qui, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister, n'avait pas de fin. Elle voyait Robin et Henry, et la famille parfaite qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée. Puis elle voyait Emma, qu'elle ne savait comment qualifier, et qui prenait tant de place dans sa vie, dans sa tête. _Dans mon cœur. _Elle avait l'impression que tôt ou tard, elle devrait faire un choix. Elle ne pourrait être sur tous les fronts, comme si avoir Robin et Emma en même temps dans sa vie était quelque chose d'incompatible. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà fait implicitement, ce choix ? A la façon dont elle frissonnait, rien qu'en la regardant, en jouant la femme sûre d'elle à ses côtés alors qu'elle retenait toujours ses mains de trembler ?

**...**

Le mardi qui suivit, elle et ses élèves mirent le point final à la pièce. Regina était fière de ce qu'avaient produit les jeunes gens qui l'entouraient. La pièce était drôle, magnifique, et un peu sensuelle sur les bords - en partie grâce aux idées de Ruby – bref, Regina avait hâte de la mettre en scène. Elle avait hâte mais peur en même temps, car elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait jouer sur scène avec Emma, et évidemment, elle avait peur de mal faire, de brusquer la blonde. Mais elle leur avait d'ores et déjà réservé une petite surprise qu'elle leur montra à la fin du cours, lorsqu'ils avaient fini de lire la pièce en entier.

- **Sachez que je suis vraiment ravie de voir la pièce avancer**, dit la brune joyeusement**. J'avais peur que vous vous démotiviez, que vous vous fatiguiez de ma personne, mais tout à l'air d'aller, n'est-ce pas ?** Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête en souriant**. Et puisque vous avez été si sages, j'ai quelque chose pour vous...  
>- Vous allez enfin nous dire ce qui se trouve dans le carton ?<strong> demanda Ashley.  
><strong>- On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher bien longtemps !<strong>  
>Elle approcha alors le grand carton au centre de la pièce et le déballa.<br>**- Il y a quelque chose pour chacun d'entre vous, votre nom est accroché dessus.**

Les élèves se bousculèrent pour voir ce que contenait le carton, et bousculèrent Regina au passage, qui se sentit partir en arrière. Emma, qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, la rattrapa par la taille juste avant qu'elle ne trébuche, et Regina s'agrippa au pull gris et chaud que portait la blonde.

**- Merci Miss Swan**, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.  
><strong>- Vous devriez arrêter de mettre des talons aussi hauts...<strong> la nargua Emma.  
><strong>- J'y penserai<strong>, dit Regina en riant.  
><strong>- Vous nous avez pris des costumes !<strong> s'enthousiasma Ruby, qui venait de s'entourer d'une cape rouge et tenait un masque de loup entre les mains.  
>- <strong>Vous pourrez faire les ajustements vous-même, où rajouter d'autres choses, si jamais ça ne vous plait pas...<br>- Vous rigolez ?** dit le jeune homme qui devait jouer la princesse en regardant une magnifique robe en tulle bleue**. Je vais être trop belle là-dedans**, ajouta-t-il en féminisant sa voix.  
><strong>- Mon Dieu j'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir là-dedans Jefferson !<strong>  
><strong>- Et moi donc !<br>- Ca a dû vous coûter une fortune**, chuchota Emma à l'attention de Regina.  
><strong>- Quand je fais quelque chose, je m'investis à fond Miss Swan !<strong> dit-elle avec sa voix rocailleuse, en haussant légèrement un sourcil, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
>Emma plissa des yeux.<br>**- Au lieu de fayoter Emma, y'a moyen que tu viennes voir ton propre costume ?** s'exclama Ruby.

Emma se rapprocha du carton et regarda à l'intérieur. Il ne restait plus que son costume. Il était constitué d'un corset bleu marine, d'un pantalon moulant noir, et d'une épée en plastique dur.

**- Sexy le chevalier !** lui chuchota sa meilleure amie dans l'oreille**. J'suis sûre que Mme M rêve de toi voir là-dedans...  
><strong>Emma s'étouffa avec sa salive.  
>- <strong>Vous pourrez le changer si ça ne vous plait pas<strong>, précisa Regina en regardant Emma qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.  
>- <strong>Oh non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste très...<strong>  
><strong>- Moderne !<strong> indiqua Ruby.  
><strong>- Ouais, c'est ça, moderne...<br>- Vous me redirez si ça vous va...  
>- Évidemment<strong>, dit Emma.

Ariel, une petite rousse avec qui Emma traînait quelque fois, regarda les costumes de chacun, puis regarda Regina, un sourire brillant accrochés aux lèvres.

**- Gold va en faire une attaque !  
>- C'est le but, très chère,<strong> lui répondit Regina. **Mais surtout pas un mot avant la représentation, c'est bien d'accord ?** insista-t-elle en regardant ses élèves..  
>Et la cloche sonna.<br>- **Prenez les costumes avec vous, essayez-les, et si tout vous va, on remettra tout dans le local pour ne rien perdre... A la semaine prochaine ! Dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël, on planchera sur la mise en scène, donc soyez là !**

Les élèves quittèrent lentement la salle, trainassant en regardant les costumes des uns et des autres.

- **On se fait un Rabbit Hole ce soir ?** demanda Ruby à Emma dans le brouhaha ambiant. **Ça fait un bail qu'on y est pas allé, et je veux savoir si le beau serveur qu'on avait eu la dernière fois travaille toujours là-bas...  
>- Ça te dis pas qu'on fasse ça un vendredi soir ? On pourra rester plus longtemps...<br>- Ouais ça marche ! Attends, j'ai une idée... Une soirée juste entre fille, ça te dit ?  
>- Bien sûr, mais à deux...<br>- Attends-moi là, je reviens.** Elle s'écarta puis demanda : **Ashley ? Ariel ? ça vous dirait un truc au Rabbit vendredi ?**

Les deux approuvèrent, et Emma fut contente. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elles n'étaient pas sorties ensemble toutes les quatre. Elles se voyaient quelques fois lors de soirées organisées par les uns et les autres, et Emma les appréciaient beaucoup.

**- Problème résolu !** dit Ruby en faisant un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle revint vers elle. Elle prit son sac**. Je dois t'attendre ou...  
>- Non, c'est bon, je t'envoie un message quand je rentre ?<br>- Ça marche ! A plus tard Mme M !** dit-elle à l'attention de la brune, qui avait rangé ses affaires et commençait à remettre son manteau.  
>- A la semaine prochaine Ruby ! répondit Regina en riant<strong>. Est-ce vraiment mon surnom maintenant ?<strong> demanda-t-elle à Emma. **Est-ce que Mills est si long à prononcer ?**  
>Emma regarda autour d'elle pour voir si la salle était vide.<br>**- Rassures-toi, il n'y a que Ruby qui t'appelle comme ça... Enfin je crois.  
><strong> Regina leva les sourcils.  
><strong>- Pas toi ?<br>- Je préfère t'appeler Regina...**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel la brune répondit par un sourire. Puis, lentement, elle se rapprocha d'Emma. Le cœur de celle-ci se mit à battre rapidement, tandis que Regina, de son côté, sentait déjà le parfum sucré qu'Emma portait. Peut-être l'aimait-elle encore plus que son propre parfum. Puis, tout aussi lentement, tandis qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce, Regina porta l'une de ses mains jusqu'à l'un des deux bouts de tissus qui pendait de chaque côté d'Emma.

**- Elle te va bien... Mon écharpe...** murmura-t-elle.  
>Regina était si proche d'Emma que cette dernière pouvait presque sentir l'haleine mentholée de Regina chatouiller ses lèvres.<br>**- Elle me tient chaud... Bien que là... je n'aurais presque pas besoin d'elle...**

Regina scruta Emma du regard et lui sourit du coin des lèvres. Emma avait les yeux posés sur ces lèvres charnues, rouge sang, elle pouvait presque les entendre l'appeler.  
><em>Résiste. Résiste. Tu n'as pas le droit Emma, et tu le sais, tu ne le sais que trop bien. Ne la regarde pas comme ça. 'Je ferai de mon mieux pour être celle que tu veux que je sois'. Mon Dieu...<em>

**- Tu peux la garder si tu veux. J'en ai d'autres.  
>- Oh, non,<strong> dit Emma surprise de l'attention, en reprenant ses esprits**. Je vais te la rendre, j'en ai aussi. J'ai déjà le bracelet et le parfum, je vais peut-être pas abuser...** Emma déroula alors l'écharpe de son cou, et la tendit à Regina**. Retour à son propriétaire.**  
><strong>- Tu es sûre ?<br>- Certaine**, confirma Emma.

En remettant son écharpe autour du coup, Regina cru défaillir. L'écharpe était emplie du parfum d'Emma. Mieux que ça, il sentait Emma, littéralement, et lui rappelait le goût de sa peau, ce goût à la fois sucré et acide qu'elle avait pu goûter auparavant. Regina leva alors vivement les yeux vers Emma. Celle-ci remarqua son trouble.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** demanda-t-elle.  
><em>Au contraire, ma chère, tout va bien. Tellement bien.<em> _Je suis là, à côté de toi, et ta sublime odeur me monterai presque à la tête._  
>- <strong>Je crois que j'ai des vertiges<strong>, répondit Regina en se tenant le front. **Mais ce n'est rien.**  
>Emma la regarda l'air assez inquiet.<br>**- Ca va, Emma. Vraiment.**  
><strong>- Mme Blanchard est pas encore partie, tu devrais peut-être...<br>- Ca va. Mais si je me sens mal ce soir, promis, j'appelle Mary-Margaret.  
>- Voilà qui est plus raisonnable...<br>**Regina lui sourit, puis passa délicatement une main dans son dos. Main qu'elle retira aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.  
>- <strong>Il va falloir qu'on y aille maintenant, on va se faire remarquer après.<strong>

Elles sortirent alors de la salle. Emma commença à avancer pendant que Regina fermait la porte à clé, et les bruits de pas qu'elles avaient entendus firent leur apparition, en chair et en os, sous la forme de l'une des surveillantes du lycée, qui s'arrêta pour discuter avec Regina. Emma se retourna. La surveillante lui tournait le dos, tandis qu'elle avait de face le visage de Regina, qui déviait son regard vers elle. Emma, sachant que la surveillante ne se retournerait sans doute pas, fit un cœur avec ses deux mains en direction de la brune, qui le capta du regard quelques instants, et lui rendit un clin d'œil discret, faisant mine d'avoir quelque chose dans l'œil.  
>Emma se retourna de nouveau et se retint d'éclater de rire.<p>

**...**

En rentrant chez elle, Emma se sentait bien. Évidemment, elle avait des doutes quant à Regina, mais elle arrivait à ne pas y penser, et à profiter de l'instant. Et cette dose de joie qu'elle lui avait apportée aujourd'hui, cumulé à cette sortie au Rabbit Hole entre fille, la comblait de joie. Et cette joie dû se remarquer sur son visage, puisque attablée en compagnie de Marco et August pour manger, on lui fit des remarques.

**-Il me semble qu'Emma est bien heureuse tout de suite,** dit Marco.  
>- <strong>Oui, je trouve aussi !<strong> surenchérit August.  
>Emma plissa les yeux et leur envoya un morceau de pain.<br>**- Peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse...** continua-t-il en renvoyant le morceau de pain à Emma.  
><strong>- Oh oui, ça doit-être ça... Je suis sûr qu'un garçon fait enfin battre son cœur<strong>, enchaîna Marco.  
><strong>- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout<strong>, rétorqua Emma.  
><strong>- Je suis sûr que si pourtant... Tu sais Papa, que j'ai vu Emma danser avec un garçon le jour de la rentrée... Est-ce lui qui te fait tourner la tête ?<strong>  
><strong>- Vraiment Emma ?<strong> demanda Marco surpris.  
><strong>- De qui tu parles August ?<br>- De Killian !  
>- Killian Jones ? Cette espèce de petite crapule qu'on voit toujours trainer près du port ?<strong> questionna de nouveau Marco.  
>- <strong>Ouais lui... Lui et Emma était très... proches ce jour-là ?<br>- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Il m'a juste invité à danser, et puis c'était il y a genre un million d'années !** lança Emma qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver. **Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ma vie sentimentale et se concentrer sur le fait que je sois contente ?  
>- Je saurais qui c'est...<br>- Aucune chance...  
><strong>August sourit.  
><strong>- Donc il y a vraiment quelqu'un !<br>**Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, et se ravisa. Le terrain était glissant, il fallait que cette conversation s'arrête tout de suite.  
><strong>- Si tu le dis...<br>**Elle finit son bol de soupe et remonta dans sa chambre.

**...**

Le lendemain soir, en rentrant chez elle, Regina se sentait encore plus mal que la veille. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un simple vertige se transforma en véritable fièvre, si bien que le jeudi, elle n'avait pu venir travailler. Il était aux alentours de midi, lorsque allongée sur le canapé, elle entendit frapper et la porte s'ouvrir.

**- Je viens à la rescousse de la malade ! **dit la voix de Mary-Margaret derrière Regina.  
>Elle avait dans les mains un sac en papier.<br>Regina se releva et s'assit sur le canapé, et Mary-Margaret la regarda de haut en bas.  
><strong>- Tu es dans un piteux était Regina...<br>**- **Je sais**, grogna celle-ci.  
>- <strong>Mais ton super-héros est là ! <strong>  
>Mary-Margaret posa le sac en papier sur la table basse et pressa sa main sur le front de Regina.<br>**- Tu es brûlante ! Est-ce tu as pris du paracétamol au moins ?  
>- Evidemment...<br>- C'est déjà ça. Ça m'a juste l'air d'être un coup de froid, ça devrait passer dans quelques jours si tu prends bien les médicaments que je t'ai amenés. En attendant, avale-ça, ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.  
><strong>Elle sorti du sac un grand bol de soupe encore chaud.  
>-<strong>Je suis allée le chercher au Granny's<strong>, indiqua la petite brune.

Regina le prit dans ses mains et se sentit réchauffée tout de suite. De plus il sentait rudement bon.  
>Regina commençait à l'avaler, pendant que Mary-Margaret lui préparait ses médicaments. La brune se cala contre le canapé et posa sa couette sur ses jambes, tout en continuant de boire sa soupe. Mary-Margaret avait raison, elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien.<p>

- **J'ai bien envie de profiter de ton état de faiblesse**, dit soudain son amie.  
><strong>- Pardon ? <strong>s'exclama Regina en avalant sa soupe de travers.  
><strong>- Disons que j'avais... quelques questions à te poser...<strong>  
>- <strong>A quel propos ?<br>**Mary-Margaret regarda Regina et se mordit la lèvre.  
><strong>- Emma... <strong>dit-elle tout bas.  
><strong>- Oh... Et pourquoi ?<br>- Elle est venue me voir l'autre jour et j'ai pu discuter avec elle... J'ai juste... remarqué certaines choses. Entre elle et toi, je veux dire**. Regina fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le bol de soupe**. Tu peux me parler tu sais...  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'Emma t'as dit exactement ?<br>- Désolée... Serment d'Hippocrate, je ne parle pas de mes patients...  
>- Mary...<br>- Elle t'apprécie. Beaucoup**, finit-elle par avouer. Regina, la tête dans le bol pour le finir, se retint de sourire**. Et je crois que toi aussi... J'ai raison ?  
>- Je l'aime bien, oui.<br>- Au point de l'inviter à dormir chez toi lorsque Robin n'est pas là ?**

Regina tourna vivement la tête vers son amie.

- **Comment tu le sais ? **demanda-t-elle précipitamment.  
><strong>- Là n'est pas la question Regina... Et je l'ai croisé la semaine dernière et elle portait ton écharpe. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?<br>- Ca veut dire qu'on s'entend bien, c'est tout.  
>- Bien à quel point ?<br>**Regina reposa son bol de soupe.  
>- <strong>J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle, c'est vrai. Est-ce forcément si mal que ça de trouver quelqu'un sympathique ?<br>- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal... J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à comprendre ce qui se passe dans vos deux têtes...  
><strong>- **Et qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ?** demanda Regina.  
><strong>- A mon avis, c'est un bordel monstre. Je sais qu'Emma t'intrigue. Depuis le début elle t'intrigue, et encore plus depuis que tu as commencé à la connaître. Je me trompe ?<br>**- **Non. C'est vrai. Elle est...**

Regina cherchait dans sa tête un mot qui pourrait qualifier Emma dans sa globalité, mais n'en trouva aucun.

- **Elle est attachante.  
>- Ouais,<strong> avoua la brune avec un sourire.  
><strong>- Ecoutes Regina, tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur...<br>- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
>- Parce que tôt ou tard, tu devras faire des choix. Que tu en aies conscience ou pas, Emma compte pour toi, peut-être plus que ce que tu peux encore t'imaginer. En tout cas ce que j'espère, c'est que tu feras les bons choix pour toi, j'espère que tu feras des choix qui te rendront heureuse<strong>.  
><strong>- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi exactement ?<strong>

L'infirmière sembla réfléchir un instant, puis déclara :

**- Ce que je pense, c'est que tu as des sentiments pour Emma. Et par sentiments j'entends...  
>- Je n'ai pas de sentiments Mary-Margaret. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir, c'est mon élève et...<br>- C'est pas tout à fait la même chose... Arrête de réfléchir avec ta tête pour une fois.** Elle donna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne de Regina, qui grimaça**. Écoute ton cœur... Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?  
>- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu n'es pas censée être la petite voix de la sagesse qui me rappelle à l'ordre ?<br>- Non. Je suis la petite voix qui veut ton bonheur. Je sais qu'Emma t'aime. Et je suis certaine que...** Mary-Margaret pris la main froide de Regina dans la sienne. **D'une certaine manière... tu l'aimes aussi. C'est ton élève, je sais, le monde est mal fait, et peut-être que c'est mal. Tu as quasiment le double de son âge, tu es une femme et elle l'est presque aussi, peut-être que ça t'effraie, moi ça m'effraierais. Mais on ne choisit pas ces choses-là, ce serait trop simple, beaucoup trop facile. Mais si tu écoutes ton cœur, tu sauras quoi faire. Tu sauras prendre la bonne décision, au bon moment.  
>- Alors tu me pousses vers elle, c'est ça ?<br>- Pas du tout**, répondit calmement Mary-Margaret. **Je te dis juste de t'écouter un peu plus, et de penser un peu moins au reste.**

Si elle s'écoutait, Regina savait qu'elle ne resterait pas dans ce canapé. Peu importe la fièvre, elle aurait été cherché Emma, et elle aurait dansé, dansé comme la dernière fois.

**...**

Le Vendredi soir, le Rabbit Hole était bondé. Il fallait se hurler dessus pour pouvoir se comprendre, et le bruit de la pluie qui tombait dru dehors se rajoutait au bruit ambiant. Heureusement qu'Emma n'avait que quelques mètres à faire pour arriver dans le bâtiment. Elle avait été longue à se préparer, et était, du coup, arrivée la dernière.

- **Ah bah quand même** ! fit Ruby en la voyant arriver.  
>Elle sourit aux trois filles attablées.<br>**- Je t'ai pris un cocktail**, indiqua Ariel dont les cheveux flamboyaient avec les néons.  
><strong>- Merci !<strong>

Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres en buvant leur verre, Ruby racontant ses derniers exploits avec un garçon qui était déjà à la fac. Lorsque les quatre filles entendirent enfin une chanson qui leur plut, elles allèrent danser sur la piste, au milieu de tous les autres jeunes qui se trémoussaient déjà. La soirée avançait vite, et Ariel, Ruby et Ashley avaient déjà en vue leur garçon pour la soirée. Emma se retrouva donc seule, et préféra s'asseoir un moment, jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne la voir, un verre à la main.

**- Je n'ai rien commandé,** précisa Emma.  
><strong>- Le jeune homme là-bas l'a fait pour vous.<strong>

Il montra du doigt un garçon brun, qui l'a regarda en soulevant son verre. De loin, Emma eut du mal à le reconnaitre, mais celui-ci s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**- Tu te souviens de moi ?** demanda-t-il dans son oreille.  
>Emma le reconnut alors. Killian.<br>- **C'est toi le mec du bal !** dit Emma.  
><strong>- Je pensais qu'on se reverrait avant...<br>- Le lycée est grand donc...**  
><strong>- Ouais c'est sûrement ça.<strong> Il but une gorgée de son verre de rhum. **T'es toujours aussi jolie.**  
>Emma lui sourit timidement.<br>**- Merci.  
>- Tu voudrais pas danser ? T'as l'air seule comme ça...<br>**Emma n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser avec lui, seulement il avait raison, là tout de suite, elle était seule, et elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, alors...  
><strong>- Pourquoi pas !<br>**  
>Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, et se colla instantanément à elle. Ils dansèrent pendant quelques chansons, puis Killian se rapprocha de son oreille.<br>**- Je savais que j'avais encore mes chances...  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Avec toi, je savais que j'avais mes chances.  
><strong>Emma ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il se colla un peu plus à elle, et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Il tenta de l'embrasser mais Emma recula.  
>- <strong>Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?<strong> demanda-t-elle choquée.  
><strong>- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais !<br>- T'es dingue ou quoi ? D'où j'ai pu te laisser faire croire une chose pareille ?**

Il prit violemment Emma par l'arrière du crâne et la força à s'approcher de lui.

**- Viens avec moi, on va parler dehors...** lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il empoigna Emma avec force et la traîna presque jusqu'à l'extérieur du bar, passant par la porte de derrière. La blonde commençait à s'énerver. D'où ce type se permettait-il d'agir de la sorte avec elle ?

**- T'as un problème ?** demanda-t-elle excédée.  
><strong>- Ouais, c'est toi mon problème ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'suis pas ton genre c'est ça ?<br>- Quoi ? T'es vexé parce que j'ai pas voulu t'embrasser ?  
>- Non, je crois comprendre ce que t'as. Tu préfères les gens avec... plus de classe... Pas vrai ?<br>- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** Il emprisonna Emma contre le mur et recommença à la prendre par les cheveux**. Tu me fais mal, je te signale !**

Emma tentait de se débattre, mais elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de son emprise.

- **Je t'ai vue avec elle**, dit-il dans son oreille. **J'ai vu la façon dont vous dansiez... C'est les femmes qui t'excite, c'est ça ma belle ?  
><strong>Le chuchotement dans son oreille agit dans ses veines comme une longue trainée de poison, qui lui parcourait le corps en lui donnant des sueurs froides.  
><strong>- De quoi tu...<br>**Il l'a gifla.  
><strong>- TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Elle est pas là pour te sauver ce soir, ta précieuse prof...<strong>

Emma sentait l'haleine alcoolisé de Killian contre sa joue, et cela la répugnait. Il savait... Il les avait vues.

**- T'as plutôt intérêt de me lâcher sinon je te jure que...**  
>Il la gifla de nouveau, et un éclair de douleur lui traversa la mâchoire. Emma se retint de pousser un cri.<br>- **Ah ouais ? Et sinon quoi ? Dis-moi que j'ai tort ! Je vous ai vues dans ce bar, je vous ai vues vous embrasser, vous formiez un vrai petit couple, et c'était assez chaud... Qu'est-ce qu'elle te faisait déjà ?** Il fit semblant de réfléchir. **Ah oui, elle faisait quelque chose comme ça...**

Killian lécha le cou d'Emma, qui se pétrifia instantanément, ses ongles raclant la surface en brique du mur auquel elle s'accrochait désespérément pour ne pas tomber.

**- T'as pas l'air contente... Pauvre Emma... Tu préfères quand c'est elle qui le fait pas vrai ?** Il lui tira un peu plus les cheveux. **Tu me dégoutes...**  
>Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui plia Emma en deux.<br>**- T'as vraiment de la chance que j'aie rien dit... J'imagine même pas la tête de Gold lorsqu'il apprendra que Regina Mills couche avec Emma Swan. Ca va foutre un sacré bordel, exactement ce qui manquait à Storybrooke. Mais ça peut encore s'arranger... Je te laisse une dernière chance... Si tu m'offre tes... services... je peux éventuellement garder cette information pour moi.  
>- Je préfère encore crever que de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi !<strong> répondit Emma, à bout de souffle.  
><strong>- Mauvaise réponse, Swan.<strong>

Killian la gifla une fois encore, mais plus violemment, et Emma fut projetée sur le bitume froid, et elle sentit un liquide poisseux lui couler le long de la joue. Killian s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle.

- **Je vais te laisser encore mijoter un peu ma demande, chérie. La nuit porte conseil. Et la prochaine fois qu'on se revoit, parce qu'on se reverra, j'espère obtenir ce que je veux. Tu feras le bon choix, j'en suis sûr.  
><strong>Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur sa joue endolorie.  
><strong>- A bientôt, mon amour.<strong>

Il se releva et bientôt le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna. Emma resta quelques instants étendue sur le sol, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas vraiment partie. Elle pensa que si elle se relevait, Killian serait encore là, à l'attendre patiemment. Mais la pluie recommença à tomber et lui piqua la joue. Elle décida de se relever. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le bar dans cet état, elle était trempée, elle avait mal, et elle ne voulait pas stresser ses amies, qui profitaient encore de leur soirée, loin de tout souci, n'ayant sans doute pas remarquée qu'Emma était partie. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer chez elle. A cette heure-ci ni Marco ni August ne seraient couchés, et c'était inimaginable qu'elle rentre comme ça. La pluie s'écrasait avec force sur son corps, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle se mit à courir vers le seul endroit qui lui semblait sûr, et loin de cet ignoble rat.

_Regina._ Chez Regina, tout irait bien.

Elle courut tant qu'elle put, aussi vite qu'elle put, et se retrouva devant la porte de chez Regina, le visage engourdit par la douleur et par le froid. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte.  
>La porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina surprise de la trouver là à cette heure.<p>

**- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que...**  
>Puis le regard de Regina se posa sur le visage d'Emma, sa joue entaillée et sa lèvre gonflée.<br>**- Oh mon Dieu, Emma !**

Elle resta un instant, choquée, à contempler son visage, tandis qu'Emma grelottait. Emma ne pourrait se retenir de pleurer plus longtemps, pas en soutenant ce regard, alors elle demanda, les larmes aux bord des yeux :  
><strong>- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin (bouh...). Pauvre Emma, elle s'en prends plein la figure en ce moment, je ne suis pas très tendre avec elle, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.<em>  
><em>J'ai hâte de connaître votre ressenti sur ce chapitre ! <em>  
><em>Pour le petit jeu, il s'agissait bien de <strong>Imagine Dragons <strong>, et pas de Kelly Clarkson, désolée ^^ Un grand bravo à **raspberry63, Scapin, EvilSwan666, Jesson et Back-To-Paradise**._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (sans doute en fin de semaine prochaine également, vendredi peut-être, sinon ce ne sera pas avant dimanche)._ _Et bon courage à ceux qui vont reprendre les cours, le boulot, bref, bonne reprise !_  
><em>Bisous ! <em>  
><strong><em>ADR<em>**


	13. Superheroes

_Bien le bonsoir ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu un week-end assez chargé (aka grosse soirée annuelle en bord de mer pour fêter la fin des vacances), du coup je n'ai pas pu publier, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.  
>Voici un chapitre tout chaud, assez long, avec un peu de SQ (évidemment)<em>,_ du David et un Killian toujours aussi idiot ! Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?<br>- Bien sûr ! Entre...**

A peine la porte franchie, Emma s'effondra dans les bras de Regina. Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour serrer la blonde dans ses bras sans lui faire plus de mal. Elle était trempée et elle grelottait. Qu'avait donc-t-il pu lui arriver qui la mette dans un état pareil... Regina s'attendait au pire. Elle sentait les mains tremblantes d'Emma dans son dos, et les gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux lui trempaient les épaules mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Emma se sente en sécurité, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

**- Tout va bien...** murmura Regina. **Tu es en sécurité ici.**  
>Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front.<br>Emma desserra un peu la pression de ses bras.  
><strong>- Non, justement, rien ne va bien Regina.<br>**Regina lui caressa les cheveux et tenta de l'apaisa, puis, Emma quitta ses bras en reniflant.  
><strong>- Je suis désolée...<strong> déclara-t-elle. **Mais je savais pas où aller, je pouvais pas rentrer chez moi comme ça... Je sais que je te dois des explications mais...**  
>Elle retint un nouveau sanglot.<br>**- Shhht.. Tu n'es pas obligée de quoi que ce soit. Tu as juste besoin de te réchauffer. Je vais prendre ta veste, d'accord ?  
><strong>Délicatement, Regina enleva la veste d'Emma et l'accrocha au porte manteau derrière elle.  
><strong>- Très bien<strong>, continua-t-elle. **Maintenant, tu vas monter avec moi, et je vais te faire couler un bain. Ça te va ?  
><strong>Emma hocha la tête silencieusement. Regina tendit sa main vers la blonde qui la prit, et elles montèrent ensemble les escaliers. Une des portes du couloir se referma discrètement, mais pas assez pour que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux de Regina.  
>La brune poussa la porte de la salle de bain, et fit couler de l'eau.<br>- **Attends-moi ici, je vais te chercher des vêtements propres.**

Regina fouilla rapidement dans son armoire pour trouver des vêtements simples qui irait à la blonde, et les lui rapporta. Emma n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle tremblait toujours autant, à tel point qu'elle ne parvint pas à déboutonner sa chemise maculée de saleté, et commençait à s'énerver.  
><strong>- Calme-toi Emma<strong>, dit calmement Regina**. C'est rien, je vais t'aider, d'accord ?  
><strong>  
>Emma fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire. Regina déboutonna lentement et consciencieusement le chemisier d'Emma, et cette dernière frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts tièdes de Regina frôler son ventre en détachant le dernier bouton. On n'entendait aucun bruit, sinon celui du tissu, et de leurs respirations saccadées. Regina savait que c'était mal mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, toute entière. Ses yeux explorèrent ses épaules dénudées, blanches, striés par les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, descendirent le long de sa cage thoracique puis s'arrêtèrent au-dessus de son nombril. Une petite tâche sombre commençait à se former.<br>**- Emma...  
><strong>Cette dernière sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau, et dévia le regard insistant de Regina. La brune s'accroupit alors, et déposa un baiser sur l'hématome de son ventre. Emma frissonna encore une fois mais celui-ci ne fut pas douloureux, bien au contraire. Elle esquissa un sourire et chuchota enfin :  
><strong>- Bisou magique ?<br>- Bisou magique**, répondit Regina.  
><strong>- Merci...<strong>  
>- <strong>Ca va aller pour le reste ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui... <strong>  
>Regina plongea sa main dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température du bain. Il était chaud mais pas brûlant.<br>**- Tu peux y aller. Je reviens te voir dans une petite demi-heure.  
><strong>Regina lui sourit et referma la porte derrière elle.

**...**

Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre de son fils, qui, allongée dans son lit, faisait semblant de dormir.  
><strong>- Je sais que tu es réveillé Henry.<strong>  
>Henry soupira et se releva dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille, tandis que Regina s'aassit doucement sur le coin du lit et alluma la lampe de chevet.<br>**- Tu te demandes ce qui se passe j'imagine ?  
>- Oui... C'est une de tes élèves ?<br>**Regina décida qu'il était mieux de ne pas lui mentir.  
><strong>- Oui.<br>- C'est elle qui est venue sonner l'autre jour. C'est elle que j'ai dit qu'elle était jolie.** Regina lui sourit. **Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
>- Je ne sais pas.<br>- Et pourquoi elle est à la maison ?  
>- Elle ne savait pas où aller, je suppose.<br>- Mais tu fais pas ça avec les autres élèves d'habitude...** déclara le petit garçon, un air circonspect sur le visage.  
><strong>- Non, c'est vrai.<br>- Alors pourquoi elle ?  
><strong>La question était innocente est pourtant elle remuait des tas de choses chez Regina. Pourquoi Elle ? Voilà une question à laquelle elle aimerait pouvoir répondre.  
><strong>- C'est mon élève, mais c'est aussi mon amie. Tu comprends ? Et elle se sent en sécurité ici, je crois. Si je n'étais pas sa prof, on serait quand même amies. Un peu comme Grace et toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Ou un peu comme toi et Blanche-Neige !<strong>  
>Regina se mit à rire.<br>- **Avec Mary-Margaret tu veux dire...  
>- Blanche-Neige ça lui va vachement mieux !<strong> La brune caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son fils. **Alors...** continua Henry, **qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Tu vas appeler ses parents ou...  
><strong>- **C'est compliqué... Je ne sais pas encore, ça va dépendre d'Emma, et de comment elle se sent.  
>- Elle pourrait dormir là !<strong> Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'excitation**. Il y'a une chambre d'ami, y'a de la place !  
>- Ca ne te dérangerait pas ?<strong> demanda Regina, intéressée.  
>- <strong>Tant qu'elle prend pas tout le lait demain matin ça va.<br>**Regina laissa de nouveau un rire s'échapper et son fils la rejoint.  
><strong>- Il faut d'abord que tu me promettes quelque chose Henry, avant que je ne décide quoi que ce soit concernant Emma...<br>**Les yeux d'Henry furent teintés d'inquiétude, et Regina se rapprocha de son visage.  
><strong>- Ok<br>- Promets-moi de ne pas en parler à Papa.  
>- Pourquoi ? C'est pas l'ami de Emma aussi ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Non, pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, de ramener des élèves à la maison. Normalement je n'ai même pas le droit d'être amie avec eux, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle au lycée... Tu comprends ?<br>**- **Oui mais...** Il fronça les sourcils. **Là on est à la maison, pas dans ton école...  
>- Je sais, mais vis-à-vis de la loi, lycée ou pas, je reste son professeur. Alors personne ne doit savoir, aucun de tes copains, ni papa, ni Marianne. Personne. Tu me le jure ?<strong>  
>Elle tendit son petit doigt vers Henry qu'il crocha avec son auriculaire sans réfléchir d'avantage.<br>**- Promis juré**, déclara-t-il**. Emma maintenant c'est notre secret**.  
>Regina lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse en cet instant. Elle avait le plus adorable des fils, et il comprenait tellement de choses... Elle n'aurait pu être plus fière de lui.<br>- **Il est tard**, dit-elle en poussant doucement Henry contre son oreiller et en remontant les couvertures. **Tu devrais dormir.** Elle l'embrassa sur le front, éteignit la lumière et s'avança vers la porte.  
>- <strong>Maman ?<br>**Regina se retourna. Henry la regardait avec un drôle d'air, celui qu'il prenait lorsqu'il savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.  
>- <strong>Non, rien.<strong> Et il s'allongea en souriant.  
>Regina roula des yeux et ferma doucement la porte.<p>

Regina redescendit dans la cuisine, et prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait pas de chantilly, mais saupoudra quand même la tasse de cannelle, elle se rappela qu'Emma appréciait cela. Un peu plus de chaleur ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Elle remit également un peu de bois dans la cheminée.

**...**

Emma de son côté avait bien profité de l'eau chaude. Elle avait frotté le moindre centimètre carré de la peau de son cou, si bien qu'il lui tiraillait. Elle détestait Killian de tout son être, elle voudrait qu'il meure sur le champ. Le bain sentait bon et elle s'y sentait bien. Elle passa sa tête sous l'eau, et se rappela de sa coupure sur la joue, qui la brûla instantanément. Elle avait pris la bonne décision en allant voir Regina, elle se sentait un peu mieux.  
>Elle entendit toquer à la porte.<br>-** Si je me cache les yeux, je peux entrer ? J'ai une serviette toute chaude avec moi...**  
>Emma se releva de la baignoire d'un bond. Elle serait nue, nue devant Regina. Une Regina qui fermerait les yeux mais elle serait nue et ruisselante, à quelques centimètres de Regina. Et ce n'était même pas un rêve.<br>**- Emma ? Tout va bien ?  
>- Oui... Euh... entre. Mais tu fermes les yeux d'accord ?<br>- Promis ! **

Assise dans la baignoire, en se couvrant tout de même la poitrine, Emma regarda Regina entrer à tâtons dans la salle de bain, la tête cachée par la serviette qu'elle tendait au-dessus d'elle.  
>Emma se leva tandis que Regina se rapprochait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle avait promis, elle se retint donc. Emma lui prit la serviette des mains, et lui dit de rouvrir les yeux une fois qu'elle se fut couverte.<br>Il fallut quelques instants aux yeux de Regina pour s'accommoder. Emma était ruisselante, son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, et pourtant c'était imaginable à quel point elle était belle en cet instant. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'Emma était jolie, mais, mise à nue, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement, elle était magnifique. Regina se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées en regardant son élève et se ressaisit.

**- Je te laisse te changer, rejoins-moi en bas quand tu auras fini, je t'ai préparé un chocolat.  
>- Merci Regina.<strong>

Emma descendit quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur le canapé, sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.  
><strong>- Tu te sens mieux ?<strong> demanda Regina lorsqu'elle se fut assise à côté d'elle.  
>- <strong>Un peu...<br>- Tant mieux... Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux, mais je ne t'oblige pas...  
>- Le problème<strong>, dit Emma à voix basse, **c'est que si je te dis la vérité, j'ai peur que tu fasses une bêtise.**  
>- <strong>Parce que ça me concerne ? C'est à cause de moi si on t'a fait ça ?<br>**La voix de Regina tressauta légèrement, et on pouvait y déceler une légère panique. Emma la regarda, les yeux humides. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, en regardant ses yeux, elle avait compris.  
><strong>- Alors c'est ma faute...<br>- Non**, rectifia Emma la voix tremblante**. C'est surtout de la mienne en fait...  
>- Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir...<br>- Promet-moi d'abord que tu ne tenteras rien qui puisse mettre ton honneur ou ta carrière en danger...  
><strong>Regina soupira.  
><strong>- D'accord. Je te le promets.<strong>  
><strong>- Ok. Bon.<strong> Emma prit une grande respiration**. Tu te souviens de la soirée qu'on a faite ensemble, dans cette espèce de boîte ? Avec les cocktails ?** Regina hocha la tête. **Quelqu'un nous a vues ce soir-là. Quelqu'un du lycée.  
><strong>Regina poussa un juron et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.  
>- <strong>C'est pas tout<strong>, continua la blonde. **Il m'a vue t'embrasser. Et du coup il croit qu'on est... ensemble...** **Qu'on... enfin tu vois... Et il m'a dragué au Rabbit Hole ce soir et j'ai refusé ses avances alors il m'a...** Elle passa une main sur sa joue**. Il m'a fait ça, et il a dit que si je refusais encore ses avances, il irait tout dire à Gold... Regina je suis désolée...**

Et elle se mit à pleurer.  
>Quelque chose bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Regina. Une partie d'elle était en colère, vraiment en colère, et l'autre paniquait. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait quoi que ce soit, bien qu'elle n'ait réellement jamais rien fait de si répréhensible, ce serait la fin pour elle. Et comment prouver quoi que ce soit si on les avaient vues s'embrasser.<br>Regina devait rester calme, pour Emma, et pour ne pas la paniquer.

- **Qui t'as fait ça ?  
><strong>Emma hésita...  
><strong>- K... Killian. Killian Jones.<strong>  
><strong>- Le sale petit c...<strong>  
>Il était encore plus idiot qu'il n'en avait l'air ce Jones. Si ce n'était que lui, peut-être pouvait-elle le gérer avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.<br>**- Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiote, si je ne t'avais pas embrassée, rien de tout ça serait arrivé...  
><strong>Regina devait lui dire de cesser de s'inquiéter, que ça pourrait éventuellement s'arranger, mais de ses lèvres sortirent d'autres mots, des mots auxquels elle n'avait même pas pensé.  
>- <strong>Ce serait-arrivé quand même<strong>, dit Regina.  
><strong>- Quoi ?<br>- Ce serait arrivé quand même,** répéta-t-elle.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le contrôle sur ses mouvements, son visage s'approcha de celui d'Emma, et ses lèvres douces mais puissantes vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes.  
>Emma eut l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque. Ce dont elle rêvait depuis des mois était en train d'arriver. Au moment où elle se sentait le plus mal, son cœur regonfla soudain d'un espoir qu'elle pensait ne jamais connaître en cet instant. Les lèvres de Regina dansèrent sur les siennes avec douceur. L'attaque avait été sauvage mais le baiser en lui-même était doux, Regina ne se précipitait pas. La langue de Regina passa sur le coin de sa bouche ce qui fit sursauter la blonde. Puis, comme sortie d'un rêve, la brune rouvrit les yeux et quitta sa bouche.<br>Emma déglutit, et regarda Regina de ses grands yeux verts.

- **Excuse-moi,** dit la brune.  
>Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face à la brutalité de la situation, puis répondit.<br>- **C'est rien... T'as fait ça parce que.. t'en avais envie où tu l'as fait juste pour me consoler ?**  
>Regina caressa le visage d'Emma, puis lui embrassa le front.<br>**- Si seulement je le savais...  
><strong>Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils puis dit :  
>- <strong>On va gérer tout ça...<br>**  
>Emma finit son chocolat, puis, se blottit contre Regina en regardant la télé, Regina lui caressant les cheveux, et s'endormit dans cet improbable état de quiétude.<p>

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Emma, encore endormie dans le canapé où elles avaient toutes deux passé la nuit, respirait paisiblement sous l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée.  
>Regina n'avait que très peu dormi. Elle avait beaucoup pensé, et notamment à une manière de régler le problème 'Jones' sans faire trop d'histoires, et surtout sans ne rien compromettre, sans se mettre en danger. Elle fit alors la chose la plus rassurante qu'il soit. Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle composa le numéro de David, qui décrocha presque aussitôt.<p>

- **_Allô ? Regina ?  
><em>****- Salut David. Comment tu vas ?  
><strong>**_- Plutôt bien ! Et toi ?_**  
>- <strong>Plutôt mal, pour te dire la vérité.<br>**Le ton de David changea, et Regina crut y sentir de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il dit :  
>- <strong><em>Pourquoi ça ?<br>-_** **Ecoutes, j'ai... j'ai un service à te demander. Un service qui implique que tu ne me poses absolument aucune question.**

Regina et David avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Lorsqu'une situation était délicate, l'un était toujours là pour l'autre, sans poser de questions, sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il s'aidaient, et si l'un était prêt, alors il expliquait tout à l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné.

**_- Je t'écoute.  
><em>**- **Tu vois qui est Killian Jones ?**  
>- <strong><em>C'est cette espèce d'idiot, qui se met du crayon noir sur les yeux, qui traîne toujours du côté du port et qui se prend pour Jack Sparrow ?<em>**  
>Regina retint un rire à travers le combiné.<br>**- C'est ça même.**  
>- <strong><em>Et qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait lui... ?<em>**  
><strong>- C'est compliqué. Et plutôt grave, en tout cas ça l'est assez pour que je te demande de l'aide.<strong>  
>- <strong><em>Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?<br>_****- Lui dire de se tenir éloigné d'Emma Swan. J'ai appris qu'il... qu'il l'avait menacé, et il l'a également frappé à plusieurs reprises, parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu l'embrasser.**  
><strong><em>- Il a fait quoi ?<em>**  
>- <strong>Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Alors je me suis dit que si tu pouvais l'effrayer un peu...<strong>  
>- <strong><em>Je vais carrément lui casser la figure, oui ! Mais pour qui il se prend ? Et comment t'as su tout ça ?<br>_**- **On avait dit pas de questions...**  
><strong><em>- D'accord, ok. Je vais flâner vers le port, et si je le trouve, je peux t'assurer que je vais lui ravaler la façade...<br>_**- **Fais attention quand même, d'accord ?  
><strong>- **_Promis. Tu souhaites que je passe après ?  
><em>****- Comme tu veux. Mais tu pourrais dire à Mary-Margaret de venir ce matin ? J'ai besoin de la voir...**  
><strong><em>- Pas de problème. Je te tiens au courant.<br>_****- Merci David, du fond du cœur.  
><strong>- **_Je suis là pour ça... Bisous._**  
>- <strong>Bisous.<strong>

David raccrocha, et c'est ce moment que choisit Henry pour faire son apparition.

- **Bonjour Maman...** dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.  
>- <strong>Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi ?<br>**- **Oui, ça va. Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ?**  
>- <strong>Parce qu'Emma dors encore.<br>**Un sourire éclaira le visage du garçon.  
>- <strong>Alors elle a vraiment dormi là ? Elle est où ?<br>- Sur le canapé. Mais ne t'avises pas de...  
><strong>Mais Henry était déjà parti en direction du salon en filant comme une fusée.

Emma, les yeux encore fermés, entendit des voix dans ses oreilles. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ces voix faisaient partie de son rêve ou si elle était réellement éveillée. Elle sentit une présence au-dessus d'elle mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle voulait profiter de cet état de quiétude encore quelques instants.

- **Henry ne te penche pas comme ça, ce n'est pas une bête de foire...** dit une voix féminine et légèrement rauque à la fois.  
><strong>- Oui mais on dirait la Belle au Bois Dormant<strong>, répondit une voix enfantine. **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son visage ? On dirait qu'elle est blessée...  
>- C'est quelqu'un de très méchant qui lui a fait ça.<br>- Pourquoi on a été méchant avec elle ?  
>- Parfois les méchants sont justes méchants, sans raisons particulière.<br>- C'est pas très bien...  
>- Comme tu dis.<br>- Mais elle est toujours jolie quand même !  
>- Oui... C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie... <strong>

**...**

En début d'après-midi, l'air marin fouetta le visage de David. Ce Killian Jones ne pourrait être ailleurs un samedi après-midi. Il s'assit sur un des bancs qui entouraient le port, et regarda autour de lui. Comment avait-il pu frapper une élève ? David comprenait Regina, et lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de mal à Emma, ni à qui que ce soit. Depuis Halloween, il avait l'impression qu'Emma faisait partie de son cercle d'ami, comme si elle avait toujours été là, alors évidemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, au moins un peu. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à lui, quand il était plus jeune, un peu timide, mais parfois intrépide, et sûr de ses idées. Peut-être Regina pensait-elle la même chose vis-à-vis d'Emma, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elles semblaient si proches lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

Un jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir noir sortit soudain d'un des bateaux amarrés sur le quai, et David vint alors à sa rencontre. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis Killian parla le premier.

**- M. Nolan ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?**  
><strong>- Toi<strong>, lança-t-il sur un ton glacial.  
>Killian fronça les sourcils.<br>**- Et pourquoi ça ?  
>- Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi.<br>**David, toujours de marbre, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui l'air menaçant.  
>- <strong>Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous...<br>- Ça t'arrive souvent de frapper les filles qui ne veulent pas de toi ?** le coupa-t-il.  
>Killian plissa les yeux, mais ne recula pas face à l'avancée de David.<br>- **Qui vous a dit ça ? C'est Emma c'est ça ? Je savais pas qu'elle se tapait tout le corps enseignant...  
><strong>_Mais de quoi il parle ?_ Face au regard d'incompréhension de David, Killian enchaîna.  
>- <strong>Non... C'est pas Emma qui vous l'a dit... C'est Madame Mills... Vous êtes cul et chemise tous les deux... Alors cette pute lui a dit... Et Mme Mills vous a dit de venir me voir... C'est mignon...<br>**David ne savait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, mais ne le montra pas, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser démonter par un petit jeune qui portait du mascara.  
><strong>- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, et je m'en contre-fous, tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu approches d'Emma encore une fois, il risque de t'arriver de sérieux ennuis.<br>- Cette espèce de blondasse et Mme Mills couchent ensemble, elles se sont embrassées, je les aient vue**s, dit Killian le plus calmement du monde, un air provocateur sur le visage**. Elle vous l'a dit avant de vous faire venir ou...**

David eut l'impression d'avoir un poids dans l'estomac. Dans sa tête défilait les images de Regina avec Emma, il repensait au moment où elles étaient restés dans la salle de bain, seules, puis à lorsqu'elles avaient disparu dans la maison hantées, seules. Est-ce que Killian était réellement en possession d'informations que lui-même ignorait ? Il décida rapidement qu'il tirerait cette affaire au clair plus tard, pour l'instant, il fallait clouer ce bec à ce petit emmerdeur.

**- Je me fiche des rumeurs que tu essaies de colporter. Tu n'as pas à frapper qui que ce soit, et je peux te jurer que si tu la touche encore une fois je te refais le portrait, et pareil si tu t'amuses à dire n'importe quoi à tout le monde...  
><strong>- **Vous êtes un prof, si vous me touchez je porte plainte.**  
>Il rapprocha le visage de Killian du sien en tirant sur son col violemment.<br>**- Ah ouais ?** Il prit alors la voix la plus froide et autoritaire qu'il posséda**. Tu es majeur il me semble. Et on n'est pas au lycée. Nous sommes juste deux adultes qui avons des comptes à régler. Si tu t'approches d'Emma ou de Regina, si tu les regardes, ou même si tu parles d'elles, je te retrouve et je t'enfoncerai ton mascara tellement profondément dans les yeux que tu deviendras aveugle. Je suis assez clair ?  
><strong>Killian le regarda l'air mauvais. Il avait l'air moins assuré que quelques minutes auparavant. David resserra la pression autour de son col et cria presque :  
>- <strong>Je suis ASSEZ clair ?<strong>  
>Killian dégluti.<br>- **Lâchez-moi, putain ! C'est bon, j'ai compris !  
><strong>David le lâcha et s'éloigna, en lançant un dernier :  
><strong>- Je t'ai à l'œil !<strong>

**...**

Pendant ce temps, Mary-Margaret était passée chez Regina, et remarqua la présence d'Emma –elle ne s'en formalisa pas, maintenant qu'elle savait-, ainsi que ses blessures. David l'avait prévenu et elle avait alors apporté de la pommade, qu'elle avait appliquée sur le visage de la blonde.  
><strong>- Ca devrait te soulager un peu, et faire disparaître les bleus assez vite<strong>, dit-elle en rebouchant la pommade.  
><strong>- Merci Mademoiselle Blanchard<strong>, répondit Emma.  
>- <strong>Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Mary-Margaret, au point où on en est...<strong>  
>Emma lui sourit.<br>- **D'accord...  
>- Tu as passé la nuit ici ?<br>- Euh...  
><strong>Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité à Mary-Margaret, mais Regina, debout à côté d'elles, s'en chargea.  
><strong>- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser rentrer chez elle comme ça...<strong>

A cet instant précis, on frappa à la porte, et David entra sans plus de ménagement, surprenant Emma, Mary-Margaret et Regina qui sursautèrent.  
>Il les regarda un instant toutes les trois, et son regard s'arrêta sur Emma, habillée des vêtements de Regina, assise à côté de Mary-Margaret sur le canapé. Il repensa aux mots de Killian. <em>« Elles couchent ensemble<em> »... Il ouvrit la bouche pour jurer tout haut mais remarqua Henry dans un coin de la pièce.

**- Ah t'es là !** dit Mary Margaret joyeuse.  
>Il s'approcha d'Emma et l'examina des yeux.<br>- **Comment tu te sens ?** demanda-t-il.  
>- <strong>Euh.. Je.. C'est mieux, merci<strong>, répondit-elle, encore sous le coup de la surprise.  
>- <strong>Tant mieux... Je suis allé voir Killian<strong>, continua-t-il pour toute l'assemblée cette fois-ci**. Je crois que j'ai réussi à lui remettre les idées en place.** Regina paru soulagée. **Mais il m'a dit...**Il fronça les sourcils. **Regina, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ?  
><strong>Regina fut un peu surprise, mais hocha la tête et l'emmena là-haut dans son bureau.

**- Regina**, commença-t-il, **je sais qu'on avait dit pas de questions mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Emma ?  
><strong>Il ne laissa pas le temps à Regina de répondre et continua.  
>- <strong>Parce que Killian m'a dit que... il m'a dit quelque chose et si c'est vrai, j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai vraiment peur pour toi Regina.<br>- Il t'a dit qu'Emma et moi on couchait ensemble c'est ça ?** comprit Regina.  
>- <strong>Alors c'est vrai...<strong> soupira David.  
><strong>- Bien sûr que non !<br>- Alors vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassées ?**  
>Regina ouvrit légèrement la bouche et regarda David fixement. Elle ne pouvait lui mentir, pas à lui, pas à l'un de ses seuls amis.<br>- **Regina... Je t'en supplie, dis-moi au moins que c'est elle qui t'as embrassée**, dit David tout bas.  
><strong>- Ce soir-là, le soir où Killian Jones nous a vu, oui, c'était elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Parce qu'il y a eu d'autres soirs ?<br>**Elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Emma la veille, et à combien elle l'avait voulu, à combien elle en voulait plus, à combien elle aurait pu aller plus loin si sa raison ne l'avait pas interrompue. Elle revit son ventre abîmé et ses courbes parfaites, la naissance de ses seins, et elle fut submergée par l'émotion.  
><strong>- David je...<br>- Regina, mais dans quoi tu t'embarques...  
>- Je ne sais pas...<strong> Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et essuya une larme qui s'était échappée par mégarde.  
>David posa une main, compatissante sur son épaule et la lui caressa du pouce.<br>- **Je pensais que c'était peut-être une manière pour toi de te venger de Robin, mais à la manière dont tu réagis... C'est autre chose... J'ai raison ?  
><strong>Regina hocha la tête.  
><strong>- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Et par là j'entends... Est-ce que tu en es amoureuse ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'en sais rien,<strong> répondit la brune, la voix étouffée par ses mains qui lui cachait toujours le visage**. Je crois... Je crois que oui... Oh David, qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire...  
><strong>David lui mis un bras autour des épaules et la ramena doucement contre elle.  
>- <strong>Ca va aller, Regina, ça va aller... Je te le promets.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Je vous laisse donc sur une amitié plus que forte entre David et Regina. Je préviens également que tout risque d'avancer beaucoup plus vite dans les prochains chapitres (le temps, la relation entre Emma et Regina, les trucs moins cools aussi (bah oui, désolé :), parce qu'on est déjà au chapitre 13 et que beaucoup de choses sont à venir encore, j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas trop vite de ma personne, et de ma fic' surtout.  
>Ah, et <strong>The Captain<strong> était un titre de **Biffy Clyro**, merci à ceux qui ont tenté leur chance (j'avoue, c'était pas facile)_.  
><em>Je vous dis à ce week-end pour le chapitre 14 !<em>  
><em>Bisous bisous,<em>

**ADR**


	14. The Never-Ending Why

_NOOOON ! Je ne suis point morte (de fatigue oui, un peu, mais sinon je suis vivante !) ! Je m'excuse, je tiens pas les délais que je donne, j'suis trop trop méchante ! _  
><em>Mais j'ai repris les cours donc parfois les journées sont un peu courtes.<em>  
><em>Mais pour me faire pardonner, je pense que ce chapitre-ci devrait plaire.<em>

**BEWARE **: _Alors je sais pas trop comment le qualifier, il est un peu hot sur les bords vers la fin, donc on va pencher pour du** M léger** (j'ai du mal à juger)pour la fin du chapitre ! Si jamais ce n'est pas le bon rating et que c'est pas du tout du M, giflez-moi, j'aime ça, et pardon d'avance ! Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas... Vous savez quoi faire ! (M'enfin vous ne seriez pas ici sans ça, je commence à vous connaître bande de coquinous !)._

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p>Durant la dernière semaine de cours avant Noël, Emma avait croisé Killian quelques fois, mais celui-ci détournait toujours les yeux. Visiblement, la méthode David avait été efficace. Évidemment elle avait toujours peur qu'il aille tout raconter à Gold sur un coup de nerf, mais Regina arrivait à l'apaiser. Comme prévu par Mary-Margaret, les bleus sur sa joue avaient vite disparus. La dernière séance de théâtre s'était bien passée, et les répétitions allaient bon train. A vrai dire, tout allait tellement bien que l'on n'aurait pas dit que la semaine précédente avait été l'enfer, pour Emma, comme pour Regina.<p>

Regina, de son côté, passait beaucoup de temps avec Mary-Margaret et David, qui lui prodiguaient de nombreux conseils. Elle avait enfin réussi à s'avouer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Emma.  
><strong>- Il faut que tu lui dises Regina,<strong> dit Mary-Margaret alors que David et elle mangeait chez Regina, deux jours avant Noël. **Tu ne peux pas garder toute cette pression pour toi. Surtout qu'elle ressent la même chose à ton égard.**  
>- <strong>Et si elle ne le ressentait pas ? Je veux dire, c'est encore une ado, peut-être qu'elle est perdue, et qu'elle ne sait pas où elle en est...<br>- Regina**, dit calmement Mary-Margaret, **les seuls qui ne savent pas qu'Emma est folle amoureuse de toi, ce sont Emma et toi.  
>- Est-ce que tu as piqué ça à Grey's Anatomy ?<strong> demanda la brune, suspicieuse.  
><strong>- Evidemment<strong> !

Les deux femmes rirent. David fut cependant un peu plus sérieux.

**- Je comprends tes sentiments Regina, et je les accepte, mais fait quand même très attention. Tu risques très gros dans cette histoire. Si ça s'apprend, par Gold, ou des parents d'élèves, tu peux dire adieu à ton poste, et tu pourras dire adieu à Henry aussi...**  
>- <strong>Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ca fait des jours que je ne dors pas la nuit parce que je me demande ce que je dois faire, si je suis réellement amoureuse d'Emma, si je dois le lui dire, si je dois tenter quelque chose...<br>- Je pense qu'Emma est assez mature pour comprendre tout ça... Pour comprendre qu'il ne pourra rien se passer réellement entre vous tant qu'elle n'aura pas quitté le lycée.**  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas pour Emma qui je suis inquiète<strong>, répliqua Regina doucement**. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me contrôler. Ca fait quoi, quatre mois que j'apprends à la connaitre, et je crois bien qu'il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans qu'elle ne soit dans ma tête, sans que je l'imagine dans mes bras...  
>- Écoutes, le 31 au soir, on va dans ce pub irlandais à quelques kilomètres de Storybrooke, tu sais, le Leprechaun. On est censé rejoindre Kathryn, Archie et Graham là-bas, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous. Au moins tu ne seras pas toute seule, et ça t'évitera de trop réfléchir.<strong>  
>- <strong>Est-ce que parfois vous trainez avec des gens extérieurs au lycée ?<strong> demanda Regina en riant.  
><strong>- Graham est extérieur au lycée, je te rappelle que c'est le Shérif de Storybrooke, et accessoirement mon meilleur ami, <strong>rappela David.  
>- <strong>Tu parles, il est toujours fourré au lycée, quand ce n'est pas pour surveiller l'entrée, c'est pour faire de la prévention routière !<br>**- **Chut ! C'est tout ce qu'on a à t'offrir. Alors, tu acceptes ?  
><strong>Regina soupira et regarda successivement le couple un par un.  
><strong>- D'accord, mais si on parle boulot je vous étripe !<br>- Ouaaais ! **s'exclama Mary-Margaret, visiblement heureuse.

**...**

_22h50 : EmSwan vient de se connecter.  
><em>_**RMills **_**: Hey !  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Tu profites de tes vacances ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Mmh... Laisse-moi voir... Pas de copies à corriger, pas de cours à vérifier, et du temps pour moi... OUI ! Le seul point noir, c'est toi...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Moi ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Ca me manquerai presque de ne pas te voir...  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Je n'habite pas si loin tu sais... Il suffit de m'inviter, et j'accoure pour secourir l'ennui de ma Reine...  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Ah ah, très drôle Miss Swan, j'avais oublié que tu étais mon preux chevalier !  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Pas moi )  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : D'ailleurs, à ce propos, as-tu enfin essayé ton costume ?**

Emma avait effectivement essayé son costume, et on n'aurait pu faire plus moulant et sexy à la fois, il lui collait comme une seconde peau, mais mettant dans le même temps ses attributs en valeur, en particulier ses fesses et sa poitrine, relevée grâce ou à cause (Emma n'arrivait pas à se décider) du corset.

**_EmSwan_**** : Oui, je l'ai essayé. Et il me va. Un peu trop bien je crois.  
><strong>**_RMills _****: J'ai hâte de te voir dedans...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Ouh... Je vois que maintenant tu fais des attaques frontales ! Et il ne faut pas me dire ça, parce que je pourrais très bien débarquer chez toi avec le costume.**

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Regina sentit son cœur s'emballer face aux mots de la blonde. Si elle n'écoutait qu'elle, elle aurait hurlé 'OUI, OUI vient' ! Mais ce n'était pas sage. Elle ressentait évidemment de plus en plus de choses pour elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider sur la façon dont lui révéler ses sentiments.

**_RMills _****: Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'en ai envie Emma Swan.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Alors pourquoi tu ne suis pas tes envies ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Parce que je tiens à toi, et ce qu'il t'est arrivé... Je ne permettrai jamais qu'une chose pareille t'arrive de nouveau. Et s'il faut pour ça éviter de se voir un moment alors je suis prête à l'accepter.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Et si je n'en fait qu'à ma tête et que je décide de venir te voir ?**

Regina ne sut quoi lui répondre. La partie d'elle extrêmement égoïste aurait voulu qu'Emma suive ses instincts primaux et débarque chez elle, et l'embrasse sauvagement sans dire un mot. Voilà à quoi avait rêvé Regina ces derniers jours, à embrasser Emma, à toucher Emma. Rien que d'y repenser, une douce chaleur l'envahit au niveau de son bas ventre.

**_EmSwan_**** : Et si je décide de t'embrasser ?  
><strong>Regina déglutit, mais laissa ses mots au-dessus du clavier.  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em>**** : De la même façon que tu m'as embrassée. Parce qu'on en a pas parlé à cause de ce qui s'est passé, mais... tu l'as voulu, pas vrai ? Je l'ai senti.**  
>Regina respira longuement avant de répondre.<br>**_RMills_**** : Peut-être.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Peut-être ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Ok, j'ai agi sur le moment. Et je m'excuse si ça t'as gênée.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Ca m'a pas gênée le moins du monde. Au contraire.  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Emma...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Quoi ?  
><strong>**_RMills _****: On ne devrait pas...  
><strong>**_EmSwan _****: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses à chaque fois que je viens vers toi ? C'est toi qui as initié tout ça, et maintenant on dirait que tu te braques. Pourquoi ?  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Parce que j'ai peur Emma !  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Mais de quoi ?**

_De mes sentiments pour toi, _pensa Regina.

**_RMills_**** : Laisses tomber.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : NON ! J'ai besoin de réponses Regina ! Je peux pas passer mon temps à me demander pourquoi on est en train de vivre ce qu'on vit, à me demander pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi, à quoi tu penses quand je suis à tes côtés, à me demander si tu te fous pas de moi ! Parce qu'à moi tu me plais ! Beaucoup trop ! Et je me suis fait agresser, à cause de ça, à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je sais que tu ressens des choses aussi, je sais que je te plais, tu ne serais pas comme ça avec moi autrement ! Alors dis –le, je t'en prie, dis-moi que je suis pas seule dans ce bateau, dis-moi que je te plais, dis-moi n'importe quoi, mais dis-moi la vérité...**

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

**_RMills_**** : Je ne peux pas...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Mais pourquoi ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi !  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Je suis désolée Emma.  
><strong>  
><em>RMills s'est déconnecté(e).<em>

**_..._**

Allongée sur son lit, Emma referma violemment le capot de son ordinateur. Regina avait des sentiments pour elle, elle en était persuadée. Mais pour l'instant, elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle l'a maintenait dans le flou, elle lui en voulait de se compliquer autant la vie, et de compliquer celle d'Emma en même temps.

Noël se passa dans le calme le plus complet pour Emma, une simple soirée entre Marco, August et elle, en famille. Elle savait que la semaine suivante serait beaucoup plus intéressante. Ruby l'avait invitée à sortir, avec August et son meilleur ami Neal, Ariel et Ashley. En connaissant Ruby, la soirée promettait d'être assez festive.  
>Après s'être échangés les cadeaux, Marco, August et elle discutaient devant le feu de cheminée, une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle fumante dans les mains.<p>

- **Pas trop stressé de n'être qu'avec des filles ?** demanda Emma à August.  
><strong>- Tu sais bien que les filles, c'est mon élément<strong>, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
><strong>- Et depuis quand ?<strong> nargua la blonde.  
><strong>- Ah. Ah. Très fin Swan !<strong>  
><strong>- D'ailleurs August<strong>, dit Marco en se retournant après avoir tisonné le feu, **tu ne serais pas un peu amouraché de la grande brune aux mèches rouges qui est toujours collée à Emma ?**  
>- <strong>Ruby ? Peuh, même pas en rêve<strong>, fit August en mimant un air de dégoût.  
><strong>- Pourtant moi je sais quelque chose<strong>, chantonna Emma.  
>August et Marco se tournèrent vers elle.<br>- **Ruby m'a dit que vous êtes sortis ensemble !**  
><strong>- Mais ça compte pas<strong>, lança August, **on était à l'école primaire !**  
>- <strong>Emma m'a aussi di<strong>t, continua Emma sans l'écouter, **qu'elle t'avait vomi dessus lorsque tu avais essayé de l'embrasser.  
><strong>Marco partit en fou-rire, si bien qu'il renversa un peu du chocolat qu'il venait de prendre dans ses mains.  
>- <strong>Et que sa grand-mère t'avais engueulé parce qu'elle a cru que c'était toi qui avait vomi et taché le parquet !<strong>  
>Marco éclata d'un grand rire et reposa sa tasse pour plus de sûreté et échangea un regard complice avec Emma.<br>- **Alors ça c'est le truc le plus drôle que j'aie jamais entendu**, rétorqua-il en hoquetant de rire.  
>Et Emma riait aussi à gorge déployée, tandis qu'August s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.<br>- **Je vais la tuer, je vais tuer Ruby, je vais l'étrangler.  
>- T'inquiète, je m'en chargerai pour toi si elle est agaçante !<br>- J'espère bien. **

Le 31 au soir, Emma et August se préparèrent longuement dans la salle de bain. C'était August qui devait l'emmener ce soir.  
>Ils arrivèrent dans le bar, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un pub, et il était bondé. Les gens entraient et sortaient un verre à la main. Ses quatre amis les attendaient devant l'entrée du bar.<p>

- **On a failli attendre**, s'exclama Ruby, déjà une bière à la main.  
>Emma lui fit signe de la boucler, puis dit :<br>- **C'est August qui a mis des plombes à se préparer...  
>- Non sans blague ?<strong> s'exclama Neal, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
><strong>- La ferme<strong>, lança August à son meilleur ami.  
><strong>- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser...<strong> dit Ariel sur un ton si exaspéré qu'elle provoqua l'hilarité générale.  
>- <strong>Hé, dis-donc l'alcoolique<strong>, lança August à Ruby, **comment t'as réussi à te servir au comptoir avec tout ce monde ?  
>- Je sais jouer de mes relations<strong>, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son décolleté.  
>Emma éclata de rire, crocha August par le bras puis déclara :<br>- **Allez viens frangin, on va jouer de nos relations aussi.  
>- Sans Ruby, c'est mort<strong>, ironisa-t-il.  
>- <strong>De toutes façons on vient aussi,<strong> dit Ruby**. Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va rester gentiment dehors alors qu'on se les pèle ?**

Et le petit groupe entra dans la moiteur presque étouffante du pub. Il était assez grand et pourtant il regorgeait de monde, les serveurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Par chance, un longue table entourée de banquettes couleur cuivre se libéra, et ils se précipitèrent dessus.  
>- <strong>Bon, je vous prends quoi<strong>, demanda Ruby aux derniers arrivants.  
>- <strong>Bière<strong>, s'exclamèrent Emma et August en chœur.  
>- <strong>Ca marche, elles sont là dans moins de 10 minutes !<strong>

Et en effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient chacun une grande chope de bière sous le nez.  
><strong>- Tu es magique<strong>, dit Emma à Ruby. **On te l'a déjà dit ?  
>- Oui, des tas de fois,<strong> répondit-elle avec son grand sourire souligné de rouge à lèvre carmin.  
>- <strong>Et dire qu'on est déjà le 31 décembre<strong>... dit Ariel d'un ton pensif.  
><strong>- D'ailleurs Emma<strong>, commença Ruby**, t'as eu des nouvelles de Regi...**  
>Emma lui asséna un fort coup de pied sous la table et lui fit des gros yeux.<br>- **Qui ça ?** demanda Ashley intéressée.  
>- <strong>Régis<strong>, finit Ruby, en se rattrapant comme elle put.  
><strong>- Régis ?<strong> dit Neal avec un rire**. Et c'est qui ça ? Le mécano du coin ?**  
>- <strong>Ca ne te regarde absolument pas !<strong> lança Emma déterminée à cacher le rouge qui lui avait monté aux joues, en buvant une grande gorgée de sa bière.  
>August lui lança un regard suspicieux mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.<p>

Le temps passait affreusement vite. Ca faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et pourtant Emma avait l'impression de débarquer. Ils passaient leur temps à rire et à boire, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley s'exclame tout à coup :  
><strong>- Oh mon dieu ! Regardez qui vient de d'entrer !<strong>

Emma se retourna, et crut défaillir. Elles n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles de Regina depuis plus d'une semaine, et la voilà qui s'était matérialisée, là, juste derrière elle accompagnée de Mary-Margaret, David, une prof dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom, le psy du lycée et...

**- Le shérif ?** questionna Ruby, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. **Je l'ai toujours trouvé tellement sex...  
><strong>Le groupe de 'profs' regardait un peu de tous les côtés, cherchant une table sur laquelle se poser, lorsque Ruby les héla.  
>-<strong> Hé ! <strong>Elle secoua la main devant-elle pour capter leur attention, et cria : **Vous pouvez vous asseoir avec nous si vous voulez !  
><strong>Emma lança un nouveau coup de pied à Ruby, qui se retourna vivement vers elle.  
><strong>- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? <strong>  
>-<strong> S'ils viennent vers nous, Je-Te-Déteste. <strong>Lança Emma, les dents serrées.

Le groupe d'adulte se dirigea vers eux, un large sourire sur le visage, tandis que Regina, visiblement surprise, posa les yeux sur Emma, qui détourna le regard vers Ruby.

**- C'est officiel, je te hais.**  
><strong>- On peut vraiment s'asseoir avec vous ?<strong> demanda David. **Parce qu'il n'y a de place nul part et on commence un peu à désespérer.  
><strong>- **Tant que ça me change rien à ma moyenne, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi,** expliqua Neal.  
>- <strong>Pour moi non plus<strong>, dit August.  
>Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent.<br>- **Miss Swan ?** demanda Regina en la regardant.  
>Emma soupira.<br>- **C'est bon... **  
>Graham regarda les élèves et leur verre d'alcool, puis Ruby lui dit :<br>**- Venez-vous asseoir à côté de moi shérif...**  
>- <strong>Je ne suis pas en service ce soir, donc inutile de m'appeler Shérif<strong>... répondit-il à la brune en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.  
>Le petit groupe d'adolescents se dispersa quelque peu pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Regina s'assit pile en face d'Emma, et n'avaient de cesse de la regarder en sirotant son cocktail.<br>**- Alors ? **demanda August**. On peut savoir ce que des profs et un shérif viennent faire dans un pub bondé pour le réveillon de jour de l'an ?  
>- S'amuser,<strong> dit Kathryn, comme vous**. Est-ce interdit pour des profs de s'amuser ?  
>- Absolument pas<strong>, dit Ashley**. Mais il faut avouer que c'est surprenant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir mes profs en dehors du lycée.  
><strong>Emma s'étrangla avec sa bière et Ruby lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.  
>- <strong>On n'est pas si différents de vous<strong>, indiqua Mary-Margaret. **On est jeune nous aussi... Et on aime aussi boire parfois et profiter de la vie, comme vous.  
><strong>- **D'ailleurs, si j'étais en service**, dit Graham**, ceci **–il attrapa du bout des doigts le verre de Ruby**- vous serait surement interdit.** Il poussa le verre vers lui et en but une gorgée. Ruby paraissait aux anges.

**...**

Chacun participait à la fête à sa manière, mais tout le monde parlait un peu à tout le monde, profs, infirmière, élève et shérif apprenaient doucement mais sûrement à se connaître, et à s'apprécier. Seuls Emma et Regina évitaient soigneusement de s'adresser la parole, surtout Emma, qui tentait de prouver sa fierté en ne regardant même pas sa brune préférée.  
>Lorsque Regina partit danser avec Mary-Margaret, celle-ci la questionna.<br>- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle dans son oreille.  
>Regina, ressentant les premiers effets de l'alcool, la regarda en haussant un sourcil.<br>- **Regina...  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu as une occasion inespérée d'être avec Emma devant le monde entier, sans que rien ne paraisse louche, et tu n'en profites pas ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas parlé ! Pourquoi ?  
>- On s'est engueulées légèrement sur Internet.<br>- Vous n'êtes pas croyable**, soupira Mary-Margaret.  
>- <strong>Enfin c'est surtout moi qui ai coupé court à la discussion...<br>- J'ai du mal à te suivre Regina...  
>- Moi aussi...<br>**L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire compatissant.  
><strong>- Je vais me répéter mais... profites de ta soirée. <strong>  
>Regina jeta un coup d'œil à Emma attablée un peu plus loin.<p>

**...**

A quelques minutes de l'heure fatidique qui annonçait la nouvelle année, Ruby lança :  
>- <strong>Bon... Vous avez tous votre partenaire ?<br>- Partenaire ?** demanda Ashley intriguée.  
><strong>- A partir du premier coup de minuit, il vous faut embrasser quelqu'un, ça porte bonheur il parait.<strong>  
>Les yeux d'Emma se tournèrent directement vers Regina, mais tourna la tête vers Ruby avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.<br>**- J'ai le mien**, lança Mary-Margaret en tenant la main de David.  
><strong>- Evidemment...<strong> soupira Ruby**. Bon pour les autres, tâchez d'avoir mentalement en tête votre personne, et quand Minuit sonnera... Embrassez-la !  
><strong>Ruby regarda fougueusement Graham, tandis qu'Ariel et Ashley se disaient des messes basses dans l'oreille en regardant les deux autres garçons.  
><em>Ne regarde pas Regina, ne regarde pas Regina, regarde tout sauf Regina.<em>

10... 9... 8_... Tiens regarde plutôt ton verre de bière_, 7...6... _c'est très bien la bière_... 5... 4... _Et puis après tout, tout le monde a bu_...3... _qu'est-ce que je risque_...2_... Elle est tellement belle_...1..._Allez je le fais_...

BONNE ANNEE !

Emma regarda Regina, tentant de s'approcher. Mais Ruby, qui s'était lentement approchée de Graham jusqu'à presque lui frôler les lèvres, tourna vivement la tête et le reste de son corps de l'autre côté de la chaise, prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle brutalité qu'elle lui fit mal aux dents.  
>Puis, comme si de rien était, Ruby se retourna de nouveau vers Graham puis lui dit :<br>**- Je ne suis pas si facile à avoir.  
><strong>Regina avait regardé la scène, médusée, et fusilla Ruby du regard. Le regard noir, elle s'approcha alors de Graham et l'embrassa tout aussi subitement, presque sauvagement.  
>Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Emma lui tordait l'estomac, hurlait profondément en elle, comme une bête féroce, qui voulait lacérer la figure de ce stupide shérif, tandis que Kathryn se penchait vers Archie timidement.<br>Ruby éclata de rire, ainsi que tous les autres attablés.

**- Je vois que certains n'y vont pas de mains morte !** commenta Neal, qui venait d'embrasser Ashley.  
><strong>- Un mot de tout ceci à l'extérieur de ce pub et je vous colle en retenue pour le restant de vos jours, Cassidy !<strong> grogna Regina.  
>David tendit un bras et lui caressa les cheveux.<br>**- Tout doux, Regina, tout doux...  
>- Arrêtes ça...<strong>

Mais chacun se mit à rire de nouveau – hormis Emma-, et Regina se surprit à sourire. Puis son regard se porta de nouveau vers Emma. Puis sur Ruby. Puis de nouveau sur Emma. Elle était jalouse de Ruby en cet instant, car elle lui avait volé son baiser. Et elle comptait bien le récupérer.

Emma regardait autour d'elle, lorsque David lui adressa la parole.  
>- <strong>Et le théâtre au fait, Emma, ça marche ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Hein ? Oh euh oui... Regina est... <strong>– Elle sentit quelque chose lui passer sur la cheville- **Regina est une bonne prof.  
>- Ca s'est vrai<strong>, renchérit Ariel.  
><strong>- Merci<strong>, dit Regina l'air ravi.  
><strong>- Et tu joues quel rôle ? <strong>demanda David de nouveau à Emma.  
><strong>- Le ch<strong>.. - La chose se fit de nouveau ressentir sur son mollet. **Le chevalier.**

Emma fit semblant de faire tomber sa paille et se pencha pour la ramasser. Elle vit sous la table que Regina avait enlevée l'une de ses chaussures. C'était donc ça. Le pied de Regina.  
>Emma se redressa et lança un regard furieux à Regina, qui s'en moqua royalement.<br>Tandis qu'on lui posait encore des questions sur la pièce, le pied de Regina continua sa traversée, en faisant tressaillir Emma à chaque contact.  
><em>Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?<em>

**- Je suis contente de voir que tous tes bleus ont disparus**, lança Mary-Margaret.  
>- <strong>Oui, moi<strong> – le pied tournait à présent autour de son genou- **moi aussi.  
><strong>Regina parlait à Kathryn en riant, comme si de rien était, alors qu'Emma devait lutter comme une folle pour tenter de garder une position normale.  
><strong>- Comment t'as dit que tu t'étais fait ça déjà ?<strong> demanda August.  
><strong>- Je suis..<strong> – le pied glissa délicatement sur sa cuisse**- je suis tombée dans** – puis se glissa entre ses cuisse, qu'Emma, sans même en prendre conscience, écarta légèrement pour faire plus de place à Regina - **dans les escaliers**. Puis le pied buta contre son intimité, et même à travers le jean, les sensations qui lui avaient parcouru tout le corps l'avait fait sursauter bruyamment.  
>- <strong>Tu es sûre que ça va ?<strong> demanda Ruby en haussant un sourcil.  
>- <strong>Très bien<strong>, répondit-elle**. J'ai juste besoin de...**  
>Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Appuyant ses paumes sur l'un des lavabos, Emma se regardait dans la glace. Mais à quoi Regina jouait-elle ?<p>

**...**

Dans le même temps, Regina se leva à son tour et dit :  
><strong>- Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a<strong>.

David et Mary-Margaret se regardèrent, tandis que les autres passaient complétement à autre chose. Regina ouvrit la porte des toilettes et la ferma à clé aussitôt.  
>Emma se retourna vers elle et s'exclama d'une voix forte, furieuse :<p>

**- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Regina ?  
>- Moins fort Miss Swan !<strong> dit Regina en se rapprochant d'Emma. **Il me semble pourtant que ça t'as plu...  
>- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? T'es une grande malade, tu le sais ça ?<br>- Uniquement parce que j'en avais envie. Et parce que j'étais un peu jalouse aussi.**  
>- <strong>De qui ?<strong> rétorqua Emma**. De Ruby ? Sérieusement ? Elle m'a embrassée uniquement pour chauffer le shérif. Et puis d'où tu te permets d'être jalouse ? Tu passes la moitié de ton temps à me repousser je te signale ! Alors quoi ? Tu veux de moi ou pas ?**

Regina se rapprocha lentement d'Emma, et replaça une mèche blonde de ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissés pour la soirée.

**- Je ne veux que ça**, répondit la brune d'une voix grave.

Puis, sans qu'Emma ait le temps de réagir, Regina la souleva et la cala sur le lavabo, contre le mur, cala son propre corps entre les cuisses de la blonde et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassée. Ses baisers, d'abord doux, se firent fougueux, puis presque violents, animal, à mesure que la respiration d'Emma se faisait plus bruyante, comme une symphonie parfaite.

Regina mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Emma, en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal toutefois, tandis que les mains d'Emma s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux. De sa langue, la brune demanda l'accès à celle de la blonde, qui lui fut offerte sans protestations aucune. Les deux jouaient de leur langue, se narguaient, parfois s'offrant ou se refusant, et Regina sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elles dansaient toujours avec celles d'Emma. Puis elle embrassa ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, puis ses lèvres se perdirent sur ses poignets, puis elle embrassa le bracelet.

Elle coupa court aux baisers, puis, sans cesser de regarder Emma, passa l'une de ses mains sous son chemisier bleu marine. Le corps d'Emma était bouillant. Sa main s'aventura de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à toucher son soutien-gorge. Elle regarda Emma intensément, qui, comme pour la pousser un peu plus, croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de Regina et la pressa un peu plus contre elle. Regina prit cela comme une invitation et passa sa main sous le soutien-gorge. Les seins d'Emma étaient doux, fermes, sans doute étaient-ils encore plus beaux sans tous ces bouts de tissus qui les cachaient. Du bout du doigt, et malgré la difficulté dû au vêtement qui la protégeait, Regina caressa son téton déjà durci par l'excitation. Emma frissonnait de plaisir. Elle embrassa de nouveau Emma dans le cou, passa sa langue sur sa peau et remonta de cette façon jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'elle mordilla, en jouant toujours avec son sein.

La respiration d'Emma se fit plus bruyante encore. Les yeux fermés pour profiter au mieux de toutes ces sensations, elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans le dos de Regina, et croisa ses jambes autour d'elle encore plus fort. Elle voulait la sentir au plus près. Sous les caresses de Regina, elle se cambra légèrement, jamais elle n'avait connu ce genre de sensations aussi puissantes, mais sous les doigts de Regina, elle eut l'impression que c'était naturel. Elle n'osait pourtant pas trop s'aventurer sur le corps de Regina, elle l'embrassait, goûtait ses lèvres, son cou, ses mains parcourait son dos, ses hanches, descendirent le long de ses cuisses musclées, mais rien de plus.

Regina au contraire, était beaucoup plus à l'aise, elle avait tellement envie d'elle, qu'elle en oubliait presque qu'elles étaient dans les toilettes du bar. L'une de ses mains, celle nichée dans ses cheveux se dégagea, vint descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas et déboutonna d'une main experte le bouton du jean de la blonde. Sa main exerça une pression sur son intimité et Emma gémit.  
>Puis, aussi rapidement et subitement qu'une gifle, Emma fut prise de panique. Elle réalisa où étaient les mains de la brune sur son corps, et ses battements de cœurs s'accélérèrent.<p>

**- Regina...** dit-elle entre deux houles de baisers.  
>Regina s'arrêta aussitôt, et la regarda profondément, de ses yeux presque devenus noirs par le désir qui la rongeait de l'intérieur comme un puissant acide.<br>**- J'ai jamais fait ça**, soupira la blonde...  
>Le regard de Regina passa d'un œil à l'autre.<br>**- Avec une femme ou... ?** demanda-t-elle calmement, le restant de sa phrase s'égarant dans le fond de sa gorge.  
>- <strong>Tout court<strong>, répondit Emma. **J'ai jamais fait ça tout court, ni avec une femme ni... avec homme... Et** –elle regarda autour d'elle- **encore moins dans les toilettes d'un pub.**

Regina la regardait toujours mais son air changea, passa du désir à l'effarement.

**- Emma, je suis désolée, je croyais que... sinon je ne me serai jamais permise de... Enfin, je suis désolée...  
><strong>Elle retira aussitôt sa main de la braguette d'Emma et l'autre de son soutien-gorge.  
>- <strong>C'est rien, tu ... tu pouvais pas savoir.<strong> Emma baissa les yeux, soudainement timide et gênée. **C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurai dû te le dire...  
><strong>D'un doigt, Regina ferma la bouche d'Emma.  
>- <strong>Tu n'as en aucun cas à t'excuser d'être vierge. Jamais. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire ça ici, ou même...<strong> Regina cligna des yeux plusieurs fois**... avec moi.  
><strong>Emma prit la main de Regina.  
>- <strong>Tu rigoles ? J'en ai envie, vraiment, plus que jamais mais je... j'ai paniqué... je suis...<br>- Ne sois pas désolée, tu n'es pas prête, c'est tout. Je comprends. Et puis... on allait quand même pas faire ça dans des toilettes... Ça manque de classe.**

Regina s'en voulut de s'être autant précipitée sur Emma. Elle devait sans doute la prendre pour une pauvre cougar nymphomane.  
>Emma eut un petit sourire à la remarque de Regina, et l'embrassa rapidement en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène.<p>

**- Ça n'enlève pas tout ce que je peux ressentir pour toi Regina, loin de là.  
>- Alors... ce n'est que partie remise ? Parce que lorsque tu seras prête, je te jure que ce sera merveilleux, je promets de faire les choses bien.<br>**Emma hocha la tête.  
>- <strong>Donc ça veut dire... que tu as vraiment envie de... faire ça avec moi Regina ?<strong> **Ce n'est pas juste... une envie soudaine ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Tu ME veux vraiment ?  
>- A ton avis ?<strong>

Regina lui sourit, caressa son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle s'éloigna, Emma toujours sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsque la blonde dit :

- **Regina ?**  
>La brune se retourna.<br>- **Mmh ?**  
>Emma la regarda de haut en bas, puis, avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèves, déclara le plus simplement du monde :<p>

- **Je t'aime.**

* * *

><p><em>Bon, alors, c'est la première fois que je fais dans le M, (si c'en est), donc je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, à vous de me dire ! <em>  
><em>Alors concernant le prochain chapitre, il arrivera sûrement en milieu de semaine prochaine, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'écris ma fic un peu au jour le jour, même si beaucoup de choses sont déjà construites, du coup avec les cours qui reprennent et mes journées chargées, je pense écrire plus le week-end et publier en milieu de semaine (genre le mardimercredi), donc je m'excuse si jamais j'ai du retard à nouveau, je vous abandonne pas, promis ! _  
><em>Pour le petit jeu des musiques, c'était bien <strong>Superheroes<strong> de **The Script** ! Merci à **Scapin,** **Mashie Mash**, et **Back-To-Paradise** d'avoir trouvé ! _

_A la semaine prochaine ! Merci d'être encore là, ça réchauffe le coeur ! _  
><em>Bisous !<em>

**ADR**


	15. Lose Control

_Bonjour mes petits chats des bois. Alors vous allez me détestez pour deux raisons aujourd'hui._  
><em>La première, et je m'en excuse, c'est mon retard. En fait j'ai démonté mon laptop et j'ai bousillé mon disque dur interne en même temps (oui, je ne suis pas spécialement adroite -en même temps je suis gauchère- pardon pour la blague vaseuse), du coup j'ai du commander une pièce pour le réparer et elle n'est arrivée qu'hier. Et je n'avais pas la possibilité de publier mon chapitre, puisque sans disque dur... tu peux pas faire grand chose dans ton ordi. Du coup je m'excuse pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues, je répondrai deux fois plus pour celles-ci.<em>

_La deuxième, c'est pour ce chapitre en particulier que vous allez me haïr. Mais je vous promets des jours meilleurs, alors accrochez-vous, ç'en vaudra la peine je crois._  
><em>Bonne lecture ;)<em>

_PS : Je ne suis pas sûre que vous trouviez le nom de l'artiste de ce chapitre, mais je trouve que cette chanson va tellement bien avec ce chapitre (en particulier au moment des scènes entre Emma et Regina), alors je vous le donne pour que vous puissiez l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez, vous verrez, ça devrait vous mettre dans l'ambiance :  
><strong>Barcelona - Lose control<strong>  
>Vous devriez facilement la trouver sur Youtube, ou Deezer, mais je vous force pas hein x) <em>

* * *

><p>« Je t'aime ». Elle l'avait dit. Enfin. Elle l'avait dit parce qu'elle le pensait, parce que ce moment était si parfait qu'elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Et pourtant. Regina l'avait regardée, elle avait souri, puis était sortie. A quoi s'était-elle attendu ? A un « je t'aime moi aussi ? ». Oui. Sûrement. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était cela qu'elle avait voulu. Mais Regina n'avait rien dit. Comme d'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas la forcer en quoi que ce soit, mais elle aimerait simplement comprendre cette femme dont elle était éprise depuis plusieurs mois déjà.<p>

**...**

- **Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait. **  
>Mary-Margaret, David et Regina mangeaient au Granny's, pour célébrer le dernier dimanche avant la reprise des cours.<br>- **Elle a fait quoi ?** s'exclama Mary-Margaret, si surprise que sa fourchette retomba dans ses lasagnes avec un bruit sec.  
>- <strong>J'allais repartir des toilettes, après être allée voir ce qu'elle avait, et elle m'a dit « Je t'aime ». Comme ça.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **demanda à son tour David.  
>- <strong>Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?<br>- N'importe quoi ! **s'exclama Mary-Margaret. **T'es vraiment repartie sans rien dire ?**  
><strong>- Je lui ai souri...<strong> dit timidement Regina, peu sûre d'elle à présent.  
>Mary-Margaret leva les yeux au ciel.<br>- **Un sourire ça ne suffit plus à ce stade... Tu lui as envoyé un message au moins depuis ?  
>- Non.<br>- Regina !  
>- Quoi ? J'ai voulu ! Mais je... je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors, j'ai préféré ne rien dire du tout.<br>- C'est le raisonnement le plus idiot que j'aie jamais entendu.**

Mary-Margaret tourna la tête et fit la moue. David retint un rire en entendant le ton de sa compagne.

- **Ce qu'elle veut dire**, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, **c'est qu'il va falloir que tu fasses un choix Regina. Je ne dis pas ça pour te brusquer mais... Penses à Emma. Tu crois qu'elle peut rester comme ça ? A miser tous ses espoirs sur toi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu ne peux pas la laisser prisonnière de tes sentiments. Ce serait injuste, et ce serait lui manquer de respect.  
>- Je sais, et je m'en veux assez pour ça<strong>, admit la brune. Elle resta un instant contemplative du champ de bataille qu'il restait des lasagnes dans son assiette. **Et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si ça se sait ? Ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre idiot est loin d'être rassurant... Et Henry... Et Robin... C'est comme si l'univers faisait tout pour qu'on ne soit pas ensemble, parce qu'on n'est pas censées être ensemble ! Tu nous vois, sérieusement, main dans la main, en pleine rue, devant tout le monde ?  
>- D'habitude, les gens, tu leur fait ravaler leurs paroles à coups de regards noirs. Tu ne vas pas me dire que le regard des autres t'effraie ?<br>- Quand je suis avec Emma... oui.  
><strong>Et elle ne pouvait le supporter.

**...**

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi ce dimanche lorsque Robin tourna la clé dans la serrure de chez Regina. Henry avait passé le week-end chez lui, et il devait le ramener, seulement Regina n'était pas encore rentrée. En entrant, Henry monta dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le put pour ranger ses affaires. Robin décida de faire un tour dans le manoir, pour voir ce qui avait changé en son absence. Il monta jusqu'au bureau de Regina, dans lesquels il n'était que peu entré, même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Son ordinateur était resté ouvert. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à s'immiscer dans l'intimité de Regina, mais la curiosité fut plus forte et l'emporta. Il s'approcha lentement de l'ordinateur, comme s'il avait peur qu'un piège y soit tendu. En appuyant sur une touche, il sorti l'ordinateur de veille, et il se retrouva aussitôt sur le site de chat du lycée.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que Regina fait là-dessus ?<br>_Robin avait déjà parlé à quelques élèves dessus, mais c'était surtout certains élèves qui lui posaient des questions du genre : « On doit ramener nos baskets pour le sport demain ? », et ça s'arrêtait là. Il fut cependant surpris de voir que Regina échangeait beaucoup par ce biais. Il cliqua sur les messages, et retrouva le nom d'EmSwan à plusieurs reprises. Il fouilla un peu plus et vit que la plupart des messages avaient ce destinataire. _EmSwan ? Emma Swan ? _Pourquoi Regina parlerait-elle autant à l'élève qui l'avait giflé dans ce bar quelques mois plus tôt ? C'était totalement absurde ! Et pourtant, c'était bien là. Son nom s'affichait sur presque la totalité de l'écran, pixel après pixel. Robin se prit soudain d'une curiosité malsaine qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il remonta le fil de messages, et retrouva le premier. Regina l'avait envoyé. Ce n'était donc pas Emma qui l'avait importunée, mais bien Regina qui l'avait fait de son plein gré.  
><em>« Au fait, vous n'êtes pas un monstre. »<em> Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Et il se surprit alors à lire tous les messages, un par un, le cœur battant, et il eut alors toutes les réponses à ses questions. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'il parte. Il avait fait des erreurs, de très grosses, il en était conscient, mais en temps normal, ils auraient pu réparer ça ensemble. Mais Regina avait voulu qu'il s'en aille. Et il venait de comprendre pourquoi. Regina se plaisait à flirter par message avec son élève_. Et peut-être même plus_. Il avait subitement une forte envie de vomir, et la porte d'entrée claqua, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé par les messages.

- **_Henry ?_** appela Regina au rez-de-chaussée. **Tu es rentré ?**  
>Il n'entendit pas non plus le bruit si caractéristique des talons de Regina contre les marches de l'escalier. Il avait laissé la porte du bureau entre-ouverte, et Regina s'y engouffra, méfiante.<br>- **Robin ? Qu'est-ce que...**

Regina vit Robin, penché sur l'écran, puis il se tourna vers elle, le teint pâle, verdâtre, un voile de sueur sur le front.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon ordinateur ?**  
>En voyant l'expression de Robin, Regina prit peur. Elle l'avait laissé sur la page des messages, car elle voulait en envoyer un Emma avant de partir au Granny's, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.<br>- **Regina qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?** demanda Robin la voix tremblante.  
><strong>- Tu n'as absolument aucun droit d'être dans cette pièce, et encore moins fouiller dans mon espace personnel.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** répéta-t-il.  
><strong>- Tu as lu mes messages ? Tu as vraiment lu mes messages ?<br>-Ouais ! Et je crois que j'ai bien fait ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as quittée... A cause d'elle ! **Il s'était levé, et pointa du doigt l'ordinateur.  
>- <strong>Non !<strong> cria Regina. **Je t'ai quitté parce que...  
><strong>Réalisant qu'Henry était dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte du bureau.  
>- <strong>Je t'ai quitté<strong>, continua-t-elle, **parce que tu m'as trompé, tu m'as trompé tellement de fois que je n'arrivais plus à te regarder en face sans avoir envie de te casser la figure !  
>- Je le sais, c'était une erreur ignoble, et affreuse ! J'ai compris, et je me suis excusé ! Mais Emma Swan ? Sérieusement ? Une élève ! Tu t'envoies une élève pour te venger !<strong>  
><strong>- Alors déjà, je ne m'envoie personne, et en aucun cas Emma est une excuse pour me venger de toi !<br>- Alors c'est quoi ces messages ? De la simple courtoisie ? C'est une gosse ! Te fous pas de moi Regina, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu flirte avec elle à travers ces messages ! Alors quoi ? Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Et t'attends simplement le bon moment pour pouvoir coucher avec elle ?  
><strong>_Oui.  
><em>**- Je...**

On frappa à la porte du bureau.  
>Regina ouvrit la porte sur un Henry tremblant et les larmes aux yeux.<p>

**- Je veux pas que vous vous disputiez...** lança-t-il d'une voix rendue aiguë par les pleurs qu'il essayait de contenir.  
><strong>- Ne te mêle pas de ça Henry, s'il te plait,<strong> dit Robin.  
><strong>- Mais...<strong> protesta-t-il.  
><strong>- Henry j'ai dit NON !<br>- Mais faut pas vous disputer à cause d'Emma, parce qu'elle est gentille !** s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir les remontrances de son père.  
><strong>- Il connaît Emma Swan ?<strong> demanda Robin à Regina en haussant les sourcils.  
><strong>- Moi je l'aimais bien qu'elle est venue dormir à la mai...<strong>. Puis il se tut en posant une main sur sa bouche, les yeux ronds, se rendant compte de gaffe.  
>- <strong>Henry... <strong>soupira sa mère.  
>- <strong>Elle a fait QUOI ?<br>**Robin criait presque à présent.  
>- <strong>Maman pardon, je suis désolé<strong>, s'excusa Henry.  
>- <strong>Henry, c'est rien, retourne dans ta chambre. Papa et moi on va discuter. Calmement<strong>, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Robin.

Elle força Henry à retourner dans sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Robin, et ils sortirent dehors.

-** Comment tu peux faire ça à Henry !** s'exclama Robin une fois dehors. **Non mais t'es complétement folle ! Je te reconnais même plus ! Combien de fois elle est venue ici ?  
><strong>- **Quelques fois, pas souvent, je te le jure !  
>- C'est déjà trop... Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'apprenait ? Tu pourrais te faire renvoyer, aller en prison, ou pire encore !<br>- Tu crois que je suis pas au courant ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Tu crois que ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir ?  
>- Alors pourquoi tu restes avec elle si ça te peine tant que ça ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de quitter ta famille, ta carrière, ta crédibilité pour une élève que tu connais depuis quelques mois ? Sérieusement ?<br>**Regina ne savait pas répondre à cette question. Elle avait longtemps cherché des réponses sans jamais réellement en trouver.  
><strong>- Et tu rends compte à quel point ça pourrait affecter Henry si tout ça venait à se savoir ? Je n'envie pas ta position Regina. Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Je peux pas te laisser détruire la vie de notre fils.<br>- Robin, non...  
><strong>Regina savait ce qu'il allait faire, et elle ne voulait pas, pas le moins du monde.  
><strong>- Je te laisse le choix<strong>, continua-t-il d'une voix calme**. Soit tu arrêtes tout de suite avec Emma, soit je remets la garde d'Henry entre les mains d'un juge, et on voit ce que lui pense de tout ça.  
>- Robin, t'avais promis que tu ne m'enlèverais pas Henry...<br>- Et toi t'avais promis que tout finirait par s'arranger. Comme quoi, les promesses, c'est galvaudé de nos jours.  
><strong>Il rentra dans le manoir en la laissant plantée là.  
>Il dit au revoir rapidement à Henry, lança un regard noir à Regina, et s'en alla.<p>

**...**

Le mardi qui suivit, il se mit à pleuvoir des torrents d'eau sur Storybrooke, et les gouttes martelaient toutes les vitres du lycée, si bien qu'on s'entendait à peine pendant les cours. Emma avait attendue toute la semaine pour un message de Regina et aucun n'était venu. Elle lui avait dit « Je t'aime » et Regina n'avait encore rien répondu. Pire, elle ne lui avait pas parlé du tout, de plus elle ne l'avait pas croisée la veille au lycée. Emma stressait un peu en entrant dans la salle de théâtre ce mardi-là, et son stress redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle vit que Regina avait l'air à la fois triste et en colère. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ?

**- Bonjour à tous**, commença-t-elle, un peu froide. **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.  
>Bon, on va reprendre là où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois, à la scène entre Cendrillon et sa marraine. Allez, plus vite !<strong>

Ashley se leva, peu sûre d'elle, son texte dans les mains, et fila sur scène avec une autre élève.  
>Regina s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils au-devant de la cène, et Emma changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, laissant Ruby jouer avec son masque de loup.<p>

- **Ca va ?** chuchota prudemment Emma.  
>- <strong>Très bien Miss Swan<strong>, répondit la brune froidement.  
><strong>- Tu.. vous êtes sûre ?<br>- Parfaitement Miss Swan. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre texte, c'est bientôt à vous.  
><strong>Emma la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais Regina resta concentrée sur la scène.

Ce fut l'heure la plus longue qu'elle n'eut jamais eu pendant un cours avec Regina. Elle n'eut pas droit à un seul sourire, seulement des remontrances sur ses intonations qui n'étaient pas assez bonnes.

**...**

**_**(Vous pouvez éventuellement mettre la chanson à partir de là si vous le souhaitez.)**_**

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Regina fut la première à s'en aller. Emma ne l'a laisserait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Elle rangea vite ses affaires, et parvint à la rattraper sur le parking, tandis que Regina venait d'entrer dans sa voiture. La pluie tombait toujours aussi dru, et la nuit commençait déjà.

- **Regina ! **cria Emma pour se faire entendre à travers les gouttes.  
>Regina la regarda et démarra la voiture. Emma frappa au carreau mais Regina l'ignora. Elle se mit alors devant la voiture pour que Regina ne puisse plus avancer, la pluie lui piquant les yeux. Regina sortit de sa voiture et le vent emmêla ses cheveux habituellement si soignés.<p>

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?** demanda la brune.  
><strong>- Non, toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Depuis quand t'es aussi froide avec moi ?<br>- J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux il me semble. Alors maintenant, j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi !  
><strong>Le ton qu'employa Regina fit peur à Emma. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?  
><strong>- Non, je te laisserai pas repartir tant que j'aurais as eu d'explications sur ce qui t'arrive ! C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? C'est pour ça que tu veux plus me parler ?<strong>

Regina aurait pu tout lui dire, elle aurait pu lui dire que c'était à cause de Robin, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec elle, sinon elle perdrait Henry, mais que ça n'empêchait pas le moins du monde qu'elle l'aimait profondément. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle dit. Des mots sortirent de sa bouche mais elle ne semblait même pas réaliser que c'était elle qui les prononçait.

**- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive ? Très bien ! Oui, tu m'as dit « Je t'aime », et ça m'a fait peur, parce que je ne peux pas l'accepter. Ca m'a fait me rendre compte que c'était une terrible erreur.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui était une erreur ?<strong> demanda Emma prudemment, le cœur battant.  
>- <strong>Tout ce qui te concerne<strong>, lâcha Regina froidement après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.  
><strong>- Et t'entends quoi par-là exactement ?<br>- Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre, Emma. J'ai voulu jouer avec toi, et je me suis rendue compte que je suis allée trop loin. Je ne pensais pas que tu t 'attacherai à moi à ce point. Mais ça m'a plût, alors j'ai voulu voir jusqu'où tu étais prête à aller. Et puis, tu étais une excuse parfaite pour me venger de Robin.  
><strong>

Emma avait l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

**- Tu penses pas que ce que tu dis...  
>- Oh que si.<br>- Alors tout ce que tu m'as dit, tous ces mots, tous ces...gestes... tu les pensais pas ? Tu les as juste fait pour... t'amuser ?** Sa voix tremblait.  
><strong>- Exactement. Contente ? Je peux repartir maintenant ?<br>- Je te crois pas... C'est impossible, tu pourrais pas me faire ça. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Regina, t'entends ? Je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.  
>- Et pourtant c'est le cas, c'est ce que je fais.<strong>

La pluie tomba encore plus fort, et Emma et Regina étaient trempées, mais Emma refusait de la laisser partir.

**- Alors regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi !  
><strong>Regina ne voulait pas lui dire ça, parce que c'était faux, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Alors elle planta son regard devenu noir dans le sien, et lui dit en séparant bien les mots :  
><strong>- Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas. Et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était coucher avec toi pour énerver Robin.<br>- Alors t'es une belle salope dans ce cas !**

Les mots étaient arrivés bien trop vite dans la bouche d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse les freiner. Et tout aussi rapidement, Regina leva sa main et cette dernière vint claquer violemment contre la joue d'Emma. Regina s'en voulut aussitôt. La gifle était partie toute seule, parce qu'elle était en colère contre Robin, pas contre elle. Elle se rapprocha de son élève pour s'excuser lorsqu'Emma leva les yeux vers elle, et elle lut alors dans son regard quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu avant, et cela lui retourna l'estomac.  
>Une déception immense, ainsi qu'un profond dégoût.<br>Voilà ce qu'exprimaient les yeux d'Emma lorsqu'elle la regardait désormais.  
>Emma sembla se gratter le poignet, et se retrouva avec un bracelet dans la main. Son bracelet. Elle le jeta à la figure de Regina, et il retomba avec un petit bruit sec contre le macadam.<p>

**- Vas te faire foutre**, s'exclama la blonde**. Va te faire foutre, Regina.**  
>Et elle s'éloigna en courant le plus vite qu'elle put.<p>

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ! Elle avait été naïve, si naïve ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais courir à travers les gouttes l'empêchait de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, cette femme ne méritait pas ces larmes, pas après tout ça, pas après avoir soufflé aussi violemment sur le château de cartes qu'elle avait mis tant de mois à bâtir. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. En rentrant chez elle, Emma se mit aussitôt dans son lit, en espérant qu'à son réveil demain matin, la journée qu'elle venait de passer n'aurait pas encore eu lieu.

**...**

Regina était restée un moment, droite comme un I, sous la pluie, puis s'était baissée pour ramasser le bracelet, qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche. Elle était rentrée dans sa voiture et s'était effondrée. La pluie qui tombait de ses cheveux s'était alors mélangée aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, laissant sur ses pommettes des traces brillantes, humides et salées. Se dire qu'elle avait fait ça pour le bien d'Henry, mais aussi à y réfléchir, pour le bien d'Emma, ne suffisait pas à la calmer. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré ainsi, c'était à la mort de Daniel, et se souvenir restait encore douloureux, même si ça faisait plus de dix ans à présent. Et quelque part, aujourd'hui, elle venait de perdre Emma, et elle savait que le deuil de cette relation qui l'épanouissait tant serait difficile.

La vérité, c'est qu'on n'a pas toujours le choix. Et celui qui vous dit l'inverse est un bel hypocrite.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà... (non pas taper, pas taper !). Je vous jure que ça ira mieux plus tard. Il y aura un petit bon dans le temps au prochain chapitre, donc... accrochez-vous. De plus, je tenais à le dire, j'ai reçu des reviews trop choupis pendant les deux dernières semaines, de nouveaux lecteurs en plus (je pense à EvilQueen3381, Djam et EvilMel-EvilQueen en particulier) et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, c'est hyper plaisant à lire ! <em>  
><em>Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine (sans faute, sauf si je meurs écrasée par un bus, auquel cas, m'en voulez pas trop).<em>  
><em>Pour le petit jeu, c'était bien <strong>Placebo<strong>, merci à **Kotani** et **Mashie Mash** d'avoir trouvé !_


	16. You Could Be Happy

_Bonjour mes petits rhododendrons !  
>Alors tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement pour les reviews qui ont été nombreuses la semaine passée, même si dans une bonne moitié d'entre elles, le message était assez clair, "je te déteste", du coup je sais pas trop comment le prendre xD Bon je m'y attendais clairement, mais c'était chouette d'avoir toutes ces réactions, certains m'en ont voulu beaucoup, d'autres pas du tout et ont adoré, donc ma foi ça me semble un bon mélange hétérogène !<br>Pour ce chapitre-ci, il est LONG ! Et il se passe ENORMEMENT de choses ! J'espère que vous suivrez !  
>Enjoy !<br>( J'ai bouclé mon chapitre hier soir, je l'ai re-relu mais j'ai pu laisser des coquilles à cause de la fatigue, m'en voulez pas trop :3)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Janvier.<em>

_Février._

_Mars._

Le printemps était enfin arrivé, en apportant son lot de pluie et, bizarrement, de neige aussi. Elle était tombée tard cette année. Les routes étaient glissantes, boueuses, l'air était frais.  
>Depuis 3 mois, le temps était affreux, venteux, pluvieux, tout comme le cœur d'Emma. Elle allait au lycée, le cœur lourd. Elle marchait en regardant ses pieds, elle se disputait souvent avec quiconque osait l'approcher d'un peu trop près, et elle séchait énormément. Surtout un cours en particulier, dans lequel elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds depuis le début du mois de janvier. Ce qui lui valait de grosses remontrances par Marco, avec qui elle était très irritable.<br>En cette journée de Mars, il s'était remis à neiger faiblement, d'une neige collante et mélangée à la pluie qui n'avait eu de cesse de tomber. L'orage grondait également, mais pas dans le ciel cependant, uniquement chez Marco ce jour-là. Lui et Emma venait d'avoir encore d'avoir une dispute et Emma venait de lui claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre au nez.

**- Emma ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !  
>- NON !<strong> hurla Emma. **Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?**  
>Emma n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, qu'elle quitte cette horrible ville et tous les horribles gens qu'elle comportait.<br>**- J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui t'arrive !** dit Marco, la voix étouffée par la porte qui les séparaient.  
><strong>- Il m'arrive rien du tout, t'es juste soulant !<br>**Emma ouvrit son armoire, prit un sac, et mis dedans les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva.  
>- <strong>Arrête de mentir Emma. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça ! Tu mens, tu sèches les cours, tu rentres tard, dans un état lamentable, et tu traînes avec ce type que je croyais que tu détestais !<br>- On se trompe sur les gens. D'ailleurs tu t'es sans doute trompé sur moi aussi.  
><strong>Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.  
><em>Killian : « Je suis devant chez toi »<em>

Une fois son sac fait, elle ouvrit violemment la porte, et se retrouva devant Marco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle le bouscula pour passer.  
><strong>- Où tu vas ?<strong> demanda-t-il sèchement.  
><strong>- Ça te regarde ? T'es pas mon père à ce que je sache !<br>- Emma...  
><strong>Elle le regarda un instant, regrettant ses paroles mais trop furieuse pour s'excuser puis descendit les escaliers rapidement. Marco la suivit. Elle prit ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, et s'apprêta à sortir.  
><strong>- Emma si tu passes cette porte, je te jure que ce n'est pas la peine de revenir !<br>**Emma le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux émeraude vibrant de colère, et lui lança ses clés à la figure.  
><strong>- Très bien, alors salut !<strong>  
>Et elle referma la porte violemment.<p>

**...**

Elle marcha quelques pas et croisa Killian au coin de la rue.  
>- <strong>T'as fait plus vite que ce que je pensais, ma belle.<br>- Ouais... **répondit-elle.  
>Il lui prit son sac à dos qu'il mit dans le coffre de sa voiture rouge vif.<br>**- Où on va ?** demanda Emma.  
><strong>- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans un bar d'abord, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un remontant.<br>- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?  
><strong>Killian la regarda, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
><strong>- J'ai cru que tu le demanderais jamais.<br>**Il ouvrit la portière d'Emma.  
><strong>- Les dames d'abord.<br>**Emma monta dans la voiture de Killian, pas vraiment rassurée ce qui venait de se passer, et sur ce qui se passerait.

Depuis quelques semaines, Emma, par dépit et colère, avait dans l'idée de se venger de Regina. Elle voulait lui faire mal, comme elle lui avait fait mal. Et la seule arme dont elle disposait était Killian. Et s'il fallait se donner en entier pour cela, alors elle le ferait. Elle s'était mise soudain à lui parler un jour, au détour d'un couloir, alors que Regina passait devant elle. Et puis une idée en entraînant une autre, contre toute attente, elle avait trouvée en lui quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait être différente, avec qui elle pouvait laisser aller ses plus mauvais côtés. Elle passait désormais presque toutes ses soirées en sa compagnie, sur son bateau, à boire du rhum avec d'autres amis à lui. Elle rentrait chez elle complétement soule et cela lui allait. C'était son seul moyen d'échapper à cette réalité brutale et coupante comme du verre qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer ces derniers mois.

Dans le bar, l'alcool aidant, Killian se montra plus intime avec Emma. Il se mit à l'embrasser et celle-ci répondit au baiser, peut-être un peu plus passionnément que ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Il l'emmena dans les toilettes et ferma la porte à clé. Il l'a cala contre le lavabo et enleva son t-shirt. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis posa ses lèvres sur la naissance de ses seins, sur son ventre. Emma eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans cette position, et elle avait aimé cela. Seulement là, c'était différent. Les sensations, les sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes.

- **Killian... Attends...** murmura-t-elle.  
>Killian ne l'écouta pas et passait ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.<br>**- Killian...** répéta-t-elle**. Killian lâches-moi !**  
>Elle le repoussa violemment contre l'une des portes des toilettes, remit son t-shirt et sortit en trombe des toilettes.<br>- **Qu'est-ce qui te prends Emma ?  
><strong>  
>Elle parcourut le bar en courant presque, sortit dehors en glissant, peu sure de sa marche, trouva la voiture de Killian et s'y engouffra du côté conducteur. Emma ne conduisait pas habituellement. Mais aujourd'hui elle pouvait, elle en était capable, elle le savait. Les clés étaient toujours accrochées. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, chez Marco, chez son père. Elle démarra et tenta de reculer, roula quelques mètres puis soudain, dans un grand fracas, tout fut noir.<p>

**...**

Les sirènes d'ambulances retentirent deux fois dans Storybrooke cette nuit-là, à quelques minutes d'intervalle.  
>La première fois, à 22h12 précisément, une voiture quitta la chaussée et vint percuter un pylône électrique. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Marco était sorti de chez lui avec l'intention ferme de faire rentrer Emma, même s'il devait pour ça se battre avec le garçon qui l'accompagnait.<br>La deuxième fois, à 22h16, une camionnette emboutit l'arrière d'une voiture rouge vif qui sortait de son stationnement près d'un bar aux limites de la ville, assez violemment pour que la jeune conductrice à l'intérieur de la voiture rouge perde connaissance.

**...**

**_- Regina ? Tu es là ? Tu dors peut-être. Hum... C'est Mary-Margaret. Heu... je sais pas trop comment te dire ça. Mais je crois... je crois qu'il faudrait que... Enfin... Je faisais un peu de bénévolat à l'hôpital ce soir et... il y a eu un accident. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me voir là-bas ? Je crois... je crois que c'est urgent. Ra.. Rappelle-moi si tu as mon message d'accord ? Je t'embrasse. _**

**...**

A 2h du matin, Regina se réveilla, seule dans son manoir, assoiffée. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, et vit que son portable était resté sur la table. Elle alluma l'écran par reflexe, et vit 3 appels manqués ainsi qu'un nouveau message de Mary-Margaret. Son cœur se mit soudain à battre la chamade. Qu'avait-il put arrive pour qu'elle l'appelle aussi tard ? Elle écouta le message, le cœur battant, sans réellement comprendre, les jambes tremblantes.  
>Elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle put, s'habilla des premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et fila jusqu'à l'hôpital.<p>

**- Regina !** lança Mary-Margaret une fois qu'elle la vit errer dans un couloir.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe<strong> ? demanda Regina précipitamment, les sourcils froncés**. Ton message m'a inquiété... C'est David ?  
><strong>Mary-Margaret lui prit la main, et la regarda profondément.  
>- <strong>Non, c'est pas David. Tu devrais... tu devrais venir voir par toi-même.<br>**La main toujours serrée dans celle de Mary-Margaret, Regina se laissa entrainer devant l'une des portes du couloir, chambre 112.  
><strong>- Tu vas peut-être avoir un choc<strong>, précisa Mary-Margaret doucement.  
>La petite brune entrouvrit la porte, et Regina entra dans la pièce.<br>Tout à coup, elle crut voir son monde s'effondrer. Emma Swan était là, allongée dans un lit, branchée de partout, quelques ecchymoses sur le visage, encore endormie.  
>- <strong>Emma ! <strong>  
>Regina se précipita au chevet de la blessée, et lui prit la main. Elle était froide comme de la glace.<br>**- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **demanda Regina.  
><strong>- On ne connait pas encore toutes les circonstances de l'accident<strong>, répondit son amie**. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle était du côté conducteur de la voiture de Killian Jones, et elle s'est fait percuter par une camionnette. Le conducteur de la camionnette n'a rien, c'est Emma qui a tout prit. Sa tête a visiblement percuté le volant assez fort, et elle a perdu connaissance.  
><strong>Killian Jones... Elle avait vraiment envie de le tuer. Regina avait remarqué qu'Emma et lui s'étaient grandement rapprochés ces dernières semaines, et elle avait vu cela d'un très mauvais œil, elle avait pressenti qu'il ne se passerait rien de bon. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela.  
><strong>- Est-ce qu'elle va...<strong> continua Regina sans finir sa phrase.  
>- <strong>Son état s'est stabilisé<strong>, la rassura Mary-Margaret**. Mais on ne pourra pas connaître la gravité de la situation tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée.  
>- Et combien de temps ça va prendre ?<br>- On n'en sait rien. Tout dépend d'elle maintenant.**  
>Regina tourna son visage vers la blonde. Elle respirait lentement, paisiblement.<br>**- Pourquoi sa famille n'est pas là ? Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé ?**  
><strong>- Son frère August est introuvable pour l'instant, apparemment il serait parti il y a quelques jours, David m'avait dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille biologique.<br>**- **Et son père ?**  
>Mary-Margaret la regarda en soupirant.<br>**- Il a pris la route ce soir. J'ai appelé Ruby pour savoir et... elle m'a dit qu'Emma et lui se disputaient souvent, que Marco l'avait appelé pour savoir si elle était chez elle. On pense qu'il l'a cherchait dans Storybrooke... Et... il s'est déporté, et la voiture a percuté un poteau électrique.**  
>Regina, sous l'effet de la surprise, passa une main sur ses lèvres.<br>- **Oh mon dieu...  
>- Il avait un poumon perforé, des côtes cassées et une hémorragie interne sévère lorsque les secours l'ont amené ici. Les chirurgiens ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais... il est toujours en soin intensif, son état n'est pas stabilisé.<br>- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai.. C'est un cauchemar...** murmura-t-elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se pencha sur Emma et lui embrassa le front, puis, un médecin entra dans la chambre.

**- Vous êtes de la famille ?** demanda le médecin à Regina.  
>- <strong>Non<strong>, répondit-elle**. Je suis...** Regina cherchait comment se qualifier.  
>- <strong>C'est une amie<strong>, répondit Mary-Margaret à sa place.  
>- <strong>Je vous demanderai de sortir alors, seule la famille de la patiente est autorisée à la voir pour le moment.<strong>  
>- <strong>Mais elle n'a pas de famille,<strong> s'exclama Regina furieuse.  
><strong>- Vous pourrez revenir demain<strong>, la rassura le médecin. **Mais pour ce soir, la visite est terminée.  
>- Allez viens Regina<strong>, lui dit Mary-Margaret doucement.  
>Elle l'a prit par la main et la fit sortir lentement de la chambre.<p>

Dans le couloir blanc, neutre, Regina s'assit sur l'une des chaises mises à disposition, et elle craqua.  
><strong>- Regina... ça va aller, elle va s'en sortir<strong>, tenta de la rassurer Mary-Margaret, une main dans son dos.  
><strong>- C'est ma faute<strong>, lança faiblement Regina.  
><strong>- Dis pas n'importe quoi...<br>- Si c'est ma faute, si je ne lui avais pas brisé le cœur, si je ne lui avais pas dit toutes ces choses, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de trainer avec cet abruti de Jones, et ça ne serait jamais arrivé, ni à Emma, ni à son père... C'est de ma faute... Deux personnes sont dans le coma à cause de moi et de ma stupidité !  
>- Regina<strong>, dit Mary-Margaret d'une voix plus forte en prenant le visage de son amie dans les mains. **Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord ? Tu as cru faire ce qui était le mieux pour Emma, pour toi et ta famille. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver, pas toi, ni moi, ni qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de la stupidité que d'avoir fait un choix !**  
>- <strong>Si tu savais comme je regrette ce choix... Si Emma se réveille et pas son père... Elle va me haïr jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... Et je la comprendrai...<br>**Mary-Margaret prit Regina dans ses bras, et la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce que toutes les larmes de son corps aient roulés sur ses joues, puis quelques heures plus tard, finit par dire :  
>- <strong>Tu devrais te reposer Regina, d'accord ? Je suis encore en service ici demain. Je te tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau.<br>**Regina hocha la tête, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.  
>En partant, son amie lui dit :<br>- **Garde espoir. Crois-en lui, et tout ira bien. Je te le promets.  
>- Merci Mary. <strong>

**...**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Regina se rendit de nombreuses fois à l'hôpital, jusqu'à plusieurs fois par jour, et souvent, elle y retrouvait Ruby, qui racontait ses journées à Emma, comme si elle était parfaitement réveillée, alors qu'elle était paisiblement endormie.

- **Bonjour Rub**y, dit-elle doucement en entrant dans la chambre d'Emma un midi, entre deux heures de cours, à présent décorée de fleurs, presque toutes ramenées par Regina.  
>Ruby se retourna et lui sourit.<br>- **Comment va-t-elle ?** continua Regina.  
><strong>- Pareil que d'habitude... assoupie<strong>, répondit-elle.  
>Regina eut un sourire maladroit, et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit d'Emma.<br>**- Je t'ai amené à manger**, précisa la brune à son élève.  
><strong>- Merci.<br>- C'est bien de venir déjeuner avec elle. Ça lui fait de la compagnie. Et puis j'ai pris à emporter chez ta grand-mère, donc, tu devrais aimer je pense.  
>- Merci.. <strong>répéta Ruby. **Je n'aime pas trop la bouffe de l'hôpital. C'est un peu trop...  
>- Aseptisé ?<br>- Ouais.  
><strong>Elles échangèrent de nouveau un sourire.  
>- <strong>Vous croyez qu'elle va vite se réveiller ?<br>- Je l'espère.  
>- Elle me manque. Sa façon de se gratter le sommet du crâne lorsqu'elle est mal à l'aise me manque. Ce petit sourire maladroit qu'elle a parfois me manque.<br>- Ah tu l'as remarqué aussi ?  
>- Ouais, il la représente tout à fait ce sourire...<br>- Oui, c'est vrai**. Regina posa les yeux sur le visage d'Emma**. Elle me manque aussi**, ajouta-t-elle.  
><strong>- Vous devriez réellement le lui dire, vous savez<strong>, déclara Ruby, en fouillant dans le sac qu'avait apporté Regina. **Quand elle se réveillera, vous devriez lui dire que vous êtes venue la voir presque tous les jours. Je trouve ça réellement bête de votre part de lui cacher un truc pareil, ça lui ferait plaisir.**

Lorsque Ruby avait surpris pour la première Regina dans la chambre d'Emma, elle était en train de pleurer, la main posée sur celle d'Emma, et s'excusait. Regina lui avait alors dit avec un regard menaçant de ne jamais dire à Emma qu'elle était venue.

- **Je ne vois pas comment**, soupira Regina. **Elle me déteste.  
>- C'est drôle...<strong> commenta Ruby  
><strong>- Vraiment ?<strong> Regina arqua un sourcil en direction de son élève.  
>- <strong>Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est drôle de voir comment les situations peuvent s'inverser parfois. Au début de l'année, Emma croyait que vous la détestiez. Et maintenant, c'est vous qui croyez qu'Emma vous déteste. Elle ne vous déteste pas. Elle était simplement en colère. Ça peut se comprendre non ? Vous lui avez littéralement brisé le cœur, à tel point que j'ai crevé les pneus de votre Mercedes.<br>**- **Attends, c'était toi ?**  
>A la fin du mois de janvier, Regina avait retrouvé ses pneus arrières crevés, et elle avait alors accusé un voyou qui passait par là en l'insultant de tous les noms en le menaçant de lui coller un procès, ce à quoi il l'avait rétorqué que c'était une 'vieille folle mal-baisée'.<br>**- Ouais**, dit simplement Ruby. **Vous le méritiez, non ?**  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas faux...<strong>  
><strong>- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Emma est juste en colère contre vous, on le serait à moins, mais elle ne vous déteste pas, elle vous aime, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est si en colère, c'est pour ça qu'elle trainait avec Killian, elle cherchait juste à attirer votre attention. Elle a besoin de vous, elle ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est tout. Et, au vu de toutes les fois où vous êtes venue la voir cette semaine, je pense que la réciproque est vraie également. Je me trompe ?<strong>

Evidemment qu'elle avait besoin d'Emma, maintenant encore plus que jamais. Mais elle avait fait un choix. Et elle ne pouvait revenir dessus. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Et puis, comment Emma pourrait-elle revenir vers elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ?

**- Non tu... tu as raison**, admit Regina**. Mais je préfère que mes visites restent un secret entre toi et moi. C'est plus simple pour tout le monde, pour l'instant.  
>- D'accord. Très bien. Mais je pense que vous faites une bêtise.<br>- J'en suis consciente.  
>- Alors pourquoi vous...<br>**- **Ecoutes Ruby, je n'ai pas le choix, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre**, répliqua Regina d'un tout qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus continuer cette conversation.

Et c'était le cas, cela lui faisait trop mal au cœur de repenser au mal qu'elle avait fait à Emma, à tout le mal qu'elle lui ferait encore. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour Emma de continuer à croire que Regina ne voulait plus d'elle.

**...**

Deux jours plus tard, un matin, Emma ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre aux murs bien trop blancs pour pouvoir être ceux de sa chambre. Elle essaya de lever son bras, et se rendit compte qu'elle était perfusée. Elle sentait une légère odeur de citron. Une odeur d'hôpital. Son cœur se mit à battre dangereusement vite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Puis soudain, elle se souvint. Sa dispute avec Marco, Killian, le bar, le baiser, la voiture et puis plus rien.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et elle reconnut Mary-Margaret, avec l'uniforme de l'hôpital.  
>- <strong>Emma !<strong> s'exclama-t-elle.  
>Elle accourra vers la blonde.<p>

- **Emma ! Comment tu te sens ?** demanda-t-elle précipitamment.  
>- <strong>B..Bien, je crois,<strong> répondit Emma d'une voix un peu faible**. J'ai juste... soif.  
>- Je vais t'apporter de l'eau tout de suite...<strong>  
><strong>- Non, attendez<strong>, coupa-t-elle. **Je peux savoir... ce qui m'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi Marco est pas là ? Mon.. mon père adoptif ?**

Alors Mary-Margaret lui dit. L'accident de voiture, celui de Marco, et la prit dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle lui dit que l'état de son père adoptif était plus qu'instable, et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte.

- **Et August n'est pas rentré ?** demanda Emma faiblement.  
><strong>- Non. On l'a prévenu, pour toi et ton père mais...<br>- Il préfère rester chez ses vrais parents...** soupira la blonde. **Ouais. Je comprends.**

Emme regarda un peu autour d'elle. La pièce était remplie de fleurs. Des roses, des lys, des tulipes, des camélias...

**- C'est vous pour les fleurs ?  
>- Oh non, enfin, c'est... un peu tout le monde.<strong> Elle avait failli dire « Regina », une chance, elle s'était retenue.  
><strong>- On est venu me voir ?<strong> demanda Emma surprise.  
><strong>- Oui ! Quelques amies. Ruby surtout. Elle est venue tous les jours.<br>- Et c'est tout ?  
><strong>Mary-Margaret hocha la tête.

Quelque part, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme ressentiment et de rancœur contre Regina, elle aurait espéré qu'elle vienne la voir. Mais visiblement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. C'était étrange, pensait-elle, qu'elle arrive encore à s'inquiéter pour tout ce qui concernait Regina alors que Marco était entre la vie et la mort. Cette pensée la rendit triste à nouveau.

- **Comment je vais faire ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle tout bas, encore dans les bras de Mary-Margaret**. Si Marco...  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, d'accord ? Ça doit-être le dernier de tes soucis, vraiment.<strong>  
>Durant la journée, après la visite de tous les médecins et autres infirmières, elle eût de nouveau droit aux visites, et Ruby vint la voir, ce qu'elle fit encore pendant les deux jours suivant, puis, elle eût droit de rentrer chez elle.<p>

**...**

Regina paraissait triste durant tout le temps où Emma était à l'hôpital, et Henry le remarqua, si bien qu'il demanda souvent à sa mère pourquoi elle paraissait si triste.  
>- <strong>C'est à cause d'Emma ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu ne devrais pas parler d'Emma... On ne sait jamais, les murs ont des oreilles ici...<br>- Des oreilles ? Mais j'en ai jamais vu...** Il fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui.  
><strong>- C'est une expression Henry...<strong> corrigea Regina en riant  
>- <strong>Oh... Mais c'est à cause d'Emma ? Parce que si ça se trouve c'est ma faute encore et je serais triste aussi si c'était ma faute.<br>- Ca n'a jamais été ta faute mon ange.  
>- Mais tu lui parles plus maintenant...<br>- En effet...  
>- Pourquoi ? Tu étais contente d'être avec elle pourtant...<br>- Très. Mais les grandes personnes ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ils doivent faire des choix, des sacrifices...  
>- C'est nul d'être grand... Moi plus tard je veux faire Peter Pan.<br>- J'espère aussi que tu ne grandiras jamais.  
>- Tu sais dans les contes, à la fin, les gens finissent toujours heureux. Ils traversent plein d'aventures, mais à la fin, tout va bien. Et toi t'as le droit d'être comme dans les contes.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
>- T'as le droit d'avoir ta fin heureuse. Là, toi et Emma, vous êtes en plein dans l'aventure, mais après, vous vous retrouvez, et vous êtes heureuses. Dans les contes ils disent toujours qu'il faut toujours croire que ça va marcher. Et ça finit par marcher. Par aller mieux. Toujours. Alors toi et Emma, vous irez mieux. Parce que toi t'es comme une princesse, et les princesses sont toujours heureuses à la fin des histoires.<br>**Regina retint ses larmes. Les paroles de son fils l'émouvaient. Et ç'aurait été affreusement cruel de lui dire que dans la vie, tout ne finit pas toujours bien. Qu'ils n'arrivent pas toujours des choses gentilles aux gens gentils. Mais ses paroles la firent réfléchir cependant. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu avec Emma.

**...**

Le tout premier jour, lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans la maison de Marco, Emma craqua, mais elle n'appela personne. Elle ne voulait pas exposer sa faiblesse aux yeux du monde. Elle avait été voir Marco, et le voir dans cet état l'avait insupporté. Elle pensait évidemment que tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas agis inconsciemment, il ne serait pas dans cet état. S'il ne survivait pas, Emma s'en voudrait à jamais.  
>Elle venait de s'allonger sur le canapé et d'allumer la télé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.<br>Elle ouvrit la porte.  
>- <strong>Mary-Margaret ? M. Nolan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? <strong>demanda Emma, à la fois surprise et suspicieuse.  
>- <strong>On voulait te proposer quelque chose<strong>, annonça Mary-Margaret précipitamment, comme si elle avait peur que ralentir ses mots permettrait à Emma de refuser.  
>Emma fronça les sourcils, et malgré toute la tristesse de sa situation, retint un rire, le premier depuis des jours. Les voir là, à la fois excités et légèrement inquiets, avec leur grand sourire à la prince et princesse de conte de fées, réchauffa son cœur.<br>- **Quoi donc ?** demanda-t-elle.  
>Mary-Margaret regarda David, un peu gênée, et ce dernier parla à sa place.<br>**- Ecoutes... Heum... On ne sait toujours pas la situation actuelle de ton père alors... Au lieu que tu restes toute seule... Mary-Margaret voulait savoir si tu voulais venir habiter chez elle, tu sais, en attendant...**

Habiter chez Mary-Margaret ? Habiter chez l'infirmière du lycée ? Avec M. Nolan qui y était tout le temps fourré ? Un partie d'Emma, celle qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, était tentée d'accepter. Mais une autre, la partie indépendante d'elle-même, ne voulait pas abuser de la situation.

- **Je..** commença Emma, **je sais pas. Je... voudrais pas...**  
><strong>- On sait que tu vas dire que tu veux pas profiter de la situation, que tu veux pas me créer d'ennuis, que tu n'as pas envie de t'incruster, et d'autres choses complétement farfelues, mais si je te le propose, c'est parce que j'en ai envie<strong>, dit Mary-Margaret d'une seule traite sans reprendre son souffle. **Ton frère n'est plus là pour l'instant, et tant qu'on ne sait pas pour ton père, tu ne crois pas que moralement et physiquement, tu pourrais avoir besoin de soutien ? Tu as besoin d'avoir du monde autour de toi Emma, pas d'être seule dans cette maison vide, qui ne te fera penser qu'à des choses complétement tristes. Et on a pas envie que tu sois triste, tu mérites au moins d'avoir un foyer. D'avoir quelqu'un qui t'attends à la maison quand tu rentreras le soir. Mets tes peurs, ton caractère farouchement indépendant de côté une minute, et pense à ce qui est bon pour toi.  
>- J'ai pas envie de passer pour une égoïste<strong>, dit Emma les larmes aux yeux.  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas égoïste. Et même si ça l'est, tu as le droit de l'être au moins un peu vu tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu ne crois pas ?<strong> indiqua David d'une voix calme**. Je ne connais pas ton père, mais je pense qu'il t'aime assez pour comprendre que tu préfères être entourée que seule dans sa maison...  
><strong>Il n'avait pas tort. Et au fond d'elle-même, Emma n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être seule, en tout cas pas ici.  
>Elle inspira un grand coup et les regarda, tous les deux. Et leur offrit un petit sourire puis finit par accepter, ce par quoi ils répondirent par un sourire encore plus grand.<br>-**Entrez cinq minutes, je vais préparer mon sac.**  
>Emma grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre (ce qui lui fit un peu mal, son corps restant encore douloureux), prit un sac dans l'armoire et fourra quelques affaires dedans, le plus important. Elle prit son ordinateur portable, et son téléphone et descendit. A peine 20 minutes plus tard, ils furent chez Mary-Margaret.<p>

L'appartement de Mary-Margaret était spacieux, bien qu'un peu rustre, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Emma de s'en formaliser. Emma eut un petit rire en pensant que Regina ne devait pas se sentir si à l'aise que cela lorsqu'elle allait chez elle. _Regina._ Encore une fois, elle s'était immiscée dans sa tête sans prévenir.  
>Mary-Margaret lui montra sa chambre, toute simple, mais cela lui suffisait amplement.<br>**- Merci...**  
>Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et fit sa première soirée chez l'infirmière, en compagnie de David, qui restait là pour la nuit.<br>**-Tu veux un chocolat ?** demanda Mary-Margaret.  
><strong>- Oh euh, oui, d'accord, merci,<strong> dit Emma en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
>- <strong>Tu veux de la cannelle dessus ? Parce que moi c'est mon péché-mignon, mais je comprends que ce soit un peu spécial pour les autres...<br>- J'adore ça,** s'exclama Emma.  
>- <strong>Ah bah tu vois, on est faites pour s'entendre !<strong>

...

Au fil des jours, Emma s'installa chez Mary-Margaret, commença à se sentir à l'aise et confortable. Elle reprit le lycée, et sentit les regards peser lourd sur elle, elle était devenue l'attraction de l'école, et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cela. Elle croisa Regina, qui faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter, et capta un de ses regards, un mardi, lorsqu'elle récupéra Ruby au cours de théâtre qu'elle avait séché à nouveau. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, d'un pas mal assuré, et demanda d'une petite voix :  
><strong>- Comment tu te sens ?<strong>  
>Emma la regarda de haut en bas, avec l'envie forte de ne pas lui répondre, de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner le plus possible. Mais à la place, elle s'écorcha la bouche avec des mots qui n'étaient pas les siens.<br>**- En quoi ça vous regarde Madame Mills ?  
>- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout.<br>- Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous inquiéter tant que ça, vous seriez venue me voir sinon... Je suis quand même restée quelques jours à l'hôpital...  
><strong>Ruby jeta un œil à Regina.  
><strong>- Très bien Miss Swan. Je ne vous ferai désormais plus l'affront de vous poser une simple question.<br>**Regina retourna dans sa salle et claqua la porte. Ce qu'Emma ne savait pas, c'est que derrière cette porte, contre cette porte plus exactement, se trouvait une Regina, assise, les bras entourant ses genoux, et qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

Emma avait invité Ruby à passer chez Mary-Margaret, pour fêter le fait que l'état de Marco se soit stabilisé, il n'était toujours pas sorti d'affaire, mais d'après les médecins, il était sur la bonne voie. Sur la route, elles ne parlèrent pas de Regina, mais celle-ci vint cependant dans la conversation en plein milieu du repas qu'elles partagèrent en compagnie de Mary-Margaret.  
>-<strong>T'aurais peut-être pu lui parler plus gentiment tout à l'heure<strong>, dit Ruby.  
>- <strong>Tu lui as parlé ?<strong> demanda Mary-Margaret. **C'est un signe encourageant, non ?  
>- Sûrement... mais je m'en fiche.<br>- Je pensais que ça te ferai plaisir de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi... Elle t'a souri...**  
>- <strong>C'était même pas un sourire, c'était... un coin de bouche qui se lève... Et je m'en contre-fous..<strong>  
>- <strong>Il est vrai ce mensonge ?<strong> questionna l'infirmière.  
>- <strong>Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Elle m'a jetée comme une espèce de vieille serpillère, elle s'est foutue de moi depuis le début, et je suis censée me soucier d'elle ? Sérieusement ?<br>**Mary-Margaret, qui connaissait bien évidemment toute la vérité sur la façon dont Regina avait agi avec Emma, toussota, et Emma et Ruby se tournèrent vers elle.  
><strong>- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait y avoir des raisons derrière tout ça ?<br>- S'il y 'en avait, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me les aurait pas dit ? On était assez proches pour ça il me semble ?  
>- Elle ne voulait peut-être pas... t'embêter avec ça<strong>, supposa Mary-Margaret.  
><strong>- Et à la place elle a donc préféré me briser le cœur ? Oh ouais, super comme technique<strong>, ironisa la blonde en levant un pouce. **De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Si elle avait été sincère avec moi, si elle tenait vraiment à moi, elle serait venue me voir à l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait ? Non. Donc voilà,** conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mary-Margaret et Ruby se regardèrent, gênées. _Si seulement elle savait_. Ruby avait promis de ne rien dire, et elle voulait tenir cette promesse, seulement, s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'Emma se sente plus heureuse...  
>De son côté, Mary-Margaret avait aussi fait cette promesse à Regina, mais pourquoi mentir si cela pouvait les rapprocher à nouveau ? Après tout, c'est ce qu'attendait Regina, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-elle sourit au lycée ?<p>

- **Et puis qu'elle aille se faire foutre**, continua Emma contre toute attente. **J'ai pas besoin d'elle. J'ai pas besoin d'elle. Non, vraiment pas. J'ai pas besoin de ses tailleurs stupides, de sa stupide coupe de cheveux, et encore moins de sa stupide façon de marcher, avec ses talons de dix centimètres. Je l'a déteste. Je la déteste tell...  
>- Elle est venue<strong>, s'écrièrent Mary-Margaret et Ruby à l'unisson, brisant le flot de parole d'Emma.  
>Emma les regarda un instant sans comprendre.<br>- **Quoi ?**  
>Ruby soupira, puis dit, en regardant Emma dans les yeux :<br>- **Regina. Elle est venue te voir à l'hôpital. Très souvent.  
>- Tous les jours en fait<strong>, renchérit Mary-Margaret**. Et les fleurs... viennent d'elle aussi. Elle s'est inquiétée pour toi. Réellement. Et pas uniquement parce que tu es son élève. Elle s'est inquiétée parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire, elle t'aime... Si tu savais comme elle t'aime... A tel point que parfois, ça lui est insupportablement douloureux.  
><strong>Emma entendait les mots de sa colocataire, mais avait du mal à en saisir le sens.  
><strong>- Elle quoi ?<strong> répéta-t-elle. **Elle est venue à l'hôpital ?  
>- Elle t'a tenu la main de nombreuses fois...<br>- Elle est venue ?  
>- Oui,<strong> murmura Ruby. **Oui Emma, elle est venue.  
><strong>Emma regarda successivement son amie et Mary-Margaret, bondit de sa chaise et sortit dehors.

**...**

Elle courut sans s'arrêter, elle ne ressentait quasiment plus la douleur, car à cet instant précis, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, voir Regina. Arrivée au manoir, elle tambourina à la porte.  
><strong>- Regina ! Regina !<br>**La porte s'ouvrit, et une Regina plus que surprise la regarda de ses yeux marron. Et Emma ne trouva plus rien à dire.  
>- <strong>Ma porte est quasiment blindée<strong>, dit Regina avec un petit sourire. **Tu risques de faire plus de mal à ta petite personne qu'à la porte si tu continues à frapper comme ça.  
><strong>Emma la dévisageai du regard, cela faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivée, qu'Emma prit son temps pour tout détailler. Ses yeux, son nez, sa cicatrice au-dessus des lèvres, sa bouche, son menton, son cou bordé de de cheveux ébènes.  
>- <strong>Regina...<strong>  
>Elle arqua un sourcil.<br>**- Oui ?  
><strong>C'était le moment ou jamais pour avoir une explication.  
>- <strong>Mary-Margaret et Ruby m'ont dit que tu étais venue me voir à l'hôpital. C'est vrai ?<br>- Elles t'ont dit ça ?  
><strong>- **C'est vrai ?** répéta Emma.  
>Regina soupira.<br>**- Oui**, répondit-elle. **C'est vrai.**  
>Le cœur d'Emma tressauta, mais celle-ci fit la froide devant la brune, elle ne voulait pas de démonter.<br>**- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es venue me voir ? Je croyais que tu te fichais de moi, et de ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Je croyais que tout ce qui t'intéressais chez moi, c'était pour ta petite vengeance personnelle ?  
>- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les grandes personnes sous influence<strong>, dit Regina avec un petit sourire.  
>Emma fronça les sourcils.<br>- **Quoi ?**  
>- <strong>Je n'avais pas le choix Emma...<strong>  
>-<strong> C'est à cause de Robin si tu m'as dit tout ça ? Il a découvert que toi et moi on se parlait ?<strong>  
>Regina hocha la tête et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.<br>- **Et tu aurais voulu que je te dise quoi exactement ?** rétorqua la brune.  
><strong>- La vérité aurait été amplement suffisante ! Je n'attendais que ça ! Je n'ai toujours attendu que ça !<br>- Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était que la vérité en ce qui nous concernait, je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher !  
>- Mais t'aurais pu me dire tout ça ! J'aurais compris ! Je ne t'aurais pas harcelée !<br>- J'ai fait ce que je croyais être le mieux pour toutes les deux...  
>- Ouais et bah tu t'es trompée,<strong> lâcha Emma, avec un soupçon de rancœur dans la voix.

Emma ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle attendait de Regina. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était venue. Elle se retourna, prête à partir, mais Regina la retint d'une main sur l'épaule.

- **Tu crois que tu seras capable de me pardonner ?** demanda Regina. **Un jour ?**  
><strong>- J'en sais rien<strong>, répondit-elle en se retournant vers la brune. **Je...**

Regina l'enlaça. Doucement, tendrement, précautionneusement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais surtout pour ne pas l'effrayer. Emma sentait ses mains dans son dos, mais laissa les siennes le long de son corps. Le nez dans le creux du cou de Regina, elle inspira longuement. L'odeur de Regina lui rappelait tant de souvenirs précieux, qu'elle avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête et qui aujourd'hui faisaient surface à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emma Swan se sentit bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Regina desserra son étreinte, et Emma regarda son téléphone. Le nom de Mary-Margaret s'afficha et Emma décrocha aussitôt.

**- Allô ?**  
><strong><em>- Emma ? C'est Mary... Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de l'hôpital...<em>****  
><strong>Emma commença aussitôt à stresser.  
><strong>- Et ?<br>****_- Et alors tu devrais y aller le plus vite possible... Ton père s'est réveillé._**

* * *

><p><em>Et vous êtes arrivés au bout du chapitre !<em>_ Qu'est-ce qu'on en dit alors ?  
>Emma habite chez MM, Marco s'est réveillé et Regina revient donc vers Emma, Emma à qui il va falloir un peu de temps pour pardonner à 'Gina. Cette dernière va faire beaucoup d'effort pour se faire pardonner, vous verrez comment dans le prochain chapitre normalement !<br>Le p'tit jeu des chansons continue, donc essayez de deviner l'artiste de celui-ci !_

_Bisous bisous !  
>ADR<br>_


	17. Overjoyed

Hello !  
>Oui, je vous entends déjà, "elle est pénible, elle tient pas ses délais"..<em> S'enfuit en courant, rongée par la honte . <em>Mais le principal, c'est que je vous amène une suite n'est-ce pas ?  
>Donc la voici, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)<p>

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant le réveil de Marco furent de réels soulagements. Evidemment, il était loin d'être remis, mais il était sur la bonne voie. Emma vint le voir souvent, et elle eut la surprise de retrouver August, qui vint aussi de temps en temps.<br>Mary-Margaret prenait soin d'Emma, et lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. La sortie d'hôpital de Marco n'était pas encore prévue, de plus il devait prendre du temps pour lui, et notamment l'hôpital lui ordonnait de finir sa convalescence dans une maison de repos.  
>Emma apprenait donc à connaître Mary-Margaret mais aussi David, qui se révélèrent charmants. Elle avait réellement l'impression de compter pour eux, comme si elle avait été de leur famille, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle se sentait comme chez elle.<br>Elle avait aussi pris soin d'éviter Regina le plus possible. Elle voulait avoir les idées claires, se poser les bonnes questions, et s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être là lorsqu'elle passait chez Mary-Margaret. Elle ne détestait pas Regina, loin de là, mais si elle voulait arranger les choses, elle avait besoin de garder ses distances, ce qu'elle fut, jusqu'à ce que Regina lui envoie un message un soir dans le courant du mois d'avril lorsqu'Emma se fut connectée.

**_RMills_**** : Hey...**  
>Emma avait mis quelques minutes à répondre. Elle hésitait.<br>**_EmSwan_**** : Hey.  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Comment tu vas ?  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Ca se maintient...  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Je suis contente alors. Je t'envoie un message pour savoir quelque chose... Je sais que ç remonte à loin maintenant, et que c'est sans doute le dernier de tes soucis, mais est-ce que le théâtre t'intéresse toujours ? Parce que la représentation est dans à peine quelques semaines, donc si jamais tu voulais la faire...  
><strong>Le théâtre ! Emma l'avait complétement oublié. Ruby ne lui en parlait que très peu, ne voulant pas la froisser en parlant de Regina.  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em>**** : Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.  
><strong>**_RMills_**** : Tu ne voudrais pas au moins essayer ? On a gardé ton rôle tu sais...  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : N'est-ce pas plutôt un moyen détourné pour dire que tu as envie de me revoir ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, ce rôle implique que toi et moi...  
><strong>**_RMills _****: Peut-être... Tu me manque tu sais. Vraiment beaucoup.  
><strong>Emma inspira un grand coup.  
><strong><em>EmSwan<em>**** : Et toi tu m'as brisé le cœur. En milliers de petits morceaux.**  
>La réponse de Regina se fit attendre.<br>**_RMills_**** : Je sais. Et je n'aurais jamais assez que ma vie pour m'excuser. Mais si tu revenais faire la pièce, je pourrais te prouver que je ne mens pas.  
><strong>**_EmSwan_**** : Que tu ne mens plus, tu veux dire.  
><strong>Emma ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Quelque part, elle avait besoin que Regina sache à quel point elle l'avait blessée.  
><strong><em>RMills<em>**** : Je comprends si tu ne veux pas. C'était une mauvaise idée. Désolé de t'avoir importunée. **

_RMills s'est déconnectée._

Emma s'en voulait déjà.

**...**

Le mardi qui suivit, Regina entra dans la salle de théâtre. Aujourd'hui serait l'une des dernières répétitions avant le grand spectacle, et tous ces élèves étaient déjà là. Tous. Y compris Emma.  
>Regina n'en revenait pas. Décidément, cette fille était pleine de surprise. Riant avec Ruby, elle avait, tout comme les autres, revêtu son costume, qui, comme Regina l'avait espérer des mois plus tôt, la moulait parfaitement. Dieu qu'elle était belle ainsi, avec ce rire qui donnait à son visage une toute autre couleur, une teinte que Regina n'avait pas perçu depuis longtemps.<br>Regina posa son sac, et la blonde tourna la tête vers elle, et ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Elle lui souriait. Elle lui souriait vraiment. Malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient subi, malgré tout le mal que Regina lui avait fait, malgré le fait que quelques semaines plus tôt elle était à l'hôpital, malgré tout cela, elle l'a regardait, de ces yeux brillant, et elle lui souriait, de ce petit sourire timide qu'elle avait parfois. Regina déglutit, et comme au ralenti, lui sourit à son tour. Emma, moulée dans son costume, descendit de la scène et se rapprocha d'elle.  
>- <strong>Contente que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence Miss Swan<strong>, déclara Regina en regardant Emma de la tête aux pieds.  
>- <strong>Je me suis dit que ça me ferait pas de mal de revenir, en y réfléchissant bien<strong>.  
>- <strong>Vous m'en voyez ravie...<strong>  
>Regina se rapprocha d'elle, puis commença à chuchoter dans son oreille.<br>- **Ecoutes je...  
>- Non<strong>, coupa Emma en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. **Pas maintenant. **  
>Regina la regarda en se pinçant les lèvres et hocha la tête. Elle se tourna alors vers ses élèves, restés sur scène.<br>**- Bon... Puisque Miss Swan est de retour, je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de commencer à faire une répétition générale, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avec la représentation, ceci est l'une des dernières séances que nous avons, donc profitons-en.  
><strong>Emma du jouer ses scènes avec son texte, celui-ci ayant quelque peu changé durant son absence, mais elle promit à Regina de travailler dessus pour combler ses lacunes, ce que Regina apprécia.  
>Ils travaillèrent donc toute l'heure, mais n'eurent pas le temps de faire la dernière scène, la scène qui effrayait Emma, tout comme Regina.<br>La prochaine séance était fixée à dans 15 jours, puis ensuite viendrait la représentation.

Emma rentra chez Mary-Margaret ce jour-là, le cœur un peu plus léger, et celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, le remarqua.  
>- <strong>Tu as l'air d'aller bien<strong>, précisa-t-elle. **Ca fait plaisir à voir. Il y a une raison particulière ?  
>- Non... pas vraiment...<br>- Tu en es certaine ?  
><strong>Emma la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <strong>Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions ?<br>- Moi ? Oh, je... je m'inquiète simplement de ton bonheur... Voilà tout.  
>- Oui mais... C'est étrange parce que... tu as l'air vachement heureuse toi aussi.<br>**Emma la détailla du regard, puis remarqua quelque chose sur l'un de ses doigts. Une bague. Sur l'annulaire.  
>- <strong>Mary-Margaret, tu n'avais pas cette bague ce matin... Je me trompe ?<strong> demanda Emma.  
>Mary-Margaret la regarda avec un large sourire, les joues empourprées.<br>- **Attends...** continua-t-elle en réfléchissant, alors qu'un sourire lui étirait également les lèvres. **Me dis pas que toi et David vous...  
>- On est fiancés<strong> ! s'exclama la petite brune.  
>- <strong>Mais c'est carrément génial !<strong>  
>Elle prit sa colocataire désormais fiancée dans les bras, puis continua :<br>**- Mais faut fêter ça ! Avec plein de monde ! Et de la bonne bouffe ! Et de la boisson !**  
><strong>- Minute papillon ! David et moi on a dit qu'on fêterait ça. Mais pas tout de suite. C'est tout frais encore, il faut nous laisser le temps de digérer tout ça.<br>- Alors quand ?  
>- On ne sait pas encore. Mais disons... Après la représentation de théâtre ? La semaine suivante, il y a le feu d'artifice annuel de Storybrooke. Ce serait le moment parfait tu crois pas ?<br>- D'accord. Je vais noter de suite cette date dans mon calendrier, et crois-moi je vais te le rappeler tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive ! **

La rumeur des fiançailles entre Mary-Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan se répandit aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre, si bien que très vite, tout le lycée fut au courant, ce qui leur valut de chaleureuses félicitations pendant de nombreux jours.  
>Ils l'avaient dit quasiment aussitôt à Regina, qui les avait également félicité, mais elle était tellement occupée par le théâtre qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir réellement pour en parler.<p>

**...**

Le jour de la représentation, elle était dans un stress total. Et il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Pourtant, sa troupe avait l'air plus que prête, à vrai dire le seul doute qu'elle avait, c'était sur le baiser qu'elle devrait échanger avec Emma. Cela lui avait paru comme une mauvaise idée dès le départ, et même si pendant un certain temps, elle s'en était réjouie, aujourd'hui, dans la salle qui commençait à se remplir, avec le proviseur Gold au premier rang, elle faisait moins la maligne. De plus, elles ne l'avaient jamais fait pendant les répétitions, de peur de choquer les élèves mais aussi à cause de leurs différends. Elles s'étaient rapprochées doucement pendant ces derniers jours, mais Regina sentait bien qu'Emma la tenait à distance.

Dans les loges, chacun se préparait, et Regina allait vérifier dans chaque loge que tout était en ordre, que tout le monde avait bien son costume, et surtout, que personne ne s'était enfui, comme elle en avait vie en cet instant.  
>Elle poussa la porte de l'une des loges où Emma s'était installée. Elle était seule, et tentait en vain de mettre le lacet de son corset. En entendant le bruit de la porte, Emma leva la tête vers elle.<br>**- Tu peux m'aider ?** demanda-t-elle. **Ruby et Ariel sont parties je ne sais pas où et du coup je galère un peu là...  
>- Pas de problèmes.<br>**Regina se rapprocha d'Emma. Elle portait son parfum habituel, et le cœur de Regina rata un battement. Dans son dos, elle prit le lacet du corset entre ses mains et serra.  
>- <strong>Tu me dis si je serre de trop<strong>, précisa-t-elle dans son oreille.  
><strong>- Non ça va.<br>**Regina fit un nœud, puis Emma se retourna.  
><strong>-Merci<strong>, dit-elle.  
>- <strong>Tu es prête ?<br>- Je crois. Tu as l'air plus stressée que moi...  
>- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.<strong>  
>Elles se regardèrent légèrement gênées quelques instants.<br>**- On se revoit sur scène alors** ? dit Regina.  
>- <strong>Ouais. A tout à l'heure alors.. Je vais me maquiller.<br>- A tout à l'heure.  
><strong>  
>Regina passa dans sa propre loge pour revêtir son costume de méchante Reine. Rien qu'en se regardant dans le miroir, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'incarner le personnage, comme quoi ses élèves avaient eu raison, peut-être était-elle la personne parfaite pour jouer ce rôle. Une fois maquillée, elle se plaça devant le rideau de la scène et l'ouvrit légèrement. La salle était pleine à craquer.<br>Quelques instants plus tard, ses élèves la rejoignirent et se mirent en cercle aux côtés de Regina, qui leur prodigua ses derniers conseils.  
><strong>- Bon... Ca va bientôt être à nous. Ça va ? Vous êtes tous prêts ?<br>**Ses élèves hochèrent la tête.  
><strong>- Bien. Alors tâchez de vous concentrer. On dirait que tout le lycée est là... Si l'un d'entre vous oublie son texte, on s'en fiche, improvisez. De toutes façons, cette pièce en surprendra plus d'un, personne ne remarquera quoi que ce soit. Mais je crois en vous. On va tout déchirer. C'est parti ?<br>**Elle tendit sa main au milieu du cercle, et Ruby posa la sienne aussitôt par-dessus.  
>- <strong>C'est parti !<strong> répéta-t-elle.  
>Puis Emma l'imita, et le reste de la troupe suivit le mouvement.<br>**- C'est parti.  
><strong>Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et le silence se fit. Les coups caractéristiques qui commencent une pièce de théâtre résonnèrent dans la salle silencieuse.

**_Narrateur _****: Il était une fois, il y a fort fort longtemps, dans un royaume lointain, se trouvait tous les personnages de conte que vous connaissez. Une Blanche Neige pas si blanche, une Cendrillon enceinte, une princesse assez.. surprenante, sans oublier un chevalier, qui ne sauvera pas qu'elle, et une méchante Reine, qui n'est pas aussi affreuse qu'il n'y paraît. Voilà ce qui vous attends aujourd'hui, et croyez-moi, cette histoire, vous ne l'avez jamais lue nulle-part.**

C'est de cette façon que démarra la pièce. Emma et Regina avaient toutes deux le cœur battant à tout rompre, prêt à s'échapper de leur poitrine. Chacun fit ses entrées et sorties comme convenu, aucun des élèves n'oubliait ses lignes, et les élèves riaient à chaque élément qui sortait de la banalité des contes de fées, et le fait que la princesse soit un prince fit éclater la salle d'un grand rire. Regina était tout sourire à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de scène. Et la première scène entre Emma et Regina eut lieu, juste après qu'Emma eût sauvé la 'princesse', Regina fit son apparition, en colère.

**_La Méchante Reine_**** : Que se passe-t-il ici !  
><strong>Regina regarda autour d'elle, posa les yeux sur Emma, et s'approcha d'elle vivement.  
><strong><em>La Méchante Reine<em>**** : Qui êtes-vous ?  
><strong>**_Le Chevalier_**** : Moi ? Je suis celle qui sauve les gens.  
><strong>**_La Méchante Reine_**** : Excusez-moi, mais vous n'allez pas sauver qui que ce soit ce soir. Elle** –Regina désigna du doigt la 'princesse'- **mérite de mourir. Tout comme vous si vous vous mettez sur mon chemin.  
><strong>Emma se rapprocha de Regina, elle était sa poitrine, relevée par le corset, frôla celle de Regina.  
><strong><em>Le Chevalier<em>**** : Ah ouais ? Je meurs d'envie de voir ça.  
><strong>Regina prit le visage d'Emma entre ses doigts et le serra. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche d'Emma.  
><strong><em>La Méchante Reine, énervée<em>**** : NE ME PROVOQUEZ PAS !  
><strong>**_Le Chevalier :_**** J'ai l'air de vous mettre dans tous vos états. Très bien. Je repars avec cette princesse ce soir, que vous le vouliez ou nom, et si vous tenez tant à m'avoir auprès de vous, alors venez me chercher, avant que ce ne soit moi qui vous trouve à nouveau, avec les bonnes personnes, et qui vous fasse emprisonner.  
><strong>Emma se dégagea de la prise de Regina, prit la 'princesse' par le bras et sortit de scène.

Tout s'enchaîna à la perfection, les scènes de séductions implicite du Chevalier et de la Méchante Reine firent s'extasier le public jusqu'à la toute dernière scène, la scène finale, le clou du spectacle. Emma et Regina entrèrent sur scène, accompagnée des autres princesse qui s'étaient rebellées contre la méchante Reine, et qui s'apprêtaient à l'emmener pourrir dans un cachot. Il était prévu que, au dernier moment, Emma interrompe tout, et vienne déclarer sa flamme à la Méchante Reine, la croyant prête à changer. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui se passa. Lorsque les princesses emmenèrent Regina, ce fut elle qui s'exclama :  
><strong>- Attendez !<br>**Emma la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Regina ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais si il y avait une occasion pour tenter de s'excuser auprès d'Emma, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.  
><strong>- Attendez<strong>, continua-t-elle en se dégageant des princesses. **Chevalier, écoutez-moi. Ecoutes-moi.**  
>Regina se rapprocha d'Emma, qui semblait complétement perdue, tout comme tout le monde sur la scène, qui se demandait ce que Mme Mills pouvait bien fabriquer.<br>**- Je sais que j'ai mal agis, que j'ai toujours fait les mauvais choix**, dit-elle en regardant la blonde dans les yeux. **Et je sais que c'est de ma faute si on en est là aujourd'hui. J'ai commis des erreurs tout au long de ma vie, et faire ce que j'ai fait en a été une. Mais la plus grosse, ça a été de croire que je pouvais vivre sans toi. Que je pouvais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, comme si tes yeux magnifiques et ton sourire n'étaient jamais entrés dans ma vie**. **Ça a été dur de faire semblant. Mais si je l'ai fait, c'était surtout parce que j'avais peur. Peur du regard des autres, peur de te faire du mal, peur d'en faire à moi et aux gens que j'aime.** –Elle tourna la tête et capta le regard de Robin et d'Henry dans la salle.  
>Emma regarda à son tour dans la salle, et croisa le regard d'incompréhension manifeste qui se lisait sur le visage de Gold.<br>- **Reg...Ma Reine**, se rattrapa la blonde.  
>- <strong>Non, laisse-moi finir ! J'avais peur d'affronter la vérité si je restais près de toi. Parce que la vérité, c'est que je t'aime. D'une façon étrange, unique, mais je t'aime, je t'aime tellement fort. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai plus peur, parce que soyons réalistes, je suis morte de trouille. Mais maintenant je sais que ça fait partie du processus, je l'accepte, et je sais que je pourrais vaincre cette peur si je suis avec toi. Parce que je t'aime, et je sais que ça en vaut la peine. Peut-être que ce que je dis ne te feras pas me pardonner, j'en ai conscience, mais peut-être au moins, cela te donnera-t-il une autre perspective. Voilà, vous pouvez m'emmener maintenant<strong>, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant aux princesses, qui eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre dans leur rôle. Elles s'approchèrent de Regina, mais Emma leur barra la route et retint Regina par le bras.  
><strong>- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?<strong> demanda-t-elle en la contemplant de ses yeux verts.  
><strong>- Je...<br>**Et soudain, les lèvres d'Emma se collèrent à celles de Regina. Comme la sensation fut douce, et surtout, elle avait longtemps été espérée. Emma ne sentait plus son estomac, elle ressentait uniquement ces lèvres qui glissaient sur les siennes, et il en était de même avec Regina, qui se sentit soudain légère. Elles étaient hors du temps, hors du monde, mais les applaudissements qui provenaient de la foule en délire les firent revenir sur Terre.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles, les mains toujours jointes, toute la salle s'était levée. Elles saluèrent alors le public, et les autres membres de la troupe les rejoignirent pour les ultimes saluts. Puis, Ruby prit la parole, et les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent.  
><strong>- Je voudrais juste remercier Mme Mills, sans qui rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible. On a passé de supers moments avec elle, donc je voudrais que toute la salle applaudisse Regina Mills.<br>**Et la salle applaudit, et criait des _« Mme Mills ! Mme Mills ». _Regina était aux anges, des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin de sa joue, et Emma resserra sa main autour de la sienne. Puis, le regard d'Emma dévia sur Gold, qui avait une drôle de tête et dont les yeux passait des visages d'Emma et Regina à leurs mains. Emma désenlaça alors sa main et prétendit applaudir.

La troupe retourna dans les loges. Emma, après s'être changée, se rendit aussitôt dans celle de Regina. La porte était entrouverte, et Emma remarqua que Robin était avec elle.  
>- <strong>Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?<strong> lui dit-il. **Tout ce speech, il n'était pas dans la pièce, je me trompe ?  
><strong>- **Non, en effet**, répondit Regina, qui le regardait. **Je sais que tu as dit que tu me reprendrais Henry si je m'approchais d'Emma à nouveau, mais je l'aime vraiment d'accord ? Et je crois, je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'aime Henry profondément, et que je ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, mais je ne veux pas me priver de vivre ma vie non plus. J'aime Emma, et je n'ai plus envie d'avoir à choisir. Alors je t'en supplie, comprends-moi.  
><strong>- **Je ne t'approuve pas**, déclara-t-il. **Mais je comprends. J'ai été jaloux de l'amour que tu pouvais lui porter. Quand j'ai compris que tu l'aimais, ça m'a rendu fou. Parce que tu l'a connaissais à peine et j'avais l'impression que tu l'aimais plus que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé moi en 6 ans. Ca ne se contrôle pas ce genre de chose... Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que je sais de l'amour n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout foiré avec toi, et je m'excuse, ce n'était pas une raison de te mettre une telle pression sur les épaules. C'est pas de ta faute si on en est là toi et moi, ni de celle d'Emma d'ailleurs. C'est de la mienne. Je ne dirais rien à Gold, ni à qui que ce soit. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Regina. Et tant pis si ce n'est pas avec moi.  
>- J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien de pour toi, tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'être heureux.<br>**Regina le pris dans ses bras.  
>- <strong>Amis ?<strong> demanda-t-elle.  
>- <strong>Amis<strong>, répondit Robin avec un sourire.

Emma sursauta soudain lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le bras. Henry. Mais depuis quand était-il là ?  
>- <strong>Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça<strong>, dit-il en regardant son père et sa mère se désentrelacer. **Les princesses elles ont toujours une fin heureuse.  
>- T'es un p'tit malin toi pas vrai ? <strong>demanda Emma en souriant au petit garçon.  
><strong>- Ouais ! Et j'ai toujours raison. Et je le savais que ma maman et toi vous seriez ensemble à la fin, et que tout irait bien. Parce que ma maman elle a jamais souri autant que quand t'étais avec elle. Et quand elle s'est disputée avec toi elle était super triste, le genre de triste qu'on soigne pas avec une glace ou du chocolat.<br>- J'aime ta maman tu sais...  
>- Je sais<strong>, s'exclama-t-il.  
>Et bien que Regina et lui n'avait aucun gènes en commun, le sourire qu'il avait à ce moment précis rappela à Emma celui de Regina avec une telle puissance qu'elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer.<br>Et comme Emma ne souhaitait pas déranger leur moment familial, elle se dit qu'elle irait voir Regina un peu plus tard.

Elle sortit du lycée, il faisait encore jour dehors. C'avait été une drôle de journée. Mais à présent elle savait, elle savait qu'elle aimait Regina de tout son cœur, et surtout, elle savait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle se sentait bien.  
>Mais tout à coup, Gold arriva à sa hauteur.<br>- **Miss Swan**, dit-il sans plus de sommation**, j'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. Mme Mills y est également.  
><strong>Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre frénétiquement. _Oh non oh non oh non_. Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, et y trouva une Regina anxieuse.  
>- <strong>Asseyez-vous Miss Swan<strong>.  
>Emma lui obéit et pris le siège à coté de Regina. Elle la regarda les sourcils froncés.<br>**- J'aurais besoin de quelques explications**, dit Gold d'une voix calme.  
><strong>- A propos de quoi exactement ?<strong> demanda Regina.  
>- <strong>A vous de me dire...<strong>  
>Regina arqua un sourcil en le regardant.<br>- **Il s'est passé quoi sur cette scène ?** continua-t-il. **Parce que c'était très fort, votre dernière scène...  
>- Ca s'appelle du théâtre<strong>, aboya Regina. C'est censé être fort, pour pouvoir émouvoir le public. C'est le principe.  
>-<strong> Vous me prenez pour le dernier des idiots Mme Mills ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire que cette dernière scène, votre monologue concernant Miss Swan ici présente, faisait partie de la pièce ? Sans parler de ce baiser... Comment avez-vous osé ? C'est carrément dégoutant ! Que vont penser les parents d'élèves ?<br>**- **Il me semble que toute la salle à applaudit, pourtant.  
>- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux et je veux le savoir maintenant !<br>- Il ne se passe rien,** dit Emma à voix basse.  
>- <strong>Il va falloir être plus convaincante que cela Miss Swan.<br>- Il ne se passe rien**, déclara-t-elle intelligiblement. **Tout faisait partie de la pièce.  
>- Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est étrange car vos camarades et vous-même avez été drôlement surpris quand Madame Mills a commencé à vous déclarer sa flamme.<br>**Emma déglutit. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Les mains jointes, elle sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos.  
>Mais soudain, la porte du bureau de Gold s'ouvrit dans un fracas et des personnes rentrèrent les uns après les autres dans le bureau. Ruby, Ariel, Ashley, toute la troupe était là, ainsi que David et Mary-Margaret, et, à la surprise d'Emma, Robin.<br>**- Qu'est-ce que...** commença Gold.  
><strong>- On est venus défendre Emma et Regina<strong>, dit David.  
><strong>- Exactement<strong>, déclara Mary-Margaret avec fermeté.  
><strong>- On sait ce que vous pensez<strong>, dit Ruby à son tour. **Vous pensez sans doute que ce baiser est mal, parce qu'il a été échangé entre deux femmes, parce que ça va à l'encontre de vos petits schémas classiques et habituels, et surtout parce qu'il a eu lieu entre un prof et une élève. Mais c'est ça le théâtre. Et c'est ce que j'ai appris avec Mme Mills. Parfois, le théâtre, comme la vie, à quelque chose de surprenant. Il faut avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour le reconnaître.  
>- J'ai vu dans vos regards cette incompréhension lorsqu'elle s'est mise à parler,<strong> s'exclama Gold avec colère en pointant Regina du doigt.  
><strong>- Et alors ?<strong> dit Ariel. **Vous ne connaissez pas le théâtre de l'absurde ? Non mais avez-vous vu la même pièce que nous ? Je vous rappelle que la princesse était un homme. Cette pièce n'avait, dans le fond, aucun sens. C'était le but, et nos réactions sur scène ont été dans ce sens.  
>- Alors vous allez me dire que tout était prévu ?<br>- Exactement.  
><strong>Le reste du groupe hocha la tête.  
><strong>- C'est étrange parce que je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire alors ?** demanda Robin dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés. **Tous nous virer ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.**  
>Gold semblait agité, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis s'exclama avec fureur :<br>**- SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU ! TOUS ! Et je vous préviens**, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Regina et Emma, **si je vois la moindre chose anormale je peux vous assurez que ça se passera différemment.  
><strong>Ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'enfuir du bureau aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

Une fois dehors, Emma et Regina les remercièrent. Robin sourit même à Emma, qui lui rendit un sourire maladroit, peu habituée.  
><strong>- Attendez avant de partir<strong>, héla Mary-Margaret au groupe. **David et moi avons une annonce à faire**.  
><strong>- On vous invite tous à une fête le week-end prochain. Mary-Margaret et moi, on va fêter nos fiançailles, et vous êtes tous cordialement invités, on a réservé une salle. Et on y ira ensemble au feu d'artifice, si ça vous dit ?<br>**Le groupe applaudit, et parmi la foule et les applaudissements, les sourires et les cris de joie, le regard d'Emma et de Regina se rencontra.  
>Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Regina tendit sa main et Emma la prit.<p>

Elles s'éloignèrent du groupe, et marchèrent sans se dire un mot jusqu'à la plage où elles s'assirent directement sur le sable.  
>- <strong>Est-ce qu'on peut parler ou...<strong> demanda Emma prudemment.  
>- <strong>Oui, bien sûr, il serait temps<strong>, dit Regina un peu tendue.  
>- <strong>Ecoutes euh... tout ce que tu as dit sur scène ce soir... tu... tu le pensais vraiment ?<strong>  
><strong>- Comment tu peux croire que je n'étais pas sincère ? J'ai failli me faire renvoyer à cause de ce que j'ai dit...<br>- Tu m'as brisé le cœur. J'ai cru que je m'en remettrai jamais. Mais je t'aime aussi tu sais. Depuis un sacré moment. Et j'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi...  
><strong>Regina tourna la tête vers Emma et lui sourit en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.  
><strong>- Et je sais que nous deux ça va être compliqué à gérer, pas vrai ?<strong> continua Emma.  
><strong>- Disons qu'on n'a pas choisi la facilité, c'est certain... <strong>  
>- <strong>On devrait peut-être essayer d'être discrètes, je n'ai plus grand temps à faire au lycée, après, on sera tranquille...<br>**- **Toujours aussi sage Miss Swan**, plaisanta Regina. Emma rit. **Mais plus sérieusement, ça va être difficile de te résister. Regarde-toi.  
><strong>Emma déglutit, et son cœur se remit à battre trop vite.  
>- <strong>Toi, regarde-toi<strong>, répondit-elle.  
>- <strong>Mmmh...<strong> Le son qui sortit de la gorge de Regina fit monter à Emma un désir fiévreux**. Sachant qu'il n'y a personne autour de nous, est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire un écart à notre nouveau mode de conduite ?** demanda Regina, un sourire de cannibale sur les lèvres.  
>- <strong>Déjà ?<strong>  
>Regina hocha la tête, et Emma s'allongea sur le sable en fermant les yeux.<br>- **Ok. Je suis toute à toi.  
><strong>Regina rit et se positionna au-dessus d'Emma. Elle lui prit les poignets qu'elle releva et replaça au-dessus de sa tête, puis Regina l'embrassa tendrement, pleinement, amoureusement. Elle caressait lentement le visage d'Emma en même temps. Cette dernière, les yeux toujours clos, était au paradis. Tout à coup, les mois de doutes, de désespoir disparurent pour laisser place à cette sensation toute nouvelle sur laquelle elle ne parvenait pas encore à mettre un mot.  
>Alors, lorsque Regina libéra, trop tôt à son goût, sa bouche, elle murmura :<br>**- Je t'aime Regina.  
>- Je t'aime aussi Emma Swan<strong>, répondit-elle.  
>Puis elle se rapprocha de son cou et le caressa de bout de la langue.<p>

Regina ne savait pas si, comme Henry l'avait dit, Emma était sa fin heureuse. Mais en tout cas, elle était le début de quelque chose qui l'emplissait de joie, et peut-être était-ce encore mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, un happy presque ending ! Parce que oui, comme je l'ai dit à certain(e)s, on s'approche grandement de la fin, je pense qu'il est arrivé assez d'aventures pour nos chères Emma et Regina pour l'instant. Je pense encore faire un vrai chapitre (un chapitre que vous attendez sûrement depuis le début, avouez-le), et celui d'après sera peut-être comme un épilogue, je me suis pas encore décidée. Et de plus, j'ai une autre idée de fic en tête je vous en parlerais peut-être plus tard. Mais je tenais d'ores et déjà à vous remercier une fois de plus de m'avoir accueillie aussi chaleureusement sur FF ! Coeur sur vous !<em> _Et merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi sur Twitter, bon, je n'y suis pas active du tout hein, mais j'essaierai de l'être un peu plus dans l'avenir ! _  
><em>Et Merci à Shana pour son petit commentaire auquel je n'ai pu répondre et qui m'a super touché (même si faut pas pleurer ^^).<em>  
><em>Pour la petite chanson de la semaine dernière, il s'agissait de <strong>Snow Patrol<strong> ! Merci à **Mashie Mash, Back-To-Paradise, Bananeuh, OphelieParrilla et RizzlesBed.**_

_A bientôt (sans doute le week-end prochain ;) _  
><em>Merci ! <em>  
><strong><em>ADR<em>**


	18. Let Me In

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui, une fois de plus, j'ai été longue, je sais, et je m'excuse pour les impatients, mais il me faudrait parfois des journées à rallonge pour que je puisse faire tout ce que je souhaite... ( A ce propos je sais pas si vous avez vu le dernier épisode d'OUAT, mais ouuh làlà, trop de SwanQueen, ça m'a bien fait plaisir, il était parfait cet épisode !_)  
><em>Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. C'est un crève-coeur de la terminer, si seulement vous saviez à quel point... Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin n'est-ce pas ?<em>  
><em>Petite précision, <strong>Rated M<strong> pour la fin du chapitre, avis aux amateurs ! :)_  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>Le temps passait à une vitesse fulgurante, on n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il s'était déjà passé une semaine depuis la représentation de théâtre. Depuis une semaine, Emma était aux anges, et Regina également. Elles n'avaient pu réellement passer de temps ensemble, notamment à cause de la résolution qu'elles avaient prise, celle de rester sage jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Mais depuis une semaine, il était difficile pour Regina de se retenir de serrer la blonde contre elle lorsqu'elle la croisait dans un couloir, lorsque ses yeux chocolats croisaient l'espace d'un instant les yeux verts d'Emma. Mais elles étaient sous la surveillance de Gold, qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour se mettre entre elles. Elles faisaient de leur mieux pour s'ignorer, mais même pour Emma, la tache se révélait difficile : elles avaient passé tellement de temps éloignées l'une de l'autre que maintenant qu'elles arrivaient enfin à se comprendre, à communiquer, à s'avouer leurs sentiments, il était difficile de faire semblant. Elles évitaient également de s'envoyer des messages sur Internet, elles s'appelait alors tous les jours, et Emma devait parler à voix très basse pour ne pas que Mary-Margaret, qui se précipitait à la porte lorsque le portable d'Emma sonnait, entende sa conversation. Mary-Margaret, de son côté, avait été occupée par les préparatifs de la fête. David et elle avaient loué la salle de réception de la mairie, qu'ils avaient obtenu grâce à l'influence de Regina.<p>

La fête devait avoir lieu le soir même, et Mary-Margaret était anxieuse, elle avait peur que rien ne soit prêt à temps.  
><strong>- Imagine ce que ce sera à son mariage<strong>, ironisa Emma au téléphone avec Ruby.  
><strong>- D'ailleurs on ne m'a toujours pas invitée à ce mariage... <strong>répondit son amie d'une voix lente.**  
>- Tu sais que très bien que tu es invitée, c'est obligé !<br>- Y'a plutôt intérêt ouais !  
><strong>Emma entendit comme un bruit de froissement de l'autre côté du téléphone.  
>- <strong>Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?<strong> demanda-t-elle.  
><strong>- Je me cherche une robe pour ce soir,<strong> répondit Ruby.  
><strong>- Ne cherche pas trop, tu vas être en retard en cours.<br>- Mais je m'en fiche,** s'exclama Ruby. **On ne connait ni la famille de Mary-Margaret, ni celle de David, et si un membre de leur famille est aussi beau que David, il faut que je sois parfaite !  
>- Tu es déjà parfaite...<strong> dit Emma. **C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais entendre avant d'aller en cours ?  
>- OUI ! Bon, je te rejoins tout à l'heure ! Salut !<br>**Emma leva les yeux au ciel en raccrochant. Cette soirée promettait d'être mémorable...

**...**

A la cantine le midi, assise en face de Robin, Regina se sentait bien. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Tout irait bien. Elle pensait à Henry et à sa mine réjouie lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il verrait Emma plus souvent.  
>La main de Robin vint flotter devant ses yeux.<br>- **Tu rêves ?** demanda-t-il.  
><strong>- Non.. j'étais... dans mes pensées.<br>- Je n'ose imaginer à qui tu pensais...** ajouta-t-il a voix basse.  
>Regina lui refila un coup de pied sous la table et le regarda en haussant les sourcils.<br>- **Quoi ?** dit-il interloqué. **Ca va, Gold est pas là... Donc j'avais raison...  
><strong>Un sourire acide vint décorer son visage.  
><strong>- Non<strong>, déclara Regina. **Je pensais à ce que j'allais mettre ce soir figure-toi.  
>- Sois plus convaincante Regina... Tiens, d'ailleurs...<br>**Il hocha la tête en direction d'un petit groupe d'élève qui venait de s'installer à quelques tables d'eux. Regina vit une crinière blonde s'asseoir et lui tourner le dos.  
>A cet instant, David vint s'asseoir à sa table, et lorsqu'il discuta avec elle, il lui fut plus facile de ne plus penser à regarder Emma.<br>**- Tiens, il n'y a plus d'eau**, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
><strong>- Bouge pas, j'y vais<strong>, dit Regina.

Dans ses pensées en remplissant la cruche, elle sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup de coude. Regina se tourna violemment et vit la même crinière blonde se tourner aussitôt vers elle en s'excusant. Les yeux d'Emma s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Regina, et il en fut de même pour cette dernière. Elle détailla Emma, qui lui souriait, sa cruche d'eau à la main, et elle lui sourit à son tour, puis dit soudain :

- **Je suis Regina Mills. **Elle avança sa main pour la serrer**.**  
>- <strong>Quoi ? ?<strong> demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils mais en lui serrant tout de même la main.  
><strong>- C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. .<strong> Emma la regardait toujours, décontenancée**. C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer**, répéta-t-elle **Tu aurais rempli ta cruche, comme tu viens de le faire,** continua-t-elle, **tu m'aurais regardée, je t'aurais regardée, et je t'aurais souris. Je t'aurais fait une remarque comme quoi tu étais jolie. Et alors tu aurais levé tes charmants sourcils avec un regard d'incompréhension, tu te serais gratté l'arrière du crâne, parce que tu aurais été gênée, tu m'aurais souri timidement, et tu serais repartie. Et alors on se serait de nouveau croisé au bal, et je t'aurais invitée à danser. C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû commencer entre nous. Et pas par un regard glacial et mortifiant.  
><strong>- **Tu es sûre que ça va ?** demanda Emma à voix basse avant de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si Gold n'était pas dans le coin.  
><strong>- Je vais parfaitement bien.<br>**Un sourcil levé, Emma souriait.  
>- <strong>On se voit ce soir Miss Swan ?<br>- Bien entendu.  
>- Bien.<strong> Regina souriait de nouveau**. Très bien. Alors... à ce soir je présume ?  
><strong>Emma hocha la tête et repartit dans le sens opposé, sa cruche à la main, sans trop avoir compris ce qui venait d'arriver.

**...**

Le soir arriva vite. Emma était passée rapidement à l'hôpital, pour prévenir Marco de sa soirée, et lui dire à quel point elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne, puis elle rentra chez Mary-Margaret et enfila la robe qu'elle avait achetée en secret, une robe légère, couleur pêche, qui se mariait parfaitement à sa peau couleur lait. Elle noua ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, se maquilla un peu plus qu'habituellement, décora sa bouche d'une teinte légèrement orangée et rehaussa ses pommettes d'un peu de blush. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Mary-Margaret entra, une panière de linge à la main, elle aussi maquillée et préparée pour sa soirée.

- **Wow...** dit-elle dans un sifflement lorsqu'elle l'a regarda de la tête aux pieds. **Emma tu es... Ravissante. Vraiment.  
><strong>Emma eut un sourire gêné et répondit :  
><strong>- Merci. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.<br>- On sera les plus belles ce soir... Même si je sais que quelqu'un qu'on connait toutes les deux très bien sera sûrement magnifique également !**  
>Emma haussa un sourcil.<br>- **Alors ça ne te gêne vraiment pas que Regina et moi on... enfin qu'on soit... enfin je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est mais...  
>- Peu importe ce que vous êtes<strong>, coupa Mary-Margaret, **ça ne me gêne pas. Au contraire. Je vois deux personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup êtres heureuses. Et si vous l'êtes ensemble alors je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus.** Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Emma et prit sa main**. Tu sais, ces choses-là ne se commandent pas. A ton âge, on peut parfois être confus, se poser des questions, essentiellement sur soi, mais aussi sur les autres, et tout cela est normal. Alors je ne sais pas si ton attirance ou devrais-je plutôt dire ton amour pour elle** –Emma lui sourit- **n'est que passagère, ou si elle durera, personne ne peut prédire ce genre de choses, mais c'est à toi de commettre tes propres erreurs. Je ne pense pas que Regina en soit une, mais si jamais, par malheur, en grandissant, tu te rends compte que cette relation aussi bizarre soit-elle ne te satisfait pas, ou plus, au moins tu n'auras pas de regret, et tu n'auras eu personne pour t'empêcher de vivre ces sentiments pleinement. L'amour reste l'amour et c'est le plus grand pouvoir que l'on ait sur cette Terre, crois-moi. On naît de ça, on vit de ça et parfois il arrive que l'on meure pour ça. C'est la chose la plus incroyable qui existe, et sans doute la plus mystérieuse aussi. Mais ça tu le sais, pas vrai ?  
><strong>Mary-Margaret lui sourit et caressa du doigt le bout de son nez. Emma pressa sa main, une larme au coin des yeux.  
><strong>- J'aurai tellement aimé avoir une mère comme toi... Quand David et toi déciderez d'avoir des enfants, je suis sûre que tu seras une super maman.<br>**- **Merci Emma... Quant à moi, j'ai la chance de m'entraîner dans mon rôle de parent avec une jeune fille formidable...** Elle se leva. **Bon... Tu viens avec moi ou tu vas à la salle avec Ruby ? Je dois finir deux-trois préparatifs mais les gens ne devraient plus tarder maintenant...  
>- Je vais venir avec toi, je préfère arriver avant tout le monde...<br>- Ok, alors suis-moi ma belle, on s'en va s'amuser ! **

**...**

Regina était en retard. Elle avait déposé Henry chez Marianne, puisque Robin, contre toute attente, était invité également à la soirée qu'organisaient David et Mary-Margaret. Elle s'était prélassée dans son bain parfumé à la pomme bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle avait passé du temps à soigner sa tenue et son maquillage. La robe rouge qu'elle portait avec excellence l'a rendait sexy au possible, tout comme son décolleté, qui faisait honneur à sa poitrine déjà généreuse. Perchée sur ses talons, elle marchait à pas pressés vers l'entrée de la salle où l'on entendait déjà beaucoup de bruit. Elle était stressée, mais elle avait hâte aussi, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pourrait se revoir sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, il n'y avait pas de Gold ce soir et même si elles devraient faire attention aux autres, c'était déjà un poids en moins. Mary-Margaret l'avait prévenue, ce ne serait pas une soirée intimiste, elle avait invité pas mal de gens, sa famille, celle de David, des amis éloignés, et également certaines connaissances du lycée. Mais en entrant dans la salle, Regina fut sous le choc. La salle était pleine, on se serait cru à un bal de promo, et Regina remarqua qu'il y avait un nombre certain d'élèves du lycée. Elle repéra assez vite Mary-Margaret, crochée à David. Ils étaient très beaux tous les deux, un vrai couple à faire pâlir d'envie les stars sur un tapis rouge.

- **Alors les amoureux ? **dit-elle en leurs faisant signe.  
>Ils lui sourirent.<br>- **Comment ça va Regina ?  
>- C'est plutôt à vous deux qu'il fait demander ça ! Vous avez-vu le monde dans cette salle ?<br>- A vrai dire, **indiqua Mary-Margaret, **certains élèves se sont invités eux-mêmes...  
>- On n'était pas d'accord au début,<strong> compléta David, **et puis on s'est dit 'Pourquoi pas ?', c'est la fête après tout...  
><strong>Regina regarda autour d'elle. La musique n'était pas encore très forte, et pourtant, certains, un verre à la main, dansaient déjà.  
>David la crocha soudain par le bras.<br>- **Je te fais faire un tour de la salle ?** demanda-t-il.  
><strong>- Euh... d'accord.<strong>  
>Et ils marchèrent tous deux en direction du buffet que lui et sa fiancée avaient installé. Il firent un tour rapide de la salle, puis ils s'arrêtèrent, près du bar, où étaient attablés Ruby, Ashley, Ariel, et... Emma.<br>Regina la détailla scrupuleusement du regard, et elle avait le souffle coupée devant tant de perfection. Emma était réellement magnifique. Son cœur se mit à bondir encore et encore dans sa poitrine.  
>- <strong>Tu sais que si tu la dévores des yeux comme ça, tout le monde va le remarquer ?<strong> dit David dans son oreille.  
><strong>- Oh tais-toi toi !<strong>

**...**

A ce moment même, Emma se retourna et elle se mit presque à rougir face à la beauté et au charisme de Regina. Dans cette robe, elle était tellement sexy qu'Emma avait soudain très chaud. Lorsque Regina remarqua son regard sur elle, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et Emma crut défaillir à la pensée que cette femme qui se trouvait devant elle, était non seulement magnifique, mais voulait d'elle, en était amoureuse. L'espace d'un instant, toute la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir ces derniers mois lorsqu'elle pensait à Regina s'effaça, et elle fut heureuse de s'être renoué avec elle, et mieux que ça, de savoir qu'elle pourrait l'avoir rien que pour elle.  
>Emma lui fit alors un petit signe de la main, auquel Regina répondit par un sourire dévastateur. Accoudée au bar, Ruby scrutait d'un œil expert la salle, à la recherche de quelqu'un à se mettre sous la dent, puis se redressa soudain.<p>

**- Emma ?  
>- Oui ?<strong> répondit la concernée en se tournant vers elle et détachant son regard de sa bien-aimée.  
><strong>- Regarde devant toi et rassure-moi... Soit je vois double soit...<strong>  
>David s'avança alors vers elles, accompagné de Regina et d'un jeune homme, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Ruby se mit soudain à rougir, bouche bée.<br>**- Bonsoir les filles**, dit David. **Tout se passe bien jusqu'à présent ?  
><strong>- **Parfaitement bien**, répondit Emma qui se retenait pour ne pas dévier son regard vers la brune incendiaire qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.  
>- <strong>Je tenais à vous présenter James<strong>. D'une légère poussée dans le dos, il fit s'avancer ledit James vers les filles, qui gloussaient. **C'est mon petit frère**, expliqua-t-il, **il ne connait que peu de monde ici, alors je vous le confie.  
><strong>Ruby se rapprocha aussitôt de lui, le regard soudain brûlant.  
>Emma sentit soudain un souffle léger près de son oreille, et a voix rauque de Regina qui lui demanda :<br>**- Ça te dis une danse ?**

Emma pris un air suspicieux pendant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, pris la main de Regina et se dirigea vers la foule qui dansait sur un rythme lent. Regina se colla alors à Emma, mit l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches et l'autre sur l'une de ses épaules.  
>Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre frénétiquement. Elle sentait le parfum entêtant de Regina, qui la faisait rougir de désir, tout comme sa main qu'elle sentait d'une légère pression sur sa hanche. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Emma eut très chaud, tout se désir la rendait fiévreuse. Regina s'en rendait compte et elle en jouait. Il lui fallut un self-control considérable pour se décoller de Regina et lui dire qu'elle allait prendre un petit verre. Elles ne se parlaient que peu et pourtant, l'une et l'autre tremblaient par leur simple présence. Regina s'éloigna alors pour parler à May-Margaret.<p>

Emma prit un remontant au bar, ou se trouvait toujours James et Ruby qui discutaient en riant. Visiblement le vœu de Ruby avait été exaucé, et Emma, son verre à la main, se réjouit à cette pensée. Elle eut à peine fini son verre lorsque quelqu'un dans son dos, lui demanda :

- **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
><strong>Emma se retourna et vit Robin Hood qui tendait sa main vers elle. Emma le jaugea du regard, légèrement inquiète.  
><strong>- Je te promets de ne pas te manger, ni de te faire aucun mal d'ailleurs<strong>, précisa-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.  
>- <strong>Oh... dans ce cas.. c'est d'accord<strong>.

La musique changea tout à coup, et Emma reconnut Blue Moon de Beck. Comme la musique démarrait plutôt lentement, Emma posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre se joignait à la main de Robin. Qu'il était étrange de se retrouver dans cette position. Ils tournoyaient lentement, et attirèrent l'attention de Regina se mit à les observer, mi-inquiète, mi-étonnée.

- **Tu dois trouver bizarre que je t'invite à danser j'imagine**, finit par lâcher Robin.  
><strong>- Un peu oui, c'est clair...<br>- Je voulais juste qu'on parle un peu. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**  
><strong>- Non. J'imagine que puisque David et Mary-Margaret vous ont invité, c'est que tout va bien entre vous.<br>**- **En effet. Je ne pense pas que tu devras me coller ta main dans la figure pour me calmer ce soir,** ajouta-t-il en regardant Emma, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
>- <strong>Je m'excuse pour ça... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là...<strong> s'excusa Emma, soudainement un peu honteuse.  
>- <strong>Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça<strong>, rassura Robin**. Elle était un peu bizarre cette soirée, et je préfère qu'on évite de trop s'étaler là-dessus. Non ce que je voulais te dire c'est... écoutes**, reprit-il un peu sérieusement, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Emma. **Je sais ce qui se passe entre vous deux, quelque part, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Seulement c'était plus facile pour moi de me voiler la face que de reconnaitre la vérité que j'avais sous les yeux. Et je sais que tu penses qu'elle est l'adulte de vous deux, parce que c'est le cas. Elle est plus âgée. Mais... **Il parut mal à l'aise**. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu prendras soin d'elle... mieux que moi. Elle peut parfois être très fragile tu sais, et elle a besoin des gens, et elle aura besoin de toi, parce que toute indépendante que soit Regina, elle a terriblement besoin d'être entourée. Alors remplis ce rôle pour moi, et je te promets que jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour l'amour que tu lui portes.  
><strong>Il fallut un peu de temps à Emma pour digérer tout ce que Robin venait de lui dire.  
><strong>- D'accord<strong>, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. **Je vous le promets.  
>- Je n'en doutais pas mais... j'avais besoin d'être rassuré.<br>- Vous savez, j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin avec elle pour l'abandonner.  
>- Je sais. Et c'est ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs.<br>**La chanson se termina, et Robin l'embrassa sur la joue rapidement en la quittant.

Regina, qui dansait avec Mary-Margaret, la regardait en haussant les sourcils, et Emma lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.  
>La soirée s'avança et il fut bientôt minuit. David demanda un peu d'attention.<br>- **Pour ceux qui le veulent,** déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, **le feu d'artifice ne devrait pas tarder à débuter. Donc j'invite ceux qui souhaite y assister à me suivre, on va aller jusqu'au port, il est tiré pas très loin de là.**

Emma avait prévu d'y aller avec Ruby, et la trouva collée au bras de James.  
>- <strong>Ca te dérange s'il vient avec nous ?<strong> demanda-t-elle.  
>- <strong>Pas du tout<strong>, répondit Emma joyeusement.  
>Ils marchèrent tous les trois jusqu'au port, suivis de près par presque tous les autres invités. Une fois installés près du port, Emma chercha Regina du regard mais ne la trouva pas autour d'elle, et elle n'était pas non plus avec David et Mary-Margaret, qui étaient non loin d'elle. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela, et se disait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de la retrouver plus tard, même si quelque art, elle aurait aimé partager ce moment avec elle.<p>

Emma adorait les feux d'artifice. Et celui que présentait Storybrooke dans son ciel illuminé d'étoiles ce soir-là était magnifique. Le ciel crépitait de rouge, de bleu, de vert, de jaune, la lumière qui se dégageait des fusées se reflétait dans l'eau, comme des étoiles filantes colorées qui explosaient dans la nuit. Elle regarda devant elle et vit David et Mary-Margaret, amoureusement enlacés, elle tourna la tête et vit que Ruby avait donné la main à James, comme si à cet instant précis, dans la nuit colorée, chacun se trouvait en harmonie. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux aux ciels avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Puis elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et une main vint se joindre à la sienne. Emma savait à qui appartenait cette main, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du ciel. Puis le feu d'artifice prit fin, et parmi la cohue, la foule et les applaudissement, la main qui s'était crochée fermement dans la sienne l'emmena un peu plus loin, et une voix grave, légèrement rauque, murmura dans son oreille :

**- Tu es beaucoup trop belle ce soir pour que je te laisse t'enfuir.  
><strong>  
>Puis la main, toujours aussi douce et qui devait fortement contraster avec la moiteur de la sienne l'emmena près d'une voiture et la lâcha pour qu'elle puisse y entrer et elle sentit cette odeur de cuir familière. Pendant le trajet, le silence fut total. Emma repensait au feu d'artifice. Elle n'osait réfléchir à ce qui allait sans doute se passer pour elle ce soir. Elle regarda la route, droit devant elle, et la personne assise à ses côtés qui conduisait en fit autant. Au bout d'un moment, la voiture s'arrêta, Emma sortit de la voiture et la main s'agrippa de nouveau à la sienne. Elle se sentit aussitôt rassurée. Elles marchèrent dans l'allée, toujours sans aucune parole, seul le bruit de leurs talons venait troubler le silence. Elle entendit le tintement d'une paire de clés, et le bruit caractéristique qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la serrure. Puis on ouvrit la porte, et la main chaude toujours serrée dans la sienne l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il y faisait chaud.<br>Et sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, on poussa soudain son corps contre la porte qu'on venait de refermer. La main lâcha la sienne pour venir caresser sa nuque. Elle monta lentement dans ses cheveux et tira d'un coup sec sur l'élastique qui les retenait. Une cascade blonde tomba sur ses épaules et la main se crocha à l'intérieur. Puis Emma sentit une paire de lèvre se rapprocher d'elle, elles vinrent se coller aux sennes avec une brutalité nouvelle. Emma y répondait avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, tandis que la main parcourait son cou, ses épaules, son dos, et vint descendre près de ses hanches. Emma se laissait faire, mais ses propres mains ne bougèrent pas. Les yeux clos, elle les ouvrit lorsque les lèvres se détachèrent des siennes. Elle eut alors devant les yeux, tout près, le regard noir de Regina, noir de désir, qui devait sans doute brûler en elle avec autant de force qu'il brûlait dans son propre corps. Regina lui sourit de ce sourire carnassier et provocateur qu'Emma ne connaissait que trop.  
>- <strong>Tu ne vas pas protester si je t'emmène là-haut ?<br>- Non,** répondit Emma dans un souffle.  
><strong>- Très bien...<strong>  
>La main de Regina se joignit à celle d'Emma et elles montèrent les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Regina.<p>

Une fois entrées dans la chambre, Regina referma lentement la porte et se fut Emma cette fois qui se jeta sur elle. Elle aurait voulu embrasser chaque cm² de sa peau. Le goût que celle-ci avait la rendait dingue, comment une femme pouvait elle la mettre dans cet état ? Ses mains caressèrent ses joues, son cou, chatouillèrent son dos. Elle embrassa Regina, puis décala légèrement sa tête et l'enfouit dans son cou, qu'elle décora d'un coup de langue rapide. Au bruit que fit Regina, elle appréciait.  
>- <strong>Oh Emma, Emma, Emma... Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement Miss Swan.<strong> Brusquement, les mains de Regina empoignèrent les bras d'Emma, et elle fit reculer cette dernière, qui trébucha contre le lit. Regina laissa tomber ses chaussures et fit tomber celles d'Emma dans le même temps en jouant avec ses pieds. Emma alors allongée sur le lit, Regina en profita pour se mettre à cheval au-dessus d'elle.

**- Tu es belle, Emma Swan.  
>- Pas autant que t..<br>**  
>Regina la fit taire d'un baiser, et sa main se fit alors plus tâtonneuse, plus exploratrice. Elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée la fine fermeture éclair de sa robe pêche qui se trouvait sur le côté, et Regina la dézippa. Le flanc d'Emma était à découvert. Elle caressa du bout du doigt la peau que l'on voyait à travers l'ouverture de la robe, et remonta jusqu'à son cou.<br>- **Tu peux l'enlever si elle te gêne**, murmura la blonde.  
>Regina ne se fit pas prier et lui retira doucement la robe. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était merveilleux. Emma était là, en sous vêtement, allongée sous elle, et à cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cet être magnifique. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Elle s'allongea complètement sur Emma, et la pression que son corps exerçait sur elle lui fit lâcher un grognement de plaisir.<br>- **Enlève la mienne, **murmura à son tour Regina.  
>Elle sentit alors les mains d'Emma dans son dos, à la recherche de la fermeture, qu'elle trouva facilement. Elle la fit glisser lentement, et l'une de ses mains se balada dans son dos, et en profita pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Surprise par son habileté, Regina leva un sourcil en souriant.<br>- **Je vois que Mademoiselle prend des initiatives, et qu'en plus c'est une experte...  
>- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.<br>**Là encore, Regina obéit.

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur celles d'Emma avec douceur. Regina se releva légèrement et le devant de sa robe ainsi que son soutien-gorge tombèrent, révélant sa poitrine désormais offerte.  
>Emma se sentit soudain moins à l'aise, et osait à peine regarder ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.<br>**- On la ramène moins Miss Swan...  
>- Je...<br>**Emma semblait comme bloquée, mais Regina prit ses mains et les posèrent contre sa poitrine.  
><strong>- N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Ils ne vont pas te manger...<strong>  
>Emma éclata de rire et se décrispa. Elle se mit alors à caresser doucement les seins qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Regina se mit à froncer les sourcils.<br>- **Je fais ça si mal que ça ?** demanda Emma soudain inquiète.  
><strong>- Tu rigoles ? Non... Je... Je me demandais seulement.. depuis ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois quand on... enfin tu l'es toujours ?<br>**Il fallut quelques instants à Emma pour comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler, mais clarifia vite la situation.  
>-<strong> Si tu parles du fait que je n'ai jamais fait ça avec personne... oui, c'est toujours le cas.<br>- Oh..**. Regina était soulagée**. Je pensais qu'avec le faux-pirate tu aurais pu...**  
>- <strong>Non. J'attendais la bonne personne. Et elle est sous mes yeux. Et j'ai très envie d'elle.<strong> Elle regarda le corps de Regina puis retourna à ses yeux. **Et je n'ai plus peur**.  
>- <strong>Très bien.. Dans ce cas... <strong>

Regina enleva le soutien-gorge d'Emma, et embrassa ses deux seins, l'un après l'autre. Elle y allait doucement mais sûrement, assez pour qu'Emma prenne du plaisir, mais pas trop pour ne pas la faire fuir. C'était progressif, chacune découvrait le corps de l'autre, à coup de baiser et de caresses. Lorsque Regina passa à l'étape supérieure, elle fit de son mieux pour être douce, mais aux gémissements que tentait de retenir Emma, visiblement elle allait très bien. Elle caressait son intimité de ses doigts expertes, tandis que les mains d'Emma parcourait ses cheveux bruns, son dos halé, ses fesses musclées, se cambrant toujours un peu plus sous Regina. Leur peau se retrouvait toujours en contact, elles avaient besoin de se sentir, de se toucher, de savoir que l'une était au-dessus de l'autre, et vice-versa.

Emma était au paradis. Elle sentait Regina en elle, et elle n'aurait pu se sentir mieux. Elle ressentait Regina à travers tous les pores de sa peau, et soudain, se fut comme un choc électrique, et elle dû serrer les dents pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Son corps tremblait et semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Regina la regardait en souriant, prête à s'arrêter, mais Emma ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, elle voulait renvoyer l'ascenseur à Regina, elle voulait faire de son mieux pour qu'à son tour elle se sente bien. Encore haletante, elle s'agrippa au dos de Regina et d'un coup maîtrisé, se retrouva au-dessus de la brune, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Emma ne savait pas trop comment, et décida alors de prendre le même chemin qu'avait pris Regina avec elle. Et dévora son corps du bout des lèvres, découvrit avec une certaine appréhension son intimité chaude mais finalement rassurante. Elle se laissa guider par les gémissements de Regina qui sonnaient comme des encouragements, voire mieux, comme des petites victoires.

De son côté, Regina trouvait que la blonde s'en sortait magnifiquement bien. Elle avait voulu ce moment depuis si longtemps sans oser se l'avouer, il était enfin là, et rien que cette pensée décuplait son plaisir. Elle aimait cette blonde, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, et la sentir onduler contre son propre corps était une sensation magique, un feu d'artifice à tous les étages, beaucoup plus beau que celui auquel elle avait assisté un peu plus tôt.

Une fois remise de leurs émotions, désormais nues sous la chaleur de la couette et collées l'une à l'autre, légèrement perlées de sueur, toutes deux se sentirent extrêmement bien. Elles auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête.  
>- <strong>Tu crois que quelqu'un va s'apercevoir de notre absence ?<strong> demanda Emma, la tête l'épaule de Regina, ses jambes entourant les siennes.  
><strong>- Sûrement<strong>, soupira Regina. **Mais on s'en fiche. Cet instant n'appartient qu'à nous, rien qu'à nous, et personne ne pourra plus nous l'enlever.**

* * *

><p><em>Bon... verdict ? Je ne pense pas être très douée dans le M, donc si c'est nul n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'accueille vos commentaires et remarques à bras ouverts.<br>le prochain (et dernier) chapitre sera sans doute un peu plus court, je le vois plus comme un épilogue qu'un chapitre à proprement parler, c'est vraiment pour clôturer la fic'..._  
><em>J'en profite pour répondre à WhaleTheUnicorn : Oui, il y a bien deux Jefferson, c'était pas voulu, je me suis légèrement emmêlée les pinceaux. Mais si on lui invente un fils, ça passe ? Non ? Ah.<em> x)

_Pour le petit jeu, merci à **Scapin**, c'était bien **Overjoyed** de **Bastille**._  
><em>Je vous donne vite RDV pour le dernier chapitre, et merci de m'être fidèle !<em>  
><strong>ADR<strong>


	19. You And Me

_Bon eh bien ça y est... C'est avec une infinie tristesse que je publie le dernier Chapitre de** Conversations Nocturnes**. Je pourrais encore écrire et écrire des chapitres sur cette élève et cette prof, mais je crois que pour l'instant, c'est mieux que je m'arrête là, plutôt que d'user le filon jusqu'à la corde. Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, si jamais j'y reviens, j'attendrai vraiment d'avoir de bonnes idées, et l'inspiration nécessaire. En tout cas, ceci était ma première fiction, j'hésitai à la publier, car elle compte beaucoup pour moi, j'ai un peu livré de mon intimité ici, et j'ai été très bien accueillie ici, avec gentillesses et compliments, et ça n'a rendu l'expérience que plus gratifiante pour moi. Donc merci de m'avoir lue, suivie, merci de vous être intéressé à cette histoire. Coeurs sur vous ! _  
>PS : Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, donc ne soyez pas déçus...<br>PPS : Puisque je ne pourrai vous répondre vraiment, la chanson de ce chapitre est **You and Me** de** Lifehouse. **

* * *

><p>Emma Swan ne préparait jamais ses affaires. En fait elle ne préparait jamais rien, se contentant toujours de ce qui lui passait sous la main. Exception faite du matin où se termine cette histoire. Bien réveillée malgré la courte mais au combien resplendissante, magnifique nuit qu'elle avait passée, elle était descendue sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine, ce qui était réellement quelque chose lorsque l'on connait son degré de maladresse. Cette cuisine ne lui étant pas si familière que cela, elle avait un peu cherché tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le meilleur petit déjeuner du monde. Elle souhaitait que tout soit parfait. En fouillant bien dans le réfrigérateur, elle trouva tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer des pancakes. Lorsqu'elle eut préparé et goûté sa préparation, elle lança la gazinière et se mit à les cuire, en priant pour que le bruit, ni même les odeurs alléchantes, ne réveille celle à qui elle tenait à faire plaisir. Elle retourna les pancakes, et une fois ceux-ci bien cuit, posa le tout élégamment dans une assiette, et les saupoudra d'un peu de cannelle. Elle posa l'assiette dans un plateau, avec un verre de jus d'orange et une pomme bien rouge, et remonta les escaliers aussi précautionneusement qu'elle le put.<br>Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre et ce qu'elle vit la fascina, à tel point qu'elle avait presque lâché le plateau. Regina était encore endormie. La brune avec qui elle avait passé la nuit respirait lentement, profondément. La lumière qui filtrait à travers l'interstice des volets la rendait plus désirable encore, hâlant sa peau satinée avec une perfection sans égale. Emma resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était pour ce genre de matin qu'elle était heureuse d'être passé par tous ces obstacles. Aujourd'hui plus rien ne la retenait.

Elle se décida à bouger, et posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, du côté de Regina. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et caressa du bout du doigt le bas de la joue de Regina, en suivant le contour de sa mâchoire. Regina s'éveilla et regarda Emma intensément de ses yeux chocolat encore gonflés de sommeil.  
>'<em>Ce qu'elle est belle'<em>, pensa Regina en plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraude de la jolie demoiselle. La lumière se reflétait dans ses boucles blondes, elle était comme entourée d'un halo de lumière.

- **On dirait un ange...** murmura Regina de sa voix encore plus rocailleuse que d'habitude.  
>Emma leva un sourcil et s'approcha encore un peu plus du visage de Regina, et déposa un baiser rapide sur sa bouche.<br>- **Ah oui ?  
>- Est-ce que je suis morte cette nuit ?<strong> demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.  
>Emma éclata d'un rire cristallin et lui répondit :<br>**- Morte de plaisir, peut-être, mais...** elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et Regina poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, **crois-moi tu es bien vivante. En plus je ne suis pas très nécrophile.  
><strong>Regina gloussa et décala son visage très légèrement pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres douces d'Emma.  
>- <strong>Es-tu Reginaphile alors ?<br>- Oh oui, je suis au moins ça**, répondit la blonde en embrassant Regina à son tour. **Et je le suis tellement que...** Elle se leva du lit pour laisser le champ de vision libre à Regina, qui fut surprise de découvrir un plateau de petit déjeuner.  
><strong>- C'est pour moi ?<br>- Evidemment...**

Regina s'assit dans son lit, et Emma lui déposa le plateau sur les cuisses.  
>La brune huma le plat et sourit.<p>

**- Cela sent rudement bon... Oh et voyez-vous ça**, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la cannelle sur les pancakes**, Miss Swan a rajouté son ingrédient personnel ! Et toi tu manges quoi ?**  
>Elle regarda Emma, qui se tapa le haut du front.<br>**- Hé merde, j'ai oublié d'en préparer pour moi...**  
>Regina leva les yeux aux ciels.<br>**- Je peux éventuellement partager... D'ailleurs tu peux même gouter en premier.**  
>Emma haussa les sourcils et donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Regina.<br>**- Tu crois que j'essaie de t'empoisonner ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aie envie que tu meurs ? Après cette nuit, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'une vie sans toi ?  
><strong>Regina regarda Emma amoureusement, et une immense chaleur envahit la poitrine de la blonde. Elle lui sourit presque furieusement et dit :  
><strong>- Alors on va manger ces pancakes, parce que j'ai très très faim, et après...<strong>  
>Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, phrase qu'elle voulait suggestive au possible.<br>**- Et après ?** demanda Emma qui souriait elle aussi.  
>Regina engloutit un pancakes, l'avala et répondit avec un œil aguicheur :<br>**- Ils sont très bon ces pancakes. Bravo Miss Swan.  
>- Et après ?<strong> répéta Emma qui n'en démordait pas, et qui s'était à présent assise sur le bord le bord du lit.

Regina, lentement, mangea un deuxième pancakes, et vida d'une traite le verre de jus d'orange, si bien que quelques gouttes glissèrent le long de son menton, mais elle ne les essuya pas. A la place, elle posa à nouveau le plateau sur la table de chevet, et, sans qu'Emma ne s'y attende, s'agrippa fermement à ses poignet et la fit basculer pour que celle-ci se retrouve au-dessus d'elle. Emma désormais proche de son visage si beau, lapa du bout de la langue le trait de jus d'orange qui avait continué sa route jusque sous son menton. Elle releva son visage pour regarder Regina, qui s'était mis à caresser ses boucles blondes emmêlées.  
>Emma avait du mal à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait.<p>

- **Tu es tellement belle**, dit Emma en scrutant son visage. **C'est fou...  
><strong>- **Et après ?** demanda Regina à son tour, en lui renvoyant un magnifique sourire.  
>- <strong>Tu es drôle, mais c'est subtil, ça reste délicat, et c'est ça qui fait ton humour et qui fait que je l'apprécie.<br>**Les mains de Regina caressèrent son cou.  
><strong>- Et après ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es attentionnée, passionnée, joyeuse, autoritaire parfois...<strong>

A chaque mot qu'Emma prononçait, les mains de Regina descendaient un peu plus bas, sur ses épaules, ses omoplates, glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et au mot autoritaire, elle enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans la peau blanche et nacrée de la blonde, qui soupira d'aise.

**- Et après ?** On pouvait sentir la gourmandise dans la voix de Regina, et le désir aussi. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa sous la couverture lorsque, sous ses caresses, Emma, à cheval sur elle, se mit à onduler du bassin légèrement.  
>- <strong>Sensible, attachante<strong>, - les mains de Regina ses déplacèrent sur son ventre, firent le tour de son nombril, et Emma eut de plus en de mal à prononcer sa liste**- douce... mais pas toujours.**

A ce moment précis, Regina l'attira vers elle en la tirant par son t-shirt et l'embrassa. La pression sur ses lèvres se fit douce, puis plus forte.  
>Regina se mit à suçoter le bas de la lèvre de son amante, qui soupirait de plaisir. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent pour respirer plus librement, Regina demanda à nouveau :<br>**- Et après ?**  
>- <strong>Après ? Eh bien... je vais prendre ma douche !<strong>

Emma se leva, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.  
><strong>- Attends quoi ?<br>**Emma haussa un sourcil, et s'avança vers la salle de bain.  
>- <strong>Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !<strong> s'exclama Regina, amusée et frustrée en même temps, car son plaisir était vite monté.  
><strong>- Bien sûr que si<strong>, dit Emma en se retournant. Elle enleva son t-shirt lorsqu'elle fut tout près de la porte de la salle de bain, qui faisait face au grand lit de Regina, et cette dernière regarda ce dos si parfait entrer dans la salle de bain.  
>- <strong>Miss Swan !<strong>  
>Emma baissa légèrement le dernier vêtement qui lui restait, assez pour que Regina se passe la langue sur les lèvres.<br>- **A votre tour de jouer Majesté !**  
>Et Emma ferma la porte. Regina se leva d'un bond et s'y précipita. <em>Elle était douée, très douée,<em> pensa-t-elle.  
>Regina frappa de grands coups sur sa porte.<br>**- Emma ! Emma, ouvre cette porte tout de suite sinon je te jure que je la défonce !  
><strong>Elle entendit Emma rire dans la salle de bain.  
>- <strong>Et après ?<strong> demanda-t-elle en couvrant le bruit de l'eau qui avait commencé à couler dans la douche.  
>- <strong>Et après je te le ferais regretter amèrement !<br>- Et après ?  
>- Mais où est donc passée la Emma Swan un peu timide et fragile que je croyais connaître ?<br>**Le loquet s'ouvrit alors et Emma, nue, les cheveux ruisselants, ouvrit la porte, prit Regina par les hanches et la serra contre elle tout en la faisant entrer dans la salle de bain.  
>- <strong>Elle est là. Et elle restera là tant que sa majesté voudra bien d'elle.<strong>  
>- <strong>Alors tu risques de rester près de moi un sacré moment. En es-tu consciente ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Parfaitement madame !<strong>

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, aucunes ne croyait à sa chance. Elles se sentaient bien, heureuses comme jamais. Il leur avait fallu tout ce temps pour apprendre à se connaître, apprendre à s'apprécier, apprendre à s'aimer, et apprendre à le dévoiler l'une à l'autre. Aucune des deux ne savaient si leur histoire dureraient, même si bien évidemment, elles le voulaient plus que tout. Comment aurait-il été possible à présent de passer une journée l'une sans l'autre ? Elles auraient encore à surmonter d'autres obstacles, c'était un fait avéré, mais elles étaient ensemble, et dans cette salle de bain, l'une collée à l'autre, dans leur regard, c'était la seule et unique chose qui comptait.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! <em>  
><em>Pour la chanson de samedi dernier, c'était bien <strong>Let Me In<strong> de **Grouplove**, félicitations **MaCha et** **Scapin** !  
><em>

_Bon, sinon, je ne vous laisse pas tomber ('oh non, on va encore devoir la supporter !'), je suis en cours de réflexion/écriture d'une nouvelle FanFic', toujours SQ, qui se passera (en tout cas au début), dans un hôpital. J'espère que vous me suivrez tout aussi chaleureusement dans cette nouvelle aventure. _  
><em>Merci pour tout une fois encore ! <em>  
>Gros bisous,<p>

**ADR**


End file.
